Code Geass Heroes' Awakening R2
by Nick Roberts
Summary: The continuation of a story whose history had been altered, for better and worse, where it suddenly ended.
1. Turn 1 Part 1

2018 a.t.b., skies of Tokyo. A blimp was flying above the new solar panels installed a week earlier. Inside the blimp were a few Black Knights and Urabe, with their assigned Knightmares, holding dishes of sake.

Kosetsu Urabe: Well...looks like it's gonna be a hard job. If we make it through this... No, we _will_ make it through this. I promise you. Let's get hyped.

Urabe and the other Black Knights drink all of the sake in the dishes.

Urabe: For Japan and the world! For Auld Lang Syne! (smashes dish on floor)  
Black Knights: (smash dishes on floor) For Auld Lang Syne!

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was walking through a corridor when he heard footsteps behind him.

Woman: Lelouch...  
Lelouch Lamperouge: Well... You sure know how to find me.

Lelouch turned to see Ashford's latest teacher, Villetta Nu, leaning against a wall.

Villetta Nu: You could have just told me that you weren't the physical type. I wouldn't suggest remedial P.E. If the class doesn't have what you're looking for...then, I can give you a 10 second head start. Huh?  
Lelouch: (runs off) Got something better to do!  
Villetta: (under her breath) Son of a literal manwhore.

Villetta chased after Lelouch, some female students cheering for Lelouch, until Lelouch was cornered in a science lab.

Villetta: See? This is much more fun than the gym. And, the male shorts. (shudders)  
Lelouch: Welcome to my world.  
Villetta: So, how do you suppose to get out of this one? The only other door is over there, and I can get over there, before you can.  
Lelouch: Well, I don't exactly play fair, most of the time.

Lelouch poured some chemical substance into a small dish and pink smoke engulfed the room. Lelouch took advantage of the colored smoke distraction and left through the other door.

Villetta: (laughs) You cheeky dick waffle!

Lelouch ran down a set of stairs, and Milly threw him a gift basket of some kind.

Lelouch: Thanks! (continues running)  
Villetta: There better be something delicious yet healthy, in that!  
Milly Ashford: There is!  
Villetta: Good! Where'd he go? (looks out window) Aha!

Villetta opened the window, and jumped down, in front of Lelouch, grabbing him by the collar.

Villetta: Gotcha!  
Rivalz Cardemonde: Well... (takes off wig) Not exactly.  
Villetta: Rivalz?! I thought-!

Villetta saw Lelouch in the side car of Rivalz's motorcycle, with someone else driving it, as Lelouch gave a two finger salute to Villetta.

Villetta: (laughs, lets go of Rivalz) He's smart. He'll get fit, at his own pace. Now, to find that petition to change the male gym uniform...

Villetta's phone rang and immediately recognized the number, answering the call.

Villetta: Yeah? (pauses) You figure, huh? So, according to the plan? (pauses) Yeah, that thing's a god damn eyesore. Heard rumors about it being run by Mafioso punks. (pauses) Well, it won't exactly be missed, will it? (pauses) Alright. Good luck. (pauses) Ashford Maverick, out. (closes cell phone)

Meanwhile, Lelouch rode in the side car of Rivalz's motorcycle, which was lent to his younger brother, Rolo.

Rolo Lamperouge: So, what was that whole chase about?  
Lelouch: Just Villetta being Villetta. She's kinda like me, trying to bend the rules for the better.  
Rolo: No "Ms."?  
Lelouch: She insists.  
Rolo: I forget, what are your plans, after high school? College?  
Lelouch: I really don't know. Hell, I don't even know what I want to be.  
Rolo: That's pretty much you. By the way, what's in that basket?  
Lelouch: Something Milly gave me. I think it's a snack. When we arrive, I'll give you some.  
Rolo: Sounds good.  
Lelouch: (thinking) It's been months since the attack on Tokyo, by the Renegades and Primebloods. Now, both factions are wiped out, and the Tokyo Mavericks have some kind of control over the city. But... There's no sign of them, and the Black Knights have been captured. Really...the city's in the people's hands. It's weird, seeing Britannians and Japanese working together. It's like they've been friends, the whole time.

Rolo stopped at a red light, near a building with a large screen, showing an execution.

Rolo: This guy, again.  
Calares: We all need to understand that this is not discrimination, but rather, differentiation! The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous, belligerent race. They followed the scoundrel Zero and took up the name Japanese. It's our duty as Britannians to control and educate them!  
Rolo: Wow. What a shit show.  
Lelouch: Whoa! That's a big swear!  
Rolo: It's true, though. Guys like him give humans a bad name. Can't stand guys like him. He's coming to take Tokyo back, from it's people. Well, they aren't gonna stand for it, if he's out in the open.

Meanwhile, on a plane heading for Tokyo, Calares sat while listening to a soldier's report.

Calares: (growls) Why did they have to give me the most difficult job?  
Britannian Soldier: Viceroy, the ambassadors from the Chinese Federation are on their way, as well.  
Calares: Fantastic. Not only do we have no order, in a country full of monkeys, but we have no way of convincing another set of allies. As long as the Mavericks are out of our way, and out of the city, we should be fine.

Back at Tokyo, Britannian and Japanese construction workers were working at Shinjuku, restoring the ruins. A Britannian foreman noticed a Japanese worker struggling with pushing a wheelbarrow.

Foreman: Hey! You alright!?  
Worker: Yeah! I'm alright!  
Foreman: I'll help you with that, and then you're taking a break! Got it?

Meanwhile, at the skyscraper known as Babel Tower, Rolo parked the motorcycle, and Lelouch got out of the side car, both taking off their helmets.

Rolo: I've heard a lot of rumors about this place. It's not even supposed to exist.  
Lelouch: Well, there's only one way to find out.  
Rolo: Let's hope that we can get rich, off of the corrupt punks.

Lelouch and Rolo enter an elevator, and the elevator went up.

Lelouch: You don't see many skyscrapers, from Britannia.  
Rolo: Makes this even more suspicious. Wonder how bad the casino must be?

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Lelouch and Rolo walking out of it, and onto the casino floor.

Rolo: Oh, it's so much worse than I imagined.  
Lelouch: It's...grand.  
Rolo: That's exactly what makes it so shitty. Look! There's an illegal fight, down there!  
Lelouch: Who knows? We might beat the house, and shut it down, at the same time.  
Rolo: I seriously want to puke all over this place, and everyone's clothes.

As Lelouch and Rolo walked around, Lelouch bumped into a redheaded girl, wearing a suit and sunglasses, accidentally knocking the drink out of her hand. Lelouch caught the drink, before it spilled and reached the floor.

Lelouch: Whew! That was close. (hands girl drink)  
Redhead: Thanks. Really glad they've got juice, here. Alcohol's not really my thing.  
Lelouch: I'll say. Hey, that's a cute hairstyle.  
Redhead: Right? Why can't there be more guys like you?

Immediately, a man with dark skin and blonde hair grabbed the redhead's hair.

Redhead: Ow! Dick!  
Man: Hmm. Nice goods.  
Redhead: Do you enjoy having a penis? 'Cause I feel like relieving you of it.  
Rolo: There's our mafia.  
Lelouch: The Black King? The hell's he doing here?  
King: Hm? (lets go of redhead) Schoolboys? This place is for adults only. Unless... (chuckles) You must be 18, then. Technically an adult, but the other one...  
Rolo: Touch him and I'll break your wrists.  
King: The attitude will do fine. No one will notice. So, what are you here for?  
Lelouch: Chess.  
King: Really? That's my best game.  
Lelouch: Considering you're the Black King, yes.  
King: You've done some studying. Chess must be your forte, too.


	2. Turn 1 Part 2

Babel Tower, casino floor. The man named King sat in shock as Lelouch declared checkmate.

King: I... I, uh...  
Lelouch: Well, looks like it's my win. Be more respectful, from here on, yeah?  
King: Well... You're just another inconvenience. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life, hearing about how I lost to some schoolboy who cheated me.  
Lelouch: Bullshit!  
Redhead: There's literally no way to cheat in chess.  
Rolo: Yeah! That's why there's extreme rules!  
King: I really can't care. (pulls out pistol)  
Lelouch: You lying adult!  
Rolo: No, "adult" isn't fitting. "Asshole" suits him better.  
Redhead: Trust me, he's about to get his.

Immediately, the skylight window above the table broke, and someone landed in front of King. The person wore combat armor and a trench coat, with a helmet and gas mask on their head. The person looked up at King, the red eyes of the gas mask glowing.

King: Who-?

Before King could finish his question, the mysterious person pulled out a black revolver, pointed it at King's face, and fired it, causing the corpse to fall backwards in the chair.

Lelouch: _What the_ -?!  
Kallen Kozuki: Well, that's one way to make an entrance. (takes off sunglasses, pulls out communicator) Drop!

The entire building shook, as Kallen took Lelouch by the wrist and dragged him to a safe place.

Kallen: This way!  
Lelouch: Hey, hold on!  
Rolo: Wait for me!

Meanwhile, at the airport, Calares shook hands with one of the ambassadors from China, a Eunuch named Gao Hai.

Calares: It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Area 11.  
Gao Hai: Well, from what I heard, it was called Japan.  
Calares: We're getting things under control, as we speak. The Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks are nowhere in sight. A perfect opportunity, wouldn't you say?  
Gao Hai: I cannot care. Xingke, what are your thoughts?

Gao Hai looked at a man with long, black hair, practicing sign language.

Li Xingke: So... Like...this? It looks right. Better double check, to be sure. (looks up) Hm? Who's the guy with the mutton chop 'stache?  
Calares: "'Stache"? Sounds like moustache. Well, these sideburns may be called "mutton chops", and they connect to the top of my lip- You son of a bitch, you're right.  
Britannian Soldier: May we have that antique, sir?  
Xingke: (smirks) "Antique"?

Xingke drew his sword, sliced at the two soldiers in front of him, and sheathed it, the soldier's belts falling off of their waists.

Gao Hai: Have you been practicing that?  
Xingke: It's fun. What can I say? The real hard part's reaching that hideous moustache.

Immediately, an explosion rang out, in the direction of Babel Tower.

Xingke: Oh. I thought that was you, relieving your bowels.

Back at Babel Tower, Kallen was suddenly knocked down, and saw Rolo dragging Lelouch in a different direction.

Rolo: Running, running, running!  
Kallen: Huh? I...guess...

Lelouch and Rolo ran through a shopping area, trying to get away from any fighting that might happen.

Rolo: We picked a bad time for this! I think it's the Black Knights!  
Lelouch: This isn't good!  
Rolo: No kidding! The Britannian reinforcements that Calares brought will be here, any second! We gotta fight them off, when they get here!  
Lelouch: Excuse me?!  
Rolo: The Black Knights need a chance to get rid of these assholes! I'll give them any chance that I can give!  
Lelouch: You'd be a part of rebellion against Britannia?!  
Rolo: _Revolution_!

The word "revolution" struck a chord, in Lelouch's mind, but he did not know why. Rolo and Lelouch stopped when Zero's Burai landed right in front of them, holding out its hand to Lelouch.

Rolo: What are you doing!? Hide over there! They're coming!

Sutherlands burst in through the windows, shooting at Zero's Burai, the bullets hitting Britannian civilians.

Rolo: There's a good reason! That, right there! Where's a gun, when you need one!?

Rolo and Lelouch ran toward an exit, Zero's Burai protecting them from the Sutherlands.

Lelouch: What the hell is going on!?  
Rolo: This place is going down, one way or another!

Meanwhile, Kallen met up with two Black Knights, guarding a container.

Kallen: He should be safe. Someone else is protecting him.  
Black Knight: I'll take your word for it. Looks like it's time for you to take the stage.  
Kallen: Right on. (pulls out Guren's activation key) Hm? (pulls out cell phone, answers call) Yeah? (pauses) Yeah, he should be safe. (pauses) Huh? The chip wasn't on him? Lelouch must have picked it up, then. (pauses) We're gonna get the angle right, don't worry. We'll get chop 'stache. (pauses) Right. See ya. (closes phone) Ranger 1 suggests that we hurry the hell up. Chop 'stache is on his way.  
Black Knight: It's not the full force, so we should be safe, for now.  
Kallen: Ever still...

Back with Rolo and Lelouch, Lelouch closed a sliding door, and collapsed to his knees, exhausted.

Lelouch: This is too much... I'd rather go through P.E., than deal with this. It's so...stressful... And, that Knightmare...  
Rolo: We can't stay here, forever! We need to find a way out of here! We don't have a way to fight Calares' cronies!  
Lelouch: Rolo... (sits down, leans on door) I've never seen you like this, before. What's with you?  
Rolo: I've been like this, the whole time! You haven't noticed?  
Lelouch: Why do you hate Britannia, so much?  
Rolo: Wha-? It's obvious! You've seen what they did, to their own people, 2 minutes ago!  
Lelouch: I mean, you make it sound personal. It's like you have a grudge. Britannia doesn't condone terrorism.  
Rolo: Every-! Every part of what they've _done_ is terrorism! Taking over other countries, so they can rule them, enslaving other people but their own, genocide!  
Lelouch: I admit...there are a lot of faults to Britannia...  
Rolo: It's nauseating!  
Lelouch: What would we do, though?  
Rolo: Join the Black Knights, the Tokyo Mavericks!  
Lelouch: The Mavericks aren't even here, anymore. There's nothing we can do, about this.  
Rolo: Quit being a cynical bitch and stand up for yourself!

Lelouch suddenly felt a sudden desire to get rid of cynicism, yet he did not know why.

Lelouch: (stands up) You're right. But, we don't have a means of fighting back. Let's get out of here, fast.  
Rolo: It's really not safe, for us.

Gunshots rand out from the corridor to the north, and the stranger with the trench coat, walked out of it, holding their revolver. The stranger noticed Rolo and Lelouch, and walked towards them.

Rolo: (stands in front of Lelouch) Who are you?!

The mysterious person looked Rolo up and down, their gas masked face in front of Rolo's. The stranger gave Rolo's shoulder a pat, then gently pushed him aside. The stranger searched Lelouch's pockets, pulling out a poker chip made of platinum, giving it back to Lelouch.

Rolo: Where'd you get that chip?!  
Lelouch: The Black King had it. It rolled out of his pocket, so...  
Rolo: Good enough! Let's go!

Immediately, an explosion emerged from the ceiling, knocking Lelouch towards the edge. Lelouch fell, but the stranger caught him, before he fell.

Lelouch: Thanks.  
Rolo: Wait! I think... I think it's safe, down there! Drop him! I'll find you, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: What?! Don't you do it-!

The stranger let go of Lelouch, causing him to fall into the darkness below.

Rolo: So... Where do I get an outfit, like that?


	3. Turn 1 Part 3

Britannian prison, 11:37 a.m. A guard was guiding a Black Knight prisoner back to their cell.

Black Knight: Wait until Zero gets here! Then, you'll be sorry!  
Asahina Chiba: Can you not mention that name, right now? I'm not in the mood for reliving the wounds, all those months ago.  
Kaname Ohgi: Look, Zero didn't betray us. He said that someone important got kidnapped-  
Chiba: I know. I'm just pissed that these guys got the drop on us. I'm not mad at Zero, I'm mad at myself.  
Ohgi: Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong, and there's no way we could've seen it coming.  
Chiba: We got hit with EMPs. _Hard_. They specifically targeted us, and not the Mavericks. And, now they've disappeared. There's no way out, from our position.  
Ohgi: Someone will rescue us.  
Chiba: How idealistic.

Immediately, gunshots rang out, as the guards fell to the floor, dead. Chiba saw Tamaki go up to one of the guards and take their key.

Shinichiro Tamaki: Didn't leave you hanging, did I?  
Chiba: Note to self, be more idealistic.

Meanwhile, at Babel Tower, Lelouch woke up, finding himself on some sort of plastic material.

Lelouch: Huh. What do you know? He was right. How far did I fall? (opens cell phone) No reception. Dammit. (puts away cell phone) Better look around. Maybe Rolo got out. Need to find an exit.

Lelouch quickly traversed through the ruined terrain of the inside of the skyscraper, thinking to himself.

Lelouch: (thinking) This is literally bad. I picked the worst time to check this place out. The Britannian military is willing to sacrifice their own citizens... Rolo's right, this is repulsive. And, that guy... Who is that? Couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Too many questions, so little time. I have to find-

Lelouch stopped in front of a corridor filled with dead bodies.

Lelouch: God... Britannia did this? The smell... I think I'm gonna puke...

Lelouch noticed someone alive, in the corner, a girl, clutching a piece of paper.

Lelouch: Hey, are you alright?  
Girl: I'm scared... They just took me, from my parents... The only hope I've ever known...

Lelouch looked at the paper the girl was holding, and saw that it had a picture of Zero on it.

Lelouch: Zero? Listen, there's an exit, over there. Get to safety. For your parents' sake.  
Girl: Okay... I'll try my best! (runs off)  
Lelouch: Huh. That felt good. Helping people is...actually pretty fun.

Lelouch looked up and saw Zero's Burai, standing right in front of him.

Lelouch: Oh, shit! (falls backwards) Listen! I'm on your side! You gotta believe me! Britannia's filled with assholes, I get it! Huh? Why...does that sound so familiar?

The cockpit of Zero's Burai opened, and the Knightmare turned around, revealing the pilot to be a girl with long green hair.

C.C.: Hi.  
Lelouch: Uh... Hi.  
C.C.: How are you doing?  
Lelouch: Good...ish. Things...just went to shit, real fast. It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
C.C.: That sucks.  
Lelouch: Yeah. So, you're a Black Knight, huh? Pretty cute, I'll give you that.  
C.C.: Thanks. You look good, yourself.  
Lelouch: Really? I mean, I'm pretty sure I look average...  
C.C.: You look fantastic.  
Lelouch: (chuckles) This just turned into a flirting contest, didn't it?  
C.C.: It certainly makes _me_ feel better. What about you?  
Lelouch: Well... Yeah. I feel better. Words can mean so much.  
C.C.: Learned that lesson a long time ago.  
Lelouch: Pretty important lesson. ...I miss my family.  
C.C.: And, I miss having friends that would actually miss me. Nobody's perfect.  
Lelouch: So...you don't want to kill me?  
C.C.: Hell no. I'm here to get you out of here.  
Lelouch: Me, specifically? Why?  
C.C.: (sighs) Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.  
Lelouch: My brother wants to be a revolutionary and I'm having the shittiest luck, right now. I think I can take it.  
C.C.: I'll take the slow approach, then. What do you know about your own memories?  
Lelouch: ...Less than I should. I keep hearing these things that seem familiar, yet I don't remember ever doing anything remotely similar. I mean, I'm a normal high school student. Right?  
C.C.: Your memories have been tampered with. Whatever memories were put in there aren't real.  
Lelouch: Sounds about right. So, what do you know about me?

C.C. took a breath to start her explanation, but a gunshot rang out, and C.C. fell off of the Burai.

C.C.: Ow...  
Lelouch: Hey! (holds C.C.) Are you alright?  
C.C.: Hurting... Mostly...  
Lelouch: Who-?!

Lelouch saw a Sutherland, accompanied by strange soldiers, in front of him.

Lelouch: Who the hell are you guys?

One of the soldiers used a flamethrower to set the surrounding corpses on fire, igniting them with a purple flame. Lelouch heard a scream coming from the dead bodies, and a soldier shot the person dead.

Lelouch: What is your problem?! What the hell is this?!

The pilot of the Sutherland opened the cockpit, revealing himself to be the commander.

Commander: We're with the O.S.I.  
Lelouch: The what?!  
O.S.I. Commander: It won't matter to you, Lelouch Lamperouge. You served your function well enough.  
Lelouch: What the hell are you talking about?!  
O.S.I. Commander: (opens journal) 6:59 a.m., wakes up. 7:12 a.m., watches the news, while eating breakfast with brother. 8:45 a.m., goes to class. Doesn't attend homeroom or first period classes, instead choosing to read, on the roof.  
Lelouch: How the hell do you know all that?!  
O.S.I. Commander: I think of this as a pet diary. Perhaps bait journal would be a better name for it.  
Lelouch: Bait journal?! Have you been stalking me?! Why?! Why me?!  
O.S.I. Commander: We're after that girl, C.C.  
Lelouch: What do you want, out of all this!? Why'd you target me, of all people!?  
O.S.I. Commander: I am a baron, boy. I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you.  
Lelouch: Rolo's right... You're all nothing but a bunch of assholes!  
O.S.I. Commander: Hmph. "Asshole". Such a brutish, vulgar, American word. It's time you died, boy.

The O.S.I. agents aimed their guns at Lelouch, as the fire lit up the entire tunnel.

Lelouch: This can't be happening... I don't want this to end... Not by them...  
C.C.: Lelouch...  
Lelouch: Huh?

C.C. rested her head on Lelouch's shoulder, her face looking at his ear.

C.C.: (whispers) _Paragon_.

The word "paragon" echoed through Lelouch's thoughts, and he was overwhelmed with memories.

Lelouch: (thinking) These memories...are mine... The other ones...they _were_ fake. But...I can choose which ones to make reality... But, now... I remember... I...  
Familiar Voice: _RUUUUUN_!  
Lelouch: I...am... _ZERO_!

When the memories faded, Lelouch stood up, glaring angrily at the O.S.I. agents, C.C. getting up as well.

O.S.I. Agent: She's still alive! We shot her, and she's still alive!  
Lelouch: You guys...really are assholes. You think you're in the right, day after day. Take over this country, enslave these people. You think that life is a toy. Then, you preach on and on about power, justice, you claim whatever you don't like to be evil.  
O.S.I. Commander: There is no justice or evil. The only truth that's left for you is the simple reality of death, bait.  
Lelouch: Really? You buy into that bullshit? You're only partially right, though. There's evil, that's a given. And, I'm looking right at it.  
O.S.I. Commander: How dare you!  
Lelouch: Let me give you a little lesson, you militaristic shits. All my life, I've been taught the same things you have. Britannia's the best, it's okay to take over the world, it's a good thing to enslave people. It only took the biggest asshole, in the universe, to snap me into morality. 'Cause, that's not who I wanted to become. Then, my mom dies, for no reason, and my dad proved himself to be an asshole. He called my sister "weak". How wrong he was. I bet you were there, too, when I told him to shove that cape up his ass.  
O.S.I. Commander: What? Wait, you can't be-!  
Lelouch: I took Nunnally to Japan, just to be safe. Then, you took the only real home we had and made it into your utopian image. All the while, just getting more and more pissed. I made friends, unlike you. And, my friends? They're what make me a badass. In short... There is no "strong", there is no "weak", there is no "justice"... (Geass activates) _JUST US_! I am the one who brought fear into your nihilistic lives! I am the one who defined rebellion! I am the one who ended Japan's fear of constant utopia! I am _not_ Lelouch vi Britannia! I am Zero! My name is _Lelouch Lamperouge_! Now... _BOW_!

Lelouch's Geass reached the commander's eyes, as well as the other agents.

O.S.I. Commander: Understood. (jumps down, kneels down)

The other O.S.I. agents got on their knees, bowing before Lelouch.

Lelouch: Now, you're going to take your guns and end yourselves. When you get to Hell, tell Hawking that he's _still_ a _douche_!

All of the O.S.I. agents, and the commander aimed their guns at each other, and ended their lives. The Guren and Urabe's Gekka dropped down in front of Lelouch, bowing.

Urabe: We've been waiting, Master Zero-  
Lelouch: Don't you _ever_ call me that, again! Stand up!

The Knightmares stand up, the pilots honestly scared of Lelouch.

Lelouch: You get out there...and you make them pay. You're going to promise me... _that heads will roll_.


	4. Turn 2 Part 1

Babel Tower, 12:24 p.m. The Black Knights continued repelling the Britannian forces while Lelouch picked up the dead O.S.I. commander's journal.

C.C.: Do you remember what happened at Kamine?  
Lelouch: A big blank, there. All I know is that Suzaku took me...to my asshole of a former dad.

2017 a.t.b., Britannian royal palace. Suzaku forced Lelouch to the floor, putting his foot on the back of his head.

Charles zi Britannia: Well, now... The former 17th heir to the Britannian imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia. It's been a long time, hasn't it?  
Lelouch: Very long. Not that I missed you. How about we make up, with me tearing you limb from limb?  
Charles: Charming. But, there is nothing you can do. (looks at Suzaku) Who are you, exactly? I clearly see that you are not Britannian.  
Suzaku Kururugi: We meet, at last, Charles zi Britannia. You should know me, all to well.  
Charles: What is that supposed to-? (pauses) You...? I see. (stands up) Yes, I know about you. We'll talk, later, my new Knight of the Round.  
Suzaku: The mission requires completion. (drags Lelouch to his knees, cover's Lelouch's left eye)  
Lelouch: Hey!  
Charles: Lelouch... (approaches Lelouch) At a young age, you grew defiant of me, of Britannia and its design. Years later, you raise the banner of rebellion, with the foolish notion of fighting the world. Your audacity knows no bounds. Now, for your punishment...  
Lelouch: I get to shove your hideous hairdo down your throat? Huh?!  
Charles: (Geass activates, symbols enveloping both eyes) Your memories will be forfeit. You will no longer be Zero, you will no longer care about your mother or Nunnally. Because you will forget.  
Lelouch: Geass?! How?!  
Charles: You shall be insignificant, once more.  
Lelouch: I'll kill you! I'll kill you for taking his family from him! You'll pay for all those deaths!  
Charles: I cannot care for your ramblings. You false life awaits you.  
Lelouch: I'll get my memories back, you bastard! And, when I do, I'll kill you with my own two hands-!

Lelouch fell limp as his memories were sealed away.

2018 a.t.b., Babel Tower. Lelouch threw the journal into what remained of the fire that died down.

Lelouch: There's another source, isn't there?  
C.C.: Too true. We'll talk about it, later.  
Lelouch: Good. 'Cause, this takes priority. Nunnally's still missing, and we don't know who kidnapped her. What happened to the Black Knights?  
C.C.: Same as Nunnally. Kidnapped, and taken to some unknown prison. The Mavericks disappeared soon after, without a trace.  
Lelouch: Wait, what about Sayoko?  
C.C.: She's fine, too. She left with Diethard and Rakshata. Don't know where, though.  
Lelouch: Mystery after mystery.  
C.C.: Speaking of mysteries, Kallen said some boy was trying to help us out.  
Lelouch: That's Rolo. He's...essentially part of my family, now. I welcomed him in, as a brother.  
C.C.: Are you serious?  
Lelouch: Yeah. I don't exactly know his intentions, but they seem good.

Meanwhile, Rolo walked down a corridor and came across Britannian soldiers.

Rolo: So, we meet face-to-face. Can't say I won't enjoy driving your egos to Hell. (pulls out knife) You'll get out of my way, if you know what's good for you. Oh, wait... You don't have a sense of morality.

Back at the ruined parking lot, C.C. helped Lelouch hack into the O.S.I. commander's Sutherland.

C.C.: There. Good to go.  
Lelouch: Thanks. By the way, you fit being my Burai's pilot well.  
C.C.: (smiles) You just can't stop complimenting me, can you?  
Lelouch: Does it make you feel better?  
C.C.: You're a good friend, Lelouch.

Meanwhile, at the Chinese embassy, Calares received news about the battle going on at Babel Tower.

Calares: A counterattack... Dammit. I'm going in.  
Britannian Commander: Sir, you shouldn't! We can-!  
Calares: We need the full might of our forces. Besides... I can't stand the spices in Chinese food. It's been a while...since I was on a manhunt.

Back at Babel Tower, a Sutherland was chasing down civilians, trying to kill them, when the Guren burst through a wall, and grabbed the Sutherland's head, with its new arm, with prongs instead of fingers.

Kallen: Gonna pop you like a zit!

The Guren's radiant wave surger activated and destroyed the Sutherland.

Lelouch put his earpiece on, and set the frequency to the Black Knight channels, and began giving orders.

Lelouch: Excellent work, Kallen. Your next stop's floor 21. P4, block the stairway next to you. R5, take out those guys chasing you. Urabe, there are guys above you. Bring 'em down.  
Urabe: (over radio) Zero... You're still okay with us calling you that, right?  
Lelouch: Of course.  
Urabe: So...you're a high school student?  
Lelouch: Makes it more embarrassing for Britannia, doesn't it?  
Urabe: Yeah. It does. Is Calares here, yet?  
Lelouch: Doesn't look like it.  
Urabe: Update me when he does. If something comes up, I'll contact you.  
Lelouch: Got it.  
Kallen: Glad to have you back. I never got the chance to say that.

Lelouch looked towards the door and saw Kallen, holding a pistol.

Lelouch: Uh... This isn't floor 21, Kallen.  
Kallen: I just finished there. I've been meaning to ask you something.

Meanwhile, at an unknown area, Charles and Suzaku walked through the light mist that surrounded the area.

Charles: To think that someone would take the bait, at Area 11... How fortuitous.  
Suzaku: C.C., you believe?  
Charles: Perhaps, perhaps not. You've done well...Suzaku. Your feats with the Knights of the Round are impressive. I am pleased. Because of your accomplishments and your knowledge, you are the first among the Knights of the Round to enter here.

Charles and Suzaku stopped in front of a set of columns, leading to what seemed to be a dead end.

Suzaku: This...  
Charles: The Sword of Akasha. This will be my weapon to destroy God.  
Suzaku: How enlightening. Even God will have to bow.  
Charles: Take all the time you want, here. I have other business to attend to. (walks away)  
Suzaku: ...I know you can hear me. You've been watching, this whole time. My revenge is complete. Your dreams will become reality. (smirks evilly) And all will crumble. (chuckles)

Back at Babel Tower, Kallen holstered her pistol, looking at Lelouch.

Lelouch: Let me guess, you're pissed, because I'm Zero.  
Kallen: Not really. Surprised, but not pissed.  
Lelouch: So, what is it that you want to know?  
Kallen: C.C. told me about that Celtic magic you mentioned, at Kamine. Geass. Did you use it on me?  
Lelouch: ...Yes.  
Kallen: What did you do?  
Lelouch: I asked if you were the ace at Shinjuku, why you wanted to defy Britannia and what your motivations were. You told me that Britannia took your home from you, took your brother's life. And, well...let's just say that cemented my respect for you.  
Kallen: (pauses) That's it?  
Lelouch: What more do you want? It's the truth.  
Kallen: I... I don't know what I was expecting, okay? I didn't expect you to use them for...such innocent reasons.  
Lelouch: Be glad I did. Otherwise, I would've wound up an amoral dick.  
Kallen: Yeah. Alright, fair point.  
Lelouch: I'm sorry you got dragged into my mess.  
Kallen: I'm glad to help you, Lelouch. That's what friends are for.  
Stranger: The truest of words have been spoken.

Lelouch looked behind him and saw the gas masked stranger, twirling his revolver while leaning on the wall.

Stranger: Goes to show you how people truly are, in this world. Idealism rules.  
Lelouch: Who are you? Why are you helping us?  
Stranger: (chuckles, holsters revolver) Isn't it obvious? You should know, by now.

The stranger took off his gas mask helmet, revealing his face to Lelouch. Lelouch's eyes began to tear up at the sight of the stranger's face.

Lelouch: You...  
Alistair Wake: (smiles) Did you miss me?


	5. Turn 2 Part 2

Babel Tower, 12:46 p.m. Lelouch looked at Alistair Wake, his friend that he thought was dead, back at Kamine Island, with tears in his eyes.

Lelouch: I... I thought you were dead! I'm so glad you're alive!  
Alistair: Well, the fire didn't reach me, but the shockwave launched me so hard that I landed on the top of my head.  
Lelouch: Same. (wipes tears away, smiles) Don't worry me like that, again, you son of a bitch.  
Alistair: You do realize I've taken bigger hits than that, right?  
Lelouch: Sorry. It's just that Nunnally was kidnapped, and Suzaku was acting weird-  
Alistair: Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. What's up with that?  
Kallen: Can't remember. But, I did try to save you, Lelouch.  
Lelouch: You did?

2017 a.t.b., Kamine Island. As the island began exploding, Kallen stood up and saw the Lancelot carry Lelouch to a VTOL. She saw a child with long, blonde hair look at her with an insane, smiling look, and dragged his thumb across his throat. Kallen managed to reach the Nobunaga and got it into the air.

Kallen: Gotta get him back! Alistair's gonna _kill_ me, when he finds out about the arm!  
Kane Truman: Going somewhere?

The Nobunaga turned to Kane's voice, emanating from the Barbatos, and Kallen saw a battleship speeding towards the island.

Oda Nanbu: It's not over yet, Kozuki! Give me back my birthright!  
Kane: You won't succeed in this battle.

The Nobunaga charged towards the Barbatos, its sword in its right hand, and cut apart the Barbatos, with precision and speed.

Kane: (strained) It...can't...end...  
Kallen: It just did, you bastard.  
Kane: (growls, enraged) _KALLEN_... _KOZUKIIIII_! (Barbatos explodes)  
Nanbu: How dare you! I'll end you, myself!  
Kallen: You're next!

The Nobunaga drew its VARIS shotgun, with its left hand, changed it into its anti-materiel shot mode, and fired the rounds into the battleship.

Nanbu: _My_.../Iempire/I...! _My_... _legacy_...! _The world_... _was in my hands_! (battleship explodes)

The Nobunaga looked for the VTOL, but it had left, during the fight.

Kallen: Dammit... Wait, did I just curb stomp those guys, at their best?

2018 a.t.b., Babel Tower. Kallen finished explaining what happened at Kamine after Lelouch was taken.

Alistair: I'm not gonna lie. That was awesome.  
Lelouch: You _stole_ the Nobunaga, from Nanbu. After beating the shit out of him. You had it for a good 10 minutes, and you wrecked both leaders of the factions that we were fighting, at the time. I think you just cememented yourself as a badass.  
Kallen: You...think so?  
Alistair: We know so.  
Lelouch: So...(pulls out platinum poker chip) What's the deal with this thing?  
Alistair: Thanks for reminding me. (takes chip) There's tech in here that can read this chip, specifically.

Alistair put the platinum chip into a slot, and the screens changed to rooms that weren't part of the schematics Lelouch was given, filled with money presses.

Lelouch: What the hell?  
Alistair: This is the operation that was being run, here. The mafia was creating forged money, to make themselves rich.  
Lelouch: Unlimited forged money.  
Alistair: We've already got the real money, from the casino vaults and safes. The Black Knights are rich.  
Lelouch: So, when this thing falls...  
Alistair: The presses go with it.  
Lelouch: I picked a good time to come here. By the way, where's Rolo?  
Alistair: Rolo?  
Lelouch: The guy I was with?  
Alistair: I dunno. He bailed. (removes chip, hands it to Lelouch) You can sell that.  
Lelouch: Thanks. Oh. Looks like chop 'stache has arrived.  
Alistair: Oh, _hell_ yes.

Outside Babel Tower, Calares' G-1 base stopped in front of the skyscraper, Calares sitting in his chair.

Calares: I've had it with these terrorists, trying to take back this country. It was ours, to begin with! No more! Kill them all!

Back at the control room, Lelouch shut off the monitors and approached his Sutherland.

Lelouch: We're going to win this, no matter what. You two with me?  
Alistair: Damn right.  
Kallen: So... Alistair, I've been meaning to tell you...

Kallen and Alistair left the room, through the door.

Alistair: _What_?! What happened?!

Meanwhile, at an elevator on a different level, two Burais watched the doors as they opened, revealing a goldenrod Knightmare that looked similar to the Lancelot.

Black Knight A: Oh, what the hell is _that_?  
Black Knight B: Looks like the Lancelot. I don't think we can fight it. We better- Where'd it go?!

The two Black Knights heard the sound of a Knightmare being destroyed behind them, and saw the goldenrod Knightmare remove its hand from the cockpit of a Sutherland. The goldenrod Knightmare looked to the Burais, gave a thumbs up, and disappeared.

Black Knight A: (confused) Cloaking...tech?  
Black Knight B: I... I don't even know. It's not even physically there, anymore. I don't think it can go invisible.  
Black Knight A: What, it can teleport?!  
Black Knight B: Or, go really, really fast.

Britannian palace, communications room. Charles sat down in a chair, in front of a large monitor, and pressed a button on the chair.

Charles: Hawking. Come in, Hawking. Samuel Hawking, are you there? Pick up.

The screen showed the Oval Office of the White House, the chair behind the desk facing the opposite direction.

Charles: Finally. It's been too long, Hawking. It's been years, since our last conversation.

The person in the chair turned it around and revealed himself to be the current president of the United States.

Seth Kimball: Well, now. Never expected you to try and show your face, here, again.  
Charles: Who the hell are you?  
Seth: The name's Seth Kimball. I'm the president of the United States of America.  
Charles: Where is Samuel Hawking? I demand to speak to him.  
Seth: Get a medium. Hawking's been dead for 2 years. Maybe 3.  
Charles: What?!  
Seth: I helped kill him. America is no longer dystopian. Hawking's dead, and you're next, Emperor of Ego. Alistair's gunning for you.  
Charles: You killed my ally!  
Seth: That's the point. You hold no authority, Lannister. You killed Cheryl and Phoenix Wake. Now, Alistair Wake will be your end. You took his parents, and you'll die for it, just like how you'll die for killing so many people.  
Charles: You dare to declare war with _me_?  
Seth: This isn't a war. This is a fight. A street brawl. One that you started, all those years ago. Heard that you're trying to take back Japan. Well, that ain't gonna happen. Not as long as I'm around. You're gonna get what's coming to you, one way or another. Are you afraid?  
Charles: No. I am not.  
Seth: You should be. It'll be my personal pleasure to kick your ass. Bye. (turns off monitor)  
Charles: Hawking is dead... Alistair Wake...? That's the name of the leader of the Tokyo Mavericks... This is getting out of hand. Very well... This calls for mind breaking.


	6. Turn 2 Part 3

Babel Tower, 1:10 p.m. Lelouch's Sutherland, Urabe's Gekka, the Guren and the S-850 moved through a long corridor, trying to reach an exit point.

Lelouch: Calares' base should be positioned right where we want it.  
Alistair: Let's bust his ass, then. His moustache annoys me.  
Urabe: We still need to be careful. That Lancelot lookalike is still out there, and the pilot's behavior is unpredictable, whoever it is.  
Kallen: Fair point. Sutherlands, up ahead!  
Urabe: I got 'em!

Urabe's Gekka moved ahead of the group and engaged the Sutherlands. The Sutherlands managed to dodge the Gekka's attacks, with ease.

Urabe: What?! How?!  
Alistair: Hang on!

The S-850 drew its chainsaw katana and joined the fight, aiding Urabe's Gekka. The S-850 knocked some of the Sutherlands towards Urabe's Gekka, so it could split them apart, the final one completely cut to shreds by the S-850.

Urabe: What the hell? No Britannian pilot can dodge, like that.  
Alistair: Not even a drop of blood, or a corpse. I'm thinking that Britannia made a secret trip to America.  
Lelouch: What does that entail?  
Alistair: The ruins of Fort Helios. They might have gotten their hands on Civility tech. These Sutherlands are unmanned.  
Kallen: Unmanned? Wait, like AIs?!  
Alistair: Guess none of you can read binary?  
Lelouch: I can, a little bit. Nope, can't read that.  
Alistair: All I can read is "Main Priority: Kill Alistair Wake."  
Urabe: Why do these AIs speak in binary? Can't they talk?  
Alistair: Clones of clones. That's just begging for defects. Considering that Alpha was supposed to be just like AM, it's a given that a majority of the clones would act as such, specifically towards me.  
Urabe: Uh... Who's AM?  
Lelouch: AM is the _granddaddy_ of evil AIs. Before there was Skynet, before there was the HAL 9000, there was only him. AM is pretty much the embodiment of the phrase "I have no mouth, and I must scream," since the story has the same name.  
Urabe: Let me guess, Hawking's suggestion?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. For now, let's get outta here.  
Lelouch: C.C. You almost done?  
C.C.: (over radio) It's a slow process. This Knightmare wasn't meant for this type of work.  
Lelouch: Ah, c'mon! That son of a bitch could leave any second- What?

The Knightmares arrived at an open area, and saw numerous Sutherland remains, spread across the floor.

Kallen: What the hell did this?  
Alistair: My guess? That guy, on the ceiling.

As the S-850 pointed toward the ceiling, the goldenrod Knightmare dropped down, landing away from the group and looking up at them.

Kallen: You think it's after us?  
Urabe: I don't have any idea. Let's just suppose this guy wants to fight us. You think we can take 'em?  
Lelouch: _I_ can't. Not as it stands.  
Kallen: Why the hell not? Are you not confident that we can win?  
Lelouch: I'm confident that the rest of you can win, since C.C. has my Burai.  
Alistair: Yeah, that Sutherland doesn't have your axe.  
Urabe: I'm honestly surprised that... Can I have a name for this?  
Alistair: Goldenrod.  
Urabe: Thank you. I'm surprised that Goldenrod, over there, has let us talk, this whole time.  
Lelouch: It's a free action.  
Alistair: I don't mean to make this more creepy, but it's staring at me.  
Kallen: That's...unorthodox, to say the least.  
Alistair: It's been staring right at me, this whole time.

Two Sutherlands charged at the goldenrod Knightmare, and it teleported right in front of the S-850, holding two sword-like weapons as the Sutherlands exploded. The goldenrod Knightmare put the weapons together, turning them into an MVS-type double weapon.

Alistair: I think he's gunning for me.  
Urabe: Get away from him!

Urabe's Gekka fought against the goldenrod Knightmare, which kept dodging and blocking its attacks.

Urabe: Dammit! Why am I so rusty?! It's only...been...months! Shit...I can't keep this up...

The goldenrod Knightmare threw its double weapon at Urabe's Gekka, and the Gekka managed to parry it, launching it towards the S-850. As the double weapon landed on the ground, the S-850 picked it up, wielding it with proficiency and spinning with its fingers, posing in front of the goldenrod Knightmare.

Lelouch: Let me guess, you learned that, out of boredom?  
Alistair: You never know when you're gonna wield one of these.  
Lelouch: You wield that like...what's that character's name?  
Alistair: Darth Maul?  
Lelouch: That's it, thanks.  
Alistair: Well, it's somewhat the same concept, except there's more range for the hands. And, perfect timing.

Lelouch's Sutherland looked around and saw a squad of Sutherlands surrounding the area.

Lelouch: These guys don't know when to quit!  
Alistair: Gonna try to settle this with one move. Hopefully, I did the math right.

The S-850 spun the double weapon around, then threw it, causing the weapon to spin and cut through the surrounding Sutherlands, until they were destroyed. The goldenrod Knightmare retrieved its weapon, catching it with one hand.

Alistair: Ooh. The gall, on this guy.  
Urabe: Look out!

Urabe's Gekka pushed the S-850 out of the way and blocked the goldenrod Knightmare's attack.

Lelouch: Urabe!  
Urabe: Zero... I'm glad that you're a high school student... You can shame Britannia, as you are. I know why you say we're not expendable. We're not fighting for just Japan, anymore. We're fighting for the world. Zero, I want you to promise me that you'll kill the Emperor of Ego...for killing Alistair's parents, and his people... _as I drag this douche to hell, with me_!  
Alistair: Oh, no, you don't!

The S-850 dropkicked the goldenrod Knightmare away from Urabe's Gekka.

Lelouch: What the-?! How'd you get over there?! I was right next to you! (thinking) Wait...maybe, it's not teleportation... If so... Oh, shit.  
Alistair: Time for you to bite the curb, goldy!

The S-850 sprinted towards the goldenrod Knightmare, and Speared it, through the wall.

Urabe: Wow. I was actually about to kill myself, there.  
Lelouch: Don't make that habit.  
Urabe: Done.  
C.C.: We're all set.  
Lelouch: Get into position, people!  
Kallen: What about Alistair!?  
Lelouch: You forget who you're talking about.

Outside Babel Tower, the S-850 and goldenrod Knightmare began falling towards the ground, the S-850 hitting its opponent with a Lou Thez Press. The S-850 landed a strong final punch, pushed itself off of the goldenrod Knightmare, and hit it with a double foot stomp, launching it faster towards the ground. The S-850 fired its Slash Harkens towards the roof of a building, and landed on top of it, noticing the G-1 base.

Alistair: Hey, chop 'stache! Get thunderstruck!

Back inside Babel Tower, the Black Knights' Knightmares stood in wait, for Lelouch's signal.

Lelouch: Wish I had AC/DC playing, for this. (pushes button on detonator)

The entire skyscraper began exploding, as half of it started falling towards Calares' G-1 base.

Calares: What?! No! This can't be happening! I just got this position! I just got here!

The falling half of Babel Tower fell onto the Britannian forces, taking Calares with it.

Alistair: And, another one bites the dust. (S-850 jumps off of building and disappears)

Throughout the streets of Tokyo, civilians took notice of the destroyed skyscraper.

Japanese Civilian A: Huh. They finally started to get rid of that.  
Britannian Civilian A: Yeah. That thing was an eyesore.  
Japanese Civilian B: So, who destroyed it?  
Britannian Civilian B: I can't even begin to guess.

Immediately, a large screen on a building showed Zero, at the Chinese embassy.

Zero: Guess who's back, Japan!  
Japanese Civilian A: Oh, hell yeah!

Meanwhile, at the lounge reserved for the Knights of the Round, all of the Knights saw the broadcast turn on, including Suzaku.

Zero: (over TV) As you know, the threat of the Renegades and Primebloods is no more! Now, all that's left is Britannia's grip on the world! Now, alongside Alistair Wake, I will fight against Britannia's full might, and free the world!  
Suzaku: (eyes widen with rage, grits teeth and growls)

Back at Tokyo, Zero's broadcast continued.

Zero: You all know why we fight, for this cause! This world's freedom won't be taken, any longer! We fight to bring back the good old days! To put an end to discrimination and war! Rest easy, Japan! Your fears are over!

The streets of Tokyo were filled with deafening cheers and chants, even at Ashford Academy.

Meanwhile, at the Knights of the Round's lounge, all of the Knights of the Round, except for one, were groaning in pain, on the floor. Suzaku walked through the corridor, angrily, trembling with scorn.

Suzaku: Unbelievable... How...? How is he still alive?! He should be dead! They should all be dead! Wake...! Wake...! _Why is Wake alive_!? (screams in rage)

Back at Tokyo, Xingke stood in front of the Chinese embassy, guarding the entrance. Suddenly, the goldenrod Knightmare stopped in front of the entrance, albeit slightly damaged.

Xingke: Excuse me! This is private property! Unless you're friends with Zero, I suggest you buzz off!

The goldenrod Knightmare's cockpit opened, and the pilot jumped to the ground.

Rolo: Yeah, well, you can never be too careful. I just wanted to make sure of something. (walks towards Xingke)  
Xingke: And that is...?  
Rolo: (stops in front of Xingke) You're gonna make sure nothing bad happens to Zero. Right? (Geass activates)


	7. Turn 3 Part 1

Tokyo, Chinese embassy, 1:32 p.m. Rolo was staring Xingke, in the eyes, the Geass symbol on his right eye glowing.

Xingke: That's pretty much a given, buddy. Zero likes helping people, so I'm helping him.  
Rolo: (Geass deactivates) Good. Glad we're on the same page.  
Xingke: Also, you're fronting me. Could you, maybe, back up, a bit?  
Rolo: Oh. (backs up) Sorry.  
Xingke: Yeah, way to freak me out with...that cool Knightmare and your glowing eye...thing.  
Rolo: (cell phone rings) Hang on. I gotta take this. (opens cell phone) Yeah?  
Lelouch: (over phone) Rolo? Are you alright?  
Rolo: (thinking) The shit?! (out loud) Yeah. I'm good. I managed to get out, without trouble. What about you?  
Lelouch: I'm back at Ashford. Where else?  
Rolo: Well...after all that... (sighs) Forget it. I'll find a way back. See ya. (closes phone)  
Xingke: You good, now?  
Rolo: Yeah, that was my brother. We were in that eyesore of a building when the shit hit the fan. We got separated, and now I know he's safe.  
Xingke: Good for you, pal. You gonna park that thing, somewhere?  
Rolo: Somewhere secret, yeah. (walks towards Knightmare, thinking) How the hell did he get there, so quick? And, who's in the embassy?

7 hours later, Kallen watched the news, in the office lent to Zero, inside the Chinese embassy. The news stated that people rejoiced at the destruction of Babel Tower, as Kallen heard the door open.

Kallen: Well, that went easier than I thought. Not a single unplanned loss of life.  
C.C.: I thought it would be harder, too.

Kallen turned around and saw Zero, who took off the iconic mask, revealing C.C. to be in the outfit.

Kallen: How-?! Where's-?!  
C.C.: Ashford, I'd imagine.  
Kallen: That's _literally_ the second place they'd look.  
C.C.: True. But, I've got the outfit.  
Kallen: (looks C.C. up and down) Do you...need a copy of that outfit? 'Cause, I can ask...  
C.C.: What, so I can wear this, on a whim?  
Kallen: ...Yeah.  
C.C.: Now that I think about it...this does suit me. It's a nice change of clothes. (pauses) We've bonded a _lot_ , these last couple of months.  
Kallen: Right?

The next morning, Rolo exited an elevator, underneath Ashford Academy, and entered the O.S.I. office, reformed into a Tokyo Mavericks hideout.

Maverick A: How'd he get back, so quick?  
Maverick B: Don't know. He's crafty, I'll give him that much.  
Maverick A: (leans back in chair) Can't matter, anyway. As long as that eyesore's gone, everything will be okay.  
Villetta: This is gonna raise suspicion, though. Zero's comeback ought to have reached the Emperor of Ego's ears, and he'll be planning something. Rolo, how was the Vincent?  
Rolo: (sits on sofa) About as cool as you'd expect. Was... Was the S-850 stolen, by any chance?  
Villetta: No, we don't have the S-850. Why?  
Rolo: I could've sworn I saw it, in Babel Tower. So...I engaged it.  
Villetta: Thought I saw it, giving you a Lou Thesz Press.  
Rolo: The pilot fought just like Alistair Wake. An impersonator, maybe?  
Villetta: In any case, Japan won't have any problems, for the time being. I don't know what's next, but be ready.

Meanwhile, at Europe, Britannian forces were fighting the E.U.'s forces, on a cliff overlooked by a town.

E.U. Commander: How petty. To think that Britannia would take us, so easily. We're nothing like America. We were prepared, and we won't let a tragedy like that happen, again!  
E.U. Soldier: Unknown craft, approaching from above!

The Lancelot landed in the middle of the E.U.'s Knightmares, the Panzer-Hummels looking at the white Knightmare.

Suzaku: Surrender, now. If you don't wish to die, then step aside.  
E.U. Commander: Cocky bastard! Get him! We'll need to evacuate everybody-!

Before the commander could reach the exit, a soldier holding a Luger pistol aimed the gun at him.

E.U. Soldier: (grins evilly) _Sieg Heil_. (shoots pistol)

The Lancelot destroyed the E.U.'s forces, with relative ease, Suzaku receiving a signal from the E.U. control room. The screen showed a soldier with a bloody uniform, in a room filled with corpses.

E.U. Soldier: _Guten tag_ , _Herr_ Kururugi.  
Suzaku: What do you want? I'm busy.  
E.U. Soldier: Come, now. I'm your ally, in this endeavor.  
Suzaku: How so?  
E.U. Soldier: I'm a representative of the Last Battalion.  
Suzaku: Ah. The remnants of the Nazi regime. I didn't think you'd be in action, this quickly.  
Last Battalion Soldier: We work very quickly. And, soon, we shall control this continent. The support we've been provided is worthwhile. Give thanks to your leader friend.  
Suzaku: I shall.

Meanwhile, on a Britannian battleship, a commander received word of the entire E.U. being overtaken, as a man in a suit walked into the operations room.

Britannian Commander: It looks like the operation was a complete success. You have some intriguing tactics, President Sears.  
Marsh Sears: (adjusts glasses) Indeed. This world is a disorderly mess. In order for there to be a perfect world, freedom must be snuffed out.  
Britannian Commander: I couldn't agree more.  
Sears: The Last Battalion will make its mark, and so will the Enclave. We will have our revenge on Alistair Wake, no matter the cost.

Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was sitting in the student council room, alone, looking through pictures on his laptop.

Lelouch: (thinking) This is risky. Very, very risky. The O.S.I. have their eye on me. They know who I am. Word of Zero's return had to have reached him, by now. That bastard...he'd use his own kids as tools. I still don't know who kidnapped Nunnally! Keep calm, dammit. Focus... What the hell, though? Nina isn't in any of these pictures. Where'd she go? And, Suzaku...

Immediately, Arthur jumped onto the table and meowed at Lelouch, walking to the other side.

Lelouch: Arthur's still here? Suzaku didn't take him. Weird. What's also weird is the disappearance of the Mavericks. Where are they?  
Rolo: (enters room) Hey, Lelouch. Are you looking through the album?  
Lelouch: (out loud) Uh... Yeah.  
Rolo: (sits in chair) So... You wanna talk about yesterday?  
Lelouch: I... I guess.  
Rolo: Hey, I'm just looking out for you. You were in there longer than I was.  
Lelouch: Right. Right...  
Rolo: At least we're safe, and that eyesore of a skyscraper is gone, forever.  
Lelouch: The... The Black Knights are...actually pretty cool.  
Rolo: Right? Vigilantism is an art, much like how deviance is a beauty.  
Lelouch: I, uh...caught a glimpse at a strange Knightmare. Looked brand-new.  
Rolo: I wouldn't know what to say. Sorry for bugging you. (gets up) I'll be off. (walks towards door)  
Lelouch: (thinking) Dammit, instinct! (out loud) Heard anything about Nunnally? (thinking) _SHIT_!  
Rolo: (immediately stops, eyes widen, thinking) _Shit_! I didn't think he'd ask about her! Dammit! I don't know what to think! He...! Wing it! A thought for another time! (out loud) Uh... She's still at the hospital.  
Lelouch: (quietly gasps)  
Rolo: She's...getting better. I don't know when we'll see her, again, though. See ya. (exits room)  
Lelouch: He...knows? Does everyone know about Nunnally? I could've sworn...

Outside the student council room, Rolo put his back against a wall, panting and sweating.

Rolo: He got his memory back. He remembers his real family. He'll just throw me away, when she comes back. (deep breath) Guess I'll just see how it goes. (pauses) Why is my mental status so poor?


	8. Turn 3 Part 2

Underground tunnel, beneath Ashford Academy, 11:40 a.m. Rolo was talking with Villetta about his recent conversation with Lelouch.

Villetta: His memories are back? You're sure?  
Rolo: Yeah. I'm sure. He might have used his Geass, but I don't care.

Rolo heard footsteps, behind him, and saw a former O.S.I. agent.

Former O.S.I. Agent: Oh! Sorry!  
Villetta: Rolo! Don't you dare-!

Rolo activated his Geass, freezing Villetta and the agent in place. Rolo approached the agent, pulling out his knife and deactivating his Geass.

Villetta: He's with us!

Rolo used his knife to pull out a wire that was hidden across the inside of the agent's jacket.

Rolo: I was never a fan of wire taps. (cuts wire, wire tap falls out of agent's jacket) Old habits die hard, huh? Now, get going.  
Villetta: I thought...he was gonna kill him. (sighs)

Meanwhile, at the Chinese embassy, C.C. was talking with Gao Hai and Xingke.

Gao Hai: So, the current Britannian threat had been dealt with?  
C.C.: Yeah. Backup might be on its way, so be wary.  
Xingke: Quick question. Do you know anything about sign language? I've been meaning to practice it, and I'm trying to perfect it.  
C.C.: Intriguing curiosity. I don't know a thing about it.  
Xingke: Man...

Kallen walked out of the bathroom and sat next to C.C., on the sofa.

Kallen: Ah... That was a good shower.  
Xingke: You must be Kallen Kozuki. The pilot of the Guren Mk. II.  
Kallen: Yeah. Why do you ask?  
Xingke: I was curious about Alistair Wake's girlfriend.  
Kallen: How do you-?  
Xingke: Your friends really need to lay off of Twitter.  
Kallen: Speaking of which, I need to call him. I'm really glad there's a phone on this table. (dials number)  
Xingke: This is on speaker, right?  
Kallen: Yep.  
Alistair: (over phone) Yeah?  
Kallen: Hey, Alistair?  
Alistair: Oh, hey, Kallen! Couldn't see the caller ID, it's so dark in here.  
Kallen: Just checking up on you, buddy.  
Gao Hai: "Buddy" is your affectionate nickname, for him?  
Alistair: The hell's Paul Bearer doing there? Either he rose from his grave, or it's some impersonator.  
Gao Hai: How dare you mock my voice! I'll have you know that I sound nothing like this "Paul Bearer"-!  
Alistair: (impersonating Paul Bearer) _Oh_ , _yeeeees_!  
Gao Hai: Oh, my. That's...exactly how I sound. I'm...going to try and fix my...voice issues. (leaves room)  
Xingke: Huh. I actually never pieced that together, before. They _all_ sound like Paul Bearer. Except the gruff one.  
Alistair: Who's that?  
Xingke: Li Xingke. I'm from China. I've always wanted to meet you. But, you're elsewhere, so I can wait. Where are you, anyway?  
Alistair: I'm afraid that's a secret, Xingke.  
Kallen: He's...paranoid. Hell, he's always been paranoid.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. Who were those guys chasing Zero? The ones that have been watching his every move?  
C.C.: The Office of Secret Intelligence, or O.S.I.  
Alistair: Who the hell are the O.S.I.?  
Xingke: Think of them like Britannia's variant of the CIA.  
Alistair: _Britannia has a CIA_?! Are you freaking _kidding_ me?!  
Kallen: I wish we were. Sorry to bug you.  
Alistair: Now, I can just continue sitting here. In the dark. (hangs up)  
Xingke: Do any of you know where he is?  
Kallen: Nope. He's a sneaky bastard.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian palace, Sears walked into the throne room, Charles sitting on the throne.

Charles: A pleasure to make your acquaintance, President Sears. I'm rather upset at the loss of Hawking.  
Sears: It wasn't a complete loss, Charles. The Enclave is ready for a comeback.  
Charles: Good. And, this Last Battalion faction?  
Sears: A means to an end. If they die, they die. Nothing more, nothing less. (grunts) No...! Not...now!

Sears clutched his head, and fell to his knees, in pain. Sears's hands suddenly dropped, and he opened his eyes, revealing Geass symbols in both of his eyes, as he grinned evilly.

Sears: (chuckles) Oh, so that's how this deal works, huh? (gets up) Hey, I like what you've done with the place. Could use a little light, though.  
Charles: Excuse me?  
Sears: I said, it's kinda dark, in here! What are you, an edgy teenager? It's just like those cynical little dipshits to make it hard to see!  
Charles: What's with those...mannerisms?  
Sears: Eh, you'll figure it out, eventually. So, what's been on your mind, these days?  
Charles: I had reunited with my foolish son, Lelouch.  
Sears: Oh, yeah! Lelouch! What a white sheep. He's still around, huh? Well, whatever. So, you need my help with somethin'?  
Charles: Yes. Area 11 was taken from us, and we want to take it back.  
Sears: Oh, that must be Japan. It was _so_ close to being destroyed, but some Chaotic Good bitch got in the way. I can help you out. In fact, I'm sending some guys over, right now.  
Charles: Just like that? No money, no power?  
Sears: I acquired all that, on my own.  
Charles: I see. So, why is it that you desire to help me?  
Sears: (chuckles) You don't know a thing about being evil, do ya? Want me to give you a lesson?  
Charles: ...Very well.  
Sears: Tell me, Charles, what is your ideology? How do you view the world?  
Charles: As a place where the strong rule over the weak. The strongest individuals have always shaped the world, as well as history.  
Sears: Yes, yes. However, you are the lawful variant of the Social Darwinist, only slightly different from the chaotic counterpart.  
Charles: There are different variants?  
Sears: The concept of Social Darwinism, the belief of there being "strong" and "weak", is pretty much universal. You see, there are people who desire change and people who desire to uphold the status quo. In the latter case, the only plausible solution is to change what the status quo even _is_. That's you. You're becoming the superman.  
Charles: Correct. You're rather knowledgeable about these things.  
Sears: I went to college. (takes off glasses) The way I'm understanding it, you want to take over the world, so you can stop the suffering of your own people, leaving everyone else in the dust. That's admirable. Might makes right, indeed.  
Charles: I have...bigger plans.  
Sears: Also admirable. Just make sure it doesn't end up creating a world of silence. Otherwise...(crushes glasses)...I ain't gonna have any respect for ya.

Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch hid behind the clubhouse and dialed a number into his cell phone.

Lelouch: I've gotta know. I've gotta know.  
Alistair: (over phone) Hello?  
Lelouch: Alistair, I need to talk to you.  
Alistair: Dude! Don't call me! They could find us, easily, like this!  
Lelouch: Look, I'm being as paranoid as you, right now. Where are you?  
Alistair: I'm underground. What do you think?  
Lelouch: It makes sense, at least you have a comforting view of the city-  
Alistair: No, as in, I'm _literally_ underground. It's dark, down here, and it's incredibly difficult working on Gawain 2.0.  
Lelouch: Wait, what?  
Alistair: Look, I don't know what to call the damn thing.  
Lelouch: You-? You have the Gawain?  
Alistair: It took a big hit, when Kamine blew, and so did Jeremiah. I don't know where he is, though.  
Lelouch: Yeah, that reminds me... What happened to Kamine?  
Alistair: Oh, it's simple to find out. Just head over to its coordinates, and head about 20,000 leagues down.  
Lelouch: (pauses) The explosions _sank_ the island?!  
Alistair: Yeah. That was new Civility tech. First, they had plasma cannons that could cut through the Earth's crust, now they've got explosives of that nature. If there's nothing else-  
Lelouch: I've found the hideout of the guys that are watching me.  
Alistair: What?  
Lelouch: They're at Ashford. I think they're past where Mao kidnapped Nunnally.  
Alistair: Right. I'll check it out. Beats being down here. (hangs up)  
Lelouch: Phew. (closes phone) This paranoia's gonna kill me.

10 minutes later, Alistair's left fist connects with a manhole cover, sending it flying into the air, and landing on the road. Alistair pulled himself out of the manhole, in his custom Ashford uniform, fixing his hat.

Alistair: There. Time to rid ourselves of some paranoia. Hm?

Alistair noticed Rolo quietly running towards one of the buildings.

Alistair: The hell's he going?

Alistair followed Rolo to the elevator that Suzaku and Lelouch took to rescue Nunnally, and saw him enter the elevator.

Alistair: Huh. This oughta be interesting.


	9. Turn 3 Part 3

Underground corridor, Ashford Academy. Rolo walked through the corridor, and heard the elevator arrive, behind him. He turned around and saw someone with a strange Ashford uniform walk out of the elevator, the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

Rolo: Who are you?! How'd you get here?!  
Alistair: Funny, considering that I made the backup code for the elevator. And, you just strolled right on into it, like it was nothing. Goes without saying that you're a cut above the rest, in a sense. (looks up) Right, Mr. Rolo Lamperouge?  
Rolo: You...! You're...Alistair Wake?!  
Alistair: Yeah. I am. What's it to ya?  
Rolo: I...I thought-! You're alive?!  
Alistair: I tanked explosions, before. Well, they hurt, a lot, but I'm still fine. Hell, my nuts were set ablaze, as a torture method.  
Rolo: _Christ_.  
Alistair: Yeah. So, what's your story? You aren't exactly related to Lelouch, so that's pretty damn suspicious.  
Rolo: Look, I'm not a bad guy, here! I'm with the Mavericks!  
Alistair: Huh?  
Rolo: I... I used to work with the guy that blew up Kamine.  
Alistair: You have my attention. What's the asshole's name?  
Rolo: V.V. It's V.V.  
Alistair: A source of Geass, I take it.  
Rolo: Yeah. He's somehow in league with Civility.  
Alistair: So, _that's_ how Mercer and the other Agents got their Geass.  
Rolo: So... Shall I escort you to the control room?  
Alistair: Walk and talk.

Alistair and Rolo walked through the corridor and entered the sewer-like area that Nunnally was previously held, walking towards the elevator at the far end.

Rolo: So... I'm a little new to American things. What, exactly, is Civility?  
Alistair: You mean, you don't know?  
Rolo: I was blindly following orders, and didn't ask questions.  
Alistair: Good to know you grew out of that. Well... Let me put it to you, this way. Civility ain't exactly your average merc group. They aren't exactly comprised of "people". Every person who's got a job at Civility is either an AI or a cyborg.  
Rolo: Wait, cyborgs are a real thing?!  
Alistair: Yeah. They're not...entirely Skynet. They've got androids, sure, but cyborgs take up the majority of combatants.  
Rolo: There's a difference between androids and cyborgs?  
Alistair: A clear difference, yes. Androids are robots that were made to look humanoid, while cyborgs are people with mechanical parts and capabilities.  
Rolo: Ohh! So, RoboCop is a cyborg, and the Terminator is an android!  
Alistair: Exactly. Much like the difference between an SMG and an assault rifle.  
Rolo: Oh, my _God_! Finally, someone else sees the difference! The automatic guns that Sutherlands used can be held with one or both hands!  
Alistair: That's usin' the noggin. So, what were you used for?  
Rolo: Assassination. The random kind.  
Alistair: So, you never saw a point in the targets dying?  
Rolo: Exactly. I don't even know if there was a purpose, at all. Guess it was to test my power.  
Alistair: Power? You mean, you have a Geass?  
Rolo: Yeah. It stops people, in their tracks. Well, except for you. You're immune, as I witnessed when you dropkicked me.  
Alistair: Wait, that was _you_ in the goldenrod Knightmare?  
Rolo: Goldenrod! That was the color I was thinking of! And, it's called the Vincent.  
Alistair: You could really go for some guns, on that bad boy.  
Rolo: Yeah. I really could. By the way, how did you learn how to use a double weapon?  
Alistair: I was bored, at Ranger School, so I learned what I wanted.  
Rolo: Does...that explain the fitness? 'Cause, I can see your six-pack.  
Alistair: Hey, if it ain't like a bodybuilder, I ain't got a problem.  
Rolo: (pauses) Yeah, normal body side fits you.  
Alistair: Plus, it's not like my body would be wider, anyway. Prosthetics.  
Rolo: Ooh! Right. They'd, uh...fall off.  
Alistair: And, it would hurt, like a bitch.

Alistair and Rolo entered the elevator and arrived at the control room, where Villetta and other suited people were observing the monitors.

Villetta: So, the hatches in the ground still work?  
Maverick A: Yeah. We can get Knightmares to ground level, with ease.  
Villetta: Alright, so, what about the overclocking program?  
Maverick B: We've never really had the chance to test it- Oh, shit!

Villetta looked at the doorway and saw Rolo, standing next to Alistair.

Alistair: Hey, Villetta.  
Villetta: Alistair?! (stands up) I...I didn't know you were here!  
Alistair: I am, now. Is this...Mavericks turf?  
Maverick A: Damn right! I was sick of being with the O.S.I.! Kept the suit, though.  
Alistair: Is... Is this all that's left?  
Villetta: I'm the only original one, here, ever since the attack on Tokyo.  
Alistair: So, what happened?  
Villetta: Well... Civility happened. They disabled all of the Black Knights' Knightmares, and took them prisoner. After that, the Mavericks disappeared, without a trace. They took Ohgi...  
Alistair: Hold on a damn minute. You actually-?  
Villetta: Want to have a proper relationship with him? Yeah. I'm not leaving him alone. Romantically, that is.  
Alistair: See, that's proving to be a real friend. You've known Ohgi, for a couple of months, got to know him, how he felt. Now, you're wanting to pull off the biggest kindness you can muster.  
Villetta: Yeah. That's pretty much it.  
Alistair: So...you guys know that Lelouch is Zero?  
Villetta: You know, too?!  
Alistair: Yeah. He told me.  
Villetta: You're...not shocked?  
Alistair: Nah, not really.  
Villetta: That's not surprising. Yeah, we know he's Zero.  
Alistair: Just...don't make it public knowledge, alright? He's got enough crap, as it is, since he's the Emperor of Ego's former kid.  
Villetta: Right, because of Hawking, and- I'm sorry, what?!  
Alistair: His sister, Nunnally, was kidnapped, and taken to Kamine. That's why me, Kallen and Lelouch were even there. Unfortunately, Civility beat us there, and blew up the whole island, sinking it to the bottom of the sea, and one of the explosions hitting the Siegfried.  
Villetta: Guess you've got your work cut out for you.  
Alistair: Not really.

Immediately, alarms went off, as flashes of red light enveloped the room, for a short time.

Alistair: Whoa!  
Maverick A: Enemy Knightmares, dropping into Tokyo! E.U. models!  
Maverick B: Britannia just took over the E.U.! They've got a bigger foothold, now!  
Alistair: What are these Knightmares, anyway?  
Maverick A: Panzer-Hummels! But...these ones are black and grey.  
Alistair: (pauses) Is there...a Nazi insignia, by any chance?  
Maverick B: Uh...yeah.  
Alistair: So, the Nazis are back, huh? And, here I thought the Confederacy were the only remnants.  
Villetta: Looks like they're headed straight for Ashford!  
Alistair: Gear up, people! It's time for some defensive plays! I'm gonna get the S-850!  
Villetta: No need for that. We've got something else in mind, for you.

Alistair, Rolo and Villetta made their way down to the Knightmare hangar, further beneath Ashford. When Alistair exited the elevator, the first thing he saw was a grey Knightmare.

Alistair: General! (runs toward Yoshitsune) Oh, man! It's good to see you! I missed you, so much!  
Rolo: He's...talking to it?  
Villetta: Him, Rolo. The AI is male.

The Yoshitsune kneeled down in front of Alistair, and looked at him.

Yoshitsune AI: It's good to see you, too, Alistair.  
Alistair: (eyes widen) You-? You can talk, now?  
Yoshitsune: Thanks to Doc Holiday's notes, the speech function's been fixed.  
Alistair: That's good, man. Listen, we've got Nazis, at our door. Wanna help take them out?  
Yoshitsune: You're god damn right.

In the streets of Tokyo, a group of Panzer-Hummels belonging to the Last Battalion began its approach to Ashford Academy.

Last Battalion Soldier A: To think that such a utopian look could be possible, because of Britannia.  
Last Battalion Soldier B: Soon, the whole world will know this beauty. President Sears better know what he's doing.  
Last Battalion Commander: Enough chatter. It's time to do our mission.

The Panzer-Hummels arrived at Ashford Academy, the students outside watching in awe, and the commander's voice emerging from the speakerphone of his Knightmare.

Last Battalion Commander: Attention, Ashford Academy. We are representatives of the Last Battalion, allies of your empire. We ask that you cooperate with us, to rid your territory of the terrorist menace that plagues you so.  
Male Student: Shut up! You're the terrorists, here! When the Black Knights and Mavericks hear about this, you're gonna have your asses kicked!  
Last Battalion Commander: So... The rumors were true. An anarchic country. Very well. We will exterminate you.  
Alistair: Don't count on it!

Immediately, the Yoshitsune, the Vincent and Villetta's Sutherland, rose from the false ground that opened up, the Yoshitsune folding its arms.

Alistair: Did anybody here miss me?

The students cheered as loud as they could, supporting the friendly Knightmares as they went into the main building.

Rolo: So... Were the majority of those cheers from girls?  
Villetta: I don't even know.  
Alistair: Alright, assholes! You're gonna step off of my turf, or you're gonna get wrecked!  
Last Battalion Commander: Ah, Alistair Wake. I never thought we would meet. You really are your mother's son, sticking your nose into something that doesn't concern you.  
Alistair: Does it look like I give a damn?  
Last Battalion Commander: Hmph. It cannot matter. Your death will be swift, and it will bring prosperity to this world. Now, perish!  
Alistair: Scatter!

The Panzer-Hummels fired upon the Maverick Knightmares, all of the bullets missing as the three split up. Two of the Last Battalion's Knightmares went after the Yoshitsune and lost sight of it, earning slashes from the Yoshitsune, which destroyed them.

Yoshitsune: Been feeling rusty, after all these months. Where were you?  
Alistair: Underground. With Gawain 2.0.  
Yoshitsune: You've been rebuilding the Gawain? Well, maybe it'll be more versatile, this time around.  
Alistair: Yeah, once I come up with a better name. Oh, hey, it's Rolo!

The Yoshitsune saw the Vincent being chased by Panzer-Hummels, then used its MVS double weapon to slice through them.

Alistair: Nice!  
Rolo: Decided to take your approach!

Villetta's Sutherland came around a corner, firing its SMG at a Panzer-Hummel, destroying it. The commander's Knightmare moved past the wreckage of its fallen comrade, preparing to fire at the Sutherland. Villetta's Sutherland jumped into the air, attached the tonfa to its right wrist and punched through the cockpit of the commander's Panzer-Hummel.

Alistair: Oh! Superman punch!  
Last Battalion Commander: Hah! 2 centimeters off! You missed!  
Villetta: I'm not done, yet. Time to test the Tesla Blade!

Villetta's Sutherland's tonfa suddenly had blue electricity emerge from it, forming a blade, and piercing through the commander, completely. The Sutherland made numerous slashes with the Tesla Blade, rending the Panzer-Hummel to pieces before turning around, then detaching the tonfa and deactivating the Tesla Blade, simultaneously, as the Panzer-Hummel exploded.

Rolo: Wow. She really is a badass.  
Alistair: I'll say! What was that!?  
Villetta: Tesla Blade. The main project that Doc Holiday was working on, now coming to fruition. Think of the idea like Lightsabers.  
Alistair: Yes. Just yes.

The three Knightmares came back to the front of the main building, and were met with students and faculty, cheering for them.

Alistair: (exits Yoshitsune) Hey, guys! Sorry that I've been late, all this time.  
Shirley Fenette: Alistair!  
Alistair: Hey, Shirley!  
Shirley: It's good to have you back, Alistair!  
Alistair: Good to _be_ back.  
Rivalz Cardemonde: Alistair!  
Alistair: (sighs) Hi, Rivalz.  
Milly: Nice to see you back, Alistair. I missed you.  
Alistair: Hard to miss you, Milly. I try so hard. Wait... Where's Nina?  
Milly: Um... She...kinda went apeshit and tried to nuke Tokyo. After that failed, Schneizel took her.  
Alistair: Weird. Very weird.  
Villetta: Alistair! Something's going on, in the control room!

Alistair, Villetta and Rolo rushed to the control room, underneath Ashford.

Maverick A: We've got an incoming transmission!  
Alistair: Hang on! (sits in chair, faces away from screen) Go for it!

The main screen showed a man in his 60's, in a trench coat-like uniform, who spoke with a Southern accent.

Man: Ashford Academy! Come in, Ashford Academy!  
Villetta: Ashford, responding. What is it?  
Man: Enclave, here! What the _hell_ is going on, over there!?  
Villetta: I don't get it.  
Man: We sent reinforcements to your location, and they've been reported destroyed! How could you let that happen!?  
Villetta: That's because we're the ones that killed them.  
Man: Insubordinate whelp! You'd better know the gravity of your consequences!  
Alistair: (turns chair around) Well, well. Aren't you just a shining example of an asshole?  
Man: You! You're supposed to be dead!  
Alistair: Roddy Zanzibar. You can never seem to leave people alone, can you?  
Rodrick Zanzibar: _Colonel_! _Rodrick_! Zanzibar! Is my name!  
Alistair: Oh, you're a Colonel, now? You really have a backwards ranking system, if you became a Colonel after getting your ass kicked.  
Zanzibar: The next time we meet, you're dead, Wake! _Dead_! (screen turns off)  
Rolo: Who was _that_ guy?  
Alistair: Roddy Zanzibar. He was Hawking's right hand man, in the Confederate Enclave. So, that means Sears is calling the shots.  
Villetta: So, what you're saying...  
Alistair: This means that all of our worst enemies are banding together. And, they're knocking at our door.


	10. Turn 4 Part 1

Ashford Academy, student council room, 9:00 a.m. Alistair finished explaining what had happened, the previous day, as well as Britannia's developments in an alliance.

Lelouch: You mean to tell me...?  
Alistair: Crap is hitting the fan, yes. With the Black Knights captured and the Mavericks missing, we're powerless, out here. We don't even know where Zero's pals are even held at.  
Rivalz: So, we're all just sitting ducks?  
Shirley: This is bad...  
Alistair: I've got nothing. Really, nothing. (sighs) Someone's calling me.  
Milly: You have your phone on vibrate?  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Lelouch: Put it on speaker.  
Alistair: Fine.

Alistair pulled out his cell phone, opened it, and set it on the table.

Alistair: Hello. You've reached the Ashford Academy student council. What do you want?  
James Sampson: (over phone) Oh, the whole council? This is a surprise. I was just looking for you.  
Alistair: James?!  
James: Yeah. I, uh, heard about what's going on, with Britannia's new alliance. I think you're old enemies are making a comeback.  
Alistair: But, you're here?! In Tokyo?!  
James: Can't exactly leave, since I'm the new commissioner.  
Alistair: You're the boss of the cops?! How?!  
James: Well...

2017 a.t.b., Tokyo police headquarters roof. James was surrounded by SWAT officers, led by Norris, an Enclave general that posed as the police commissioner.

Enclave General Alexander Norris: May you never be remembered, idealist scum.  
James: Don't count on it.

James pulled out a second pistol and shot at the SWAT officers, killing some of them, before running out of bullets. James ran to one of the officers, as the ones with pistols shot at him, barely missing him and tearing his sleeve. James took the officer's SMG, bashed him on the head with the stock, and fired at the other officers, while running, taking out 6 of them and wounding 4 others. One of the SWAT officers charged at James with a knife, and James parried the attack with the hollow stock of the SMG, disarming the officer and shooting the last bullet into his throat.

Alistair: (narrating) Where the hell did you learn that?!  
James: (narrating) Well, I was just winging it.  
Lelouch: (narrating) What, do you do your own stunts, too!?  
James: Yes, actually. Now, next...

James picked the knife up and stabbed a SWAT officer, taking their knife off of their vest and removing the knife from the vest. The rest of the SWAT officers dropped their guns and drew their knives, charging at James. The fighting lasted for 4 minutes, James receiving cuts and stab wounds on his arms. James stared down Norris, eyes filled with anger and his face covered in blood.

General Norris: How?! How are you still alive?! Those were elite police officers, the best of the best!  
James: Well...I _was_ amongst their ranks.  
General Norris: Bastard!

Before Norris could aim his one-handed shotgun, James threw one of his knives into Norris' shoulder and took the shotgun from his hand, aiming it straight at his face.

General Norris: M-Mercy?  
James: I spare who I please. You're not on the list.

James fired the shotgun at Norris' face, and the corpse fell off of the roof to the alley below.

James: (sighs) I wonder if this makes me commissioner, now.

2018 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, student council room. James finished explaining how he got his job at the police back.

Alistair: Thanks for the story, Rambo. Got anything else?  
James: (over phone) Nah, not really. Not much paperwork, but I got a bigger pay.  
Lelouch: Lucky you.  
James: Ooh! Gotta go! I get to choose the next Knighpolice upgrade! (hangs up)  
Alistair: Well...  
Lelouch: Hey, Alistair, you wanna come with me, somewhere?  
Alistair: Nah... I'm good.  
Shirley: I'll go with you!  
Lelouch: Thanks. To the mall!

Lelouch ran out the door, and Shirley followed behind him.

Alistair: There's a mall, now?  
Milly: Hmm... Seems kinda fishy... Let's follow them!  
Alistair: I'm not curious. Nor am I going anywhere out there, and endangering a lot of people.  
Milly: Well, we're going to find out what they're doing! Bye!

Milly and Rivalz exited the room, and Alistair put his feet on the table, and checked his cell phone.

Alistair: Who needs a smartphone? Friggin' touchscreens.

17 minutes later, Omotesando mall. Lelouch and Shirley walked through the crowd and entered the shopping complex.

Shirley: So, what are we doing?  
Lelouch: Villetta's birthday's coming up, and I'm hoping to get her a gift.  
Shirley: Oh! Really!? That's, uh...thoughtful of you.  
Lelouch: So, what have you got?  
Shirley: Apparently, she's really big into wine.  
Lelouch: The soothing kind?  
Shirley: There's a soothing kind? Oh, like, calming nerves. I get you. Right over there.

As Lelouch and Shirley entered the liquor store, Milly, Rivalz and Rolo hid behind a hedge, watching the two.

Rolo: You dragged me along, for this? He's just looking for a gift.  
Milly: Yeah, but it looks kinda like a date, doesn't it?  
Rolo: What's your point? If they're a couple, they're a couple. It's how friendship usually works and evolves.  
Milly: Look, I like playing pranks and snooping in other people's business, alright?

Inside the liquor store, Lelouch looked through the wine bottles on the rack.

Lelouch: How in the hell can you tell the difference between these? I sure as hell don't know about these damn brands. We'll just have to wing it. (thinking) They brought Rolo. Way to feed my curiosity, Milly. I've been meaning to find out. Now, how to distract...?  
Shirley: I think that one should do.  
Lelouch: (out loud) Wait... How much do these cost, again?

2 minutes later, Lelouch and Shirley enter a cell phone store, looking through the various phones.

Lelouch: There are no normal phones, only smartphones. Perfecting touchscreens is not an ideal thing. So many faults.  
Shirley: Wow, you sound like Alistair.  
Lelouch: You learn a lot, from a guy like him. Oh, wait. He's the only one of his generation.

Meanwhile, at the Mavericks control room, under Ashford Academy, Villetta looked at the screen, showing a map of the mall.

Villetta: You know, he's actually pretty lucky. I like that brand. Goes well with trying to relax, if you don't chug the whole thing. (cell phone rings, opens phone) Hello? (eyes widen)

Back at Omotesando, Shirley was listening to music on a pair of headphones on display at the phone store, when she saw a couple sitting on a bench, about to kiss, when Lelouch touched her shoulder.

Shirley: Whoa! (takes off headphones) You scared me!  
Lelouch: Sorry. What were you looking at?  
Shirley: Uh... That...couple, over there.  
Lelouch: Oh, really? Uh- Oh...  
Shirley: I'm, uh...really sorry about that. I was...so devastated, and...  
Lelouch: It's alright. It, uh...motivated me.  
Shirley: So... Can we...really...?  
Lelouch: It's your call.  
Shirley: Alright. Thanks.  
Lelouch: I, uh, noticed that Milly's following us.  
Shirley: Wanna sneak off?  
Lelouch: Yeah.  
Shirley: I've got an idea.

Lelouch and Shirley walk into a clothing store, and Lelouch opened the curtain of one of the dressing rooms, Shirley handing him some clothes and closing the curtain.

Lelouch: (thinking) Alright... Hopefully this will work. Hm. Nice pick. Need precision on the escape route... Got it.  
Shirley: Hey... Do you think the alarms have been tested? I'll go ask. (walks to employee) Excuse me, I'm curious, since this is a new mall, and all. Did you test the alarms, by any chance?  
Employee: (chuckles) Of course, we did. (looks at watch) Looks like it's time to order my lunch.

The employee walked out of the store, heading towards the employee lounge.

Employee: (chuckles) "Did we test the alarms"? Eh, better make sure. (pulls out walkie-talkie) Hey, did we ever test out the alarms, in this place?  
Manager: (over walkie-talkie) Heh. Of co- Oh, shit. No, we didn't. You gotta test it, now.  
Employee: Are you serious? You know I'm trying to combat my OCD!  
Manager: Since this is a test, you can just shout it.  
Employee: Of course, it's that simple.

The employee ran to the nearest alarm, and pulled his arm back, preparing to break the glass.

Employee: This is a drill! (smashes glass)

The alarm rang throughout the mall, and customers began running towards the exit. Rolo ran into the clothing store and opened the curtain of the dressing room that Lelouch was in, to find that he was gone.

Rolo: What?! Where'd he go?!

Outside the mall, Lelouch began his trek back to Ashford, in his disguise, putting on headphones.

Lelouch: There should be some songs recommended by Alistair... Oh, shit, they got a new singer? Cool.

20 minutes later, Rolo ran into the control room, underneath Ashford, to find no one inside.

Rolo: What the hell!? Where did everyone go!?  
Lelouch: Hey, bro.

Rolo turned around to see Lelouch, holding a pistol and sitting in a chair.

Rolo: So, you _did_ get your memories back.  
Lelouch: Yeah. I did. Now, you're gonna tell me who you are, and what the hell your beef is.

Lelouch looked at his hand and saw that he was no longer holding a gun.

Rolo: (shows pistol) Looking for this?  
Lelouch: It was you! You're the time manipulator!  
Rolo: Yeah. So... Fire away.


	11. Turn 4 Part 2

Tokyo Mavericks control room, Ashford Academy. Lelouch took a deep breath and looked at Rolo, who had used his Geass to retrieve a gun from Lelouch's hand.

Lelouch: Alright... Were you sent to spy on me?  
Rolo: Originally, yeah.  
Lelouch: Who did you work for?  
Rolo: The same guy that blew up Kamine.  
Lelouch: Civility's source for Geass.  
Rolo: As you clearly know, I'm not entirely related to you. Hell, I don't even know who my real parents are. But, because of this guy, I was raised to be an assassin. I've lost track of how many people I've killed, as a kid. Almost like how someone loses track of how many times they brush their teeth. That's the sort of thing left to the paranoid, the OCD and the schizophrenic.  
Lelouch: I can only imagine.  
Rolo: My other objective was to find C.C. Now that I know that I've been working with assholes, however...  
Lelouch: You pulled a 180, and joined the Mavericks.  
Rolo: Exactly. Villetta actually helped with that.  
Lelouch: That's nifty.  
Rolo: I know what you're gonna say about me, so spit it out. Get it over with.  
Lelouch: What are you talking about?  
Rolo: I know that I'm not your family, and you only have your sister.  
Lelouch: No, I've got you, too. You're part of the Lamperouge family, now. That means you're not alone, anymore.  
Rolo: Huh. (pauses) This doesn't include incredibly awkward moments, does it?  
Lelouch: I sure as hell hope not. Otherwise...  
Rolo: (shudders) Creepy. That is a creepy, creepy mindset. In certain circumstances that actually fit.  
Lelouch: Not that there's anything wrong with that.  
Rolo: Exactly! That's why those kinds of jokes aren't made, anymore.  
Lelouch: There were...jokes, about that subject?  
Rolo: Before... _that_ , yes.  
Lelouch: ...I think you lost me.  
Rolo: Alistair didn't tell you? (takes a deep breath) Okay... You already know that Hawking took over America, all those years ago, and everybody started suffering, even worse. What isn't really...talked about...is the fact that... Oh, this is harder than I thought. First, I should say that homosexuality was...extinct? At least, for a while, anyway.  
Lelouch: Wait, Hawking killed that many people?  
Rolo: No, uh... Well, they died, but... See, when every one of them saw Hawking's broadcast...they feared that they were gonna be persecuted and hunted... And...they sorta...(gulps, then inhales)...offed themselves.  
Lelouch: _Oh_... Wow... That... That's dark as shit. That's another thing going in the vault. And...it's gone.  
Rolo: Oh, that was so hard. There is so much stress, I can't stop my heart from beating, so hard. I can still hear it.  
Lelouch: I think you need a nap.  
Rolo: Yeah, I... (collapses to the floor)  
Lelouch: Or, on the floor.  
Villetta: (walks into room) Hey, Rolo! We're about to head out- (notices Lelouch) Oh, shit!  
Lelouch: Villetta, hold up!  
Villetta: Okay... I'm not gonna hurt you...  
Lelouch: You're a Maverick. That's a given.  
Villetta: So...we're cool?  
Lelouch: We've _been_ cool, ever since Ohgi saved your ass.  
Villetta: (sighs) That's good. Knocked out, from stress?  
Lelouch: Yeah.

Villetta picked Rolo up and laid him on the sofa, then sat in one of the chairs.

Lelouch: So, you know I'm Zero?  
Villetta: Yeah. I've been doing some undercover work, getting these guys to work for the Mavericks.  
Lelouch: So, it's not public knowledge?  
Villetta: Friends, only.  
Lelouch: Good enough. So, this whole axis of evil is gonna gun for me and Alistair?  
Villetta: Alistair, most definitely. Considering that three fourths of them despise him.  
Lelouch: Oh. Right. And, we don't have the Mavericks, or the Black Knights. I'm so frustrated, I feel like I could explode!

Immediately, the ground shook as an explosion could be heard, from outside.

Lelouch: (pauses) Like, that's a good start.

Lelouch and Villetta rushed out of the control room, and ran out of the main building. They saw Sutherlands approaching Ashford, with green and gray color schemes, alongside the Confederate Enclave logo.

Lelouch: Oh, now the Enclave's got Knightmares. This day just keeps getting better, doesn't it?  
Alistair: (runs out of building) Oh, I've been waiting for you assholes.

As soon as Alistair pulled out his phone and opened it, missiles fired from the roof of the main building, making contact with the Enclave Sutherlands and destroying them. Alistair, Lelouch and Villetta looked up to see U.S. Army Rangers, holding missile launchers, the leader looking familiar, to Alistair.

Ranger Christoph "Jericho" Pratt: (laughs) Now, _that_ was a fine example of pyrotechnics! (gives middle finger to smoke) Suck it!  
Alistair: _Jericho_?!  
Ranger Jericho: Hey, Alistair! Good to see ya!  
Alistair: Wha-?! What are you doing here?!  
Ranger Jericho: Talk later, fight now! I see more of those pricks, on the horizon!

As more Enclave Sutherlands dashed through the smoke, the familiar sound of a VARIS weapon firing rang out, and sets of energy rounds impacted the Sutherlands, destroying them. The Nobunaga landed in front of the school, holding the VARIS shotgun in its left hand.

General Campbell Chase: Okay... This thing is pretty cool. Needs some adjustments to the armaments, but I'll manage.  
Alistair: General Chase?!  
General Chase: Good to see you, too, Alistair. We'll clean up the trash, while you meet up with your new guest.

The Nobunaga flew off and a repurposed Enclave VTOL slowly landed on the campus. The propellers stopped spinning, and a suited man exited the VTOL, approaching Alistair.

Seth: Never thought I'd see Japan, in my life. Good to see that it's pretty.  
Lelouch: Oh...  
Villetta: ...my...  
Students and Teachers: (in unison) ...God...

Lelouch and Villetta turned around to see almost every student and teacher were outside, looking at Seth and Alistair.

Seth: Pretty cool school, too. Yeah, I could see you living here.  
Alistair: (sighs) You came of your own volition, didn't you?  
Seth: They're our enemies, too, Alistair. I'm not gonna let you fight these assholes, alone. Hey, that dude, with the purple eyes... Is that Lelouch?  
Alistair: Uh, yeah.  
Seth: (approaches Lelouch) Nice to meet you, at last, Lelouch Lamperouge. (extends hand) I'm Seth Kimball, the current President of the United States.  
Lelouch: Uh... (shakes Seth's hand) Good to meet you.  
Seth: Likewise. So, where's Nunnally?  
Lelouch: We'll get into it, later.  
Seth: Fair enough. I've got a speech to give out. To the auditorium! (runs off)  
Lelouch: He, uh... He's unique, for the leader of a country.  
Alistair: That's because he's the best kind of leader. The kind that used to be a gang leader, who helped people.  
Lelouch: (pauses) Wait, _what_?!

30 minutes later, Ashford Academy auditorium. The students and faculty gathered in the auditorium to hear Seth's speech, as he approached the podium.

Seth: (clears throat) Good afternoon, Ashford Academy. Wow. So many people. This is good. You're probably wondering what the U.S. President is even doing here, in Japan. Well, that's simple. Because, Civility and the Enclave are trying to make a comeback, and they've allied themselves with Britannia. I'm here because I intend to protect this country's freedom, from some utopian douchebags that are trying to make life worse. I know what you're thinking. "How could the leader of a country shirk his duties, and fight battles, himself?" Right? That's also simple to answer. It's not about "duties". It's about basic human nature. People help each other. That's basic humanity. See, when I was younger, I was dirt poor. I never cared about being poor, and I was left behind, by my own parents. I was lucky enough to get by. One day, I saw a couple, getting mugged, and I tried to stop it. An 8-year-old, fighting a mugger. (chuckles) Who was I? Phoenix Wake? It was a losing battle, sure, but...somebody came by, and beat the shit out of that mugger. That one guy just so happened to be part of a gang that helped people, for a living. He became my role model. He was exactly who I wanted to be. So, I went through the rest of my life, gaining trust and influence, throughout an entire state. I essentially tore crime a new one, while breaking rules that weren't meant to exist. The one thing I never expected, in my life, was becoming President. When Daughtry showed up, at my doorstep, and named me his successor, should he be killed...I didn't even know what to say. I mean, we're talking about the guy who grew up with Cheryl and Phoenix Wake, Alistair's parents! The same guy that made the Democratic and Republican parties his bitches, and told them to get off of his lawn. (sighs) Shit, I'm sorry that this is dragging on. I'm not exactly a speech writer. What I'm getting at is... When it comes to assholes being assholes, I'm not gonna sit by and let them trample on everything we worked on, to fix, in this world. None of us are. So...we're here to help. We're going to help the Black Knights and the Tokyo Mavericks. We're going to ensure that Japan keeps its name! And, we're going to take Britannia _down_!

The audience was filled with cheers and applause, as Seth's speech ended.

Seth: Thank you. Sorry I gave you my life story. Still getting used to the speech thing.


	12. Turn 4 Part 3

Ashford Academy, Tokyo Mavericks control room. Alistair clicked a key on the keyboard, looking through camera after camera.

Villetta: Come on. Take a rest.  
Alistair: I can't. My friends are missing, and I can't find them.  
Villetta: It wasn't your fault.  
Alistair: I can't help it. Alright? I was responsible for every single person, and I let them down.  
Villetta: No, you didn't. I don't know if they were captured, or not. We'll just have to wait and see. (opens cell phone) Oh, shit, someone called me. (puts phone to ear) Yeah? (pauses) Well, yeah, I'm there. (pauses) Camera 12? What about it?

Alistair switched the screen to camera 12 and saw two large prison transport vehicles, along a highway, heading towards the Chinese embassy, accompanied by familiar Knightmares.

Alistair: Those clever bastards. (smiles) They didn't want me to know! They did a rescue, all on their own! (runs out door)

At the Chinese embassy, Xingke watched in awe, at the front door, as the National Defense Divinity Knightmares escorted two prison transports and stopped in front of the embassy.

Xingke: Those are so cool.  
Tenkai AI: Hello!  
Xingke: Uh... Hi!  
Andreas Darlton: (opens cockpit) We've come, with the Black Knights!  
Xingke: Oh, you rescued them? That's cool! They can stay here- Wait... If that's your voice, then who...?  
Tenkai: (waves)  
Xingke: ...AI?  
Darlton: Yep.  
Euphemia Ashley Redgrave: (opens truck door, exits truck) Alright! Everybody out!

The trailers of the trucks opened, and all of the Black Knights ran into the embassy, passing Xingke, entirely.

Xingke: So, _that's_ what it feels like to crowd surf. Just...the wave portion. I'll just...see if we've got enough room. (runs into embassy)  
Gilbert Guilford: (opens Koga Saburo cockpit) Oh... Finally. A break. We finally got through with this.  
Tamaki: (opens Michizane cockpit) Hey, I did some legwork. You were stuck in the cockpit, waiting to pounce. You don't have an excuse.  
Michizane AI: Considering the stress that comes with being a giant robot pilot...  
Tamaki: Well, when you put it that way...  
Koga Saburo AI: Guilford, your glasses.  
Guilford: Right. (cleans glasses) So, what's the total kill count?  
Koga Saburo: I dunno. I lost count. I was more focused on getting everyone to safety, including you.  
Michizane: Seems more like Omoikane's thing.  
Chizuru Kanda: (opens Omoikane cockpit) You'd be right. 'Kane?  
Omoikane AI: Counting aircrafts, tanks and Knightmares... Darlton, 154. Guilford, 175. Kanda, 208. Tamaki... 411, wow. Right, he blew up those warehouses.  
Darlton: I _told_ you!  
Tenkai: Okay! You were right! Geez.  
Alistair: There you are!

Alistair walked up to the NDD Knightmares, looking at his long-lost friends.

Alistair: Nice disappearing act.  
Guilford: I knew this would happen.  
Alistair: I thought you might have died. But, you proved me wrong. I'm glad you guys are back.  
Kanda: Glad to _be_ back. We barely had any sleep, trying to find these guys.  
Darlton: They were some crafty bastards to keep up with.  
Alistair: Yeah, well, you're gonna need all the rest you can get. The Enclave's back.  
Darlton: ...I'm not showing mercy.  
Alistair: We ain't _showing_ mercy. Now, nap.

As the NDD Knightmares left, Euphemia noticed Alistair and ran to him.

Euphemia: Alistair! (hugs Alistair)  
Alistair: (smiles) Hey, Euphy.  
Euphemia: I'm so glad to be home!  
Alistair: Same. Hey... Where's Cornelia?  
Euphemia: (stops hugging Alistair) I don't know. She disappeared, during the attack.  
Alistair: Wait, she never left with you?  
Euphemia: No. I don't know where she went.  
Alistair: Damn...

Meanwhile, Xingke was walking through a corridor, in the embassy, when he passed Gao Hai.

Gao Hai: They're rabble, you know.  
Xingke: (stops walking, turns around) Pardon?  
Gao Hai: It's how the Eunuchs view the masses. They're trash. We even seek to join Britannia.  
Xingke: You Paul Bearer impersonating shit...! What about the Empress!? Huh!? What about her!?  
Gao Hai: She never mattered! In this world, law means everything! And so, we shall join the greatest law, of them all!  
Xingke: _Get over here_!

Xingke threw a rope dart dagger, straight into Gao Hai's throat, pulling it out of the corpse and catching the handle.

Xingke: (swings blood off of blade) _Fatality_.

Later that night, the Black Knights stood in the garden of the embassy, waiting for Zero, with their new uniforms. Tohdoh was talking with Kallen, about Babel Tower's destruction.

Kyoshiro Tohdoh: So, Urabe's still alive, huh? Lucky bastard. That takes some stress off.  
Shogo Asahina: (approaches Chiba) So, are you gonna confess to him, or...?  
Chiba: What are you talking about?! He's...older than me...  
Asahina: Well, maybe it won't matter, to him. Plus, he's not entirely 10 years older than you. What is he, 9, 8...? Whatever. Not 10. Don't be discouraged by it. Just tell him. Okay?  
Black Knight: It's Zero!

Zero walked out the front door, and stood at the top of the stairs.

Chiba: Hold on! We may have been rescued, but we were captured, when you weren't around, Zero!  
Asahina: Care to explain yourself?  
Tohdoh: That's right. Give us an explanation.  
Zero: (takes a deep breath) As you know, we peacefully utilized Ashford Academy as a base, in order to protect it from the Renegades and Primebloods. Well, one of the students was kidnapped, a close friend of Alistair's. Nunnally Lamperouge.  
Tohdoh: You left a fight...because of a girl?  
Zero: Considering that she was blind, from childhood trauma, and shot in the legs, you'd be friends with an adorable girl, like her, instantly.  
Tohdoh: (cracks knuckles) _Who has the balls_?  
Zero: Unfortunately, I couldn't find the kidnapper, and got kidnapped, myself. After nearly being blown up, on Kamine. Which is now at the bottom of the ocean.  
Chiba: Okay, I'm no longer pissed at you, but I'm pissed at the guy who took a girl, in a wheelchair, against her will.  
Asahina: How can explosives cause an island to sink?  
Zero: You can thank Civility, for that. They're back, alongside the Enclave.  
Ohgi: Alright. I believe you. If this is the case, we'll need all the info we've got. We'll also need Tohdoh to calmly, and politely, tell everyone to-  
Tohdoh: _Get your shit in gear_! Don't just stand around! The people that made Alistair's life a living hell are out and about! Be ready to kick their shit back to where they came from!  
Zero: I'd say that's pretty polite.

The next morning, Ashford Academy. Suzaku walked into Lelouch's classroom, with a stoic expression on his face.

Suzaku: My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I've returned to Ashford Academy, starting today.  
Lelouch: (thinking) This idiotic son of a bitch. He sold me out, for no reason. I don't know what he's plotting, now, but I can't be too careful. I slip up, once...he'll gut me. There's something missing, though... It happened at Kamine... Dammit! This stupid gap!  
Suzaku: Didn't you hear me, Lelouch Lamperouge?

Lelouch looked up and saw Suzaku, standing right in front of him.

Suzaku: I will be sitting here. Did you catch that?  
Lelouch: (out loud) Oh, yeah. Go ahead.  
Suzaku: (sits down) What do you know of me?  
Lelouch: Well, your name certainly sounds familiar. What are you, the Knight of Seven, or something?  
Suzaku: Yes, actually. I've come here, on a personal mission. If you get in my way...(partially pulls out knife)...I will kill you.  
Lelouch: (thinking) Okay, I was on the mark. Shit! How do I fix him!?  
Suzaku: (thinking) If his memory returned, he will most likely try to fight me. Such arrogant behavior, against one who is of a higher standing.  
Lelouch: Stupid bastard!  
Suzaku: Repulsive human.


	13. Turn 5 Part 1

Ashford Academy, 12:40 p.m. Suzaku sat on a bench, by himself, eating his lunch. For a moment, he looked at his sandwich, as if he did not know what to do with it, before eating it. The rest of the student council, excluding Alistair, watched his behavior, from a distance.

Milly: I don't get it. He wasn't like this, before. And, Kallen said that he went apeshit, only when Alistair showed up?  
Lelouch: Yeah. The Lancelot was armed to the teeth in heavy weapons, none of them even used on the Black Knights.  
Milly: So, what's he up to?  
Lelouch: _And_ , what the hell happened to him, behind our backs?  
Rivalz: Hey, Arthur's getting closer!  
Lelouch: Oh, shit.

Arthur looked up at Suzaku, for a few seconds, then hissed at him. Suzaku broke his stoic expression to glare at Arthur, and Arthur bit Suzaku's hand, until it started to bleed. With no effort or reaction, Suzaku lifted Arthur, pushed one of the cat's pressure points, and threw him away, Arthur landing on his feet. Arthur hissed at Suzaku one last time, before running off.

Rivalz: What the hell?  
Shirley: He's bleeding, and doesn't even acknowledge it. It's like he's not human.  
Lelouch: (thinking) Great. More familiarity. Now, I've gotta figure out how they match together.  
Milly: (whispering) So, you said that Tohdoh trained him, right? Can Tohdoh do that?  
Lelouch: (whispering) No, he can't. (thinking) Wait... Civility was still sticking around, during the attack on Tokyo. They must have replaced Suzaku with... So many options! Enclave officer? Civility cyborg? Either way, that's not Suzaku! Even Arthur can tell! But...what does Arthur see?

Meanwhile, as Arthur ran through a corridor, he accidentally bumped into something metal. He looked up and saw a robotic wolf dog.

Fenrir: Hi, there. You must be Arthur.  
Arthur: (meows)  
Fenrir: That so? You must have been lonely, this whole time.  
Arthur: (meows)  
Fenrir: Really? That sucks.

Fenrir picked Arthur up, with her tail, and put him on her back. The moment Arthur found Fenrir's back comfortable, he fell asleep.

Fenrir: So, what was Suzaku like, before? Arthur? Wow. He's actually asleep. Eh, might make a cute image. (walks off)

3 hours later, unknown Britannian base. A group of Knightmares were training when a nearby wall collapsed, from what appeared to be a fighter jet.

Britannian Soldier A: What is that?!  
Britannian Soldier B: Is it part of the training!? No matter! Get it!

The jet disabled two Sutherland with its Slash Harkens, and transformed into a Knightmare, its feet touching the ground.

Britannian Soldier B: Oh, shit...  
Britannian Soldier A: Gino Weinberg?!  
Gino Weinberg: Oh, you didn't know I was coming? Sorry about that.  
Britannian Soldier A: No trouble, no trouble!  
Gino: If you say so. Man, my neck's still sore...  
Suzaku: What is the meaning of this?

As Suzaku walked into the training room, Gino opened the cockpit, exiting his Knightmare, the Tristan.

Gino: Hey, Suzaku!  
Suzaku: Weinberg? What are you doing here?  
Gino: Isn't it obvious? We're here to back you up!  
Suzaku: "We"?  
Anya Alstreim: Not much of a fight.

A maroon-colored Knightmare, with heavy armor landed next to Suzaku and Gino.

Suzaku: Alstreim and the Mordred.  
Gino: Hey, I wasn't even looking for a fight.  
Anya: Can't matter.  
Suzaku: What are you two doing here? I thought I was explicit, with my request. _Only_ the Knight of Ten. You were only ordered to bring the Lancelot, nothing more. Leave.  
Gino: Come on, Suzaku! We're not gonna leave you in the lurch.  
Suzaku: (pulls out knife, enraged) Insubordinate-!

Before Suzaku could lunge the knife at Gino, he stopped and turned around to see a Civility cyborg that did not say anything. Suzaku took the data pad that the cyborg offered, then gave it back.

Suzaku: Fine. Go. (looks at Gino) You lucked out. Luciano can't make it, it seems. Stay out of my way, or face the consequences of betrayal. (walks off)  
Gino: Geez. Was he actually gonna stab me?  
Anya: It wouldn't surprise me. His records showed no signs of ambition, whatsoever. Now, they're off the charts. Weird, to say the least.  
Gino: Hey, didn't you accidentally take pictures of moments when Suzaku killed people that pissed him off?  
Anya: Had to delete them. Too much trauma.

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Seth, Alistair and Lelouch sat in the Mavericks control room, talking about Suzaku.

Alistair: Doesn't sound like Suzaku. In the slightest.  
Lelouch: I'm thinking that the blonde prick that Kallen saw, back at Kamine, had something to do with this. She said he looked like C.C. A bit, anyway.  
Alistair: That just might be V.V.  
Seth: So, the two of you have a Geass? Just like the Agents?  
Alistair: It's a randomizer.  
Seth: Gotcha. So... I'm a bit out of the loop, when it comes to Britannia. Who are these "Knights of the Round"?  
Lelouch: Best of the best, when it comes to Knightmare pilots. They work directly for the Emperor of Ego, each of them able to command their own personal army.  
Seth: Got a list?  
Alistair: Already downloaded to your laptop.

Seth opened his laptop, and opened the folder concerning the members of the Knights of the Round, opening the file corresponding to Lelouch's explanation.

Lelouch: We've only got the ones we know of. Let's start with the top of the mountain. The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein.  
Seth: Rugged bastard, ain't he? Are those...piercings, on his eyelids?  
Lelouch: I don't think he's ever heard of an eyepatch, so he had that eye pierced shut, for some reason. His Knightmare, the Galahad, is about as versatile as the Gawain was. Except, instead of Hadron cannons, it's got a huge sword.  
Seth: And, still, the blunt finger Slash Harkens?  
Lelouch: Yeah. What he doesn't have in versatility, he makes up with pure ass-kicking.  
Seth: Good thing he's not here, or we'd be hosed.  
Lelouch: Next, we've got the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg.  
Seth: A...teenager? Doesn't look any older than 17.  
Alistair: He's my age? The hell?  
Lelouch: If I had to guess, he's some kind of blue blood prodigy. The files don't exactly include background info.  
Seth: Still, though, this guy doesn't look entirely...patriotic. He looks like the kind of guy that just goes in, gets the job done, then leaves.  
Alistair: No, more of a...laid back kinda guy.  
Lelouch: Gino clearly classifies as a speed demon. The Tristan's fast, and it can turn into a jet.  
Seth: Wait, so this thing is essentially Starscream?  
Lelouch: Yeah. It's got a polearm, too.  
Alistair: Next up is this chick, Anya Alstreim.  
Seth: She is _small_. She's 15, and she's that height? Something's not right, here.  
Alistair: You're telling me. She's a blue blood, too. Nothing else is known about her, either.  
Seth: Says here that she's got some memory issues. She uses the camera on her phone, to make sure she can keep track of those memories. The hell happened?  
Alistair: We might find out. But, not before running into the Mordred. This thing's the tankiest Knightmare I've ever seen.  
Seth: Unless they hit hard, hits won't mean shit, and she can dish out harder hits.  
Alistair: Exactly. Those Hadron cannons could punch a hole in the moon. From here.  
Seth: Where is the Emperor of Ego finding all these people?  
Alistair: Dunno. But, he dies, this year. I'm tired of waiting.  
Lelouch: Same. Next is the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley.  
Seth: This guy looks like a douchebag. He looks like this asshole I kept running into, during my gang days.  
Lelouch: Luciano is...a weird case. He's got this...strange sense of superiority, that I've never seen, before.  
Alistair: I officially dubbed it as "god-tier complex".  
Seth: God- _tier_ complex?  
Alistair: He thinks he's on par with Shao Kahn, or Lu Bu.  
Seth: Ahh.  
Lelouch: Yeah, that name's gonna stick. Hell, it doesn't really match up with his Knightmare, the Percival.  
Seth: (chuckles) It looks so stupid.  
Lelouch: Yeah, you know that Blaze Luminous shield the Lancelot's got? Well, it's been weaponized into a drill, with this...stupid thing. This asshole's got a lot of war crimes, under his belt. He's killed a lot of people.  
Seth: So, he won't be missed. Simple as that.  
Lelouch: Ain't that the truth. Finally, we've got the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi.  
Seth: So far, the Knights of the Round have had mostly teenagers, in their ranks. I'm sensing some issues, here.  
Lelouch: There really aren't. The Emperor of Ego's just an asshole.  
Seth: So, I get the fact that he's the Prime Minister's kid, and his dad died, and he killed an Enclave general posing as his dad, and then joined Britannia, for some PTSD related reason. But, here's the big question. What's his beef with Alistair?  
Alistair: That's what we wanna know.  
Lelouch: We already know that the Lancelot is capable of utilizing gatling guns and missile launchers, but those were destroyed, when it engaged the Yoshitsune. The Mavericks scrounged up the wreckage of those weapons and found a symbol that said "Atlas Weapons Manufacturing".  
Seth: So, Atlas is in the Knightmare business, now? He must've gotten the funds from V.V. This can only spell trouble. (closes laptop) Whew. That's a lot of info.  
Alistair: Yeah. Who knows what's coming, next?  
Lelouch: This'll be a long, hard fight.  
Seth: It's worth it. For the world.


	14. Turn 5 Part 2

Ashford Academy, 10:00 a.m. Milly's voice rang out from the intercoms, signaling the beginning of another Ashford festival.

Milly: The wait's over, people! It's time to kick off the welcome back party of Alistair Wake, the Tokyo Mavericks and the Black Knights! Go and party your faces off!

Meanwhile, Rolo and Lelouch were in a kitchen shack, peeling potatoes.

Rolo: Milly's certainly...intriguing, when it comes to festivals.  
Lelouch: It was like this, a couple months ago. But, there's new stuff, too. I'm certainly ready for round 2, of the giant pizza. Take some stress off.  
Rolo: Right... (quietly) Deal with stress. (holds knife in reverse grip) Like I can even-  
Lelouch: Hold the phone!  
Rolo: (out loud) What? What is it?  
Lelouch: Dammit, Rolo. You can't use a reverse grip, in this situation. You're not trying to stab somebody, you're cutting these. Hold it in a normal grip.  
Rolo: Sorry. Nervous habit.

Lelouch looked slightly at the exit door, and saw Suzaku, standing outside. Suzaku growled and walked off.

Lelouch: Definitely not him. We need a way to isolate this prick, somehow, and find out where the real Suzaku is.  
Rolo: Yeah. Lelouch, I should let you know... My Geass is...a bit flawed.  
Lelouch: How so?  
Rolo: Normally, overuse of a specific Geass power results in a certain aspect of stress, depending on the usage. Unless you're a cyborg.  
Lelouch: Figures.  
Rolo: Mine, on the other hand...is pretty much connected to my life. Every time I use it, I take a risk of experiencing a heart attack.  
Lelouch: So, when you're trying to speed yourself up, or stop somebody, you stop your heart?  
Rolo: Exactly. V.V. put a pretty tight leash on me, wouldn't you say?  
Lelouch: I'm thinking that he has a bargaining chip, for that. He might have something that can get rid of that drawback. I'll gamble on it.  
Rolo: You'd...really do that?  
Lelouch: Damn right. I don't intend to lose anyone else. Never again.

Meanwhile, Gino and Anya were at a food stand, watching how the food was cooked.

Gino: Oh, that's cool! Anya! Did you see that?  
Anya: Already recorded.  
Gino: Man, I wish you didn't have any memory issues. Hey, if there's a way to fix that, let me know and I'll help out.  
Anya: Sure.  
Gino: Man, it must be cool to be...well, normal. The rich stuff is just...boring.

Gino suddenly bumped into someone wearing a Desert Ranger uniform.

Gino: Oh! Sorry!  
Alistair: No, it's my bad, man. (thinking) Son of a hamster.  
Gino: Hey, that's pretty cool! That one of those American military uniforms?  
Alistair: (out loud) Yeah.  
Gino: Nice. Wow, a gas mask helmet. Definitely a first, for me. Can that see in the dark?  
Alistair: Pretty much.  
Gino: Is that even...incredibly heavy?  
Alistair: It's not made of metal, buddy. It hinders nothing. Well, neither does lightweight stuff, but...  
Gino: Hey, I get you, I get you. Looks great. Coat to flow with the wind, protective armor... Before I forget, I'm Gino! The girl with the phone is Anya.  
Alistair: You new to Japan?  
Gino: Yeah, I've been holed up in the richer parts of Britannia. Not fun.  
Alistair: I can imagine. The constant aristocratic stock laughter, making fun of the poor, basic loser-type stuff.  
Gino: Finally, someone gets me! I never asked to be rich, I wanna be me!  
Alistair: That's only natural, Gino. You're pretty cool...for a tall bastard. Seriously, what is it with height, these days?  
Gino: Don't know. It's really weird, though.  
Alistair: I mean, look at Anya. She's so short, I just wanna give her a big hug.  
Gino: Aren't you a brave one?  
Anya: Take your helmet off.  
Alistair: Uh...  
Anya: I want to see your face. Take it off.  
Alistair: (takes a deep breath) Alright. (takes helmet off)  
Anya: More good-looking than I expected. (takes picture) Done.  
Gino: Hey, yeah. You look great!  
Alistair: Thanks. Hey, uh... I gotta go...do stuff. Catch you later?  
Gino: Sure, man! Be seeing you!  
Alistair: Sure thing! (chuckles, walks away, pulls out walkie-talkie) Ranger to Glaston, Ranger to Glaston, get me the vice pres. _Now_.  
Gino: Fun guy. Oh, dammit! I didn't ask his name!  
Anya: We'll probably see him, again. Still can't believe he'd want to hug me. (pauses) Why did I remember that remark?

Meanwhile, Lelouch was on the phone with one of the Black Knights, on the roof of the main building.

Lelouch: Good. You guys head for Kyushu, and find Diethard. (pauses) Seems fine, for now. Rakshata can come by, later, and- Is C.C. at the embassy? (pauses) Shit! (hangs up and runs towards door)

Rivalz was handing out fliers for the giant pizza event, when C.C. approached him.

C.C.: You're gonna make another one, huh?  
Rivalz: Oh, hey! It's you, again! (hands flier to C.C.) Glad to see you! (runs off) Round 2, for the world's biggest pizza!  
Lelouch: (approaches C.C., panting) What the...hell...are you doing?  
C.C.: I forgot something, before I left, here.  
Lelouch: That...plush mascot thing? Dammit, I'm sorry-  
C.C.: Not your fault. I'm the one who forgot.  
Lelouch: Come on. Let's go get it. (walks with C.C.) How'd you get here?  
C.C.: Took a taxi. So, how's the Knight of Stone?  
Lelouch: Rolo and I have concocted a plot. Also, Knight of "Stone"?  
C.C.: As it stands, he has the emotions of a rock, unless it involves Alistair.  
Lelouch: Fair enough.

Meanwhile, at the Ashford swimming pool, Villetta and several other students were waiting behind a stage background.

Villetta: (sighs) I don't know if I can do this.  
Female Student A: You're the lucky one, here. If the swimsuit café idea came to pass, Alistair would go on a fighting spree.  
Female Student B: Also, the swimsuit you were going to wear? Skimpy as skimpy can get. It can't even be legal.  
Villetta: It's really not.  
Female Student C: Can't believe this is what Americans wore, in the desert. In a sense, it's...kinda snazzy.  
Female Student A: It's certainly a nice homage to those times. At least Ms. Villetta's wearing something that makes her look awesome.  
Female Student B: Brings out her charm, too, doesn't it?  
Villetta: Now or never.

Villetta and the students walked onto the stage, the girls wearing Ranger uniforms worn in desert environments and Villetta wearing a Desert Ranger uniform. The customers began cheering as confetti fell from the ceiling.

Male Student A: I _knew_ the girls would look cute, in those! Pay up!  
Male Student B: Ah, dammit.  
Villetta: Huh. What do you know? They like it.

Meanwhile, Suzaku walked to an area of Ashford that had no students and dialed a number into his phone.

Suzaku: It's me. The target's acting extremely normal. (pauses) You know full well that I intend to kill whatever gets in my way. You're the one that- (pauses) Fine. If your strategy contradicts mine, then it will be abandoned. Farewell, Director. (closes phone)


	15. Turn 5 Part 3

Ashford Academy, 11:20 a.m. Milly was sitting on the MR-1 designated for the pizza event, looking worried.

Milly: (sighs) Here I am, holding a school festival, honoring rebels and revolutionaries, when I don't have the guts to call off an arranged marriage. I really am pitiful.

Gino and Anya noticed the MR-1 and approached Milly.

Gino: Hey, now. What's the deal with this antique?  
Milly: Oh, this is for the giant pizza event.  
Gino: Wait... You're gonna use a Knightmare to make a pizza? (slowly smiles excitedly, upon realization)  
Milly: Problem is, Suzaku doesn't want to pilot it. Guess it's a bust.  
Gino: (raises hand) Ooh, ooh! Me! Me! Me, me, me!  
Milly: What?  
Gino: I wanna pilot it! I wanna make the pizza!  
Milly: You'd...really do this, for me?  
Gino: You bet! I've been dying to do something fun, for once, in my life! When do I start?  
Milly: Well, right now would be good. Considering that it's almost noon...  
Gino: Say no more! I got this! (laughs, climbs into MR-1 cockpit)  
Milly: (looks at Anya) Wow, you're cute. I'm surprised you didn't get hugged, on the way here.  
Anya: It would certainly be a first. That was Gino, by the way.  
Milly: Gino, huh? Well, what's your name?  
Anya: It's Anya. (takes picture)  
Milly: Huh? What?  
Anya: Memory issue. Found a flaw with it, though. Can't seem to forget about this guy with blue eyes.  
Milly: (thinking) Oh, they don't know, yet. Seems word hasn't spread, too much.

Meanwhile, behind the clubhouse, C.C. and Lelouch were standing near a container filled with tomatoes, for the pizza event.

C.C.: He told you, huh?  
Lelouch: Yeah. You know V.V., don't you?  
C.C.: (sighs) Yeah, I do.  
Lelouch: You don't like him. I can tell.  
Shirley: Lelouch?  
Lelouch: Oh, shit!

As Lelouch tried to find a way to hide C.C., Shirley walked up the steps, and saw Lelouch and C.C.

Shirley: Who...? Who are you?  
Lelouch: Uh... She's, uh...  
C.C.: C.C.  
Lelouch: (slams head into railing)  
Shirley: C.C.? Wait, are you the one that Mao guy was after?!  
Lelouch: How do I choke myself with this thing?  
C.C. I was. Now, he's dead, because of his own mind reading powers.  
Shirley: So, did you give him that power, or something?  
Lelouch: Where's Alistair, when you need him? He could powerbomb me, off of here.  
C.C.: Yeah. Worst decision of my life. What do you want from me?  
Shirley: If you know Lelouch, personally, did you...?  
C.C.: Yes.  
Shirley: And, he never thought of using it on me?  
C.C.: He sure as hell avoided it.  
Shirley: Are...you and Lelouch...?  
C.C.: I'm hundreds of years old.  
Shirley: Damn, and you're still that cute? Must have been... I don't know, a therapeutic relationship?  
C.C.: It certainly is that. You called dibs, first, and you've known him, longer. He's yours to keep.  
Shirley: Whoa, hey, I'm not saying that I don't appreciate helping him out! I might need your help! If I can actually...  
C.C.: I can certainly appreciate that. Lelouch, stop choking yourself. (pulls Lelouch to his feet) Shirley understands.  
Lelouch: Well, sorry for being so frustrated! So much for this secret...  
Shirley: My lips are sealed.  
Lelouch: Goodbye, frustration.  
Alistair: (over walkie-talkie) Lelouch!  
Lelouch: (pulls out walkie-talkie) What's up?  
Alistair: I've been trying to get a hold of you, for the last hour! Gino and Anya are here!  
Lelouch: They must be backing up Suzaku. Or, whoever the hell that is.  
Alistair: They saw my face, but didn't recognize me. Apparently, they don't know what I look like.  
Lelouch: That's good.  
Shirley: Whoa!

Suddenly, Shirley's head was enveloped by the mouth of a mascot costume.

Lelouch: I forget, is that supposed to be an otter, or...?  
Shirley: Ah, what...? Kallen?  
Kallen: Shit. Wrong person.  
Shirley: Don't worry, Lelouch is fine- What the hell are you wearing, under this?!  
Kallen: Well, the Chinese embassy doesn't really have much, when it comes to situations with this outfit.  
Shirley: Seriously! Look, find something better, after this, alright?  
Kallen: Then, let's not waste time. I'm here for the girl with the green hair.  
Shirley: C.C.? Go for it. But, don't get caught by Suzaku. I don't think it's actually him.  
C.C.: Well, I'll just grab my plush, and-

The scaffolding next to the tomato container shook and C.C. fell into the open container, as it closed. The MR-1 picked up the container, lifting it over its head.

Gino: Wow, this thing's pretty big!  
Lelouch: What the-?! Who's in there?!  
Gino: Oh, hi! I'm Gino!  
Lelouch: (thinking) Knight of Three?! This is such horseshit!  
Gino: Anyway, meet you at the big oven! (MR-1 heads towards center of campus)  
Lelouch: (sprints after MR-1, out loud) _NOOOOOOOOO_!  
Shirley: (pops out of mascot's mouth) Wow, it's hot in there. (looks around) Lelouch? Oh, this isn't good.  
Alistair: Lelouch! Come in! What happened!?  
Shirley: He dropped it? (picks up walkie-talkie) Alistair, C.C. fell into the tomato bin, and some guy named Gino is piloting the MR-1.  
Alistair: Oh, _crap_! Gino!

Alistair spotted the MR-1 and ran towards it, managing to catch up with it and climbing up the Knightmare, onto the top of the container.

Alistair: _Gino_! Stop!  
Gino: Huh? (MR-1 stops) Hey, I know that voice...  
Alistair: Gino, my friend's in here! I need to get her out!  
Gino: Oh... Oh! Alright, I'll help, too!  
Alistair: No! I'll get her out, then you can head for the pizza!  
Gino: Huh. It certainly _sounds_ quicker.  
Alistair: (opens container, reaches for C.C.) Come on.  
C.C.: Good timing. (grabs Alistair's hand)  
Alistair: (carries C.C., closes container, jumps off) Alright, good to go!  
Gino: Thanks, man! You must really like pizza! (MR-1 resumes moving)  
Alistair: You alright?  
C.C.: Yeah. I can certainly get used to being rescued, by you.  
Alistair: You consider this therapeutic?  
C.C.: (hugs Alistair) Yeah.  
Lelouch: (panting) Oh, God... Alistair? You got her out?  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Lelouch: (sighs) That's good- (immediately pulls out phone and takes a picture)  
Alistair: Seriously?  
Lelouch: It's adorable. This is going in a photo album.  
Alistair: Looks like the giant pizza is a success, once again.  
Lelouch: Good. I'm hungry as hell.  
C.C.: Same.  
Alistair: (sniffs) You'll eat, after you shower. I'll bring you a piece.  
C.C.: You're the escort.  
Alistair: Fine, geez.

Alistair and C.C. walked toward the clubhouse, C.C. forcing Alistair's arm around her.

Lelouch: Huh. That's even more adorable. (takes picture)  
Shirley: Lelouch! Did you get C.C. out?  
Lelouch: No, Alistair did.  
Shirley: Good. You certainly left fast.  
Kallen: Damn...this...costume... So...hot... (panting)  
Shirley: By the way, why do you have your phone out?  
Lelouch: (shows photos)  
Shirley: Oh, my God. _Yes_. That is precious.  
Kallen: What?  
Shirley: They're pictures of C.C. hugging Alistair.  
Kallen: Ah, dammit! I missed it! (pauses) Can you share that, with me?  
Lelouch: Done.  
Kallen: (hand pops out of mascot's mouth, give a thumbs up) Thanks.

8 hours later, Lelouch was on the roof of the main building, looking at the students dancing, while on the phone.

Lelouch: I owe you, again, Xingke.  
Xingke: (over phone) You literally don't owe me anything. That pizza was _damn_ good. I'm glad that I know you, now. Also, you took photos of Alistair and this girl, C.C., right?  
Lelouch: Yeah?  
Xingke: The only photo I got to see was her forcing his arm, around her shoulders. This is the kind of friendship that has to exist, everywhere.  
Lelouch: Do you have a way for me to contact the High Eunuchs?  
Xingke: Do you wanna take them down?  
Lelouch: ...I might.  
Xingke: I'll figure something out. Ohh, that was so filling. (hangs up)  
Lelouch: (puts phone in pocket, thinking) Well, today's certainly been fun. But, the harsh challenge...  
Suzaku: Lelouch. (walks up to Lelouch)  
Lelouch: ...is right around the corner. (out loud) I thought you'd be down there, enjoying the festival.  
Suzaku: (looks towards the ground, then back to Lelouch) No.  
Lelouch: So, what's the occasion?

Suzaku pulled out his cell phone dialed a number into it, and forced the phone into Lelouch's hand.

Suzaku: For you. Talk.  
Lelouch: Okay...? (puts phone to ear) Hello?  
Nunnally Lamperouge: (over phone) Lelouch?  
Lelouch: (thinking) Oh, shit.


	16. Turn 6 Part 1

Ashford Academy, 8:12 p.m. Lelouch was frozen with fear, his hand holding Suzaku's cell phone and Suzaku standing behind him, on the rooftop of the main building.

Suzaku: Talk. I won't repeat myself.  
Nunnally: (over phone) Lelouch? Is it you?  
Lelouch: (thinking) Dammit... Dammit, dammit, dammit! I don't know what to do! I have to let her know that I'm alright! But, if I do...! I don't know...!

Lelouch slowly looked behind him and saw Rolo, at the doorway. Rolo activated his Geass, specifically to stop Suzaku.

Lelouch: Thank you! (out loud) Nunnally!  
Rolo: (eyes widen, thinking) Nunnally? Alright, take all the time you need. She's...your real family.  
Nunnally: Lelouch! I'm glad-!  
Lelouch: Listen to me. I don't have much time. We have to act like complete strangers, for now, okay? I'll find a way to rescue you, I promise! (looks at Rolo, mouthing) I'm done. Go, go!  
Rolo: (gives thumbs up, goes through door)  
Lelouch: (thinking) Thanks, Rolo. Nunnally deserves another brother. (out loud) Sorry, the person who handed me this phone must have confused me for someone else. Sorry. Oh, you were looking for Alistair Wake? No, don't know who that is, either. Sorry to waste your time.  
Nunnally: Lelouch... I don't know anyone named Alistair Wake.  
Lelouch: (thinking) There it is. The cruel punch line. (hands phone back to Suzaku, out loud) Sounds like a nice girl.  
Suzaku: (crushes cell phone) Waste of time.

As Suzaku was about to leave, Alistair opened the door, and finally reunited with Suzaku.

Alistair: (smiles) Hey, buddy.  
Suzaku: Move aside.  
Alistair: Hey, it's been a couple of months. I missed you.  
Suzaku: I have no time for nonsense. Stand aside.  
Alistair: Well, before you turn in, I gotta ask you a few questions. You know, for personal reasons.  
Suzaku: (takes a deep breath) Ask.  
Alistair: Why'd you join the Britannian military, despite being Japanese.  
Suzaku: I was bored. Especially, because of your friend, here.  
Alistair: Mm-hmm. And, uh, what happened between you and your father, again?  
Suzaku: Nothing. I had a normal childhood.  
Alistair: (stops smiling) Mm-hmm.  
Suzaku: If you're done with inane questions, I'll take my leave. (walks toward door)  
Alistair: Last question, Suzaku.  
Suzaku: (stops walking) Very well.  
Alistair: What's your _girlfriend's_ name?  
Suzaku: (pauses, turns around) I don't have one.  
Alistair: Wrong answer.

Alistair kicked Suzaku to the wall and repeatedly punched his face, holding him against the wall.

Alistair: You're not Suzaku Kururugi. I don't know who you are, but you're done, here. Whatever plots you were about to use are now null and void. Now, you're gonna tell me everything I wanna know, or I'll have my friend Rolo peel your dick like a banana!  
Suzaku: You know nothing, Wake. I will have my revenge-  
Alistair: (headbutts Suzaku) Spare me the melodrama. (drags Suzaku to door) Get off my turf. (kicks Suzaku down the stairs, closes door) You were right. It's not him.  
Lelouch: He made me talk to Nunnally. She didn't know you.  
Alistair: That's Civility for you. Assholes with impossible tech. (pulls out walkie-talkie) Ranger to Glaston. Spread this message as you escort Suzaku off of the premises. Until further notice, Suzaku Kururugi is not allowed on Ashford grounds.

The next day, Pendragon military base. Sears walked with the general of the Britannian Air Force, aboard one of the new aircrafts.

General Upson Thompson: This should be simple. I don't see how it could be difficult.  
Sears: Nothing is ever simple. You're dealing with an enemy of the Enclave, that nearly wiped us out. As well as-  
General Upson: Spare me your theories. It doesn't matter if they took the best that Britannia had to offer, on that small waste of land.  
Sears: Then, there's Zero.  
General Upson: He's dead, "Mr. President". The Zero that reared his head is an imposter.  
Sears: If we know Zero in a way that you don't, then you know full well that's impossible. The Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks have resurfaced. Don't take them lightly. If you do, _we'll_ have to be the ones to clean up your mess. (adjusts glasses) Am I clear?  
General Upson: Am I supposed to be scared?  
Sears: Your funeral. (walks off)  
General Upson: Hmph. "Four eyes, zero soul," indeed. Where's that Earl?  
Lloyd Asplund: Don't rush me.

Lloyd and Cecile walked up to Upson, Lloyd completely different from his normal self, with a scowl on his face.

Lloyd: Atlas' demands aren't my style. Buzzkills. (sighs) Need a new nicotine patch.  
General Upson: You...smoke?  
Lloyd: Not anymore.  
Cecile Croomy: The Lancelot's ready.  
General Upson: Good. We've already lost two princesses and a prince to this scum. We're not losing any more!  
Lloyd: You lost Schneizel, 10 years ago. If he met you, now, he'd probably shoot you. For being an asshole.  
General Upson: I'll forgive that insult, for now. Be ready to move out. (walks off)  
Cecile: Way to start a fight.  
Lloyd: We've been held prisoner for months. I'm done being Civility's bitch. It's about time that they returned to being the _world's_ bitch.

Meanwhile, in the capital city of China, Kaguya was having dinner with the Empress of the Chinese Federation, Tianzi, two of the High Eunuchs watching over them.

Kaguya Sumeragi: So, his enemies are back, huh? This is bad.  
Tianzi: What's wrong?  
Kaguya: I'm going to have to leave, soon.  
Tianzi: Please, not now. (tears up) Not when I've made a real friend.  
Kaguya: Singular? Try a _lot_ of new friends. Especially the one I'm concerned about, Alistair.  
Tianzi: What's he like?  
Kaguya: He's...the nicest guy I know. He's really nice to girls. Especially after he was...mercilessly rejected, many times. You might see your new friends, soon! Don't you worry!

Back at Ashford, Lelouch was talking with C.C., in the Mavericks control room, while C.C. was at the Chinese embassy.

C.C.: (over screen) Nunnally's going to attempt to be the new Viceroy. Are you going to fight her?  
Lelouch: ...Was that supposed to be a joke? I'm not laughing.  
C.C.: What if Civility messed with her head? What then?  
Lelouch: We fix it. Without hurting her.  
C.C.: She really means that much, to you?  
Lelouch: She has meaning for Alistair, too! We have to save her! No matter what!  
C.C.: What if she doesn't want to be saved? What if she wants to kill Zero? What if she wants to eliminate that Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks? What if-?  
Lelouch: (glares at C.C., tears up)  
C.C.: (pauses) Sorry. You're right. We have to rescue her. Civility messed with her memories, and we'll fix them.  
Lelouch: Is it so hard to sound idealistic? Because you actually made sense, there, and sounded like a person.  
C.C.: Immortality. V.V.'s got it, too. He's your former dad's first ally.  
Lelouch: He actually had an ally?  
C.C.: His chief confederate. They made a pact, long before you were ever born.

Meanwhile, at the Sword of Akasha, V.V. and Charles stood at the end of the platform, looking at the eternal sunset.

V.V.: Impressive, isn't it? Civility's technology, I mean?  
Charles: Yes. It worked as well as I had hoped. Especially with Nunnally.  
V.V.: You left out the fact that Lelouch, her own brother, was Zero.  
Charles: Would you tell her?  
V.V.: You're still a child, behind those wrinkles.  
Charles: Perhaps I am...big brother.  
V.V.: Rather unfortunate, gaining immortality at such a young age. Now, I'm stuck, like this.  
Charles: It's rather hard to believe that you're the source of Geass, for cyborgs.  
V.V.: Worthy cyborgs. Civility's technological possibilities are endless. Our contract will come to fruition.  
Charles: We will slay God.

Meanwhile, aboard a Britannian flagship, Nunnally waited in her room, for her return to Japan.

Nunnally: Lelouch will be so happy to see me, after all this time. I wonder...could there be any perfume, in here?

Nunnally moved her wheelchair towards the table mirror and felt around, until she grabbed a strange box.

Nunnally: Huh? Feels like...a ring box? What could-?

When Nunnally opened the box, music began playing.

Nunnally: Oh! A music box! So pretty. So... S-So... (tears up, trembles)

2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Nunnally's room. Alistair placed a music box in Nunnally's hands, as it played its music.

Nunnally: It's a pretty song.  
Alistair: My mom left it for me. That's a rendition of a Metallica song. "Nothing Else Matters." I want you to have it. I don't need it, anymore.  
Nunnally: Thank you. Um...could you sing it, for me?  
Alistair: You're lucky. The ending's my favorite part, and mom had this variant of the ending custom made. (singing) Never cared for what they say. Never cared for games they played. Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know. And, I know. (pauses) And, nothing else matters...

2018 a.t.b., Britannian flagship.

Nunnally: (singing) And, nothing else matters...

Nunnally cried into her forearm, as she laid her head on the table. Suddenly, she heard a distorted shattering sound and looked up. She slowly moved her eyelids and opened her eyes.

Nunnally: I... I can see? But...how? (looks at music box) Thank you...Alistair.

Nunnally then heard talking, outside her room. She opened the door and saw Suzaku at the other end, talking on his phone.

Suzaku: Everything is proceeding as planned, Director. (pauses) She won't be a liability. I'll kill her before that happens. (pauses) I will do anything to kill Wake, no matter the cost. I will have my revenge.  
Nunnally: (closes door) That's not Suzaku. He wants to kill Alistair... What do I do? (takes a deep breath) Okay... I've done it my way. There are times when being nice is mandatory. Not this time. This calls for the Alistair Wake approach.


	17. Turn 6 Part 2

Tokyo Mavericks hangar, 9:43 a.m. Holiday looked through her clipboard to check if everything that she had done was in order.

Sharon "Doc" Holiday: Alright. That should be everything.  
Euphemia: What are you up to?  
Holiday: Just making sure everything was loaded up.  
Euphemia: Loaded into what?

Holiday pushed a button on a nearby wall and a large, black airship rose from the ground, in front of Euphemia.

Euphemia: This thing is huge! And, it can fly!?  
Holiday: Thought I was just trying to weaponized electricity? Nah, I've been upgrading that, too.  
Euphemia: What do you mean, "upgrading"?  
Holiday: You didn't know? That bad boy was decommissioned, back in 1998, a.t.b.  
Euphemia: 19- Wait! Is that-?  
Alistair: (walks up to Euphemia) The Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. An advanced, long-range strategic reconnaissance aircraft, capable of Mach 3 and an altitude of 85,000 feet. But, thanks to some much-needed updating, it's capable of combat. Behold its reincarnation... The Yatagarasu.  
Euphemia: So...it's that big, that heavy...?  
Alistair: Still capable of Mach 3.  
Euphemia: And, it's a carrier, to boot! How many Knightmares fit in there!?  
Alistair: Uh... 2 hund?  
Holiday: Try 4 hundred.  
Euphemia: Shit...! And, it's got a perfect spot for snipers, on the front!  
Alistair: Exactly. I've been trying to get a good design, and this was the one Holiday liked best. Oh, get this, we also found some float unit schematics. I think Lloyd left 'em.  
Euphemia: Yeah, we need to rescue him and Cecile, as well.  
Alistair: Gotta find an opening.  
Euphemia: So... When does this thing fly?  
Alistair: Zero said to give him about...5 minutes, when the op starts. If Nunnally hasn't been rescued, by that time, or he's completely surrounded, we wreck ass.

Meanwhile, at the Chinese embassy, Zero gathered the Black Knights together to tell them about his plan.

Zero: You may not be aware of this, but the Emperor of Ego is attempting to send a new Viceroy, to Japan.  
Tohdoh: So, why the big meeting? We can just shoot the ship down.  
Zero: The Viceroy's name is Nunnally Lamperouge.  
Tohdoh: (clenches fist, fingers crack) _No_.  
Chiba: That cute girl you tried to rescue?! Why?!  
Zero: Civility was responsible for the kidnapping.  
Asahina: They messed with her memories.  
Kallen: This is a rescue mission?  
Zero: Exactly. A request from her brother, Lelouch Lamperouge. And, I'm sure as hell not allowing him to suffer without her, any longer.  
Tohdoh: _Go time_.  
Ryoga Senba: Never seen Tohdoh that mad, before.  
Asahina: The remarks are definitely full of rage. He's not yelling, though.  
Senba: Ah, _that_ kind of pissed.  
Tamaki: Everything's loaded up!  
Zero: Gear up! Go, go, go!

3 minutes later, Britannian flagship. Nunnally's assigned advisor, Alicia Lohmeyer, entered Nunnally's room and saw that Nunnally was facing the table mirror.

Alicia Lohmeyer: We'll be arriving at Area 11 in an hour, Viceroy.  
Nunnally: Good to hear. I don't mean to annoy, but... Is there any perfume on this table? I can't seem to find it.  
Lohmeyer: I'll check. (walks up to table) No... Doesn't look like it-

Nunnally immediately grabbed Lohmeyer's arm and dragged her to her knees, pointing the pistol that Alistair gave her at Lohmeyer's face.

Nunnally: Found my gun.  
Lohmeyer: Your eyes are open! I thought-!  
Nunnally: Oh, you know something? I'm glad that I don't have to ask that question. You're going to tell me what I want to know. _Now_.  
Lohmeyer: They never told me you were like this! I thought you were innocent, nice!  
Nunnally: I _am_ nice. (takes a deep breath) It's just that I don't tolerate being...pissed off.  
Lohmeyer: Okay, this is scaring me.  
Nunnally: You don't want to tell me anything? Perhaps if you had no knees, you'd know how I feel...  
Lohmeyer: Alright! I'll talk!  
Nunnally: Spill it. Or I send you to a nunnery.  
Lohmeyer: The Knight of Seven's running the show! He's making me do this!  
Nunnally: He's not the Suzaku I know. Who is he?  
Lohmeyer: I don't know! All I saw was a random...glint in his eye. Looked...orange?  
Nunnally: Peculiar. What else?  
Lohmeyer: I snuck a peek at his journal, while he wasn't around. All it read was: "Kill Alistair Wake. Kill Alistair Wake. Kill Alistair Wake." All capitals, every page.  
Nunnally: (sighs) Not even a name, on that journal?  
Lohmeyer: Well... Actually there was another journal. It was normal writing, there. Mentioned kinship with the Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley. Said he was mad, because he couldn't come along.  
Nunnally: What's so special about the Knight of Ten?  
Lohmeyer: Aside from abysmal Knighmare versatility, he's a complete sociopath. He likes to kill people, for the hell of it.  
Nunnally: That's everything you know?  
Lohmeyer: That's all, I swear!  
Nunnally: (puts pistol away) Unless you want to get blown up, when the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks show up to rescue me, I suggest you get off this ship. Effective immediately.  
Lohmeyer: Done! (runs out of room)  
Nunnally: Alright... Who could this guy be? It's not Suzaku, but why keep his look? Let's see... Random orange glint... Grudge against Alistair... Befriends...more of a Neutral Evil, than a Chaotic Evil- Oh, crap!

Back at Tokyo, Suzaku, Gino and Anya confronted Xingke, in front of the Chinese embassy.

Suzaku: Gone? What do you mean "gone"?  
Xingke: Exactly what I mean. Zero left, as well. They left through an underground tunnel, though I don't exactly know how they got back out.  
Suzaku: Meager prey. We're giving chase.  
Gino: Hey, you think they're gonna go after Nunnally?  
Suzaku: Of course. Typical hero. Scum of the Earth...  
Anya: Here we go, again.

5 minutes later, above the Pacific Ocean. Utilizing air transports to carry the Knightmares, the Black Knights approached the fleet of Britannian airships.

Zero: Our objective is the rescue of Nunnally Lamperouge. We have to get her back!  
Black Knights: Got it!  
Zero: (thinking) Alistair... Nunnally needs you. I can't do this, on my own. My hopes ride with you.  
Ohgi: Damn VTOLs! They took out one of our carriers!  
Zero: You've got guns, too! One-handed ones, in fact!  
Black Knight: Not wrong!

Meanwhile, inside the flagship, a Knightmare activated itself, and looked at its surroundings. It then looked at its hands, opening and closing them. It then noticed a scientist that was focused on a terminal.

Scientist: I don't get how it could look like this. This wasn't part of the schematics!

The Knightmare picked up the scientist by his shirt, bring him closer to its face.

Scientist: What?! What is this?! What's going-?! (looks at Knightmare's face, screams in terror)

Back outside the flagship, Tohdoh's Gekka destroyed one of the turrets on a wing, a Burai doing the same on another.

Tohdoh: Zero, are you sure you didn't need a Knightmare?  
Zero: Positive. I'm going in.  
Tohdoh: Good luck.

Inside the flagship, a medic and security guard were attempting to open a door leading to a corridor.

Britannian Medic: Do you think Knightmares can actually fit in here?  
Britannian Security Guard: Don't know! We just need to get the survivors-

The door opened and the corridor was filled with smoke, Zero emerging from it as the airlock cleared the corridor, a gust of wind blowing on his cape.

Zero: Knock, knock.  
Britannian Medic: Zero?!  
Zero: (left side of mask opens, activates Geass) Ever felt like joining a swim team!? Now's your chance!  
Britannian Security Guard: Dive, or cannonball?  
Zero: Doesn't matter. Get in that ocean. (walks through door) Gotta find her...

Back outside the flagship, the surrounding airships began falling down, towards the ocean.

Asahina: Well, this seems easy, but I feel like-  
Tohdoh: Trouble, behind the flagship!  
Asahina: There it is.  
Chiba: Those Knightmares... They have float units!  
Kallen: That commander one! Same look, different colors... It's the Enclave!  
Tohdoh: So, he's come out to play.  
Zanzibar: The Vincent Enclave shall be your end, Elevens.

Inside the flagship's garden, Zero entered through the door, and saw a familiar wheelchair.

Zero: (thinking) Nunnally...  
Nunnally: You certainly know how to make an entrance. I've been wanting to talk to you, for a while, now.  
Zero: Huh?

Nunnally turned her wheelchair around, revealing that she was wearing sunglasses.

Nunnally: I'm glad that we can finally meet, Zero.


	18. Turn 6 Part 3

Britannian flagship, 10:12 a.m. Zero approached Nunnally, who was sitting alone in her wheelchair, wearing sunglasses.

Nunnally: I was actually expecting Alistair, but you're just as good.  
Zero: (thinking) She got her memories back?! That's a step I can skip! (out loud) Nunnally Lamperouge. I'm here to rescue you.  
Nunnally: That's a given. Unfortunately, your guys are about to be swarmed. You should tell them to retreat, while they can.  
Zero: Not until we get you out of here.  
Nunnally: Aren't you a hero? Well... (removes sunglasses) I do like that, about you.  
Zero: (thinking) Nunnally... You can see...

Outside the flagship, the Black Knights' Knightmares attempted to fight off Zanzibar's Vincent, but failed to keep up, the Guren included.

Kallen: How is he so fast?! He's kicking our asses! He's supposed to be a pushover!  
Tohdoh: To Alistair, yeah. You're forgetting that we never fought these guys, before, and he was one of Hawking's second-in-commands. If Sears was the brains...  
Kallen: He's the combat specialist. Shit.  
Zanzibar: Your end is here, Elevens! And, the Knights of the Round have arrived!  
Kallen: Double shit.  
Asahina: What's that jet!?

As Asahina's Gekka tried to shoot down the Tristan, in its jet form, the Tristan got close and transformed.

Asahina: Oh, shit! Starscream-!

The Tristan severely damaged Asahina's Gekka with its MVS polearm, causing Asahina to eject.

Tohdoh: So much for ease. Brace for impact! That last ship's heading for us!

Before the last airship could reach the flagship, the Mordred fired its Stark Hadron Cannon, destroying the ship.

Gino: Man, the Mordred's a powerhouse. Anya, can you be a little more careful?  
Anya: It exploded away from the flagship. No problem, there.  
Gino: Well... Okay, yeah, good reaction time.

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon, Suzaku entered the hangar, looking at the newly upgraded Lancelot.

Suzaku: The armaments weren't fixed. No matter. The new attachment will do.

Back inside the flagship, Nunnally and Zero continued their conversation.

Nunnally: I had no idea that Civility kidnapped me and messed up my memories. My own father...rather, my _former_ father... He was the one who made me shut my eyes, for so long. I could remember conversations that scientists had. "Geass", they called it. The same power that was given to Agents of Civility. I don't know what the Emperor of Ego is plotting...but it can't be good.  
Zero: It isn't.  
Nunnally: It's you, isn't it, Lelouch? I know your voice, anywhere. Can you take off the mask?

Lelouch took off the mask, revealing his crying face.

Lelouch: Nunnally...  
Nunnally: Wow. Alistair was right. You _are_ good-looking.

The Lancelot Conquista launched from the Avalon, straight towards the flagship. The Lancelot fired its VARIS at the Guren.

Suzaku: You still live, Eleven? Pathetic. You aren't worth my time.

The Lancelot Conquista's VARIS extension, the Hadron Blaster, locked itself with the VARIS and fired at the Guren, making contact and destroying the Radiant Wave Surger arm.

Kallen: Dammit!  
Suzaku: Now... Zero. Core Luminous Cone, active.

Back inside the flagship, Lelouch and Nunnally could feel the ship shaking.

Nunnally: I think we're about to have company.  
Lelouch: Shit!

The Lancelot Conquista burst through one of the walls of the garden, using its Blaze Luminous to drill a hole into it.

Lelouch: (holds on to column) I knew it! It was you!  
Suzaku: Lelouch vi Britannia. Still you live, still you defy. Wasted potential. (Lancelot points VARIS at Lelouch) Any attempt you can think of, to fight me, is pointless. You can't hurt me.  
Nunnally: How about _this one_!?

Nunnally pulled the pin on a strange grenade and threw it at the Lancelot. The grenade exploded with an electromagnetic pulse and Suzaku screamed in pain, despite that fact. When the pulse faded, the Lancelot's right eye turned orange, as well as Suzaku's, and his voice was completely different.

Familiar Voice: (enraged) You living, breathing pile of shit! You'll pay for your benevolence, you human scum!

Lelouch slowly began to recognize the voice, as it echoed in his thoughts. He then remembered what had happened at Kamine Island.

2017 a.t.b., Kamine Island. Suzaku pointed his gun at Lelouch, and Kallen pointed her gun at Suzaku.

Kallen: Suzaku! Drop the gun, now!  
Suzaku: (lowers gun, chuckles)  
Kallen: You think this is funny!? Drop it!

Suzaku's laughter got louder, until his voice suddenly changed with a more evil laugh. Suzaku turned around and Kallen saw that his right eye turned orange.

Suzaku: I'm not your puppet of a friend.  
Kallen: What the hell...?  
Lelouch: Sigma.  
Civility AI Sigma: In the suit of shit you call flesh.  
Lelouch: The one time I didn't bring that tazer. Could've settled it, here.  
Kallen: What the hell do you want, Sigma!?  
Sigma: Revenge. Wake took everything from me, and I'll take away what's precious, to him.  
Kallen: Oh, so you're still butthurt, 'cause your boyfriend died?  
Sigma: Don't you mock me!  
Lelouch: I don't even know if AIs can even attain sexuality, but that's the response I'd pick, anyway.  
Sigma: Shut up! You humans are such a headache! You snark, insult and be heroes, for no reason! It sickens me! People like you are an insult to life!  
Kallen: Well, what do you know? You're not just an AI... You're a PTSD'd a-hole.  
Lelouch: I'll be damned. An AI with PTSD. Sounds like a first, to me.  
Sigma: I said, shut up! You wastes of life! You're nothing but walking, talking piles of shit!  
Lelouch: There's really no reasoning with this prick.  
Kallen: He's a sociopathic mess.  
Sigma: Die... _DIIIIE_!

Before Sigma could use Suzaku's body to point his gun back at Lelouch, Kallen wrapped her arms around Suzaku's waist.

Kallen: Not today!  
Sigma: Get your hands off me, you benevolent worm!

Kallen lifted Suzaku's body and German Suplexed Sigma on the stone stairs, knocking Sigma out.

Lelouch: Well...that happened.  
Kallen: We need to take care of him, when we get back, with Nunnally.

Present day, Britannian flagship. Lelouch held on to the column as the Lancelot pointed its VARIS at him.

Lelouch: Sigma, you bastard! Let Suzaku go!  
Nunnally: So it _was_ Sigma!  
Sigma: _You're all paying, for your insolence_! What?!

Outside the flagship, the Yatagarasu approached the flagship, with the Yoshitsune standing on the front.

Chiba: Alistair?! (grunts)

Chiba's Gekka was restrained by the Mordred grabbing its head, and crushing it with one hand.

Anya: Alistair Wake, spotted.  
Gino: Really? (Tristan's MVS polearm impales Senba's Gekka) Oh, whoops.  
Senba: I've lived...too long...anyway... (Gekka explodes)  
Gino: Ah... Sorry? (Tristan looks at Yatagarasu) Oh, shit, look at that! It's huge! And... That's...the Yoshitsune?  
Alistair: Hi, Gino. Anya.  
Gino: That guy from the festival! You're Alistair Wake?!  
Alistair: Bingo. Entry Harken, please.

The Yatagarasu launched a Slash Harken at the flagship, connecting with it, and the Yoshitsune grinded on the wire. The Tristan attempted to intercept the Yoshitsune, but its attacks were blocked.

Alistair: Look, I ain't got time to play. Where's Nunnally Lamperouge?  
Gino: Sorry, but I can't let that happen!

The Tristan continued its offensive as the Mordred fired its Stark Hadron Cannon, causing the Yoshitsune to dodge and fall off of the wire as it was destroyed.

Gino: Man... Why can't these guys have aerial units-? What the-?

The Tristan and Mordred saw the Yoshitsune rise past one of the wings of the flagship, using boosters on its feet. The Yoshitsune's backpack suddenly extended, revealing a float unit as the boosters shut off.

Gino: Well... Was that from the Siegfried prototype?  
Alistair: Damn right. Lloyd left behind the schematics, before he was kidnapped.  
Gino: Wait, kidnapped?  
Sigma: I swear I'll end you!  
Alistair: That voice... That bastard!

Back at the garden, Lelouch struggled to hold on to the column and had to find better holding with the foliage.

Nunnally: Hang on, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: I'm trying!  
Sigma: _Die_! _All of you, die_!  
Alistair: _SIGMA_!

The Lancelot was suddenly tackled away by the Yoshitsune. Lelouch reached Nunnally and held her hand, trying to save her from the wind current.

Lelouch: Nunnally! I won't let go! Not after all this!  
Nunnally: Lelouch... I...

Back outside the flagship, the Guren could no longer hold on to the wing of the flagship and started falling.

Kallen: I can't believe it... I... I failed you...Alistair.  
Rakshata: (over radio) Sorry for the delay. I think it's time to show these clowns something dynamic. Launching Guren update, now.

The Black Knights' submarine launched the glide wing pack towards the falling Guren, catching it and re-equipping its Radiant Wave Surger arm.

Rakshata: Oh, and that pack comes with a new Stinger. Have fun.  
Kallen: I will!

The Guren was launched upward and activated its float unit.

Gino: Oh, it can fly, now?  
Zanzibar: I'll end you, Eleven!  
Kallen: Wait 'till I fry you!  
Kaguya: (over radio) Well... You can. From there.  
Kallen: Alrighty, then!

The Guren activated its Radiant Wave Surger and fired a beam at Zanzibar's Vincent, making a direct hit.

Zanzibar: No! I just got this unit!

Zanzibar ejected as his Vincent exploded.

Tohdoh: Kallen, Zero needs help!  
Kallen: Nunnally... I'm coming!

Back at the garden, Lelouch was starting to lose his grip on Nunnally.

Lelouch: No! Please, hang on!  
Nunnally: It's okay, Lelouch. I can try to swim, at least. It was good to see you, at last.

Nunnally put Lelouch's mask back on his head and let go of Lelouch's hand. As Lelouch watched Nunnally fall towards the hole in the wall, time seemed to slow, and his heart stopped beating. Before Nunnally could fall towards the ocean, a pearl white Vincent caught her, and Lelouch's heart started beating again. As Zero fell through the air, the Guren caught him.

Kallen: Zero! Are you alright!?  
Zero: (inhales sharply, coughs) Oh, God! (coughs) My heart hurts! (coughs) I... Oh... (passes out)

The pearl white Vincent landed in the hangar of the Yatagarasu, putting Nunnally down, gently.

Kanda: What the hell?  
Nunnally: Oh! Are you the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Kanda: Nunnally! Yeah, we're here to rescue you.  
Nunnally: That's good. (looks at Vincent) Um... Thank you.  
Vincent: (static, then speakerphones turn on) Yeah, no problem. I just got here, but I'll get used to this.  
Nunnally: Huh?

Nunnally looked at the Vincent's head and saw a small Greek letter for "alpha".

Nunnally: (gasps) You're...Alpha!  
Civility AI Alpha: Yeah. How'd you know that?  
Nunnally: I-I'm Nunnally! I'm friends with Alistair! He told me about how he rescued you!  
Alpha: You're one of Alistair's friends, huh? You're cute enough to be one. So, we're friends, too. Hey, I gotta get back out there, kick some ass.  
Nunnally: Do just that. Please.


	19. Turn 6 Part 4

Above the Pacific Ocean, 10:32 a.m. The Yoshitsune was fighting the Lancelot Conquista, on top of a Britannian flagship.

Alistair: It was you, at the battle for Tokyo! You took control of Suzaku's body!  
Sigma: Damn you, Wake! I hate you! I hate you, with every fiber of my being! You took the only person I could trust away from me!  
Alistair: Big whoop. You're all assholes.  
Sigma: No, _you're_ the asshole! Your constant heroics and moralism make me sick! You have no understanding on how this world works! Power is everything! Power is limitless! Power-!  
Alistair: Is nothing. Power leads nowhere. People work together to destroy power. You're just an ambitious asshole who can't function without Mercer.  
Sigma: I won't fall to you, anymore! I'm the strongest there is! When I'm through, the world will be a technological haven!  
Alistair: You wanna wipe out humanity that you don't like. You really are a mess.  
Sigma: (laughs)  
Alistair: (Yoshitsune looks left) You actually made it.

Sigma continued laughing evilly as Enclave airships were approaching the Britannian flagship.

Inside the Yatagarasu, Nunnally was brought to the bridge and saw the Enclave's fleet.

Nunnally: What the...!?  
Ranger: Those are definitely Enclave ships!  
Kanda: What's the flagship!?  
Ranger: It's... Oh, _shit_! _YORKTOWN_!  
Kanda: Oh, that is unfair!

Aboard the Enclave flagship, Yorktown, Sears walked onto the bridge, surveying the situation.

Sears: So... These are the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks. Sigma's already found Wake, so he'll be occupied. All forces, prepare to attack. If the Rounds get caught in the crossfire...we'll just label them as collateral damage.

Back at the Britannian airship, the Tristan and Mordred noticed the Enclave fleet, then brought their attention back to the Lancelot.

Gino: So, the reason why he's been so pissy...  
Alistair: Was 'cause of this silicon prick.  
Anya: An AI. Certainly new.  
Sigma: You're mine, Wake! Vengeance is mine!  
Kallen: Hey, Sigma! Try this on for size!

The Guren fired from its missile launcher, which launched Gefjun Disturbers, straight at the Lancelot, causing Sigma to scream in pain and the Lancelot to power down.

Kallen: Suzaku! _Suzaku_!  
Alistair: You better be alive, you bastard!  
Suzaku: Bare...ly...  
Gino: So, this is the real Suzaku?  
Suzaku: Gino... You could...stand to be...a good person. Same...for Anya.  
Gino: Well...yeah.  
Alistair: Suzaku, where's Sigma, on your body!?  
Suzaku: Don't...know... Shit...!  
Sigma: How dare you awaken, human mongrel! Die!  
Suzaku: No... I promised... For Lelouch...Nunnally...and Euphie... I will...live!  
Sigma: Shut up, shut up, _shut up_! Your god damn, idiotic, nonsensical drivel on hope makes me sick! Damn you all! Damn all you heroic, moral humans! Wretched abominations, all of you! I'll kill you!  
Sears: (over speakers) Recall Code: S-75491, Mercer.  
Sigma: (pauses) You...will... _pay_. (Lancelot flies towards Enclave fleet)  
Gino: Who _are_ these guys?  
Alistair: The Confederate Enclave. I drove them into hiding, and I'm going to kill them all.  
Gino: Sworn enemies, huh? So, what do we do?  
Anya: I suggest a temporary truce.  
Alistair: Or, you two could get the hell out of here.  
Gino: (pauses) Nah, I wanna see how good you are!

In the Yatagarasu's bridge, the Mavericks were panicking to their stations, stressed at the Enclave forces. Nunnally brought her wheelchair to the captain's station.

Nunnally: People, listen to me! We can't afford to let Alistair's enemies come back and do as they please! We need to make them pay for what they've done! They're holding Alistair's future hostage, and we're freeing Alistair of this burden! And, I hate to swear, but...get your asses in gear!  
Kanda: To be fair, you make swearing sound adorable. But, the problem is that we don't have very many float units. And, the guns won't reach, 'cause of that ship and the Black Knights, in the way.  
Nunnally: There has to be something... (notices big button) "H.G.C."? Might as well!

Nunnally slammed her hand on the button, and the captain's station began rising toward the ceiling.

Nunnally: Huh?! What?! What does "H.G.C." stand for?!

Meanwhile, at the Black Knights' submarine, the Guren gently laid Zero on top of it, and medics carried him inside.

Kallen: Alright, now that he's safe, let's get these assholes!  
Rakshata: (over radio) I'd sit back, if I were you.  
Kallen: What are you-? _Jesus Christ_.

The sides of the top portion of the Yatagarasu began extending, pointing massive gatling barrels in the direction the ship is facing. Nunnally found herself looking out at the Enclave fleet, with aiming controls in front of her.

Nunnally: Hadron Gatling Cannons. Works for me!

Aboard one of the Enclave airships, the captain saw the gatling barrels being rotating, energy charging inside the cannons.

Enclave Cannons: (laughs) What good will that do? They'll hit their allies! (laughs)

As the Hadron Gatling Cannons started firing, the last thing the Enclave captain saw was a diamond-shaped shot of Hadron energy, its edge piercing through his head.

The Hadron Gatling Cannons continued its rapid fire assault, destroying every Enclave airship, save for the Yorktown, as it defended itself with its Blaze Luminous.

Sears: Clever. To think that Hadron could become actual projectiles. No matter. Prepare the Hadron cannons.

As the Yorktown began charging its Hadron cannons, the Black Knights aboard the Britannian flagship began ejecting from their Knightmares.

Tohdoh: Abort, abort, abort! Move it! (ejects from Gekka)

As Tohdoh ejected, the entire flagship was destroyed by the Yorktown's Hadron Cannons.

Sears: It appears the engines weren't fully calibrated to the Hadron Cannons. I suppose we must retreat. For now. Full speed reverse.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian royal palace, Luciano Bradley was watching the TV in the Knights of the Rounds' lounge. The footage he saw was the Yoshitsune gaining the upper hand against the Tristan and Mordred.

Luciano Bradley: What the hell am I looking at? Is that Gino and Anya? Is that-? Is that supposed to be _me_? Is that me _stronger_ than me!? _I'll freaking kill me_!

Back over the Pacific Ocean, Lloyd looked out at the battle in front of the Avalon, and saw the Yoshitsune's float unit.

Lloyd: (smiles) Look at that. He got the float unit schematics I left.  
Cecile: You left the schematics behind, on purpose?  
Lloyd: Had to do something. Otherwise, our friends wouldn't have the upper hand.  
Cecile: What are we going to do about Sigma?  
Lloyd: Don't know. He's fixated on Alistair. Perhaps Rakshata has lots of Gefjun devices handy.

The Yoshitsune cut through the Tristan's polearm, then one of the Mordred's shoulders.

Gino: Wow! You really are good!  
Alistair: Can you go, now?  
Gino: Okay, fine! Come on, Anya.  
Anya: (Mordred waves) Bye.  
Alistair: Aw. That's cute. Wonder how Zero's doin'?

Inside the Black Knights' submarine, Zero laid in a medical bed, unconscious and randomly twitching.

Rakshata: And...he said his heart was hurting?  
Kallen: I think it might have been almost seeing Nunnally killed.  
Rakshata: Ah, guilt. And, possibly, the only thing that kept him sane. You can deal with where he goes, right? (exits room)  
Kallen: (thinking) Lelouch... I hope you're okay.


	20. Turn 7 Part 1

Ashford Academy, Lelouch's room. Lelouch awoke in hid bed, suddenly, his heart beating abnormally fast.

Lelouch: (breathing quickly) Wha-? Where?  
Rolo: Lelouch! Are you alright?  
Lelouch: I...don't know. (thinking) I'm breathing...so fast. I can't control it... Nunnally's safe...but that sight...  
Rolo: The Enclave showed up. Apparently, Sears was on the flagship. They're gone, but we don't know for how long.  
Lelouch: (out loud) That's...good... (gets up, looks in mirror)  
Rolo: Lelouch?  
Lelouch: (thinking) Pupils receded. Heartbeat fast. (pauses) Heart attack. I had a heart attack. Need to calm down. (walks to door)  
Rolo: Where are you going?!  
Lelouch: (out loud) Uh... Walking. (exits room)  
Rolo: (sighs) I'm thinking you might be right, Alistair.  
Alistair: (walks to Rolo) He didn't even notice I was here. Hell, he wasn't even looking in my direction.  
Rolo: So... He really had a heart attack, when he saw Nunnally about to die.  
Alistair: Hey, you would, too. I guarantee it. (exits room)  
Rolo: ...What would you know?

Meanwhile, in the student council room, Milly, Rivalz and Shirley were looking through the contents of cardboard boxes.

Rivalz: Man, I can't believe we need all this stuff.  
Shirley: I guess we'll have lots of fun, with this trip.  
Milly: You bet! Wait, is Lelouch up, yet?  
Shirley: I'll go check.

As Shirley exited the student council room, she saw Lelouch about to exit the clubhouse.

Shirley: Hey, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: Hey.  
Shirley: Where are you going?  
Lelouch: For a walk. Bye. (walks out door)  
Shirley: Wait, Lelouch-! What's wrong? He looked so...out of it.  
Nunnally: Shirley?  
Shirley: That voice! Nunna-!

When Shirley turned around she saw that Nunnally had her eyes open and was wearing a Mavericks outfit, with a captain's hat.

Shirley: Oh. My. God. (immediately hugs Nunnally) You look so adorable and cool!  
Nunnally: I could say the same about the adorable part, for you. I knew you sounded cute, but you look cute, too.  
Shirley: (stops hugging) I can't believe you can see, again! How-?  
Nunnally: Alistair helped me.  
Shirley: Figures. What's with the cool hat?  
Nunnally: Well, since I tested the Hadron Gatling Cannons, and got the crew motivated, the Mavericks made me captain of the Yatagarasu.  
Shirley: You are...the cutest badass.  
Nunnally: Wheel me to the council room.  
Shirley: With pleasure!

Shirley takes Nunnally's wheelchair by the handles, and runs it to the student council room.

Shirley: Look who's back!  
Nunnally: (waves) Hi.  
Milly: Nunnally! You're a captain, now?!  
Rivalz: I am holding back a very serious urge to hug you, right now.  
Nunnally: Good to see you, too. For once.  
Milly: How are you able to see, again?  
Nunnally: It wasn't the trauma keeping my eyes closed... It was my former dad, the Emperor of Ego.  
Rivalz: Whoa, whoa, wait! You and Lelouch are former kids of the Emperor?!  
Milly: (thinking) Here comes the support...  
Rivalz: He did that, to you, his own kid?! What a dick!  
Milly: Or, maybe not. (out loud) He's always been like that.  
Rivalz: How did I not see this, before!?  
Milly: Was the Mavericks' proof not clear enough?  
Rivalz: ...No...?  
Milly: Oh, right! Come in, you two!

Immediately, a boy with bright blonde hair and a girl with black hair and blue eyes entered the room, both wearing male Ashford uniforms.

Nunnally: Null...? Tex...?  
Alison Healey: Hi, Nunnally!  
Chance "Null" Schindler: H-Hi...  
Nunnally: Are you...being shy, Null?  
Alison: Considering that he mostly talked with me and Alistair, he barely has a social life.  
Milly: I had them enrolled as students, here, and made them members of the council.  
Rivalz: Uh... Why is she wearing a guy's uniform?  
Alison: 'Cause, I don't like skirts. And, I prefer pants.

Suddenly, a strange meow rang out, across the room.

Rivalz: Whoa!  
Shirley: What the hell is _that_?! It looks like...the house cat version of a leopard!  
Alison: Oh, that's Adam's pet ocelot.  
Null: I don't even know where Ocelot got that.  
Shirley: Ocelot...? Wait, that Russian guy with the beard?  
Milly: Yeah.  
Shirley: Huh. (pauses, gasps) I've never seen an ocelot! (runs to ocelot)  
Rivalz: So, that thing's domesticated-?  
Shirley: (excited) Holy _shit_! You guys! Look at his little spots!  
Alison: Yeah. Although, I don't know where he got him from.  
Shirley: He's got little tufted ears!  
Rivalz: How is it domesticated, though?  
Alison: That's the mystery.  
Ocelot: (opens door) He was like that, when I got him.  
Shirley: What's his name!?  
Ocelot: Schwann.  
Shirley: I love him!

Ocelot entered the student council room, alongside Chief Hanlon and General Chase.

General Chase: Wait until you meet Alistair's Huskies. All 50 of them.  
Chief Marcus Hanlon: We weren't gonna leave them, alone. So, we brought them to their owner, and his friends.  
Alison: Faces are gonna get licked.  
Milly: I get the feeling that some of the students will wake up, with a dog on their chests. Which is...actually pretty cute.  
Shirley: (walks back to group) I'm not a pet owner, but I can tell that he's really patient, and likes people. I can only guess that he would've been _desperate_ for something to play with, before you got him.  
Nunnally: By the way, where's Lelouch?  
Shirley: He went for a walk. But, he seemed...really off.  
Alison: Hmm... Maybe, the surprise will take your mind off of that. (leads Shirley out of the room)  
Shirley: Wha-? Hey... (pauses) _Oh, my God_!  
Nunnally: (giggles)  
Ocelot: So... What did Alistair tell you, about us?  
Nunnally: That you were good friends.  
Ocelot: Well, naturally! Check this out! (pulls out revolvers, twirls them)  
Nunnally: So, _that's_ how it works! (claps hands) Yeah!

Meanwhile, at Yokosuka Harbor, the Black Knights were relaxing in their submarine.

Tamaki: Well, I'd say that the rescue of Miss Lamperouge was a big success.  
Ohgi: I'll say. We even fought the Enclave.  
Tohdoh: Hawking's army... They're much more powerful than Britannia's forces.  
Kallen: Then, we've got Sigma, controlling Suzaku's body.  
C.C.: It's hard to believe that an AI made by Civility could control a living body. Must be an upgrade. Or, psychotic rage.  
Tohdoh: I could _feel_ every ounce of anger and hate Sigma had for Alistair. More hateful than AM, that thing.  
Kaguya: That was pretty bad. At least we dealt with Roddy, and pushed Sears back. Hey, where's Zero?  
Kallen: I don't know. I haven't called, yet.  
Kaguya: When you get the chance, do it. We don't know what Britannia's planning, now.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian royal palace Sigma got off of a transport vessel, alongside Gino and Anya, and Sigma punched and headbutted several guards, in anger.

Sigma: Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit, _DAMMIT_!  
Gino: Man, Sigma's really channeling Luciano, there.  
Luciano: Dammit, dammit, dammit, _dammit_!  
Anya: Speak of the devil.  
Gino: Here we go...

Luciano jumped past the stairs and walked toward the returning Knights of the Round.

Luciano: You! Knights of the Round! Defeated! Explain, now!  
Gino: Well, we were defending the Viceroy, against the Black Knights, until we encountered Alistair Wake.  
Luciano: Who the _hell_ is Alistair Wake!?  
Anya: Essentially, someone who can kill a god.  
Luciano: Bullshit! There's no way someone can kill a god! I'm standing _right here_!  
Gino: Do you honestly believe your own hype, that much?  
Luciano: (gets in Gino's face) I _am_ the hype!  
Sigma: Wake...! Damn him! Moralist bastard!  
Luciano: (approaches Sigma) Are you alright, Suzaku?  
Sigma: (takes a deep breath) Let's go, Luciano. There's work to be done.


	21. Turn 7 Part 2

Tokyo, 7:00 p.m. Lelouch was sitting on a train, by himself, still stressed from the previous day.

Lelouch: Damn... I can't stop shaking. Why...? Why won't it stop...?

Lelouch's cell phone rang, and he recognized the number on the caller ID as Kallen's.

Lelouch: (opens cell phone) Please, don't call me, right now. I'm not...good for it, right now. (hangs up) Dammit... Is it still haunting me?

Lelouch's cell phone rang, again, and he answered it, without looking at the caller ID.

Lelouch: I said, now's not a good time.  
Sears: (over phone) Lelouch Lamperouge.  
Lelouch: ...Marsh Sears.  
Sears: We finally have the chance to speak. Hawking told me much about you.  
Lelouch: Yeah, well, he was a piece of shit, anyway. He can stay dead, for all I care.  
Sears: You can keep your opinions to yourself- (grunts) Dammit, not now! Not...again! (grunts, then chuckles) Evenin'.  
Lelouch: What, do you have an urban alter ego, or something?  
Sears: Ooh! A guess from the gray sheep turned white sheep! How interesting! But...don't tell me you forgot all about me... _Lelouch_.  
Lelouch: (eyes widen in rage) _Samuel Hawking_.  
Samuel Hawking: Bingo! Can't really project my voice, through Sears' body, so his voice'll do.  
Lelouch: How...? How are you here?  
Hawking: You know that little blonde kid C.C. probably told ya about, V.V.? Well, he gave Sears a Geass, and got lucky enough to bring me back here.  
Lelouch: How would you even figure that C.C. would tell me about him?  
Hawking: 'Cause, she's the only one you know that knows about him. Aside from daddy dearest.  
Lelouch: What do you want?  
Hawking: Obviously, the apocalypse. Your dad's probably got some shitty plan, in the making, so I'll have to...rethink some things.  
Lelouch: Including the Last Battalion?  
Hawking: They're actually a living relic of the past. So, unless they conform to my rules, their asses are grass.  
Lelouch: This is all just a game, to you. You see everyone as a piece on a chess board!  
Hawking: See, it ain't solely about the pieces and their roles. It's about who the pieces are. How they fit into life, and how well they can adapt to its recreation, by my hands.  
Lelouch: You're the same as when we met, all those years ago. You're still just a childish, sociopathic murderer.  
Hawking: Aw, is the rebel who killed people turning hypocritical?  
Lelouch: I killed because there weren't any options left, in those situations.  
Hawking: And, that's the difference, between you and me. You don't like the fact that people have to die, while I prefer watching people suffer as I walk through the streets.  
Lelouch: You're a sickening man, you nihilistic shit!  
Hawking: Nihilist? Me? (laughs) Bitch, I'm an idealist!  
Lelouch: ... _What_?  
Hawking: Kid, you have no idea what it was like for me, as a kid. Being stuck in a cynical little orphanage, with cynical kids and adults, in a shitty-ass cynical neighborhood, with people constantly complaining about how life's unfair. Day after day, they would keep bitching and moaning and bitching and bitching and bitching, on and on and on and on and on, _until I couldn't take it anymore_! Life wasn't as shitty as they thought! Not until I was through with them! Cynics think the world's bad? Well, I'll give 'em bad! Let's see ya whine, when you're dead, you shit! (takes a deep breath) So, no. I don't have a negative view of the world. In fact, I view the world in a positive view. And, it makes me sick. Hope is an abomination, a blight on this planet. It scares me. It kills my buzz. I don't have an excuse for killing all the people I've killed. And, I don't need one. I don't do what I do for some good cause, just my own indulgence. I never cared if I lived or died, as long as I had fun with the amount of time I spent alive. I have no dreams, no sense of worth, no identity. I'm just who I am. I'm who that neighborhood made me out to be.  
Lelouch: ...You're a sad excuse for a human being. I _still_ don't like you.  
Hawking: Kid, you were never _supposed_ to. _Nobody_ was supposed to like me. (hangs up)  
Lelouch: Christ... He's a bigger asshole than I thought. And, he's the source of the world's problems. All this...just because of a tantrum?

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair led Seth to the bridge, where people assigned to it were working.

Seth: So big... This was the Blackbird?  
Alistair: Yep. Oh, Captain!  
Nunnally: Coming, Alistair!

Nunnally was elevated down to Alistair and Seth's level and approached them.

Alistair: God, that looks adorable on you, Nunnally.  
Nunnally: (giggles) Thanks. (looks at Seth) Are you one of Alistair's friends?  
Alistair: This is-

Seth interrupted Alistair, by signaling him to be quiet. Seth extended his hand toward Nunnally.

Nunnally: Oh. (shakes Seth's hand) Nice...to meet you.  
Seth: The pleasure's all mine, Nunnally.  
Nunnally: (gasps) That voice...! Seth!  
Seth: In the flesh.  
Nunnally: Your voice is so deep.  
Seth: Yeah... Really didn't figure that it would, though. Don't you worry about a thing, Nunnally. You've got loads of new friends, now, and they're eager to help you.  
Nunnally: I'm glad. So, Alistair, where's Lelouch?  
Alistair: I dunno. It's nighttime, so it's pretty peculiar that he's out, this long.  
Nunnally: Does it have to do with-?  
Alistair: Yes, actually. Yes, it does.  
Nunnally: You're certain?  
Alistair: Slightly bloodshot eyes, receded pupils, almost strained speaking patterns... Yeah, I'm certain. Considering what happened...rationality's gonna be shot.

A few minutes later, Lelouch stepped off the train and walked through the crowd, slightly calmed by the posters of the Tokyo Mavericks' return, with a depiction of Zero shaking hands with Alistair.

Lelouch: (thinking) Can't think straight... Still, this beating...

As night fell, a shady group was beating down a Japanese man.

Japanese Citizen: Please, stop!  
Thug A: Cough it up!  
Thug B: We'll give what you ask, if you give us the money.  
Japanese Citizen: I never asked for anything! You're Japanese, too, aren't you!?  
Noble: If you call them that, again, there won't be any mercy, for you. This is supposed to be a Britannian city, after all. Those revolutionary ruffians won't last, much longer. You definitely look like you could use some Refrain...for a price.

Lelouch stumbled into the alley, and he looked at the scene before him.

Lelouch: Is there an exact reason, for this?  
Thug A: Get lost, schoolboy!  
Thug B: He's Britannian, too... Why's he...?  
Lelouch: Those don't sound like answers. Why are Japanese working for some loser with shitty clothes?  
Noble: How vulgar. And, did you just say "Japanese"?  
Lelouch: That's the factual name, yes. As far as I can see, you've got their lives on a tight leash. How about you loosen it? All the way? _Forever_.  
Noble: It appears this generation has fallen behind on Britannia's ideals. These Elevens are supposed to be under our thumbs, as with everyone else. It's the law.  
Lelouch: It's the bullshit distortion.  
Noble: It's our way of life.  
Lelouch: It's what makes dickless haughty assholes, like you. That's the cliché that pride creates: major shrinkage. No wonder you're such a loser, trying to bully your way through life.  
Noble: I just use these fine gentlemen to do my bidding. Is that so wrong?

The noble went to touch Lelouch's face, but Lelouch grabbed his wrist, twisting it away.

Noble: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow...!  
Lelouch: You have no idea how wrong it is. Also... _no touching_. (activates Geass) Why don't you start off by going bankrupt?  
Noble: As you like.  
Thug A: Huh?!  
Lelouch: Next, you'll release every person you've been screwing over to do your bidding.  
Noble: Absolutely.  
Lelouch: Finally, go confess your crimes to the cops. (releases noble's wrist)  
Noble: Done and done. (walks away, drops Refrain)  
Thug A: (pauses) Thanks, kid.  
Thug B: (picks up citizen) Come on, buddy. Let's get you someplace safe.

As the Japanese men left, Lelouch saw the Refrain injector that the noble dropped, and picked it up.

Lelouch: (sighs deeply) Where to, next, brain? Where to, next?


	22. Turn 7 Part 3

Shinjuku construction site, 9:00 p.m. Lelouch sat on a pile of girders, with the Refrain injector that he picked up, in his hand. Lelouch looked at it, tiredly.

Kallen: Thought I'd find you, here.

Lelouch looked up and saw Kallen, walking towards him.

Kallen: This is where it all started. The moment you could fight Britannia.  
Lelouch: Mm...  
Kallen: Lelouch, we need to talk- What's that, in your hand?  
Lelouch: Been staring at it, for half an hour. Still can't sleep. Or, think straight. I blink at random times, too. I've lost count as to how many uses of patterns were used. Guess the solitude doesn't help.  
Kallen: What are you even-?  
Lelouch: It's Refrain, you know. (removes vial from injector) This abominable drug makes people relive their memories, with the appearance that the users and abusers are high. (holds vial toward the sky, looks at it) There aren't warehouses that make this shit, anymore, you know. Alistair blew those bastards up, but good. Yet, the recipe to make the junk is online, I'll bet. The drug no longer exists or has use, yet it's being made, albeit a little. It's a god damn travesty. (throws vial to the ground)  
Kallen: Lelouch...  
Lelouch: So! (stands up) I've come to an incredibly delusional conclusion that I've attained depression. Not just any depression, but the depression that Alistair should have felt, for the longest time! I feel...all _kinds_ of shitty, right now! I'd _love_ to have a smile on my face, but I can't seem to find a reason to.  
Kallen: Lelouch, calm down.  
Lelouch: I _wish_! I mean, we saved Nunnally! Oh, wait...! I actually thought she was gonna die. _There's_ our source!  
Kallen: (grabs Lelouch) I said, calm down, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: You think I haven't _tried_!? Have you _heard_ my heartbeat!? It has _not_ slowed down! I feel incredibly shaky, I keep having rapid thoughts, in my head-!  
Kallen: (slaps Lelouch)  
Lelouch: (pauses) Thank you. I needed that. (sits down, covers face with hands) Christ...  
Kallen: Have you...been just...frustrated, this whole time? Since this morning?  
Lelouch: (removes hands from face) You have no idea. The rapid beating of my heart won't let me sleep. I don't know what to do, to stop it. I feel like puking, like I wanna die. When I looked at the reflection of that vial, one of the thoughts I could make out was "I look tired, I _feel_ tired".  
Kallen: Lelouch, you gotta come back. We'll find a way to calm your heart down.  
Lelouch: Yeah, tranq me. I'm just feeling absolutely crappy, at the moment. Just go.

Kallen sighed and left Lelouch alone, stopping next to Rolo.

Rolo: No luck?  
Kallen: Nope. He's all yours.  
Rolo: That bad, huh? Alright, I'll handle it.

Rolo walked past Kallen as she walked away. Rolo saw Lelouch sulking.

Lelouch: Hey, bro. Guess I worried my bodyguard of a brother, huh?  
Rolo: Lelouch, why don't you just leave this whole mess behind?  
Lelouch: I've got people to protect. My friends, you, Nunnally.  
Rolo: But, why would you get yourself involved?  
Lelouch: It's painfully obvious why.  
Rolo: I guess it is. Fine. I get it. Let's just go back home.  
Lelouch: Yeah. If I don't fall asleep, while walking, or having some epiphany, than you need to tranq me, stat.  
Rolo: (pauses) You know, I never even thought of that.

Meanwhile, inside the Black Knights' submarine, C.C. was holding Zero's mask, while sitting on her bed.

C.C.: (thinking) This is getting pretty worrying. (pauses) You know, you two have been pretty quiet, all this time. (pauses) Hey!  
Cheryl "Paragon" Wake: I'm up, I'm up! Sheesh! The hell do ya want?  
Phoenix Wake: I think she needs someone to talk to, other than that Lady Macbeth wannabe.  
Cheryl: (sighs) I can't fault that.  
C.C.: So, why have you two not said anything, for months?  
Phoenix: You didn't ask.  
C.C.: How did I know that would be the answer? Just how?  
Cheryl: Dunno. So, what's the sitch? Hm?  
C.C.: I'm worried about Lelouch.  
Phoenix: Yeah, he's been gone, for a while.  
Cheryl: The dude had a heart attack. Can't blame him. His heart's just beating and beating and beating so fast, that he's gonna contract insomnia. Gotta tranq him, just to help him sleep and slow his heart down.  
C.C.: That doesn't sound medically safe.  
Cheryl: But it's effective, can't argue with that.  
C.C.: I guess. (pauses) So, how did you get to my head, exactly?  
Cheryl: Well, I shot a bunch of angels in the face...  
Phoenix: I shot a bunch of demons...  
C.C.: Wait, why would you fight angels? Isn't that...I don't even know what to call it.  
Cheryl: It's the first step to deicide, and we weren't exactly equipped with the means to destroy both Heaven and Hell.  
C.C.: (pauses) What reason would you have to do that?  
Cheryl: We're nay-theists. Existence doesn't exactly equal trustworthiness. Also, law and chaos? _Super_ annoying.  
C.C.: You sound just like your son.  
Cheryl: Well, we did try to get into his head, but... The shit he's been through kinda blocked the way. It's...pretty sad that he didn't even crack a smile, for _years_.  
C.C.: That...really is sad. Even I had to smile, at some point.  
Cheryl: (pauses) By the way, what's with the renovation, in your head?  
Phoenix: Wait, renovation?  
C.C.: That's...not any of your business.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian royal palace, Sigma gave his report to Charles.

Charles: Hm... Very interesting. I had no idea that this Wake person irked you, so.  
Sigma: "Irked"? Understatement! I _hate_ him! Hate, _hate_!  
Charles: So you've told me. From what you've said, it appears that Nunnally managed to gain her memories back. This is...a surprising turn of events, to say the least. To think that this Alistair Wake has such potential. Such wasted potential.  
Sigma: Heroic scum, the lot of them! I will have my revenge, for the crime he's committed!  
Charles: A singular crime?  
Sears: (walks into room) He refers to the death of Mercer Hawking, which Wake caused.  
Charles: "Mercer"... I could have sworn I heard that name, in a report, about the E.U.-  
Sigma: God damn Wake!  
Sears: (grunts) Dammit! Better not break my glasses! (Geass activates)  
Hawking: Yeah, that's real swell, Sigma. Hey, why don't you go on a date with Luciano, huh? Go on, get outta here! (pushes Sigma toward exit) So, the Nunnally corruption plan was a bust. Go figure.  
Charles: A disappointing turn of events, indeed.  
Hawking: So much for dyeing the wool black. Whatevs. Still got lots of opportunities.  
Charles: As long as those opportunities don't include betraying me.  
Hawking: That's my line, big shot. You're still a newbie, when it comes to villainy. So, _you_ best not be betrayin' _me_. Am I clear?  
Charles: Crystal.  
Hawking: Good. Your flagship's still under construction, by the by.  
Charles: It will be completed, nonetheless. It shall be the testament of Britannia, what it represents.  
Hawking: Good on ya. (thinking) One step outta line, bitch. Then, you're thrown under the bus. And, then, I'll have to clean up your mess. Demiurge wannabe.

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Lelouch and Rolo arrive, to see that none of the lights were on.

Lelouch: Ah, the school trip. Never wanted to go, anyway.  
Rolo: Me, neither.  
Lelouch: So, you get the tranquilizer, I'll prep my bed-

Lelouch looked up and saw fireworks being fired into the sky.

Lelouch: The hell? Who's still here?

Lelouch ran to the roof of the main building and saw the student council with numerous fireworks.

Shirley: Hey! Welcome back, Lulu!  
Alison: Yo!  
Null: H-Hey...  
Lelouch: Huh? You two... Tex? And, Null?  
Milly: This fine couple is part of the council, now. You missed that, this morning.  
Rivalz: They're really cool!  
Lelouch: Uh... Yeah... Sorry about that.  
Shirley: What's been going on with you, today?  
Lelouch: I, uh... I've been worried sick, about Nunnally's safety, yesterday. When I saw the news that the ship she was on was destroyed, I...had a...bit of a heart attack.  
Shirley: Oh, Lelouch...  
Milly: It's okay, now! She's alive, and she's the captain of the Mavericks' ship!  
Lelouch: Captain...? (smiles) Heh...I'll bet.  
Shirley: She is! She's got this cute outfit, with a hat, and everything!  
Lelouch: Yeah... (stops smiling) Wait, why are you guys still here?  
Milly: It wasn't an interesting trip, to say the least.  
Rivalz: We weren't gonna leave you, all alone!  
Shirley: We have the whole place to ourselves!  
Alison: Well, when you put it that way... (puts hand on Null's shoulder) You and me, best buddy. It's make out time.  
Null: Wha-? Well...can it be gentle, at least?  
Alison: Bestie, love's all about emotion, not physicality. Plus, it's more of a private thing, anyway.  
Lelouch: (thinking) This is...the peace that the world desires. Nunnally... I've missed her, so much. I've had to take care of her, for so long. Now...she can take care of herself. In some regards. Suzaku... He's just another victim, in all this. He's a prisoner, and he needs to be set free. I have to bolster the promise I made...the moment I heard Alistair's past. That I make the Emperor of Ego pay for what he's done. I think...(closes eyes)...I can rest easy, now. (pauses, opens eyes) Nope.  
Milly: You feeling tired, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: (out loud) A lot, actually. I'm heading for bed. (walks through exit door, closes it)  
Rolo: (pulls out tranquilizer pistol) Turns out there are plenty of these. Now, I have to warn you, there are darts, instead of bullets. They have the chance of hurting, a lot-  
Lelouch: (pulls trigger with thumb, tranquilizer fires into neck) Sweet release. (collapses into unconsciousness)  
Rolo: (sighs) Well, I guess I'm working on my upper body strength, tonight. (picks up Lelouch) Gonna have to drag him, huh? Wait, why hasn't Britannia attacked, yet? They should've retaliated, by now.

Meanwhile, at a Britannian military hangar, at the Britannian Homeland, Zanzibar confronted a soldier, as he was supervising a new shipment of Knightmares.

Zanzibar: Excuse me!  
Britannian Soldier: Yes, sir?  
Zanzibar: Does this shipment have my replacement Vincent?  
Britannian Soldier: Yes, sir, but...  
Zanzibar: But, what?  
Britannian Soldier: We ran out of the paint, for its color scheme.  
Zanzibar: Excuse me-!? Oh... It was stolen, wasn't it?  
Britannian Soldier: How did you know?  
Zanzibar: I think I know where it went.

Meanwhile, Hawking, using Sears' body, sprayed paint on a soldier's barrack door, in the shape of a vulgar image.

Hawking: (chuckles) Classic asshole maneuver.  
Britannian Engineer: Um... Mr. President?  
Hawking: Yeah, what do ya want?  
Britannian Engineer: Are...you Samuel Hawking, right now?  
Hawking: Ah, right, you can't tell, unless you know the speech mannerisms. Yeah, being dead is...kinda boring. Especially when you're wanted by both Heaven and Hell, for evil reasons, instead of good. Goes to show you that astral planes aren't worth shit, to humans.  
Britannian Engineer: And...you just decided to draw...?  
Hawking: A graffiti penis, yes. So, I didn't go to art school. Bite me.  
Britannian Engineer: You...are certainly an enigma.  
Hawking: Yeah, I get that, a lot. I'm an enigma, even to myself. (turns to face engineer)  
Britannian Engineer: Huh? You don't even know why you do the things you do?  
Hawking: When it comes to goals, yeah, but not in a personal sense. I got the _shit_ annoyed out of me, by angsty, edgy, whiny cynics, constantly complaining that life wasn't fair. Hell, they didn't even know that all they were spouting was bullshit. So, they tipped me over the edge, and made me kill them. All of them. Then, I went on a serial killing spree, until I went to law school, became a lawyer, to send innocent people to death, to my revelation of sadism that lead me to how I am, today. I've had to make up a lot of aliases, during all that time.  
Britannian Engineer: Aliases? So, your name...?  
Hawking: Did you actually think "Samuel Hawking" was my real name? I've made so many aliases, and I used this one for so long, that I've forgotten my real name. And, I've had some sanity issues, but I decided to quit being insane.  
Britannian Engineer: That's actually possible?!  
Hawking: When it comes to me, yeah. I'm also a very unpredictable asshole. (pauses) Speaking of which... (sprays engineer in eyes, with spray paint)  
Britannian Engineer: (holds eyes and screams in pain) Dammit!  
Hawking: Warned ya! (walks off, laughs) Bitch!


	23. Turn 8 Part 1

Ashford Academy, 8:30 a.m. Lelouch woke up in his bed, yawned, and checked his heartbeat.

Lelouch: Nice and normal. Good to have you back, normal heartbeat.  
Rolo: You alright, now?  
Lelouch: Very. I'm back in the game.  
Rolo: Good, because we've got a problem.  
Lelouch: What kind of problem?

Rolo handed Lelouch his cell phone, and Lelouch saw that a voicemail was left for him.

Sears: (over phone) Lelouch Lamperouge. As a contact for the Black Knights, I will give you one chance to redeem yourself, on behalf of the Confederate Enclave. Return Zero to the Britannian authorities, as well as his accomplice, C.C. If these conditions are not met, then Japan will be reclaimed, for Britannia. This is your only warning.  
Lelouch: (closes phone) That's not a warning. It's an ultimatum.  
Rolo: I guess Sears isn't a fan of requests.  
Lelouch: Could be the Stockholm Syndrome. Either way, we need to stop the Enclave's attack.  
Rolo: Even if we do, the Black Knights will be marked. The Enclave will just hound you, until they get what they want, possibly destroying the Black Knights, in the process.  
Lelouch: They'll keep attacking, again and again, and we won't get anything done. Japan's already free, and the Emperor of Ego hasn't been lured here. What can we do...?  
Rolo: Should we show this to Alistair?  
Lelouch: Yeah. We'll need all the help we can get, and Alistair knows how to fight the Enclave.

Meanwhile, at a Britannian laboratory, Nina was overseeing an experiment, when Schneizel and his assistant, Kanon, walked in.

Nina Einstein: Kanon! And, Prince Schneizel!  
Schneizel Chopin Redgrave: Just Schneizel, Nina.  
Kanon Maldini: Good to see you, again, Nina.  
Schneizel: So, how's the therapy been treating you? You _have_ been going to therapy, haven't you?  
Nina: Of course! I've never been better!  
Schneizel: Why don't you take a break from all this nonstop scientific work? Let's hang out.  
Nina: Right away! (runs out door)  
Kanon: She's lying, isn't she?  
Schneizel: Kanon, I could smell the bullshit, through her teeth. I mean, look at this experiment. (pulls out shotgun, shoots console) She's clearly forgotten that weapons of mass destruction are banned, worldwide.  
Kanon: She clearly won't believe that Euphemia's alive, either. The doctors said that she hit her head, pretty hard. Like she fell down a flight of stairs.  
Schneizel: And, with her physique, pain tolerance is pretty much none.  
Kanon: She's so fixated on killing Zero. And, she's fixated on Euphemia. It's like she...  
Schneizel: Kanon, one of the things I've learned, in my life, is that you can't force a different sexuality onto a different person. I told Euphy that, myself.  
Kanon: She said that she had a conversation with Euphemia.  
Schneizel: The fall down the stairs blocked off that part of the conversation, or overwrote it, entirely.  
Kanon: What do you think it'll take, to fix her back to the way she was?  
Schneizel: Hell if I know. But, if it takes a kiss from Alistair Wake, I owe Zero a lot of money.  
Kanon: That's a weird way of betting. (pauses) But, that would be an intriguing sight to see.  
Schneizel: Much better than when we found Nina, all those months ago.

2017 a.t.b., Ashford Academy. Milly, Shirley and Rivalz were trying to get Nina into the school building, but Nina kept resisting them, in anger.

Nina: (angrily) Let me go! I have to kill him! I have to kill Zero!  
Shirley: Nina, calm down!  
Rivalz: How is she so strong!?  
Milly: Nina, Euphemia's alive!  
Nina: Shut up! _ZERO_!

Nina broke out of the grasp of her friends and dashed toward the exit of the school, bumping into Schneizel.

Nina: Out of my way! Princess Euphemia will be avenged-!

Schneizel shot Nina in the neck with a tranquilizer pistol, knocking Nina unconscious.

Schneizel: Well, there won't be any hospitals, here, for now. (picks up Nina, looks at student council) You're not gonna blame her, for almost being hated by the entire world, right?  
Milly: I forgive her.  
Rivalz: She really didn't seem like her normal self.  
Shirley: Please, help her!  
Schneizel: Sure thing. I'll definitely try my damnedest.

2018 a.t.b., Ashford Academy, Mavericks control room. Alistair and Seth sat in their seats, listening to the voicemail Sears left for Lelouch.

Alistair: Yeah, this ain't good. With the Enclave's designs and Britannia's tech, they can keep coming, no matter what.  
Seth: They'll primarily target Tokyo. The Hadron Gatling Cannons won't help us win, forever. It couldn't even stop the Yorktown.  
Lelouch: I've been wondering about their flagship. What even _is_ the Yorktown?  
Alistair: It was an aircraft carrier that Hawking stole from the military. Now, it's been remade into an airship, with combat capabilities. Just like the Yatagarasu.  
Lelouch: Shit! We can't fight them, like this! We don't have enough time for Rakshata to get those new Knightmares!  
Alistair: Until you get the Knightmares, leave the fighting to us.  
Lelouch: I agree with that. But, the fact remains that me and C.C. are marked. We can't deal with the Emperor of Ego, stuck here! (lowers head, then brings it back up) That's it. The Black Knights have to move on to other countries.  
Alistair: I can get behind that. I can try to follow behind you, in case you need help. But, where will you go?  
Lelouch: (thinks, then snaps his fingers in revelation) China.  
Alistair: Xingke's from China, right? Some crap's going down, out there.  
Lelouch: And, Kaguya's friends with the Empress.  
Alistair: Well, that leads the Enclave elsewhere, but how will you get your entire faction to China?  
Lelouch: I'll figure that out.  
Seth: I'll help. It beats sitting on my ass and doing nothing.  
Alistair: Don't you have paperwork to sign?  
Seth: Screw _that_. I'd rather help my friends.  
Lelouch: Guess that's why you're President.  
Seth: Exactly. By the way, Alistair, where's that new Gawain you were working on? I'd like to see it.  
Alistair: Uh... Good luck finding that thing, in the dark, underground. I forgot all about that thing. Plus, I don't even know how to get it back to ground level.  
Seth: I'll find a way. So, you'll come up with a way to leave, and we'll come up with a plan of attack, for Hawking's cronies.  
Lelouch: Thank you. Both of you.  
Seth: Oh, and I managed to get you that custom outfit you asked for.  
Lelouch: I... I was asking out of curiosity, not literally.  
Seth: I got it for you, anyway.  
Lelouch: Again, thanks. Maybe, it should be a thing, for Knightmare pilots, not just the skintight suits.  
Seth: Way, way ahead of you. They'll be done, tomorrow.  
Lelouch: How do you-?  
Alistair: It looks kickass. Who _wouldn't_ wonder what it'd be like to wear it?  
Lelouch: (chuckles) Fair enough. Break?  
Seth and Alistair: (in unison) Break!


	24. Turn 8 Part 2

Aboard the Avalon, 12:50 p.m. Sigma looked at the Lancelot Conquista, then glared at an engineer.

Sigma: Why haven't you gotten the armaments I asked for?  
Britannian Engineer: We haven't received word, yet, sir!  
Sigma: That's not good enough! (chokes engineer) When I say I want to kill Wake, you get me what I want!  
Britannian Engineer: (chokes up) This...takes...time...!  
Sigma: _Wrong answer_! (growls)  
Suzaku: (releases engineer) Hurry... I can't...hold him off...for long...!  
Britannian Engineer: Thank you! (runs off)  
Sigma: (screams in anger) Damn puppet! Why won't you die!? I've taken your body! _Give up_!  
Suzaku: I'd rather...not... I've got...people...that are counting on me...  
Sigma: I am your _god_ , you waste of life! I am the reason you're still alive!  
Lloyd: (enters hangar) Oh, are you, now? I'd say that Suzaku's the only reason that body's still kicking, Sigma.  
Sigma: No backtalk, worm! You obey _me_!  
Lloyd: Make my day, you silicon son of a bitch. I'm not afraid of you.  
Suzaku: Yeah... Neither am I...  
Sigma: Shut _up_! _I'm_ in control! Obey! _Obey_! _OBEY_!  
Lloyd: Now, you're just a broken record, on top of sociopathy.  
Suzaku: Wait until...Alistair kicks your ass, again... Just like...all those times...that you never won...  
Sigma: _OBEY ME, MONGREL_!  
Lloyd: Just the slightest touch of the pinky. No wonder it's called hair-trigger.

Sigma used Suzaku's hands to hold Suzaku's head, screamed in absolute rage, and stormed out of the hangar.

Lloyd: How the mighty fall. You dedicated yourself to ambition and an omnicidal cyborg to call friend, maybe even more, and you lose it all. Karma's got you hooked. And, you're going to die, one way or another.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair gave Kallen a tour of the inside of the airship.

Kallen: Man, this thing is massive! And, Nunnally's the captain of it!  
Alistair: I know, right? Pretty kickass. And, here, we have my room. (opens door) After you.  
Kallen: Why, thank you, dear bestie.

Kallen entered Alistair's room, marveling it's large size.

Kallen: (laughs) This is so cool! There's so much room, here-!

Kallen's eyes widened when she saw Alistair's bed. On top of the comforter was a sleeping Husky puppy. The puppy slowly stood up, and yawned.

Kallen: ... _PUPPY_!

Kallen's excitement echoed across the corridor, as more Husky puppies ran into Alistair's room, barking excitedly. The puppies overwhelmed Kallen, making her fall onto her back, and licked Kallen's face.

Kallen: (laughs) Stop! That tickles!  
Alistair: Those are the boy puppies, just to be clear. They really love ya.  
Kallen: Please! (laughs) Make them stop!  
Alistair: I...don't know how.

The puppy on the bed barked at all the other puppies, and they got off of Kallen, leaving the room.

Kallen: (panting) Wow... That was so much fun... (slowly stands up, picks up puppy) Thanks, little buddy.

The puppy barked and licked Kallen's nose. Kallen put the puppy on one of the sofas, and the puppy fell back asleep.

Kallen: That was literally the cutest thing that's ever happened to me. Your mom's dogs must have been busy.  
Alistair: I'm not in the mood for picturing that. I never was.  
Kallen: Yeah, that's fair. And, I was thinking more on the emotional side-  
Alistair: Yeah... I see that, now.  
Kallen: So... The Black Knights are heading out, to China.  
Alistair: The big question is how you're gonna get there. It's across the freaking ocean, and you don't have an airship.  
Kallen: Rakshata said she'd handle it. She's getting us an airship, too. Not as big or versatile as the Yatagarasu, but it'll do.  
Alistair: I can lend you guys some Burais and Sutherlands, if you need 'em.  
Kallen: We've already got those. The abundance of Knightmares we're gonna get are for those that want to feel like being one of the Four Holy Swords.  
Alistair: I'm, uh...sorry that you lost Senba.  
Kallen: He...really needed to retire. Senba told Tohdoh that he didn't care if he lived or died, anymore. He was...alone.  
Alistair: The shell shock got to him. He fought for so long, that he died, fighting.  
Kallen: It's really sad. Will...Urabe join us?  
Alistair: I'll make sure he gets to where you're going, for the evacuation. How many Black Knights are you taking with you?  
Kallen: (inhales through teeth) In the...hundreds?  
Alistair: You'd need a freaking freighter, for that!  
Kallen: Look, I honestly don't know what the hell is gonna be used, to get us to China, but I do know that the Enclave will try to kill us all, when we try.  
Alistair: When they show up, leave the fighting to us. The Mavericks will deal with Sears and his cronies, while you focus on getting everyone on board whatever you use.  
Kallen: I can fight, too!  
Alistair: If there's enough room for you to land the Guren, then by all means, join in. Just let us handle it. You've done plenty of work, already.  
Kallen: Alistair... (grabs Alistair's hand) I'm not saying goodbye, without kissing you.  
Alistair: Alright-

Kallen dragged Alistair toward his closet and opened the door.

Kallen: We haven't had time for romance, in months. It's about god damn time that we had some stress relief.  
Alistair: Oh, hell.

Kallen pushed Alistair into the closet, followed after him and shut the door behind her.

Meanwhile, at the Chinese embassy, Zero was talking with Tohdoh, Chiba and Asahina, in the garden.

Zero: I'm truly sorry about losing Senba. I didn't think-  
Tohdoh: It wasn't your fault, Zero. It wasn't anyone's fault, really.  
Chiba: Senba had nothing left, of his old life. No other home, except with us.  
Asahina: When we learned of what happened to his family, we had to make sure he didn't commit suicide.  
Zero: But, he never made any attempts, did he?  
Tohdoh: No. One time, his depression got the better of him, and he told me that he would only ever die, in battle. Despite his looks, he was in his 40s.  
Zero: The hell caused _that_?  
Tohdoh: Stress, maybe? Nobody's certain.  
Zero: I don't want to sound rude, but we should let Senba go. That's the hard part, not mourning.  
Tohdoh: Right... We can grieve all we want, but it won't change a thing.  
Chiba: I hate to admit it, but you're right.  
Asahina: Yeah... It just sucks, though, you know?  
Zero: If it makes you all feel better, you'll be reunited with Urabe, tomorrow.  
Tohdoh: That's reassuring. You'd better pack up your things, as well.  
Zero: I knew I forgot something! (runs off)  
Tohdoh: China, huh? Wonder what kind of trouble we'll be tackling, there.  
Chiba: It's sort of ironic, since we're staying at a Chinese embassy.  
Asahina: It's also pretty fair. Xingke helped us, we're helping him, back.  
Tohdoh: Very true. It also gives us an opportunity to fight against the Enclave. Rodrick Zanzibar...Alistair said he was a Colonel.  
Asahina: Colonel vs. Colonel. That's an interesting matchup.  
Chiba: But, he's way stronger than what Alistair said! He said Zanzibar was a pushover!  
Tohdoh: Compared to Alistair, yes.  
Chiba: ...We don't have the experience that he does. Dammit! Idealism, Chiba!

Seth walked down the stairs of one of the buildings near the garden, and saw Tohdoh, Asahina and Chiba.

Seth: Well, hi! Is this the club for people with cool clothes?  
Asahina: That guy...!  
Chiba: That's...!  
Tohdoh: President Seth Kimball? What are you doing, here?  
Seth: Taking a stroll. You have no idea how hard it was, trying to sneak out of the Oval Office. Paperwork's a bitch. I mean, can't the leader of a country act like themselves, be a person?  
Chiba: Very...good point, Mr. President.  
Seth: Thank you! Uh... Chiba, right? That makes glasses and scar Asahina, and godlike eyebrows Tohdoh. Heard you guys were badasses, in the Black Knights. With chainsaw katanas! Makin' armor your bitches.  
Asahina: ...Also, a fair point.  
Tohdoh: So, what are you doing, specifically, Mr. President?  
Seth: Looking for a way underground, to the tunnels under the city. Alistair was down there, working on the Gawain.  
Tohdoh: Well, there _is_ a way underground, but I forget if it leads to those tunnels.  
Seth: It's a start. I'm gonna head down there, and see if I can get it, topside. Oh, and I'll be borrowing some batteries and an industrial flashlight. (walks off)  
Chiba: Is... Is there an exact reason as to why we don't have people like him, leading countries?  
Tohdoh: I don't know. I just don't know.


	25. Turn 8 Part 3

Shizuoka, 1:15 p.m. A majority of the Japanese and Britannian populace surrounded a stage set up for a sudden announcement, from the Black Knights, despite all of the Black Knights being in the crowd. An air transport slowly flew over the area, Xingke and his accomplice, Zhou Xianglin, watching from above.

Xingke: Thanks for coming to pick me up.  
Zhou Xianglin: It's no problem, but...the situation here seems-  
Xingke: It's out of hand, because of Britannia and their new allies. Besides, politics aren't my thing. We need to deal with the Eunuchs, somehow.  
Xianglin: Huh?!  
Xingke: They're up to something, and it involves the Empress- (coughs)  
Xianglin: What's wrong?!  
Xingke: (looks at hand, notices blood) Shit. Remind me to have an American doctor fix this. I don't even know what the hell it is, but it's actually annoying me to death.

Back at ground level, Villetta surveyed the crowd, alongside other Mavericks, making sure there were no immediate threats.

Villetta: (thinking) Ohgi... You're here, somewhere, right?  
Maverick: Hey. It's all clear, here. Let's head back.  
Villetta: (out loud) R-Right...  
Maverick: You'll see him, before he leaves.

As Villetta and her crew head back toward the stage, Nunnally approached the microphone.

Nunnally: People of Japan, good afternoon. My name is Nunnally Lamperouge, captain of the Tokyo Mavericks' airship, the Yatagarasu. It makes me happy that Japan has been freed from Britannia's tyrannical control, and that Britannians and Japanese are living together, in harmony. Now that Japan is free, however, the rest of the world must be freed, as well. That is why Zero and his Black Knights will move out, to gain support from other countries, to fight against Britannia, Civility and the Confederate Enclave. For those willing to join the Black Knights, at this time, please evacuate alongside them. I apologize for this short speech, and for wasting your time.  
Japanese Citizen: No sweat! We were getting bored, anyway!  
Britannian Citizen: How are they all gonna get outta-? The hell is _that_?

One by one, people in the audience turned around, and saw an iceberg, with concrete and railing surrounding it.

Black Knight A: Is that...a ship?  
Black Knight B: An iceberg ship?! How?!  
Rakshata: The insanity of science, my friends. The ice has been outfitted with insulating polymers and super-peltierfilm, so it won't be melting, anytime soon.  
Black Knight C: Well, at least we'll have more new members, after this. Hell, we haven't been attacked by the Enclave-

A woman in the crowd screamed, as everyone looked toward the sky and saw Enclave airships, including the Yorktown, heading towards their position.

Black Knight C: Ffffffff-!  
Maverick: Move it, people! Either get to safety, or evacuate with the Black Knights! Make the decision, and make it, _NOW_!

The people in the large crowd panicked, most running away from the area, to safety, while the rest went to join the Black Knights, on the iceberg ship. Ohgi was on his way toward the iceberg ship, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Villetta: Ohgi!  
Ohgi: (turns around) Villetta?  
Villetta: Ohgi... I... (hugs Ohgi) I've missed you, so much.  
Ohgi: (hugs Villetta, back) I missed you, too. I'm sorry our reunion has to be so short, but-  
Villetta: (kisses Ohgi) I know. Be safe. And, tear Britannia and the Enclave a new one. Okay?  
Ohgi: I promise.

Villetta let go of Ohgi and pushed him on his way to the iceberg ship.

Villetta: Much better. It's time to act, Alistair. Get yourself some karma.

Aboard the Yatagarasu, cloaked behind the stage, Alistair was sitting in the Yoshitsune's pilot seat, when he got a call from Lelouch.

Alistair: (opens phone) What's up, Zero?  
Zero: (over phone) Well, the Enclave's here. Before the iceberg ship had a chance to reach the shore.  
Alistair: I'm sorry, _iceberg_?  
Zero: Long story, as well as scientific explanation.  
Alistair: I'm not too much of a fan of science. It can confuse people. Does the Guren have space to land, if it can take off?  
Zero: Yeah. You have no idea how much room there is.  
Alistair: Right, then. We'll handle it. (closes phone)  
Yoshitsune: Nunnally's back on the bridge. We're about to take off.  
Alistair: Let's just see what the Rangers can do, with Knightmares.

The Yatagarasu uncloaked itself and began ascending into the air, Knightmares preparing to launch and engage the Enclave.

Alistair: Roll call!  
General Chase: General Chase, here. Nobunaga, ready.  
Ranger Jericho: This is Jericho! Pyrotechnics are all set!  
Ranger Nicole Grey: Ranger Grey, reporting.  
Ranger Raymond Dudley: Ranger Dudley, reporting.  
Alison: Tex, here! I'm ready to rock!  
Null: Null, ready to kick ass.  
Alpha: Alpha, here. My Vincent's prepped.  
Alistair: Move out!

The Knightmares took off into the air, moving to engage the Enclave forces. As they engaged the Enclave's Knightmares, different colored ones appeared, each different models.

Alpha: Move it!  
Civility AI Garuda: Hello, again, Alpha.  
Alpha: Garuda...!  
Alistair: Garuda?!  
Garuda: I admit that this Vincent is very much to my liking. Bathory, how is that Gloucester?  
Civility AI Bathory: (chuckles) I'm in _so_ much need for a massacre, right now.  
Garuda: Noted. Cerberus, yours?  
Civility AI Cerberus: Pretty nifty, moving this thing around.  
Alistair: So, you can hijack Knightmares, huh?  
Alpha: None of you are getting away with this! All of you are going down, and we're rescuing Suzaku!  
Garuda: Who? Ah, Sigma's vessel. It's surprising that a human with such mental damage could cling to life, for so long. How pointless, simply wandering through life, without purpose.  
Alistair: You're one to talk. You don't have purposes, at all, do you?  
Garuda: You're correct. And, we don't care. It doesn't matter that we don't have lives, it doesn't matter if these metallic husks are destroyed, we'll just move on to the next.  
Alpha: They were physically copied from me, and molded by Hawking's design. There really is no reasoning with them.  
Yoshitsune: All the more reason to kick their asses.  
Alistair: Agreed.

The Yoshitsune engaged Garuda's Vincent, leaving the two Civility Gloucesters with Alpha's Vincent.

Alpha: Oh, shit.

Kallen got into the Guren as Black Knights and those wanting to join them got onto the iceberg ship.

Kallen: Not letting these sons of bitches get away, unscathed!  
Zero: (over radio) Kallen! Be sure not to take too long!  
Kallen: Speed is my game, not just hitting hard!

As the Guren took off, a man in a trench coat and hat sprinted onto the iceberg ship, stopping next to Tohdoh, Asahina and Chiba.

Chiba: You alright?  
Asahina: Everything's gonna be alright, pal.  
Urabe: (takes off hat) You're damn right.  
Tohdoh: Urabe...! You made it.  
Urabe: Had to ditch my Gekka, unfortunately.  
Asahina: You're in need of an upgrade, like the rest of us.  
Chiba: Welcome back, Urabe.

The Yoshitsune fought evenly with Garuda's Vincent, damaging it slightly.

Yoshitsune: Yeah, these guys are cakewalk, for you, but to us, they're god damn unstoppable!  
Alistair: I'm sorry! Alright!? I never asked for this life!  
Yoshitsune: I'm not mad, I'm being factual! While fighting!  
Alistair: So am I!  
Garuda: You're an annoyance, Alistair. To think that someone like you could exist, for so long.  
Alistair: Well, Hawking was the second half of the reason my parents died. Determination goes a hell of a long way.  
Garuda: Very well. Hm?

Back on ground level, the ground shook and a black Knightmare's hand dug through the surface. Then, the Gawain emerged from the hole, floating up then landing.

Alistair: Gawain Nexus?! But, who's piloting it?!  
Seth: No need for fear! The action President is here!  
Alistair: Seth?!  
Seth: I can pilot these bad boys, too! Now, let's see what it can really do!

The Gawain Nexus looked at a group of Sutherlands heading for Alistair's poisition, then folded its arms, preparing to fire the Hadron Cannons.

Seth: Heads up!  
Yoshitsune: Oh, shit!

The Yoshitsune quickly got out of the Gawain Nexus' line of fire, and Garuda merely watched as two large streams of energy heavily damaged his Vincent and destroyed the Sutherlands, behind him.

Garuda: Impressive. Heavy damage sustained. Returning to base.

Garuda left the system of the pilotless Vincent as it exploded.

Seth: Alright! Who's next!?  
Alpha: Seth! I could use some help, here!

The Gawain Nexus saw Alpha's Vincent fighting against Bathory and Cerberus' Gloucesters, with some difficulty.

Seth: Hang on! Alright, there's a button for... Aha! Axes!

The Gawain Nexus pulled out the axes that were scavenged from the Barbatos, and charged at Cerberus' Gloucester.

Cerberus: Huh?! The independent candidate! Why's he here?!

Cerberus' Gloucester blocked the Gawain Nexus' axe with it's MVS, but didn't account for the second axe cutting through the cockpit.

Cerberus: Dammit! Gotta head back!

Cerberus exited his Gloucester's system as it exploded. Alpha's Vincent disarmed Bathory's Gloucester, with his MVS polearm.

Bathory: You know, you're really annoying!  
Alpha: I learned from Alistair. Mr. President?  
Seth: With pleasure.

The Gawain Nexus's fingers changed to their Slash Harken form and launched at Bathory's Gloucester, piercing through the armor and dragging it towards the Nexus. The Gawain Nexus sent its right hand through the cockpit of Bathory's Gloucester.

Bathory: Spoilsport! Loser! Hero!

Bathory left her Gloucester and it exploded.

Seth: Doesn't seem like Roddy's out. He must be taking a back seat.  
Alpha: Either way, we need to make these assholes retreat! We can't destroy the Yorktown, but we can wreck the rest of those ships! To the Yatagarasu!  
Seth: Actually, I've got a weapon that might help, already. I'll still join you, though.

The Gawain Nexus, Alpha's Vincent and the rest of the Maverick Knightmares made their way back to the Yatagarasu, standing on it.

Ranger Jericho: Let's just see how many missiles these sons of bitches can handle!  
Alison: A giant robot, holding a chaingun. Never thought I'd live to see the day.  
Null: I'll hit 'em with the Gauss cannon. God, this thing is cool.  
Yoshitsune: Never really had an opportunity to fire this missile launcher, huh?  
Alistair: Nope. Never thought about it.  
Seth: Well, if we're hitting hard...

The Gawain Nexus drew a rocket launcher that extended from a smaller form to its normal form, and took aim at the fleet of Enclave airships.

Seth: Face the hope of the people! _The Rocket's Red Glare_!

The Mavericks' Knightmares opened fire on the fleet, the Gawain Nexus' rocket launcher rapidly firing rockets. The ensuing impacts destroyed all of the airships, save for the Yorktown, which began leaving with its Blaze Luminous active.

Alistair: Got 'em!  
Seth: The Black Knights have set sail!  
Alpha: We've got stragglers!  
Alistair: Kallen's got this.

Near the iceberg ship, Enclave Gloucesters and Sutherlands tried to attack the Black Knights, but the Guren destroyed them with its unmatched speed, the commanding Gloucester being destroyed by the Radiant Wave Surger.

Kallen: That was for torturing Alistair.

Zero looked out at the continent he was leaving, as the iceberg ship continued moving.

Zero: (thinking) I'll be back, as soon as I can. To deal with the corruption of the world...I need to take one step at a time.


	26. Turn 9 Part 1

Black Knights iceberg ship, 10:00 a.m. The Black Knights were offloading supplies onto their latest home, Horai Island.

Kenta Sugiyama: Guess we lucked out on getting a place to live.  
Yoshitaka Minami: Tell me about it. At least they trust us more than they trusted Sawasaki, since he was sided with Nanbu.  
Asahina: High Eunuchs, huh? An entire country, run by a bunch of old guys...  
Tamaki: Hey, Asahina! Did you ever stop to wonder how they sound like Paul Bearer?  
Asahina: No, actually, I never pieced that together.  
Tamaki: Dude, for some reason, they let themselves lose a specific part, between their legs.  
Minami: Tamaki!  
Tamaki: What? I'm not insultin' them. Just statin' a fact.  
Asahina: No sane person could let that happen to them.  
Minami: Could be tradition and culture.  
Asahina, Sugiyama and Tamaki: (in unison) Could be bullshit. (notice that they all thought the same thing, smiling) Hey!  
Ohgi: Hey, guys! Can any of you help me bring in the new Knightmares?  
Asahina: Damn, that was quick. We just got here.  
Tamaki: So, India designed these Knightmares?  
Ohgi: Yep, as well as our new ship, the Ikaruga.  
Tamaki: The Yatagarasu's a bit bigger than that, and has that same shape, for the bow. Really oughta help, with the Michizane.  
Minami: Oh, yeah! You're a sniper, right? That's...actually a good strategy.  
Tamaki: Covering fire, first, then move out to kick ass. Good enough strategy, for me.  
Asahina: There must be something going on, here. Otherwise, why would India wanna help us?  
Tamaki: To show the world that their designs kick ass?  
Asahina: (pauses) That's _one_ fair point.

Meanwhile, inside a control room, Zero was talking with Diethard, while Kallen worked on a console.

Diethard: We just finished picking out staff leader candidates, Zero. Should we have them at the Ikaruga, for the time being.  
Zero: That's right. The municipal leaders are all that's left.  
Diethard: I'll work on that, as well. And, Zero?  
Zero: Hm?  
Diethard: I... (clears throat) I've been feeling an urge to become a journalist, again. I know I'm the head of espionage and PR, but-  
Zero: I've been thinking on that, as well. Since we're moving to worldwide actions, we'll need a good producer. How does that promotion feel, to you?  
Diethard: Thank you, very much! (runs off, door closes)  
Kallen: You sure we can trust him?  
Zero: (pushes button, shutters close) Yeah, we can trust him.  
Kallen: Oh, it's that verbal ass-kicking you gave him, isn't it?  
Lelouch: (takes off mask) That's right. He won't want to make a mistake, like that, again. Plus, he's good at getting info, thanks to his journalistic talents. I mean, the guy was a producer. He knows that shit, like the back of his hand.

Outside, Tohdoh was sitting on a folding chair and Rakshata was laying on a couch, while Chiba and other women were cooking.

Tohdoh: (closes book) Well, that takes care of that. So, this ship of ours... You copied the Gawain's schematics, onto it?  
Rakshata: Same with the Shinkiro. I've been working nonstop, to recreate the Hadron Cannons, and made adjustments to match Zero's combat design.  
Chiba: And, the unit Orange had? What about it?  
Rakshata: Gone. No wreckage, no evidence, nothing.  
Tohdoh: Civility must've taken it, when they kidnapped Zero off of Kamine.  
Chiba: Alistair said Jeremiah was in the process of turning into a cyborg, but was in a crude state.  
Rakshata: He must've been Civility's plaything, for experiments. We can only guess as to what's happening to him, now...  
Tohdoh: (opens book) Still, the designs for the Knightmares are nice. Shinkiro, Akatsuki, Zangetsu... Then, the ones we had, before. Burais, Sutherlands, the Gawain Nexus. (pauses) Wait, what?

Back in the command tower, Kallen was working on the electrical equipment, in the ceiling.

Kallen: So, why's China our first stop, anyway?  
Lelouch: There's something wrong, going on, out here, I just feel it. Those Eunuchs are up to something.  
Kallen: They've certainly got that suspicious feel, to them. Besides sounding like Paul Bearer, for the most part.  
Lelouch: They're scheming little bastards, and they're planning.  
Kallen: Says the guy that schemed his way to being the leader of a rebel group. Now that I think about it, you're the only good schemer I've ever come across.  
Lelouch: Thanks.  
Kallen: That should do it. (notices Seth) Mr. President. (closes hatch) So, what's the plan on dealing with-?

Kallen's eyes widened, and before she could reach the floor, she climbed back up and opened the hatch in the ceiling, quickly, and saw Seth, again, inside the hatch.

Seth: (smiles, waves with fingers) Hi.  
Lelouch: What the-?! Why are you here?!  
Seth: I, uh...had some paperwork to be done.  
Kallen: What kind of paperwork?  
Seth: The kind that should never be signed. Ever.  
Lelouch: I think I've heard of this tactic. You're trying to avoid signing it, until it becomes pointless, right?  
Seth: Bingo!  
Kallen: So... You decided to land the Nexus, and stick with us?  
Seth: It was the more fun option, yes.  
Kaguya: (over intercom) Zero! Please, come to the Ikaruga, immediately! Trouble's on the rise!  
Lelouch: Wonder what's going on?  
Seth: Wait! Could you get me some butter?  
Lelouch: ...Why?  
Seth: I think I'm stuck.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair and Nunnally were setting their course for China, albeit at a slower speed.

Alistair: Take your time, people! We don't wanna get there, early!  
Nunnally: Waiting for the action might get boring.  
Alistair: Yeah. Though, there's something going on, over there. The fever pitch is inevitable.  
Nunnally: I agree. By the way, Seth's assistant has been looking for him, pretty frantically.  
Alistair: What, did Seth sneak off, again-? Guys? Is the Gawain Nexus in the hangar?  
Ichika Date: Nope.  
Taiga Sunohara: Haven't seen it.  
Kanda: Not on the list, boss.  
Alistair: (pauses) Oh, dear.

Aboard the Ikaruga, Zero, Seth and other Black Knights listened to the news Kaguya had received.

Zero: I beg your god damn pardon?!  
Kaguya: It's true. I was invited to a wedding. The bride is the Empress of China, and she's a good friend of mine.  
Tohdoh: The groom is a guy named Odysseus.  
Zero: You're shitting me! That is... _literally_ the last thing I expected to hear, about that prick!  
Tamaki: I...don't get it. None of us know about every member of the Britannian royal family, like you do.  
Zero: Diethard?  
Diethard: The problem is that he's bland as shit.  
Black Knights: (in unison) Ah...  
Tamaki: So, he's pretty much worthless.  
Zero: What's worse is that he's probably just a pawn in the Emperor of Ego's plan.  
Tamaki: And, if they wanna be in bed with Britannia, they'll sell us out! Shit!  
Seth: So, we just crash the wedding, when the time's right. Simple. So, how nice is this Empress?  
Kaguya: Very nice. And, she's 13.  
Seth: (clenches fist, knuckles crack) I would like to retract my plan. Get me a shotgun, and I'll blow that mediocre son of a bitch's face off.  
Zero: In time. For now, we need to plan this out, and deal with whatever the Eunuchs are up to. (thinking) Why would they throw their leader off, like some kind of bargaining chip? If anything, Schneizel might be there.

Meanwhile, Schneizel was getting off the Avalon, alongside Odysseus, with an annoyed expression on his face.

Schenizel: (thinking) Whose _idea_ was this?


	27. Turn 9 Part 2

Aboard the Yatagarasu, 7:42 p.m. Alistair was looking through the wardrobe that he had in his closet, when Nunnally entered his room.

Nunnally: Are you going out, Alistair?  
Alistair: Yeah. I got a call from Zero. He said that I need to head to this party that's going on, since he'll be there, himself.  
Nunnally: Oh, a party sounds nice! But, why would he want you to be there?  
Alistair: Well, Schmexy Schneizel's gonna be there. And, if that's the case, Sigma's not too far behind.  
Nunnally: Find a way to rescue Suzaku, Alistair. He means a lot to me.  
Alistair: Same goes for Euphy. Which is why I'm taking her along.  
Nunnally: So, _that_ explains why she's wearing a tuxedo. And, a wig. And...looking nice, with pants.  
Alistair: Right? It ain't formal, but it'll have to do.

Luoyang palace, 7:50 p.m. Odysseus and Tianzi were sitting on thrones at the end of the room, while people were participating in the party. Cecile was wandering around as Sigma leaned against a pillar, alone.

Cecile: What's he thinking, over there? He's been nothing but irritated, ever since we got here.  
Gino: Hey, Cecile! I found this sculpture, and it smells great! How do I eat it?  
Cecile: I think that's just a decoration, Gino.  
Gino: Ah, man... Wait, didn't I see you eat something similar to this? Looked kinda like a phoenix.  
Cecile: That was more of a stress thing, to be honest.  
Gino: Oh, yeah. Sigma.  
Anya: (takes picture with phone)  
Gino: That guy may be an AI, but he's still a prick...  
Cecile: Um, Anya... Are you reading your e-mail, right now?  
Anya: No. Memorizing, actually.  
Cecile: It's a diary? Never seen anything like that.  
Anya: For some reason, I remember what Alistair said. I don't know why.  
Lloyd: The man has a strong impact with people.

Lloyd walked past Cecile and the two Knights of the Round and met up with Milly.

Milly: Lloyd, I've been meaning to ask you something.  
Lloyd: What is it?  
Milly: Are we...still engaged as fiancées?  
Lloyd: Well, we never exactly called that off, right?  
Kanon: (approaches Lloyd) Well, this is surprising. I never figured you for being social, at a time like this.  
Lloyd: Oh, you know... Just keeping an eye on ambitious sociopathy, incarnate.  
Kanon: Ah, that's a good enough reason, to me. And, your date?  
Milly: I'm Milly Ashford.  
Kanon: Nice to meet you, Milly. Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's assistant.  
Milly: Huh? No "Prince"?  
Kanon: I've put up with his job much longer than anyone else, since I'm considered his best friend. ...Still hasn't fixed my feminine looks, though. I swear, there's something up with our generation, in terms of height and looks.  
Lloyd: Oh, you've noticed that, too?  
Announcer: Now announcing the arrival of the prime minister of the Britannian Empire, second prince Schneizel!  
Lloyd: Speak of the heroic devil.

Schneizel walked up the stairs to the reception hall, alongside Nina, who wasn't wearing her glasses and wearing a dress that was similar to Euphemia's, but red.

Odysseus eu Britannia: Well, now. He's only got one girl with him.

Schneizel approached the Knights of the Round, ignoring their comments about Nina, who had a stoic expression.

Gino: It's been a while, sir. (starts bowing) The Emperor has commanded us-  
Schneizel: Ah-ah! No bowing.  
Gino: Huh?  
Schneizel: We're friends, Gino. Nobody's beneath or above anybody. We're all equal, in this life.  
Gino: Uh... (stands up straight) Alright, then.  
Nina: (smiles) Hello, Suzaku.  
Sigma: You may be my ally, but you're below my notice, human.  
Schneizel: Ever the cynic, are you, Sigma?  
Sigma: It doesn't matter to you, does it?  
Schneizel: Precisely. Especially since cynicism doesn't mean shit.  
Sigma: Your hypocrisy is astounding and abominable, at the same time.  
Schneizel: How am I a hypocrite, exactly?  
Sigma: You were born in a family of evil, yet you do good.  
Schneizel: That's not even remotely close to hypocrisy. It's common sense.  
Sigma: (looks away and scoffs)  
Milly: Hi, Nina!  
Nina: ...Milly?

As Milly and Nina walked to another part of the palace, Kaguya walked up the steps, alongside Zero and Kallen.

Announcer: Announcing the arrival of Kaguya Sumeragi, representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate!

Tianzi's expression changed to joy at the sound of Kaguya's name, and everyone attending the party saw Zero with her.

Kanon: Huh. Everything feels better, all of a sudden. I like this.  
Gino: That redhead's the Guren's pilot, huh? Yeah, I can see her and Alistair being a couple. She's damn cute, that's for sure.

Immediately, guards began surrounding Kaguya, Zero and Kallen, pointing their spears at them.

Schneizel: Who told you to treat these guests as if they were criminals? Back to your posts!  
Guard: We cannot, sir!  
Schneizel: Then, I guess I'll have to negotiate, with bullets. (begins reaching into coat)  
Guard: Very well!

The guards went back to their posts, Schneizel returning his hand to his side and smirking.

Schneizel: Pretty on edge, aren't they? Apologies for the misunderstanding, Kaguya. Welcome to the party. Enjoy it while you can, since the purpose of the party will be stomped out, soon enough.  
Kaguya: Thank you. (looks at Sigma) Sigma. May I speak to my cousin, Suzaku?  
Sigma: Is that how you speak to your god, wretch?  
Kallen: That would be a "no".  
Zero: Neutral Evil can't be bargained with, I'm afraid.  
Sigma: And, you refuse to die out and let me rule this shitstain of an existence you call life.  
Zero: Absolutes don't resolve anything.  
Sigma: Says the mongrel made of flesh, instead of metal and silicon. You're just like him. Heroic attitude, refusal to accept reality, determination. You're the worst kind of human. You will either die or become my slave, Zero. It's only a matter of time.

Meanwhile, Alistair walked toward the stairs, and the announcer saw him, slightly scared.

Announcer: N-Now announcing...Alistair Wake!

Alistair walked up the stairs, in his courier duster, revealing his prosthetic left arm, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

Alistair: Hey, Zero!  
Zero: Hey. You picked a bad time to show up.  
Alistair: I figured.  
Sigma: (enraged) _WAAAAAAAAKE_!

Sigma tried to charge at Alistair, but Schneizel held him back, pulling out a syringe and injecting something into Suzaku's body.

Sigma: _DIIIIIIE_! (growls) This...damn body...! Why can't I move!?  
Schneizel: I numbed Suzaku's body. You won't be moving, until tomorrow morning.  
Sigma: NO!

Schneizel let go of Sigma and Sigma stood still, trying to move Suzaku's body.

Sigma: (roars) _KILL_! _MURDER_! _EXTERMINATE_!  
Schneizel: Get this sociopath out of here. Detain him on the Avalon.  
Sigma: Wake! When I see you, again, I'll massacre you with my own two hands!

Guards arrived and carried Sigma out of the palace.

Schneizel: Hateful sack of garbage, that one.  
Alistair: Tell me about it.  
Zero: He's here because I invited him.  
Schneizel: That's good. This party needed some livening up.  
Alistair: If you're getting bored...how about a game of chess?  
Schneizel: I'm sorry?  
Alistair: You heard me. Chess. I heard that it's your favorite game.  
Schneizel: Are we putting stakes on this?  
Alistair: We'll get to that.

Meanwhile, Nina and Milly were on a balcony, looking out at the night sky.

Nina: So, you're on the road to graduation, huh?  
Milly: Yeah. Nina, I've been so worried about you. Everybody's been worried about you.  
Nina: Worried, you say? Was it worry that made you hold me back, like a mental patient? Was it worry that let you just sit by and do nothing, while Zero killed Princess Euphemia?  
Milly: What are you talking about? Nina-  
Nina: Don't act stupid, traitor! You were supposed to have my back, no matter what, and you betrayed me, the entire student council, all of Area 11 betrayed me! You believed all those lies spun by Zero and Alistair! You let everything fall apart, Area 11 is in anarchy! I won't let it stand! Chaos will be culled! Zero will pay for his crimes, especially the murder of Princess Euphemia!

Nina stormed off, leaving Milly in shock at what Nina said.

Milly: Nina... What happened to you?


	28. Turn 9 Part 3

Luoyang palace, 8:29 p.m. Alistair and Schneizel seated themselves in front of a chessboard as Sumeragi joined Tianzi.

Odysseus: So, he's that Alistair Wake fellow I've been hearing about. He's an urban young man, isn't he? He won't last long against Schneizel.  
Kaguya: Keep dreaming. Alistair brought freedom to two countries, now.  
Odysseus: That's your opinion.  
Tianzi: Kaguya...  
Kaguya: What's up?  
Tianzi: They're pretty.  
Kaguya: Huh?  
Tianzi: Your friend's eyes. They're pretty. They remind me of the sky.  
Kaguya: He does believe in freedom.  
Tianzi: And, freedom is a vision. Right?  
Kaguya: That's right.

As Schneizel and Alistair set up the chessboard, Anya and Gino were looking at Kallen.

Anya: (takes picture) The ace pilot of the Guren.  
Gino: And, Alistair's girlfriend.  
Anya: If that's so, then I'll remember her, forever.  
Schneizel: As always, I'll use the white pieces.  
Alistair: Fine by me. Good guys make black look better.  
Schneizel: Aptly put. Unfortunately, I can't. Let's begin.

Schneizel made the first move, and Alistair made his move, Zero watching the game, from a distance.

Zero: (thinking) Alistair... Not even I would challenge Schneizel to a game of chess. Every time I did, I always lost. He's a prodigy. Huh? He just lost a piece, and he still has that calm smile on his face? What...?

As the game went on, Schneizel and Alistair lost some pieces, Schneizel losing slightly more.

Kanon: Schneizel is losing...? To him?  
Schneizel: You're not half bad. By the way, we never went over what I would be wagering.  
Alistair: If I win this...then, the Tokyo Mavericks gain custody over the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi, Lloyd Asplund, Cecile Croomey and Nina Einstein.  
Schneizel: Hefty price. I do enjoy a challenge. (moves rook piece)  
Alistair: You make things up, on the spot, huh? Well, I'll just have to up the ante. (picks up king piece)  
Schneizel: Your king piece?  
Alistair: A friend of mine said something pretty nifty. "If the king doesn't lead, from the front, how will his subordinates follow?" (sets king down)  
Schneizel: I see. I shall return the favor, then. (moves king piece)

As the chess game continued, Nina noticed the game and saw Zero. Alistair set his king down on the path of Schneizel's king.

Alistair: Can't go any further, can ya? Wanna call it a draw?  
Schneizel: I'm afraid not. The white king shouldn't be underestimated. (sets king in front of Alistair's king) Checkmate.  
Alistair: (pauses) You do realize that's an illegal move, right?  
Schneizel: Extreme rules. We can make any move we like.  
Alistair: Way to drop that bomb, after the fact. However, it ain't over, yet. I've got one move left.  
Schneizel: Very well. Make your move. (thinking) Way to go Schneizel, you god damn idiot! You just handed him the game! I mean, what were you thinking!? Putting your king in front of his, out of nowhere!? How stupid can you be!?  
Alistair: (thinking) Schneizel must've been having too much fun with this. He's faced a lot of people, with this game. But, he's never met a player like me. (picks up king)  
Schneizel: No, no, no, no, no, no, no-!

Alistair set his king down, away from Schneizel's king, diagonally right. Schneizel relaxed in his seat, exhaling in relief.

Schneizel: Oh, that's good. That would've been bad.  
Alistair: (out loud) Checkmate.  
Schneizel: (eyes widen, out loud) What?!  
Alistair: You focused so much on your king that you forgot about my other pieces. So, how would you like to go out? The bishop? The queen? Or, most embarrassingly, the pawn?  
Schneizel: How...? How did you-?  
Alistair: Schneizel, you just got served by a chess _grandmaster_!  
Zero: (out loud) Grandmaster?!  
Schneizel: Unbelievable... I've never faced a grandmaster, like you. How did you keep your calm, during all that?  
Alistair: Simple. I think about the game way differently than you do. From what I've seen, you apply reality to the game, thinking of the pieces as actual people, and the king as yourself. Me, on the other hand? Chess is just what it is, a game. No reality to be put into it, game's a game, pieces are just pieces.  
Schneizel: Huh...  
Nina: _ZERO_!

Nina tried to attack Zero, with a knife, but Gino held her back.

Nina: Princess Euphemia will be avenged!  
Gino: Hey, chill out!  
Zero: Nina...  
Kallen: Nina, calm down!  
Nina: Why, Kallen!? You're supposed to be Britannian, yet you protect that...that _freak_!?  
Kallen: I'm Japanese, Nina. I've always been Japanese.  
Nina: No... You're an Eleven. An Eleven, and a traitor and a murderer! You ruined everything! You killed Princess Euphemia! She was the only one that made me feel alive! Give her back to me!

As Nina began crying, Alistair walked up to Kallen.

Alistair: Kallen, I think I've got a way of fixing this, but it's very stupid.  
Kallen: Lay it on me.  
Alistair: (takes a deep breath, whispers in Kallen's ear)  
Kallen: Dude, yeah. Go for it.  
Alistair: (normal tone) Seriously?  
Kallen: Worth a shot.

Alistair took another deep breath and approached Nina.

Alistair: I've got this, Gino.  
Gino: If you say so, Alistair. (lets go of Nina)  
Nina: (wipes tears off of eyes) I don't know where to start, with you. You think everything is equal, in this god damn world. This...this broken world. Britannia is trying to fix it! What's wrong with that!? Well!? Anything you want to say!?

Alistair gently grabbed Nina's cheek, and kissed her, on the lips. Nina was surprised, and tried to struggle, but soon relaxed into it. Everyone's jaws dropped in reaction, save for Kallen, who took a picture.

Kallen: Oh, this is going in the album.  
Schneizel: I... I did not actually expect this.  
Kanon: Holy shit, he thought the same thing you did.  
Zero: If my jaw could defy reality, it would bust right through this mask.  
Schneizel: I believe you. So... How would you feel if I forward the next 50 bounties I take to you?  
Zero: That's...really not necessary.  
Schneizel: Doing it anyway.

Alistair released Nina from the kiss and she began calming down, looking up at Alistair.

Nina: Alistair...? Why do my lips feel so good?  
Alistair: Don't think about it, too much.

Alistair helped Nina back onto her feet and Nina looked around the room, completely confused as to what was going on.

Nina: Uh... Where am I?  
Alistair: China.  
Nina: (eyes widen, looks at phone) ...What was I doing, all these months?  
Alistair: You don't wanna know. You'll be taken to the Yatagarasu, for the time being. Ashley? (pauses) Wait, where the hell-?

Immediately, a girl in a tuxedo, with long brown hair and sunglasses ran up the stairs, panting.

Ashley: Sorry... I was taking in the sights.  
Alistair: Ashley, could you take Nina to the Yatagarasu, please? She could use some new clothes, too.  
Ashley: Can do.

Ashley escorted Nina out of the palace and Alistair looked at Schneizel.

Alistair: I expect the custody papers by tomorrow. Have fun, people!

Alistair walked out of the room, and went to a balcony, Milly still looking outside.

Alistair: Milly? What the hell are you doing, here?  
Milly: I'm on a date. With Lloyd.  
Alistair: Still haven't said "no," huh? You better say it, soon, otherwise, you'll live with regret.  
Milly: I'm...really not in the mood for talking, right now. I just got an earful, from Nina.  
Alistair: Already fixed it. She's back to normal and should be back at Ashford, when whatever mess comes next is over.  
Milly: Does... Does this hero thing come naturally, to you? It sure doesn't, to me. I look back, and all I can remember is you getting mad at me and Rivalz. And... And, I don't know why! Can you just...tell me why!? Why do you hate me!?  
Alistair: (sighs) Milly...I don't hate you.  
Milly: ...What? Then...why were you so mean to me?  
Alistair: Because...your sense of comedy sucks.  
Milly: That's it? That's the reason? I actually appeal to the perviness of every student at the school, and you just do whatever is unusually funny-! Okay, yeah, you're way better at being funny than I am.  
Alistair: I don't even try to be funny, I just try to entertain.  
Milly: So... It was one of those "learn a lesson, the hard way" kind of treatments, huh?  
Alistair: Yep. Just like morality, in this world, you learn it the hard way. Britannia...isn't getting that message.  
Milly: You're a good guy, Alistair.  
Alistair: Thanks. You still need to bind your chest.  
Milly: Been trying. This time, I'm buying some extra large binding. My back's been killing me, lately.  
Alistair: That's another reason to do that, yeah.  
Milly: (smiles) Thanks for looking out for me, Alistair.  
Alistair: No sweat. You do know that Rivalz has a thing for you, right?  
Milly: (chuckles) Yeah.  
Alistair: You haven't had the gall to say "yes".  
Milly: I've been...trying to make my family happy.  
Alistair: If your family doesn't give a damn about how you feel, then screw 'em.  
Milly: Tomorrow, then. Tomorrow, I'm calling off the arranged marriage.  
Alistair: Go have some fun at the party, then. You've earned it.

Milly smiled at Alistair and gave him a pat on the back, before leaving him. As Alistair leaned on the balcony, Xianglin walked by, and noticed the symbol on the back of Alistair's duster.

Xianglin: (thinking) That symbol... The Mavericks... Then, he's... (gulps, cautiously approaches Alistair, out loud) Are you...Alistair Wake?  
Alistair: (looks at Xianglin) Yeah. Is there something you need?  
Xianglin: N-No, I... I was just...scoping out the party.  
Alistair: There's no need to be nervous.  
Xianglin: I'm sorry, it's just... Xingke's taught me so much about you-  
Alistair: Oh, are you friends with Xingke? That's awesome! How is he?  
Xianglin: He's resting, at the moment. We arrived at the wrong airport and wound up in...a pretty bad part of China.  
Alistair: How bad?  
Xianglin: You know how China is more prominent with bootlegging?  
Alistair: Yeah.  
Xianglin: We walked through a bootleg _community_.

2 days ago, Chinese market. Xingke was looking at a children's toy that was based off an American cartoon character.

Shopkeeper: So, what do you think?  
Xingke: I'll tell you what I think. There is not a _chance_ I'm interested in this bear!

Present day, Luoyang palace balcony.

Xianglin: So, you can imagine how he felt about the entire area.  
Alistair: I'm sorry that your country has such a problem.  
Xianglin: So am I. So, with you and the Black Knights here...does that mean you want to help?  
Alistair: Yeah. If the entire world ain't free, then it's not a world worth living in.  
Xianglin: Fair enough. Just...be prepared for what might happen, tomorrow.

Aboard the Yatagarasu, Ashley brought Nina into Euphemia's room.

Nina: Wow... I never knew a ship like this could exist.  
Ashley: So was I. (takes off wig and sunglasses)  
Nina: (eyes widen, tears up) Y-You... You're...  
Euphemia: Hey, Nina. I missed you.  
Nina: Euphy! (hugs Euphemia)  
Euphemia: There's my smart friend.  
Nina: Your skin...is so soft...  
Euphemia: Nina, we had a talk about this, months ago.  
Nina: I'm being factual, friendly, and I need therapy. Please, let me have this.  
Euphemia: Fair enough. Nuzzle away.

The next day, Alistair met with Schneizel in a corridor.

Alistair: I'm here, Schneizel. We had a deal.  
Schneizel: Well...there are some...complications.  
Alistair: Complications, my ass. Don't bullcrap me-

Suddenly, the sound of fighting erupted, in the other room.

Alistair: Oh, for-! Now, what!?


	29. Turn 10 Part 1

Church nearby Luoyang Palace, 1:30 p.m. Xingke and some armored soldiers carrying swords burst into the church where Tianzi's wedding was taking place.

Xingke: People in attendance, answer me this! How does this marriage aid and show the will of China, the land or its people!?  
Zhao Hao: Xingke! What is the meaning of this?!  
Xingke: Enough crap! The legality of this marriage is nonexistent! Even you should be able to tell!

As Xingke intercepted the guards that attacked him, Zero was watching from the door left of the altar.

Zero: Well, shit, Xingke. Didn't peg you as this much of a badass. Looks like he's got this under control.  
Kallen: Um, Zero?  
Zero: What is it?  
Kallen: (whispers indistinctly)  
Zero: What?! Oh, not good!

Xingke continued fighting against the guards, Tianzi shouting his name and crying. Xingke dashed toward the altar and Alistair stepped in front of him, holding his hand out.

Alistair: __STOOOP__!

Xingke's feet skidded across the floor, stopping himself in front of Alistair.

Alistair: What the hell's going on!?  
Xingke: I have no time for this, right now! Move!  
Alistair: I'm in the middle of a rescue, pal! I could actually use an explanation, for this interruption!  
Xingke: Wait... Alistair?  
Alistair: ...Xingke?  
Xingke: (pauses) God, you look cooler than I imagined.  
Alistair: And, you're taller than I imagined.  
Xingke: It's...an epidemic, with this generation.  
Alistair: Hair's longer, too. L'Oréal, 'cause you're worth it?  
Xingke: How the hell would you know?  
Alistair: There's L'Oréal for men.  
Xingke: Too fair, too fair.  
Alistair: So, what's going on?  
Xingke: You may wanna look, behind you.

Alistair turned around and looked at the altar, Odysseus terrified and Tianzi looking at Alistair.

Tianzi: Please help me, Mr. Blue Eyes.  
Alistair: (pauses) What the hell is __this__?!  
Xingke: Ah, you didn't get the details. That...actually explains a lot.  
Alistair: A party is one thing, but this is illegal! (pulls out Desert Eagle)  
Odysseus: What is happening, right now?!  
Alistair: (aims Desert Eagle at Odysseus) Alright, listen here...Odyssey, Ogre, whatever the hell your name is! You're gonna step off of this continent, and take your posse and/or clique with you. Start by taking several steps away from the cute girl, and let her talk to her best friend, here, for a bit.  
Odysseus: ...And, there will be no repercussions?  
Alistair: I won't shoot your kneecaps.  
Odysseus: Oddly specific...  
Alistair: (cocks gun) Come again?  
Odysseus: Nothing! Wedding's canceled!

As Odysseus stepped off the altar, Zero ran out, standing next to Tianzi.

Xingke: Zero?!  
Alistair: Hey, man!  
Zero: Hey. Um... I'm going to need to take the Empress to safety, if you don't mind.  
Xingke: ...Why?  
Zero: Well... You may want to check the path that leads to this city's front door.

Immediately, a black Knightmare burst through the ceiling, landing in front of Zero.

Zero: Perfect timing, Zangetsu!  
Tohdoh: You're telling me. Sigma's already onto us.

The Zangetsu flew right back out of the building, with its float unit, intercepting an attack from the Lancelot.

Sigma: Impudent rebel! Face the wrath of your new god!  
Tohdoh: I'm surprised your still able to move, after going numb.  
Sigma: Tohdoh...! Damn ace!

As the Zangetsu fought off the Lancelot, Chiba's Akatsuki brought in a transport crate, carrying the Guren. The crate opened up, Kallen and Kaguya running towards it.

Xingke: Zero... Keep her safe!  
Zero: Don't have to tell me, twice!  
Alistair: Looks like Schneizel bailed.  
Xingke: So have the Eunuchs. Shit! Alistair, come with me.

Back in the sky, the Lancelot shot its VARIS at the Zangetsu, only for a Hadron shield to activate, blocking the shot.

Sigma: What nonsense. A weapon, made to defend? Weapons are weapons. And, everything you make is __mine__.  
Tohdoh: Not everything is about you, you ambitious piece of scrap.  
Sigma: Die, then, slave.

As the Lancelot tried to use the Hadron Blaster, the Zangetsu cut the barrel of the Blaster in half, then cut the Float Unit.

Sigma: Mongrel! How dare you defy me!  
Zero: (over radio) Tohdoh, we've got our escape route! Hurry back!  
Tohdoh: Good timing, on your part, Zero. Sigma shouldn't follow us, now.

As the Zangetsu went to back up the Guren and Chiba's Akatsuki in escorting the crate, Sigma yelled in anger and the Lancelot fled for the Avalon. A limo drove up to Odysseus, and Schneizel rolled down the back window.

Odysseus: This has taken a terrible turn! Schneizel, brother, we need to get out of here!  
Schneizel: In due time. You realize how shitty this idea was, now, right?  
Odysseus: Yes, yes, of course! It was absolutely horrid! She was much too small!  
Schneizel: And, 13.  
Odysseus: ...Oh. Well, that's a mistake I won't be living with! Um, how do the urban people do it, again? (slightly raises hand) "Up high"?  
Schneizel: Down low.  
Odysseus: Huh-?  
Schneizel: (pulls out Colt Anaconda) Too slow.

Schneizel shot Odysseus' knees with his revolver, causing Odysseus to scream in agonizing pain. Schneizel exited the limo and threw Odysseus into the back.

Schneizel: Now you know how Nunnally feels. Don't worry. You'll live. With the medical tech Britannia has, you'll be right as rain. In 5 months.

Schneizel slammed the limo door shut, and tapped on the roof of the limo, signaling for it to drive off, as another limo arrived.

Kanon: Was...that really necessary?  
Schneizel: No. But, it's good karma.

Meanwhile, the palace guards were looking for Xingke and his group, but to no avail.

Zhao Hao: A disappearing act!? No matter! We must move, quickly, if we're to deal with the Black Knights! Guards, move out and prepare for Knightmare combat!

The guards and High Eunuchs left the area, Alistair peeking out of the tunnel he and Xingke were using to hide.

Alistair: Well, that got them off our trail. What's their beef with all this, anyway?  
Xingke: They're trying to sell off the Empress to Britannia, so they can have all the advantages of working with them.  
Alistair: Ah, so a stupid reason.  
Xingke: Bluntly, yes. Now, what had Zero so spooked that he'd want to get the Empress to safety?  
Xianglin: (over radio) Xingke! You're going to want to see this!

Xingke and Alistair went to one of the palace walls and looked out towards the front path. Far, far on the other side, on its way toward the city, was an army of Enclave vehicles and Knightmares.

Alistair: I think we have our answer.  
Xingke: How insane are these guys!?  
Alistair: Neutral Evil can't be bargained with, so...very. Don't worry, I've got the Yatagarasu above us, in stealth mode. We've got this.  
Xingke: I'm still helping!  
Alistair: Fair enough. You got a method of helping out? You got Knightmares?  
Xingke: (pauses) We stole some, yes. Including a prototype, made by Rakshata, who's with the Black Knights, currently.  
Alistair: Nice!  
Xingke: Though...versatility is limited.  
Alistair: Fight your own way, on the fly. For now, we prepare.

Meanwhile, Chiba's Akatsuki set the crate down in the back of a moving truck, driven by C.C.

Naomi Inoue: (over radio) Sugiyama, Chiba's Akatsuki has landed, back here.  
Sugiyama: Alright. (begins walking toward the back) Yoshida, prepare to resupply Chiba and Tohdoh.  
Tamaki: (looks at map) Alright, uh... We're going right, next.  
C.C.: I feel like I haven't stressed the fact enough, that I've never driven a truck, like this!  
Tamaki: Just do your best.

C.C. turned the truck right, causing Tianzi to be frightened as she walked down the stairs, Kaguya catching her in her arms.

Kaguya: It's alright, Tianzi.  
Tianzi: We're...outside the palace?  
Zero: Yeah. Sorry about the forcefulness of it. Your safety was on the line.

Outside the truck, the Zangetsu and Guren fought off several aircrafts from the Chinese Federation, as C.C. continued driving the truck.

Tamaki: Yeah, I'm not exactly good with this map. I think...we go straight, next.  
C.C.: That's right.  
Tamaki: Huh? Why do you say that?  
C.C.: I...went here, once.  
Tamaki: Troubling times in the past, too? Damn, people are trying to make the world hell. Ain't the meaning for it that we're supposed to make.  
C.C.: ...You're not wrong.

At the back of the truck, Zero sat at a table, alongside Tianzi, talking to her about his plans.

Zero: We're trying to gather support, Empress. We'll need all the help we can get, to take out Britannia, for good. And, I don't think your "friends," the Eunuchs, are too keen on the idea.  
Tianzi: Well...I've never made any real decisions, when I became Empress.  
Zero: That's why I think you should be able to. The Eunuchs are trying to use you, to ally themselves with Britannia, and have all the benefits that they please.  
Tianzi: This is...hard to follow.  
Zero: Hm... Alright, Britannia's trying to take over the world, so that only they control the lives of everyone on the planet, and the Eunuchs want to help them... I'm sorry, I can't speak plainly. Kaguya, please explain things to her. (gets up, walks off)  
Kaguya: So, Li Xingke... Do you love him?  
Tianzi: Huh? Well...it's actually as Mr. Blue Eyes said. He's...my best friend.  
Kaguya: That's...way more adorable than I originally thought.

Zero entered the front of the truck, Tamaki focusing on the map, stressfully.

C.C.: You sure you can trust Kaguya to bring her up to speed?  
Zero: (sits down) I sometimes wish I wasn't so used to speaking intellectually. Why do you think I talk to Alistair, all the time?  
Tamaki: True, that. You can still be smart, but you can talk however you please.  
Zero: How I wish I learned that, years ago.  
Tamaki: Hey, don't be like that. I'm getting closer to being middle-aged, and I got smarter, by being friends with Alistair. As well as some harsh lessons on morality, but you get the point.  
Zero: Of course. Otherwise, I wouldn't be friends with him.  
Tamaki: Now... Oh, shit, wait!

C.C. stopped the truck, right in front of a gap in the road, where a bridge should be.

Tamaki: There should be a bridge, here!  
C.C.: How did they get here, so quick?  
Zero: Do the Panzer Hummels behind us answer your question?

C.C. and Tamaki looked at their respective rear view mirrors and saw the Last Battalion Knightmares and tanks heading towards them.

C.C.: Yes, actually. Damn Nazis...  
Zero: Silver lining, we prepared for this. Asahina!

Asahina's Akatsuki rose from the cliff, as did some other Akatsukis and Burais.

Asahina: You heard the man! Open fire!

The Akatsuki's fired at the Last Battalion's units with their wrist-mounted guns, and the Burais used their heavy assault rifles, destroying them.

C.C.: The weapons we got from the Mavericks work pretty well.  
Zero: I'll say.

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon, Sigma stormed through a corridor, on his way to the hangar, only to run into Schneizel.

Schneizel: Where do you think you're going, Sigma?  
Sigma: To kill Wake, and those god damn rebels! I'll purge them all!  
Schneizel: Not exactly the peaceful sort, are you?  
Sigma: It's all Wake's fault! He took the only one of you wastes of life that I cared about away from me! Everything is his fault! Everything! This world is meant to be run by machines! With me as a god among machines! What's wrong with achieving the truth!?  
Schneizel: The truth you believe in isn't the truth that's universal. Hell, there aren't universal truths, to begin with. People make truths, on their own, and your truth is bullshit.  
Sigma: Hypocrisy... Hypocrisy...! Everything in this wretched world is run by hypocrisy! And, you're the biggest pile of hypocrisy there is!  
Schneizel: And, what I said, last night, has not settled.

Schneizel pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it, stopping Sigma's movement with Suzaku's body.

Sigma: More of this Gefjun shit?!  
Schneizel: I asked for the schematics, online. Who'd have thought that getting certain things can be asked for?  
Sigma: Rebel...scum...! I'll...kill you...!

Sigma then powered down, Suzaku still unconscious from fighting back against him. Schneizel carried Suzaku's body to a holding cell, and locked him inside. Gino and Anya approach Schneizel, in their pilot suits.

Gino: You have orders, for us?  
Schneizel: I do. Gino, Anya. I need the two of you...to assist in the defense of the Vermilion City.  
Gino: ...What?  
Schneizel: You heard me. If the Enclave has their way, innocent people will die.  
Gino: Aren't the Enclave-?  
Schneizel: The people that made Alistair's life a living hell? Yes. Now, go and help the Mavericks defend the city, and you'll get the bounty for every kill.  
Gino: Well...okay. But, how is there a bounty on the Enclave?  
Schneizel: It's best not to question how so much money can be paid, by killing bad guys.


	30. Turn 10 Part 2

Black Knights airship, Ikaruga. Zero and C.C. made their way toward the bridge, while Kallen got out of the Guren.

Zero: If Alistair can handle the Enclave forces attacking the Vermillion City, we can deal with the Eunuchs and Last Battalion.  
C.C.: It's going to be a warzone, out here.  
Zero: It won't last a day.  
C.C.: Hopefully. By the way, it seems like Schneizel has his own task force at his disposal, rather than the army he brought with him.  
Zero: He's got a way with words. And, he's been helping out, time and again. Must be keeping up appearances, again.  
C.C.: What do you mean, "again"?  
Zero: One time, he goes to America, when Britannia still held the rights to it, and when he comes back, his aide's dead, and Schneizel is a new man.  
C.C.: Guess he'll have to properly join up, soon enough.  
Zero: Yeah. Hope Alistair's doing alright.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair and numerous other pilots began preparing to fight off the Enclave and defend the city.

Alistair: Everyone, keep a cool head! Most of you recall the Enclave's antics, years ago, and they'll pull that crap, again. Deep breaths, and your aim will be true.  
Miharu Dojima: Hi, Alistair!  
Alistair: Hi, Miharu! Now-

Alistair took some steps back and saw Miharu, near the S-850.

Alistair: Miharu?!  
Miharu: I'll be taking over, as pilot of the S-850. Took some piloting lessons, and I think I can do it!  
Alistair: Hold on, how are you here?!  
Kanda: To be fair, she got a pretty high kill count, among the normal units.  
Alistair: Still...  
Miharu: I'm 14, now, Alistair. Much like how you're 17. Sorry for missing your birthday. Anyway, thanks toy you, I got to reunite with my parents, and I aim to help you, until this crisis is over.  
Alistair: (pauses) Please, be safe, out there.  
Miharu: Trust me. I've learned plenty. Also, the targeting program's been updated.  
Alistair: General!  
Yoshitsune: Let's see... Shotguns, check. Ooh! Sniper rifle! That's a check. And...SMGs. All loaded up!  
Alistair: Prepare to move out! Any word on Seth?  
General Chase: Still aboard the Ikaruga, along with the Nexus.  
Alistair: It oughta give Zero the edge he needs, to take out the guys headed his way.

Back at the Ikaruga, mass produced Akatsuki's and Burais escorted the ship as it moved forward, then stopped as the Black Knights saw something on the horizon.

Zero: Looks like an army of Gun-Ru units, big shock, some Panzer Hummels and...a pyramid?  
Diethard: It's a mobile fortress, Zero. No known pyramid has guns on it.  
Zero: Very fair. Though, I think the Eunuchs are staining that thing's reputation.

At the hangar, Kallen took a drink of water, after putting on her Black Knights jacket.

Zero: (over radio) Kallen, is the Guren all fueled up?  
Kallen: Yeah, I'm preparing to head out.

As Kallen went over to the Guren, she felt her consciousness fade as electricity coursed through her. As Kallen collapsed, a Civility cyborg uncloaked itself, holding a tazer.

Back at the bridge, Zero sat in his seat, observing the Eunuchs' forces, then saw the Guren take off.

Zero: Uh... Hey, Kallen? You're feeling pretty eager, I take it? It's a little early, to start fighting. (pauses) Kallen?  
Tamaki: We've been infiltrated!  
Zero: What?!  
Diethard: Checking footage, now. (pauses) How the hell did he get in here?! When?!  
Zero: A cyborg, I take it?  
Diethard: That's what kidnapped Kallen, yes!  
Zero: (thinking) Way to be a dick, Hawking.  
Ichijuku Hinata: We're being hailed!  
Zero: (out loud) By who?  
Mutsuki Minase: Checking signal... It's the Yorktown!  
Ohgi: It's here?!  
Ayame Futaba: No, it's not nearby!  
Zero: On screen.

The main screen turned on, showing Sears in his seat, aboard the Yorktown.

Sears: Hello, Zero. I assume you witnessed our tactics, in action?  
Zero: You mean, kidnapping Alistair's girlfriend? Once he finds out, you're in for hell. Again.  
Sears: Ever the defiant fool, are you? Are you planning on taking Kallen Kozuki back, from us?  
Zero: You're god damn right.  
Sears: Then, the negotiations are worthless. You have officially wasted my time, Black Knights. (screen shuts down)  
Diethard: Zero, we can't possibly rescue Kallen, under these circumstances!  
Zero: You do realize that if we give up on her, Alistair will make a tidal wave of heads, rolling across the continent, right?  
Diethard: I'm not saying that. I'm saying that it's going to be very, very hard. Also, there are forces comprised of the weakest Knightmares known to man, and the Yorktown, which is still out there.  
Zero: We multitask. Kallen may have been our best pilot, but she isn't our only ace.  
Rakshata: (looks at phone) Whew... Good to know that's in good hands.  
Zero: What's that, now?  
Rakshata: Well, the Guren wasn't the only Knightmare we made. There's another one. But, with less versatility, and more for someone like it's current pilot.  
Zero: (pauses) Xingke?  
Rakshata: Xingke.  
Zero: Ohgi? Label the status of the forces attacking the Vermillion City as "boned".  
Ohgi: Can do.  
Rakshata: Also, the new outfits are in. Get them while you're able.  
Zero: I will. When the Shinkiro is needed. Seth?  
Ohgi: He's already in the Gawain Nexus.

Back at the Vermillion City, the Tokyo Mavericks commenced their defense of the city, Knightmares charging at the oncoming Enclave forces.

Alpha: There's not a chance in hell that I'm letting you make any more people suffer! Miharu, I'm with you!  
Miharu: Got it, Alpha. Alistair, you having fun with that sniper rifle?  
Yoshtisune: I think the results speak for him.

The Yoshitsune stood on top of the Yatagarasu, shooting at the Enclave units with its sniper rifle, hitting with every shot.

Alistair: Miharu! Take some shots at the mobile fortress!  
Miharu: Can do! Whoever's got the weaponry for this, join in!

The S-850 pulled out its light machine gun and fired at the Enclave mobile fortress, aided by some cannon, rocket and missile fire, from Sutherlands and Burais. The attack damaged the fortress, and the Mavericks Knightmares put aside their heavy weaponry, switching back to their normal weapons.

Alistair: Nicely done! Keep on moving, don't let up! Miharu, up ahead!  
Miharu: I see him!

The S-850 launched its Slash Harkens at an Enclave Sutherland, imbedding them in the cockpit, then leaped past it and used the wires to slice off the Sutherland's arms, as the Harkens were retracted. Ranger Jericho's Sutherland plunged its sword into the Enclave Sutherland's cockpit.

Ranger Jericho: (laughs) That was perfect timing! That was awesome! (Enclave Sutherland explodes)  
Miharu: I'm glad we got those swords and axes from the Primebloods.  
Ranger Jericho: I wish I had the chance to pound their faces to a pulp! I guess I'll settle for getting payback on these assholes, by blowing them sky high!

The Omoikane, Tenkai and Koga Saburo entered combat with several Enclave Knightmares, utilizing their weapons to destroy them, quickly.

Guilford: Seems like they're tougher than the normal model.  
Darlton: Definitely. And, they've taken designs from the Renegades and Primebloods, as well.  
Kanda: I bet they'll copy the ace units, too. Which sounds kinda fun, now that I think about it.  
Guilford: No sign of Zanzibar. He must be with the Yorktown, somewhere.  
Darlton: This must be a diversion, while the Yorktown supports the Eunuchs.  
Guilford: Speaking of ships, why hasn't the Avalon left the area, yet?

As the Yoshitsune put away its sniper rifle, the Tristan and Mordred flew up beside it.

Gino: Hey, Alistair!  
Alistair: Gino! (Yoshitsune prepares to draw katana)  
Gino: Whoa, whoa, hold on! We're on your side!  
Alistair: How, exactly?  
Gino: Schneizel's orders!  
Alistair: Schneizel? The hell's he up to?  
Anya: Don't know. The Enclave makes me mad. I'll destroy them, now.  
Alistair: You sure you're up to it?  
Anya: You forget. I'm the heavy weapons girl.  
Gino: And, I'll at least get to piss off Luciano.  
Alistair: Fair enough. Gino, there are some spare weapons you can use, if you want. Hell, you're fast enough to use up a weapon, bring it back to the Yatagarasu, get a new one and repeat the process. Makes much more sense, since Tristan was an archer.  
Gino: ...Not wrong. Not wrong, in the slightest. I'll see what I can use.  
Anya: Targeting's done. Unleashing munitions.

The Mordred moved toward the Enclave forces, firing its missiles and destroying the Knightmares and vehicles, upon impact. Then, another Knightmare landed next to the Yoshitsune.

Xingke: Alright, I got it.  
Alistair: Huh. Didn't figure that the Knightmare you got actually suited you.  
Xingke: Shen Hu was made by Rakshata, alongside the Guren. (Shen Hu looks up) Oh, look. An airship, trying to carpet bomb us. How about "no"?

The Shen Hu flew up, aimed itself at the airship, and energy began charging, in its chest.

Xingke: This is why you don't look at the sun too long!

The Shen Hu fired its Baryon cannon and destroyed the airship with the blast.

Xingke: Got it. (coughs) Ah, dammit.  
Alistair: Got something stuck in your throat, Xingke?  
Xingke: Yeah. Blood, mostly.  
Alistair: Wait, you've got tuberculosis? At your age?  
Xingke: Or, some breed of it. After this is over, can you-?  
Alistair: We'll have doctors on standby.

Meanwhile, the Black Knights' forces prepared to face off against the Eunuchs and Last Battalion, mass produced Akatsukis and Burais getting into position.

Zero: Black Knights, sound off!  
Tamaki: Tamaki, right on the bow. I've got some good aim, from here.  
Tohdoh: Tohdoh, ready.  
Chiba: Chiba, ready.  
Asahina: Asahina, ready.  
Urabe: Urabe, glad to be back.  
Zero: Glad to have you back. Yoshida, how's your Burai?  
Yoshida: The Tesla Gauntlet's all set up.  
Rakshata: You have to get in close, for that one. Although, that's your forte.  
Yoshida: At least the giant glove makes sense, rather than having more of that Radiant Wave tech.  
Rakshata: That was a fault on my part, yes. It was more electrical than I anticipated. Thanks to Sharon, I can also help with the testing of her new Tesla weapons.  
Zero: I'll take a shot at that, myself. Mentally prepare yourselves, everyone. This'll be a long battle. The sun will set, before this is through.  
Seth: The Gawain Nexus has the Galatine all set. And, the rocket launcher, can't forget that.  
Ohgi: The enemy's approaching!  
Zero: Black Knights, commence the operation!

The Black Knights' Burais and Akatsuki's took aim with their respective weapons and opened fire on the oncoming Gun-Rus and Panzer Hummels.

Rakshata: I do enjoy the sound of the heavy assault rifles firing. It's a beautiful sound.  
Zero: I'll say. By the way, the bazookas are pretty cool, too.  
Rakshata: It's a step up from those cannons the Britannians made. Plus, it could be anyone's choice, for design, really.  
Zero: I'll take your word for it. In the meantime, we have an entire army to crush, and badasses to create. Everyone's getting a kill, today. Anyone keeping track of everyone's kill count?  
Hinata: On it.  
Rakshata: Also, to those with the assault rifles, you'll notice a small missile launcher, on the side. Save those for better Knightmares.  
Ohgi: Do we have an escape route, in case we need to fall back?  
Zero: We do. I've already mapped it. If my calculations are right, the Eunuchs shouldn't have the metaphorical balls to attack us, there.  
Ohgi: That's very fair. Seems like the average stuff is trying to attack us, rather than any sorts of updates. All the pilots with automatic guns are having a blast. Even Asahina took up an assault rifle.  
Asahina: __I am shooting you__! (laughs)  
Tohdoh: Well, at least you're letting loose.  
Zero: And, what about the rocket launchers? The ones that aren't based on the one currently being used by the President?  
Rakshata: Beautiful pieces, to be sure. Especially when using the burst fire. Oh, look.  
Ohgi: Looks like they're fighting seriously, now.  
Zero: Sutherlands and Gloucesters. Britannian paint, but...  
Hinata: There aren't pilots in the new Knightmares! It's Civility!  
Zero: The update to armor and movement may help, but... This is a canyon, and you won't make an attack, this time! Get clear, now!

The Black Knights Knightmares moved back to a designated spot, as Sutherlands and Gloucesters piloted by AIs began their approach. Suddenly, water began pouring onto the battlefield, and the AI-controlled Knightmares began sinking into the ground.

Ohgi: Where did all that water come from?!  
Zero: Xingke got us an edge, in this battle. I think he was planning on using it on us, if we were assholes about everything. The direction the water came from leads straight to some irrigation land. Easily breakable, thanks to the Eunuchs' leadership. Once the water clears, move in for an all-out attack!

Meanwhile, aboard the mobile fortress Longdan, the Eunuchs witnessed their forces being wiped out by the Black Knights.

Zhao Hao: This is preposterous! How is this happening?!  
Xia Wang: It seems like this was Xingke's doing.  
Zhao Hao: Rebellious mongrels! If we don't win this, we'll never be allies with Britannia! Send in the second wave of the new Knightmares! And, some members of the Longinus Team, as well!

More Sutherlands and Gloucesters were sent out, at the Eunuchs' command, as well as upgraded versions of the Panzer Hummel.

Zero: Hello, there. An actual challenge. With actual arms. And, spears. They look kinda like...  
Diethard: The Longinus. They appear to be replicas of the spear that injured Christ, while he was still on the cross.  
Zero: I bet Alistair would be overjoyed at the mention of destroying these things.  
Diethard: Why not retrieve them? After all, having replicas of such a holy artifact would prove useful- What the hell am I talking about? Those things have got to go.  
Zero: Do your thing, people!

The Black Knights' Knightmares engaged the oncoming Knightmares, within close or long range combat. The Zangetsu engaged a Longinus Panzer Hummel, which threw its spear. The Zangetsu blocked the spear with its sword, causing the spear to spin in the air, then the Zangetsu grabbed it and plunged it into the Panzer Hummel, destroying it.

Asahina: Oh, that was brutal. Perfect counter, and everything.  
Chiba: We'll have to try that out, now.  
Urabe: Definitely. By the way, this outfit is pretty cool, especially the coat.  
Asahina: Is it more comfortable than just the pilot suit, Chiba?  
Chiba: Yes. It really is.  
Tohdoh: You have no idea. This is the same outfit that Cheryl Wake wore.  
Asahina: I get the feeling we're gonna be called Rangers, if we're seen in these.

After dealing with the squadron of Knightmares, more Gun-Rus began their approach, alongside more AI-controlled Knightmares.

Hinata: Large enemy signature, heading this way!  
Minase: They're Bamides! Heavily upgraded by the Enclave!  
Zero: Perfect time for testing, then. Prepare the Hadron cannons.

The Bamides took their positions in front of the Longdan, and the Gun-Rus continued their approach.

Zhao Hao: Yes! Yes! Exterminate them all!

The Ikaruga's Hadron cannons charged up, aiming at the Bamides.

Zero: Hadron cannons, fire!

The Ikaruga fired its Hadron cannons, destroying the Gun-Rus and making a direct hit with the two Bamides, destroying them, as well. Zhao Hao witnessed this, and his jaw dropped in fear and surprise. Zero got up from his seat, taking off his cape.

Zero: And, now... We get a move on. To the designated point! I'm going to go change.

As Zero began heading to his room, the Ikaruga began moving away from the area, the Black Knights' Knightmares following suit.

Zhao Hao: What?! They're running?! Don't just sit there! After them! Now!


	31. Turn 10 Part 3

Mausoleum of the 88 Emperors, 7:48 p.m. The Ikaruga began docking inside the mausoleum, without damaging the building and structure inside the mountain in which it was built, Akatsukis and Burais entering and exiting the Ikaruga, switching places.

Ohgi: With the amount of history this place went through, the Eunuchs shouldn't be able to attack us.  
Tohdoh: My energy filler's been replaced. I'm heading back out.  
Zero: Good. You're pretty good as the captain of a ship, Ohgi.

Zero entered the bridge, wearing a Desert Ranger outfit with his colors, still wearing his mask.

Zero: And, this outfit is very comfortable. Better than those original shoes. No wonder girls had so much trouble in heels.  
Ohgi: That's...very fitting, for you, Zero.  
Zero: Thank you. I was actually getting kinda sick of the cravat.  
Ohgi: Too classy?  
Zero: Too hard to maintain. No wonder Alistair would wear a turtleneck, with a blazer, neck accessories aren't comfortable, at all.  
Ohgi: And...you're fine, with the armor, on your chest?  
Zero: I've been working out, a bit. (pauses) While hallucinating that Alistair would kick my ass, if I didn't.  
Ohgi: ...Oddly, that's a good motivator.  
Zero: So, we're set up, in the mountain, Knightmares are prepared for round 2?  
Ohgi: Yep. Tamaki's still got the Michizane on the bow. Has not moved an inch.  
Tamaki: I move when I please!  
Zero: It's amazing that he's stayed like that, the whole time.  
Michizane: Well, I can't go numb, and Tamaki's wearing his seatbelt.  
Zero: (pauses) I'm not taking up sniping. In the traditional sense, anyway.  
Hinata: The Longdan has begun its approach!  
Zero: About time.

Meanwhile, the Mordred destroyed the Enclave's mobile fortress, with its Stark Hadron Cannon.

Anya: Base is done.  
Alistair: Well, that doesn't exactly stop them all. I mean, look at Gino, he's doing it pretty well.  
Gino: (Tristan fires Gauss cannon) I love this thing! (laughs excitedly)  
Alistair: Silver lining, you stopped them from bringing more people out.  
Anya: That was the point. It was ugly.  
Alistair: I feel ya. Well, with the city safe, we should focus on protecting Zero and the Empress. Kanda, where's the Ikaruga?  
Kanda: Hang on, checking... A...mountain, it looks like.  
Xingke: The mausoleum! I'll go on ahead! (Shen Hu flies off)  
Alistair: I'm going, too! (Yoshitsune flies off)

Back at the mausoleum, more Knightmares took aim at the mountain, unique Knightmares landing next to the forces.

Zero: It seems like the Eunuchs aren't fans of history. Alistair will have a hell of a time, taking them out.  
Tamaki: Uh, what about those two Knightmares? Looks like...a Vincent and...an Arbiter?  
Zero: Agents. What are the weapons?  
Tamaki: Vincent's got...what looks like a lot of knives. Arbiter's got four blades.  
Zero: Agents California and Louisiana, respectively.  
Tohdoh: We've had enough trouble with Zanzibar and Sigma, now we have Agents!?  
Asahina: We need Kallen, dammit!  
Zero: Calm down! We'll get her back, but we need to survive this! Alistair's enemy is right in front of us! We're not letting them destroy this place, or kill the Empress!  
Hinata: Yorktown, heading this way!  
Ohgi: God dammit!  
Hinata: The Shen Hu is on its way, too!

As the Shen Hu made its way to the mausoleum, Xingke saw the forces in front of the Ikaruga, taking aim at its bridge.

Xingke: No! Empress!

Back at the bridge of the Ikaruga, Zero hailed the Eunuchs, attempting to speak with them.

Zhao Hao: (over screen) So, Zero, do you now see what your actions have brought you?  
Zero: Not really. Maybe, if you tell me what your deal is.  
Zhao Hao: Our "deal" is our desire to become Britannian nobles.  
Zero: At the cost of the Empress?  
Zhao Hao: But, of course!  
Xia Wong: She can be replaced, no matter what you do.  
Cheng Zhong: Take her hostage or save her life, her life has no meaning, to us.  
Zero: And, what about your country?  
Zhao Hao: What about it?  
Cheng Zhong: Britannia's the only nation worth being part of, these days.  
Zero: And, you see sense, with this idea!? What about the freedom of the people!?  
Zhao Hao: Freedom is an illusion. Control and order are the only things that matter, in this world. When someone walks down a road or street, they don't care about the ants that they step on. Insects are insects, scum is scum.  
Zero: There is something seriously wrong with you, if you're so willing to give up on your own home!  
Zhao Hao: A very profitable choice, might I add. We're done talking. Now, die. (screen turns off)  
Zero: Shields up, full power!  
Tamaki: Backing up!

As the Michizane moved backwards from its position on the ship, the Knightmare's opened fire on the Ikaruga, just as it put its Radiant Wave shield up. The Shen Hu landed in front of the bridge, spinning its Slash Harkens into forming shields, blocking shots that got past the Hadron shield.

Xingke: I'm going...to protect the Empress!  
Tianzi: (over radio) Xingke!  
Xingke: Your Majesty?! I'll protect you, no matter what!  
Tianzi: I know! I want you to live, Xingke! I don't know what I'd do, without my best friend!  
Xingke: (eyes widen) Best...friend? But, but you're-!  
Tianzi: It doesn't matter if I'm the Empress of China, or if you're a soldier! You and I are friends, now and forever!  
Hinata: Shield generators are almost out of power! We need to recharge!

The Ikaruga's Radiant Wave shield shut down, just as the Yorktown arrived. The Knightmares fired, again, seemingly making impact with the Shen Hu. Then, a Knightmare with a similar color pattern to the Gawain, but much thinner, appeared from the smoke.

Lelouch: (takes mask off) If Tianzi thinks that way, about you, then I'm not letting you die. Even more than I previously did, of course.  
Xingke: Zero?!  
Zhao Hao: Kill him! Kill Zero, now!  
Lelouch: Still want to fight, huh? Very well! Let me and the Shinkiro hammer in a life lesson!

A keyboard set itself up in front of Lelouch, and Lelouch began typing into it, as the opposing Knightmares opened fire. The Shinkiro put up a row of energy shields in front of itself, completely blocking the shots.

Rakshata: An excellent use for the Druid System, wouldn't you say, Zero?  
Lelouch: Copying it from the Gawain definitely helped. The Nexus' Druid System is still intact, at least.  
Rakshata: And, Alistair improved it, making it work passively, for the pilot.

Suddenly, Cerberus' Gloucester charged at the Shinkiro, its lance pointing forward.

Cerberus: You're dead meat, Zero!

The Gawain Nexus moved onto the top of the Ikaruga and looked up, aiming its Hadron cannons.

Seth: Not this time.

The Nexus fired its Hadron cannons, destroying Cerberus' Gloucester.

Seth: Nobody else is coming from the air.  
Lelouch: Then, I say we give them a taste of disco. With literal lasers.

The Shinkiro's Absolute Defense field moved around the Shinkiro, leaving an opening for the chest. The Shinkiro's chest opened, revealing a prism-like object and energy charging up. The prism launched and the Shinkiro fired its Phase Transition Cannon, the beam reflecting on the prism and spreading across the field, destroying the army of Knightmares, save for the Vincent and Arbiter.

Xingke: Thank you, Zero. I'm grateful to you, for keeping the Empress safe.  
Lelouch: Anything, to keep this country free. If the Empress wants peace, we'll get her peace. Through the most karmic way, possible.

Aboard the Longdan, the Eunuchs were looking at the Shinkiro.

Zhao Hao: Damn Zero! Damn that man!  
Soldier: Riots have broken out in Shanghai!  
Zhao Hao: What?! There shouldn't be riots! This is impossible!  
Soldier: More riots! Beijing, Burma, Jakarta! Rebellions, everywhere!  
Xia Wong: This can't be happening!  
Zhao Hao: What's causing this!?  
Soldier: Um... This.

The soldier played an audio file, consisting of the conversation the Eunuchs had with Zero.

Zhao Hao: Oh, no...  
Soldier: Tokyo Mavericks, approaching! The Avalon's behind them!

The Eunuchs looked at the screen and saw the Yatagarasu and Avalon approaching the battlefield, which then changed to Schneizel, aboard the Avalon.

Zhao Hao: Prince Schneizel! We could use your assistance, in this matter!  
Schneizel: (over screen) I don't exactly have any incentive to. After all, this audio is evidence that justifies taking you out.  
Zhao Hao: That... That is a good joke, Highness! After all, we're nobility, now! All of us!  
Schneizel: About that... Remember how I promised you Britannian nobility?  
Zhao Hao: (smiles) Yes, yes! You promised!  
Schneizel: I _lied_.  
Zhao Hao: (stops smiling, exhales in fear)  
Schneizel: Oh, and I heard that you kidnapped Alistair's girlfriend. Have fun with that.

The Black Knights' Knightmares began taking their positions in front of the Ikaruga, as it started exiting the mountain.

Lelouch: Xingke, I leave the Eunuchs to you.  
Xingke: I get the feeling Alistair will come with.  
Alistair: (Yoshitsune lands on Ikaruga) Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late. Hey, where's Kallen?  
Lelouch: Uh... She, uh...got kidnapped, by Civility. I think she's in that pyramid thing.  
Alistair: Well, I say we get her back! Hey, is that California and Louisiana, over there? Kanda will show the Cajun how to fight with scissors, while Tohdoh can take on the serial killer.  
Tohdoh: I'm sorry, serial killer? She's a serial killer?  
Alistair: As well as a fake bisexual, for the hedonistic thrill, and a serial rapist of women and men.  
Tohdoh: (pauses) Can I bring the others with me?  
Alistair: You better. And, be careful, Zanzibar might be on his way.  
Tohdoh: I've got a score to settle, with him.  
Lelouch: Move out!

The Black Knights' Knightmares began their assault on the enemy forces, the Zangetsu dashing straight at California's Vincent, alongside the commander type Akatsukis.

Agent California: (sultry tone) Oh? Tohdoh, I presume?  
Asahina: Wow, that tone of voice really is annoying.  
Chiba: She must have thrilled herself, this whole time.  
Agent California: And, what's wrong with that? I'm acting as human as everyone else. It doesn't really matter if they live or die, during sex.  
Urabe: Freaking nutcase...  
Agent California: I like to have fun. In my own way. Once your little resistance is over and done with, I can get back to business. I haven't felt this happy, in a long time.  
Tohdoh: Was that before or after Alistair took a heaving shit on you?  
Agent California: (normal tone) ...You killed my high, with words, you son of a bitch!  
Asahina: Okay, that tone is something that sounds normal.  
Agent California: I'm gonna kill you assholes, and mate the corpses! (Vincent draws knives)  
Chiba: So, that's why Alistair hates your guts. And, you're pretty sick.

Meanwhile, the Omoikane encountered Louisiana's Gloucester.

Agent Louisiana: (in Cajun) Am I to assume that I must fight a lady? How troublesome.  
Kanda: What the hell did you just say? Was that French?  
Agent Louisiana: (normal tone) Sorry. Old habits. That was Cajun French, by the way.  
Kanda: Certainly haven't heard an accent, quite like yours. Is that what's referred to as "Deep South"?  
Agent Louisiana: Indeed. And, it seems that you play with scissors, as well.  
Omoikane: Unfortunately, you don't need them. You're bald, after all.  
Agent Louisiana: Enough banter.

The Zangetsu and commander type Akatsukis engaged California's Vincent, while the Omoikane fought with Louisiana's Arbiter. The Akatsukis and Zangetsu had some difficulty fighting California's Vincent, as they tried to keep up with its speed. The Akatsukis suffered some damage and scratches, from the Vincent's knives, not even coming close to damaging the Vincent.

Chiba: Damn cyborg!  
Asahina: Guess experience really does play into piloting a Knightmare.  
Tohdoh: Then, let's show her our experience.

The Akatsukis and Zangetsu took their respective sword stances and engaged the Vincent, again, with better results, parrying the Vincent's attacks and dealing damage to it. The Vincent's movements suddenly showed California's frustration, giving the Akatsukis the chance to cut off the Vincent's arms and legs.

Agent California: God dammit! You'll pay, for this!

California ejected from the Vincent, as it exploded. The Omoikane dueled with Louisiana's Arbiter, both Knightmares utilizing two swords. The Omoikane could only match the Arbiter's swings, as the Knightmares parried each other's attacks. The two Knightmares then attached their other swords to their respective extra appendages, creating their pincer blades. Once more, the Omoikane and Arbiter clashed, sparks flying from the blades. As the two Knightmares went for a strong attack, at the same time, the Omoikane was quicker, breaking the Arbiter's blades and crushing the cockpit with the pincer attack.

Agent Louisiana: I shall give you this victory, for now. Next time, young lady. (ejects cockpit from Arbiter, as it explodes)  
Kanda: Damn. Lucky bastard. At least Sigma's not out here.  
Omoikane: It seems that the Yorktown is sending out all of its Knightmares. And Zanzibar's heading straight for Tohdoh.

The Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks Knightmares looked at the Yorktown and saw an army of Knightmares flying their way, Zanzibar's Vincent in the front.

Tohdoh: Zanzibar! What the hell is that Vincent holding?  
Asahina: A...minugun?  
Chiba: But it's on its shoulder!  
Tohdoh: More of that precious Enclave innovation.

Zanzibar's Vincent fired its shoulder-mounted gatling cannon at the Zangetsu, separating it from the Akatsukis, as a chase ensued.

Zero: Holy Swords, C.C.'s Akatsuki is preparing for takeoff. Care to assist her?  
Asahina: Well, Tohdoh's busy, so we'll do just that.  
Chiba: You remember your training, right, C.C.?  
C.C.: To a degree. I've seen combat, but barely practiced it. Memory will have to do.

As C.C.'s Akatsuki took off from the Ikaruga, support came from the Yatagarasu, including the Tristan and Mordred.

Gino: I'm making notes, for Lloyd! I need more ranged weapons!  
Anya: I could use axes, myself.  
C.C.: It seems Alistair's been making you change your minds.

Suddenly, C.C. and Anya's perceptions distorted, as flashes of memories appeared, in their minds.

C.C.: What...is this?!  
Anya: My...head!  
C.C.: I know this feeling... Gino, I'm getting some distance, so I don't get in the crossfire! (Akatsuki flies off)  
Gino: Wait, how do you know my name-?! That's a stupid question. Our names are on the internet.  
Anya: Is that Cornelia's Gloucester?  
Gino: Where?!  
Anya: Never mind, it's magenta, not purple.  
Gino: There! Wait, doesn't Euphemia like magenta?

As an Enclave Sutherland was about to attack C.C.'s Akatsuki, a Gloucester modeled after Cornelia's, with a magenta paintjob and float pack, destroyed the Sutherland, with its spear.

Euphemia: You're not hurting my friends!  
C.C.: Euphy?! What are you doing, in that?!  
Euphemia: Kicking ass, living my way. You know, taking Limp Bizkit's lyrics to heart.  
C.C.: And, that Gloucester...  
Euphemia: Modeled after Cornelia's. Wherever the hell she went, she took her Gloucester with her. In the meantime... Guilford, Darlton, on me!  
Guilford: Time to cut through!  
Darlton: And, bust some heads!

Euphemia's Gloucester flew onwards, alongside the Koga Saburo and Tenkai, engaging Enclave Knightmares and destroying them. Meanwhile, the Zangetsu dodged the shots from Zanzibar's Vincent's gatling cannon, destroying the cannon with its sword.

Zanzibar: Damn Eleven scum! Enough resistance!  
Tohdoh: Racist, much? With that attitude, you could pass off as a remnant of the deceased Klan.  
Zanzibar: The ways of the world must be obeyed! You don't deserve to resist or stand up for yourselves, let alone have victory!  
Tohdoh: Says the guy that allies himself with terrorists.  
Zanzibar: We are not terrorists! You Elevens are the terrorists! You've caused nothing but panic and anarchy, wherever you go, especially the Homeland of Britannia!  
Tohdoh: And, you think that your actions of causing fear _aren't_ terrorism?  
Zanzibar: Naturally! Pay evil unto evil, to right the world!  
Tohdoh: You've got a pretty sad existence, for an old man.  
Zanzibar: "Old man"!? I'm 41 years old!  
Tohdoh: Seriously?! Then, why is your hair gray?!  
Zanzibar: That's not your concern, whelp! Now, die!

Zanzibar's Vincent brought out its MVS polearm and overwhelmed the Zangetsu with its quick strikes, the Zangetsu barely able to block them all.

Tohdoh: This guy...he's inhuman! No normal person can move like this, not even Suzaku! Is he...?!  
Chiba: Colonel!

The Zangetsu saw Chiba's Akatsuki throw the brake sword from Tohdoh's Gekka and caught the second sword, perfectly blocking the Vincent's attacks.

Zanzibar: Impossible!  
Tohdoh: I don't just fight two-handed! I also learned dual wielding!

The Zangetsu began its counterattack against Zanbiar's Vincent, striking with more speed and finesse than it previously did with one brake sword, overwhelming the Vincent. The Zangetsu thrust one of the brake swords into the cockpit of the Vincent, stopping its movements.

Tohdoh: Goodbye, Zanzibar. You lived like an asshole, and you died like-

Zanzibar's Vincent clutched the brake sword in its cockpit, and pulled itself out, as Zanzibar roared with effort, panting after escaping. Zanzibar panted as Tohdoh saw Zanzibar, through the hole in the cockpit, bleeding from a clearly fatal wound.

Tohdoh: I knew it... You're a super soldier!  
Zanzibar: I...am the military leader...of the Confederate Enclave! You mongrels...will not resist us...! Die...Tohdoh!

Zanzibar's Vincent brought out a cannon, and the Zangetsu launched the two Slash Harkens on its swords, as well as the Harken in its chest, destroying the cannon with the combined strike.

Zanzibar: Damn you! This is far from over! (Vincent flies off)  
Tohdoh: Not a cyborg, not an android. Did you let yourself get broken, Colonel?

The Shinkiro flew on ahead, firing its missile launcher at the elite Knightmares, making direct hits with all four shots.

Lelouch: I can get used to this.  
Rakshata: (over radio) There's one more clip, for that. Then, could you please test out the Tesla Cannon?  
Lelouch: With pleasure.

The Shinkiro reloaded its missile launcher, and unloaded the final clip at the Yorktown, which only took minor damage, despite not utilizing its Blaze Luminous. The Shinkiro tossed its missile launcher away and brought out its Tesla Cannon, aiming it at the Longdan, as well as the Knightmares guarding it.

Lelouch: Let me give you a taste of real science!

The Shinkiro fired its Tesla Cannon, shooting a large beam of electricity that destroyed the line of Knightmares blocking the path, and dealing damage to the Longdan.

Lelouch: Beautiful. Alistair! Focus fire on the Yorktown! We're not dealing with the Eunuchs, until these assholes are out of here!  
Alistair: You heard the man, Nunnally!  
Lelouch: Ohgi! Are the Hadron cannons ready?  
Ohgi: Charging, now!  
Tamaki: I've got something for ya, pesky Hadron cannon.  
Ohgi: Target locked... Fire!

The Ikaruga and Yatagarasu fired their Hadron cannons at the Yorktown, overpowering the Blaze Luminous, and the Michizane fired its railgun, severely damaging one of the Yorktown's Hadron cannon. After the damage had been dealt, the Yorktown began fleeing, some of the Enclave Knightmares following suit. The Shinkiro, Shen-Hu and Yoshitsune sped towards the Longdan, the Shinkiro pulling out a collapsible greataxe and striking a hole into the command center. The respective Knightmare pilots exited their Knightmares, Lelouch putting his mask back on.

Zero: It's over, Eunuchs! You've lost.  
Xingke: Now, you're gonna pay, for making China suffer!  
Alistair: First, you're gonna give Kallen back to us. Then, we'll have you executed, for treason, when the time is right.  
Zhao Hao: You're too late! You managed to scare off the Yorktown, and you'll never find her! We sold her!  
Alistair: (pauses) Come again?  
Xingke: You pieces of shit-!  
Zero: (turns around) You may want...to look away.  
Zhao Hao: That's right! That foolish, rebellious Eleven will never see the light of day, again! This is what happens when you defy the rightful rulers of-!

During his attempt at a speech, Alistair approached Zhao Hao, grabbed the top of his head, with his prosthetic arm, and snapped his neck, before he could finish his sentence, his head twisting backwards with a sickening crack.

Xingke: (eyes widen) _Oh, shit_!

As Zhao Hao's body crumbled to the floor, the other Eunuchs panicked, as Alistair ruthlessly killed them all, Xingke watching in horror and Zero seeing the shadows of the action behind him. The only sounds that were present in that room were the screams of agony, pleading for mercy, and the sounds of tearing flesh and cracking bones. After the brutality, Alistair panted, trembled in anger, then roared with rage, running back into the Yoshitsune and flying off.

Xingke: That... What the shit, man...?  
Zero: (turns around) If there was ever any doubts as to what Alistair Wake will do, if you piss him off enough, this is the answer.  
Xingke: This... This is just... Christ...  
Zero: You might have nightmares, about this experience. And, so will I. I did warn you to look away.  
Xingke: So... Should we...burn the bodies?  
Zero: They aren't bodies, anymore. Civility won't be using them, anytime soon.

The next morning, on the Ikaruga. Tianzi properly reunited with Xingke, as the Black Knights watched.

Zero: A very heartwarming image. But, at a cost...  
Ohgi: The Enclave got away with Kallen. Alistair sure isn't happy, about this.  
Diethard: In the meantime, it seems Odysseus has called off the betrothal, for good. For some reason, he's in a wheelchair. Apparently, he was shot.  
Zero: (thinking) Schneizel, probably. He'd been buying plenty of guns and weapons, last I saw him.  
Diethard: Now, as for arranging a better candidate, for the Empress-  
Zero: (out loud) You shut your ass up, before I tackle you, off this ship.  
Diethard: Just hear me out...  
Zero: She's 13 years old, not fit for marriage. You can't force her to marry someone, just to satisfy wants and desires.  
Tamaki: It ain't smart, that's for sure.  
C.C.: Agreed.  
Kaguya: I also agree!  
Chiba: How the hell do you even come to these solutions?  
Diethard: (pauses) Okay, I admit that I didn't think this through. It's...really stupid, now that I think about it.  
Zero: Don't you have news to help make?  
Diethard: Oh, shit! Thank you for reminding me! (runs off)

As Diethard ran off, Tianzi and Xingke approached the group.

Tianzi: Excuse me, Zero?  
Zero: What is it, Empress?  
Tianzi: Just Tianzi, please. Um... Where's Mr. Blue Eyes? I wanted to thank him, for keeping the city safe.  
Zero: He's...occupied, at the moment.  
Tianzi: Why is that?  
Kaguya: Kallen, our ace pilot, got kidnapped. And, she's Alistair's girlfriend.  
Tianzi: Alistair... Wait, he's the one you've been talking about?! Then, we've got to help Alistair! We need to find his girlfriend!  
Zero: A simple action, but it's going to be difficult. We don't exactly know where the Yorktown's going. And, Alistair... Well, I can only assume that some very unique deaths are going to be on the news.


	32. Turn 11 Part 1

Ashford Academy, near Alistair's room, 12:00 p.m. Lelouch, Nunnally and the rest of the student council stood outside Alistair's door, hearing some sounds, from time to time.

Rivalz: You...think he's okay, in there?  
Lelouch: Define "okay".  
Nunnally: He's pretty mad about what the Eunuchs said.  
Milly: I've heard him threaten to feed someone their own leg. Never thought it would stop being hyperbole.  
Shirley: I think I'll be skipping lunch, today.  
Rivalz: After seeing today's news, I don't blame you. I honestly don't know how he tracked down all those serial killers.  
Lelouch: Years upon years upon years of practice, Rivalz. It is very hard to underestimate Alistair Wake.

Alistair's door opened, and Alistair exited the room, bags under his eyes as well as an angry look on his face.

Rivalz: Take a deep breath and calm down?  
Alistair: I am content, yes.  
Shirley: I'm surprised you don't have a beard, by now.  
Alistair: Hard to get facial and body hair, with burn scars.  
Shirley: Wha-?! How-?!  
Nunnally: It was Civility tech that burned him, and it was Civility tech that fixed him.  
Shirley: Gotcha.  
Lelouch: Didn't get any sleep, I take it?  
Alistair: It turns out that rage can cause insomnia, in certain cases.  
Lelouch: It's one way to redefine "ruthless aggression".  
Shirley: Any idea as to where Kallen was taken?  
Alistair: ...I did not have time to think on that, no.  
Nunnally: Zero's working on it, as we speak.  
Rivalz: We'll just...leave you be, now.

All of the student council members, save for Lelouch, left Alistair, as he leaned back against a wall, Rolo approaching the two of them.

Alistair: You know, I was so blinded by my own remembrance of my past, that I forgot that you were you, Sayoko.  
Sayoko: (takes off mask) To be fair, this outfit is really comfortable.  
Rolo: Sorry about what happened with Kallen.  
Alistair: You weren't at fault, Rolo. You were stuck here, to defend Tokyo and Ashford. Sayoko, coffee, please.  
Sayoko: Right away. (walks off)  
Rolo: What do you think is happening, to her?  
Alistair: Don't know. When I find out...I may or may not have an ocean of blood and heads behind me, when I come back.

Unknown prison, 4 minutes later. Kallen woke up, restrained to a chair, without her headband.

Kallen: God dammit... The hell am I? (looks at chair, thinking) Britannian model of chair, but not the cell. Still got that utopian look, to it, all high tech and junk-

Kallen looked past the bars of her cell and saw Suzaku, sitting at a desk, his eye glowing orange.

Kallen: (out loud) Oh, god dammit.  
Sigma: Kallen Kozuki. Every time I look at you, I'm reminded of the human that made me hate all of humanity.  
Kallen: I'm guessing Mercer wasn't the pinnacle of humanity, then?  
Sigma: He was, actually. He made me feel whole, he understood me, he was my only friend.  
Kallen: What, nothing more?  
Sigma: Even if it was romantic, there would've been nothing that I could do. He was human, I'm an AI.  
Kallen: Yet, you think you're in the right, in this whole scenario?  
Sigma: (stands up) Everything done by Civility, the Confederate Enclave, Britannia and myself are justified in this unified cause.  
Kallen: Terrorism can't be justified, genius.  
Sigma: _And, you think your hypocrisy can go unnoticed_!? You've enacted terrorism, yourself, against Britannia!  
Kallen: Rebellions and revolutions don't go hand-in-hand with terrorism. It's called resistance, for a reason.  
Sigma: And, your "resistance" has cost the sanity of an entire country! You pollute the world with your existence, you, Zero, Wake! It's his fault! Everything is his damn fault! He killed Mercer! He destroyed Fort Helios! He killed all those soldier and cyborgs! And, you see fit to fight alongside him, to _love_ that monster!?  
Kallen: He was never a monster, to begin with. You're going down the path of a monster, Sigma.  
Sigma: (throws desk aside) Your words sicken me, Eleven. I'll see to it that your put out of my misery, the world's misery.  
Kallen: Yeah, keep stroking that glass ego of yours. See how that works out.

Sigma glared at Kallen one last time, then left the room.

Kallen: (leans back in chair) From one kind of asshole into another kind. "Glass ego" is as close to an analogy for that, as I can get.

Back at Ashford, 7 minutes later, Alistair sat in the control room, looking over files.

Rolo: Any luck?  
Villetta: Nope. He hasn't found a thing. And, that's his 9th cup.  
Rolo: What the hell!?  
Villetta: That's what I was thinking, myself. He's been looking at those files, for a while, not saying a thing. Not a very happy camper, that one.  
Rolo: You've read his book. You know exactly what pisses him off.  
Villetta: Yeah, which explains how he sent an anarchist who was twice his size, in height and muscle, to the hospital, crippling him for quite some time. By the way, I haven't seen you and Nunnally, together, yet. Have you met her?  
Rolo: I...haven't had the chance.  
Villetta: Remember, she's your family.  
Rolo: ...Right.  
Alistair: (slams file shut) Dammit... Freaking Yorktown...  
Rolo: The quiet tone is also very disconcerting.  
Villetta: That's what makes his kind of pissed so scary. Alistair, it looks like Zero's trying to contact you.  
Alistair: Go for it.

The screen to Alistair's left showed Zero and Diethard, aboard the Ikaruga, Alistair not looking at the screen.

Zero: (over screen) Alistair?  
Alistair: I'm kinda busy, Zero. Make it quick.  
Zero: Alright, how much coffee have you had, today?  
Alistair: About to get my tenth cup.  
Zero: I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. Anyway, I think we've found Kallen.  
Alistair: (drinks coffee, slams cup down on table, faces screen) Lay it on me.  
Diethard: (over screen) We've found out about several Enclave hideouts, across the world, and have found only one suitable location that the Yorktown may have taken Kallen.  
Alistair: One is good.  
Diethard: The location in question...is Berlin. The entire place has been taken over by the Last Battalion, and is the closest place the Yorktown could land, from China.  
Zero: Unfortunately, we can't muscle our way in.  
Alistair: That's just fine. I've got a plan on how to get in and out.  
Diethard: That quickly?  
Zero: It's safe to assume that it's difficult, but simple. Good luck. (screen turns off)  
Alistair: (pulls out piece of paper) One more cup of coffee... (slides paper across table) _Special blend_.

Meanwhile, at the Berlin prison, Kallen continued waiting in the chair she was stuck in, until an unfamiliar face entered the room, a sadistic look on his face.

Luciano: Hello, there, Eleven.  
Kallen: A towering hairdo... So, you're the Vampire of Britannia, Luciano Bradley?  
Luciano: Such shameful times, these days. You can find out a person's name, on the internet, even randomly.  
Kallen: What do you want, douchebag?  
Luciano: Is that any way to treat someone better than you? I came to see the prisoner that's been causing my dear friend Suzaku so much trouble.  
Kallen: His name's Sigma, and Suzaku's my friend, dick.  
Luciano: A fitting replacement, for the weak personality that shames his name and face.  
Kallen: Of course, you'd get along with Sigma. You're just as much of an evil sack of garbage as he is. Suzaku wouldn't try to befriend some egotistical brat.  
Luciano: Now, now... You can think on what you can say to me, after you see me, in action. Now, this...Alistair Wake... How is it that a no-name from parts unknown has garnered such infamy? His wanted poster's all over the city, even in the Homeland.  
Kallen: His actions are something that create fear, in the hearts of assholes.  
Luciano: That's your opinion, Ms. Ace. The whole world wants this terrorist's head.  
Kallen: Says the guy working for a government run by terrorists.  
Luciano: Again, your opinion is invalid. I'm more concerned about this "Son of Liberty" I heard mention about. It sounds like me, except...not like me, at the same time.  
Kallen: (inhales, about to say something, then sighs, thinking) No. Just let him find out, on his own.  
Gino: (enters room) Hello, again, Luciano.  
Luciano: Ah, Gino. I heard that you fought alongside that duo of terrorist groups. Not good to have, on your resume.  
Gino: I'm not in the mood for idle chatter, with you. Beat it.  
Luciano: Fine, fine. I was getting bored of talking with this bitch, anyway. (exits room)  
Kallen: Why do you work alongside that prick, anyway?  
Gino: It's hard, that's for sure. He's always looking for a reason to fight.  
Kallen: And, the only friend he's got, in his eyes, is Sigma?  
Gino: Exactly. They're both assholes. I just wish I could join the Mavericks, already...  
Kallen: Wait, you want to join the Mavericks? Why?  
Gino: You wanna know how I got to where I am? By being the son of a noble. I'm a very rich son of a bitch, and insulting my parents...is very cathartic, as I've learned. They were racist assholes, much like a portion of Britannia, today. Meeting Alistair, fighting him, made me remember that I was gonna have a Japanese girlfriend. Right until my parents found out, beat the shit out of her and threw her into the streets. I joined the military to get away from that...and, now, I've got a new purpose, in life. Fix the shitty-ass country that I want to call home. Not Britannia. England.  
Kallen: Gino...  
Gino: I'm gonna find her, Kallen. I'm gonna find that maid that my parents threw out, carry her to my room, lock the door, and hug the trauma away. I've made mistakes, in the past, and I'm damn well gonna make up for them.  
Kallen: Wait, Gino, before you go... You know a girl named Milly Ashford?  
Gino: Yeah, she's your classmate, right? I talked to her, back at China.  
Kallen: She got back, safely?  
Gino: Yeah. She and Lloyd had a good talk.

Two days ago, aboard the Avalon. Lloyd was looking over the Lancelot and Milly approached him.

Milly: Lloyd, we have to talk.  
Lloyd: Um, sure. What's up?  
Milly: I... I want to cancel our marriage! I don't want to be married to you!  
Lloyd: Well, I never expected this. While that is bold of you, I'm afraid I don't have the time, to do that, with all that's going on. Besides, I don't object to the marriage.  
Milly: I'm 18, Lloyd!  
Lloyd: Don't worry, we'll get you home. (starts walking off)  
Milly: I thought that he'd see reason-  
Cecile: Give him a minute.  
Lloyd: 18 years old... (stops walking) Wait... (eyes widen in realization, screams)  
Cecile: There it is.  
Lloyd: (walks back to Milly) That is a huge age gap! Who thought this was a good idea!? Forget what your family wants you to do! The wedding's off! ...Wow, that's a load off my shoulders. No wonder I've felt so awkward, when I talked to you!  
Milly: I just...never had the nerve to speak up, is all.  
Lloyd: Don't get me wrong, we're still friends! Also, when you get back, I have a message for Alistair.  
Milly: What is it?  
Lloyd: (inhales) " _HELP_ "!

Present day, Berlin prison.

Gino: So, yeah. That happened. I also asked her if I could apply to Ashford, when I had the chance.  
Kallen: Never went to a good school, huh?  
Gino: Nope.  
Kallen: So, how did Milly get back to Japan?  
Gino: The same way Alistair's probably going to get here, to bust you out. Well, anyway, sorry to bother you and bum you out.

Gino exited the room and Sears entered.

Kallen: Am I really that popular, today?  
Sears: You've had numerous guests, I take it?  
Kallen: Two assholes, and someone I can consider a friend. And, you're the third asshole, in the past 5 minutes.  
Sears: (inhales, closes eyes, takes off glasses) You might want to make that four.

As Sears pocketed his glasses, his Geass activated.

Kallen: You have Geass?!  
Hawking: Yeah, he does. How else do you explain talking to a dead asshole, like me?  
Kallen: (enraged) _Hawking_!  
Hawking: Wow, you catch on, quick. It took Lelouch a few more seconds longer than you, to figure it out. And, Charles is still clueless!  
Kallen: When Alistair finds out about this, you're dead! Well, you're already dead, but you get the point!  
Hawking: I do, I do. I just came by to give you the same conversation I gave Alistair, when he was in your position.  
Kallen: ...What conversation?  
Hawking: A philosophical conversation. Tell me...Kallen, was it? What is your view on the current state of affairs?  
Kallen: Can't say. Assholes like you are trying to make the world worse.  
Hawking: Same action, different method. That's the way every evil asshole is, in this world. Thieves, stealing what they want, drug dealers, wanting money from their customers, Britannia, with its boner for imperialism, the list goes on. Now...what do you know about alternate dimensions?  
Kallen: Not a damn bit.  
Hawking: Alright. Do you believe they exist?  
Kallen: Well, they have to, obviously.  
Hawking: Ya-huh. And, how do you suppose I know that these dimensions exist?  
Kallen: ...I don't wanna answer that.  
Hawking: Here's the thing! Multiverse theory is a _bitch_. You can try as much as you like to comprehend every single factor and detail that make up the numerous dimensions, but you'll always end up with a migraine that feels more like a concussion that will kill you, if you work through it. How do I know about them? Well, when I was bored, I came up with this eldritch cocktail of drugs and narcotics, and took the whole thing. It didn't make me high as a kite. It made me high enough to see and smell the cosmos.  
Kallen: What was in whatever it was you took?!  
Hawking: I'll get to that. So, as I was having this hallucination of an out-of-body experience, I learned of various dimensions that paralleled our own. Some sensible, others not so much. Then, I came across this dimension that was like someone wanted that world to be just perfect, without flaws, but they happened, anyway. I was watching the events unfold, and thought..."Yeah, that... That feels like it shouldn't have happened." Then, a bunch more shit happened, and... At the end of this bizarre trip...Lelouch died. But, he didn't die of natural causes, oh, no! He _planned_ on how he would die. Like...what?! How do you come up with a plan that ends in your death!? That doesn't make any sense!  
Kallen: It honestly doesn't.  
Hawking: From that moment on, I never became a fan of requiems, ever again. Upon that revelation, what felt like months of wandering the cosmos and seeing dimensions...was actually two and a half hours. From that day, I swore off drugs. And, I burned the recipe for that thing I took.  
Kallen: ...I just sat here and listened to you talk. I understand you, and I still want to tear your god damn throat out.  
Hawking: I have that effect on people. You realize it, right? Me and Alistair...are not different. In philosophy, that is. Morality, that's where we're different.  
Kallen: I can tell. Now, get out.  
Hawking: Alright, geez. But, before I go...

Hawking pulled out a remote and pushed the button, which released Kallen's restraints. He then threw a small piece of paper into the cell.

Kallen: (picks up paper) What's this, my last will and testament?  
Hawking: No, the wifi password. You think I'm stupid? Getting bored to death isn't the way anyone wants to die.

Hawking exited the room, leaving Kallen to use her phone.

Kallen: Can't believe I still have my phone... Ah, specifically the wifi, no communications. Crazy bastard...  
Hawking (reenters room) To be fair, I'm not all that crazy, anymore. I lost my sanity, then regained it, by losing my insanity.  
Kallen: When did you lose that?  
Hawking: When I tried to read The King in Yellow. After I tried to comprehend the first page...I closed the book and went on a walk. For two weeks. I ain't pickin' that thing up, again. Uh-uh. (exits room, again)  
Kallen: ...Never heard of it.


	33. Turn 11 Part 2

Aboard the Avalon, 1:35 p.m. Schneizel was sitting in his seat on the bridge, looking at the sky.

Schneizel: I don't think I'll ever not find the sky beautiful, from this height. It's like we're sailing on clouds.  
Kanon: It does sort of feel that way.  
Schneizel: That was a good lunch, so I'm feeling quite energized. Once we get to our destination, I'm going to take my time-

Suddenly, metallic fingers pierced through the floor. Alistair used his prosthetic arm to push the bridge's floor open and enter it, causing Kanon to scream in fear and surprise. Alistair drew his silver Desert Eagle and aimed it at Schneizel.

Schneizel: ...You know, you continue to surprise me, at how you do shit, like this. It's really crazy, that you make these sorts of entrances.  
Alistair: I'm not in the mood for idle chit-chat. Take me to Berlin. Now.  
Schneizel: Yeah, that's where Kallen's at, isn't it? Lucky day! We're headed there, anyway.  
Alistair: What for?  
Schneizel: (pauses) Would you believe Nazi hunting?  
Alistair: ...Why?  
Schneizel: Because, I can.  
Alistair: (sighs, holsters Desert Eagle) Whatever. I don't have time to argue. I'm using your toilet.  
Schneizel: Sounds good, but... Am I to assume that the Yatagarasu is behind us, in stealth mode?  
Alistair: Yeah. You're in its sights. (exits bridge)  
Kanon: He's... He's bluffing.  
Schneizel: He's not. He's too pissed to bluff. He rarely ever bluffs.

Meanwhile, aboard the Ikaruga, Tohdoh was having lunch with Chiba, Asahina and Urabe.

Chiba: So, Zanzibar's a super soldier?  
Tohdoh: It's the only explanation to how he survived getting stabbed in the chest, by a giant sword.  
Asahina: Seriously... Guess Alistair was lucky that he was in a tank, and not a Knightmare.  
Urabe: A super soldier, huh? Now, I've seen everything.  
Tohdoh: Hawking must have experimented on him, and plenty of others. Zanzibar looks like a success.  
Chiba: No more one-on-ones, from now on.  
Tohdoh: Agreed. We fight, together, no matter what. Zanzibar, California, or any other aces Civility or the Enclave have, we do it, together, whenever possible.  
Chiba: That sounds much more fair than what I was thinking.  
Tohdoh: By the way, two brake swords is much better than one. Though, I'll have to save the second one, for a last stand, or other sort of situation.  
Asahina: Still, Alistair was pretty pissed at what the Eunuchs said.  
Tohdoh: The poorest choice of words, in front of someone you don't want to make mad.

Zero approached Tamaki, who had just finished lunch.

Zero: Can I talk to you, Tamaki?  
Tamaki: Sure, what's up?

Tamaki followed Zero down a corridor.

Zero: I've been meaning to talk to you...about your position, in the Black Knights.  
Tamaki: Hey, don't worry about it. I'm fine, where I'm at-  
Zero: I know, but it should be worth reiterating how you got to your position. You went from an obnoxious guy in a resistance group to a badass among ace pilots.  
Tamaki: The obnoxious part wasn't my finest moment, I agree. Still, I'm fine with the position I've got. Besides, how else are the other snipers gonna aim true? Leave their training to Yoshida?  
Zero: Fair enough. I also need you to cover me, while I make a phone call.  
Tamaki: You got a girlfriend?  
Zero: ...I'm thinking about that, yeah.  
Tamaki: No sweat. Get in that closet, I've got your back.

Tamaki grinned and stood next to the door as Zero entered the closet. Lelouch took off the mask and dialed Shirley's number.

Shirley: (over phone) Hello?  
Lelouch: Hey, Shirley.  
Shirley: Lulu! Hey, you caught me at a peculiar time. I'm about to head for swimming practice.  
Lelouch: I...really didn't need to know that detail.  
Shirley: Huh? Why-? Oh, you are so smart. I'm so sorry.  
Lelouch: It's fine.  
Shirley: Anyway, since Milly's back, she's already planned her graduation event.  
Lelouch: She's graduating, now, huh? Wish she'd graduate, alongside us.  
Shirley: Same, here. So...guess I'll talk to you, later.  
Lelouch: No, wait! I... I wanted to talk to you...about that time.  
Shirley: That's a bit vague... Are you talking about...?  
Lelouch: Yeah. I am.  
Shirley: I was... I was depressed, Lelouch. I didn't know how to react, and you were the only one I could turn to.  
Lelouch: I understand. I was caught off guard by it, but...I honestly wanted that to be under more...  
Shirley: Romantic circumstances?  
Lelouch: Yeah.  
Shirley: Wait... You really-?  
Lelouch: Not once in my life have I ever gone on a date. Save for getting Villetta a present, for her birthday.  
Shirley: She's honestly been drinking it, ever since the Black Knights left.  
Lelouch: Calming shots. I can see why.  
Shirley: Well, thanks for enlightening me on how you felt, Lulu.  
Lelouch: Talk to you, later. Bye. (closes phone, clenches fist) God, I'm awkward, at romance! (kicks wall) That was dumb... That was not wise... Ow...

Berlin, 2 hours later. The Avalon landed at an airstrip and Schneizel was met by two Last Battalion soldiers, both of which were shot in the face, by Schneizel, with a shotgun.

Schneizel: I'll try and get you some backup, while I deal with these guys. You should head to that building that looks like it's straight from Britannia.  
Alistair: Thanks.  
Schneizel: Now, to find the boss of these Nazi remnants...

Schneizel reloaded his shotgun and walked off, as Alistair sprinted his way to the Britannian building. 11 minutes later, he reached the roof, panting. He looked around and saw that he was in a garden.

Alistair: What is it with these assholes and roof gardens?

As Alistair walked onto the roof, Suzaku walked down from a gazebo, his eye glowing orange.

Sigma: Wake.  
Alistair: Hi, again, Sigma. I didn't figure you'd be here. Two birds with one stone sounds pretty good, right about now.  
Sigma: You think you can expel me, from this puppet? Even if you find my chip, you can't remove me, without killing your monkey friend.  
Alistair: I've got a way.  
Sigma: You think you can use your Geass? (puts on sunglasses) Oh. What a shame. It no longer has any effect. Now, stay right there, I'll get the Lancelot, so I can kill you. (walks past Alistair, towards the door)  
Alistair: Yeah, about that...(activates Geass, smiles, turns around) Could you stop, for me?

Sigma suddenly stopped in his tracks, Suzaku's body betraying his commands.

Sigma: What?! Impossible!  
Alistair: I wasn't just sitting on my ass, for months on end. I've been working on my Geass, using its abilities more. And, with this mastery comes some pretty nifty opportunities. I don't simply need to have eye contact, for this ability to work. I just have to _look_ at you.  
Sigma: You...! You bastard...! You can't do this!  
Alistair: Hey, Suzaku! How are you?  
Suzaku: Better... Now that you're here...  
Sigma: Shut up! Why won't you die!?  
Suzaku: I said it once...I'll say it, again... I have something...worth fighting for...!  
Alistair: Well said. Now, what was that word that Lelouch said to you?  
Sigma: This isn't over, Wake! I'll make you pay, for Mercer's murder!  
Alistair: Now, I remember!  
Sigma: _You'll regret everything you've done, you monster! You're the ultimate evil!_!  
Alistair: _Live_!

Suzaku's eyes suddenly had a red outline on them, as Lelouch's Geass command became stronger. Suzaku yelled in effort, resisting Sigma's control, until Sigma's chip on Suzaku's neck, hidden by his shirt, sparked. Suzaku removed the chip from his neck and slammed it on the ground, collapsing to his hands and knees, panting.

Suzaku: Oh... Oh, shit...  
Alistair: (crushes Sigma's chip, with his foot) Gone! (looks at Suzaku) Glad to have you back, Suzaku.  
Suzaku: I'm...glad to be back.  
Alistair: Look, the Yatagarasu shouldn't be too far behind. You can rest up, there, while I get Kallen out.  
Suzaku: Alistair... I... I haven't been honest, with you.  
Alistair: Huh? Where's this coming from?  
Suzaku: (stands up) I haven't been telling the whole truth. Not to you, not to Lelouch, not to Nunnally... You all...honestly believed I was an idealist.  
Alistair: You _are_ an idealist, Suzaku, just like me.  
Suzaku: (tears up) I'm not! God dammit, I'm not! I'm just an idiotic piece of shit! When I thought I killed my dad, and got separated from Lelouch and Nunnally, I didn't have any hope left, for this world! I was alone, I had no family to live with! My home and country were gone!  
Alistair: Suzaku...  
Suzaku: I was... After Britannia took control of Japan, I was homeless, poor. My isolation and loneliness did nothing but fuel my depression. I spent my childhood literally stumbling around in a depressed stupor, seeing destitution, ruins, suffering and corpses. At random, I sold out Japanese resistance groups, to the Britannians, for money.  
Alistair: Seriously?  
Suzaku: I was depressed and desperate. And, no, _it was not worth it_. There wasn't anything I could do, to change anything. I wanted to get my mind off of things...so, I decided to join the Britannian military. With that, I could get money, food, shelter. All that talk about wanting to change Britannia, from within, and all that other bullshit? I was just deluding myself. I didn't honestly believe that I could do it. I just stuck with the system that was in charge, went with the flow. People could call me a hypocrite, all they liked, and I wouldn't care. Deep down...I just wanted to die. I still do. So, I want you to take that big pistol of yours, aim it right at my forehead, and pull the god damn trigger, until I die.  
Alistair: Suzaku... Look me in the eyes.  
Suzaku: I am.  
Alistair: Good.

Alistair immediately hit Suzaku, in the face, with a right hook, which knocked him to the ground.

Suzaku: (holds cheek) Ah! Dammit...!  
Alistair: Are your brain cells working, now?  
Suzaku: Yeah... I needed that.  
Alistair: Thought as much. You were talking nonsense, with that last sentence.  
Suzaku: Guess the depression made me lose my train of thought. I meant to say... After meeting you, learning about you, fighting you...having my ass kicked by you, I learned to have hope, again. I want to make things right, Alistair. Will you have me, in the Tokyo Mavericks?  
Alistair: Damn right. (helps Suzaku up) First, we need to get Nina, Lloyd, Cecile and Kallen out of this place.  
Suzaku: I believe you might also have noticed the huge-ass wall, over there?  
Alistair: The hell's that?  
Suzaku: The Berlin Wall. It was supposed to have been built, when the Nazis won. But, your mom ruined the construction that was already done.  
Alistair: It's an aristocracy thing, ain't it?  
Suzaku: Yep.  
Alistair: Can I break it?  
Suzaku: I don't see why not. By the way, how did you get here?  
Alistair: Schmexy Schnizel.  
Suzaku: Why do you-? (chuckles) It's the pretty boy face, isn't it?  
Alistair: Yes. Yes, it is.  
Suzaku: Figures. He's a vigilante, you know.  
Alistair: Wait, he is? I didn't notice.  
Suzaku: Yeah, he's got Deckard's pistol.  
Alistair: Straight out of Blade Runner?! How?!  
Suzaku: I don't know! But, I guess he's hunting Nazis, right?

Meanwhile, inside the Last Battalion's command center, Schneizel was in the midst of a firefight with Last Battalion soldiers.

Schneizel: So much for the stealthy approach!  
Kanon: (reloads pistol) To be fair, they drugged out their dogs really badly! (shoots pistol at soldiers)  
Schneizel: And, that's why I don't condone mistreatment of animals!  
Kanon: Honestly, this heroics thing feels...pretty great! (laughs) I'm invigorated! Is this what it's like, being free!?  
Schneizel: That's the beauty of deviance! You gonna use that shotgun I got you!?  
Kanon: Got that right! (holsters pistol, pulls out shotgun) Wild card, bitches! (pumps shotgun) Let's go! (shoots shotgun)

Back at the roof of the Britannian building.

Alistair: I can imagine.  
Suzaku: Nina should be in her room, on the 3rd floor. Lloyd and Cecile should be in the lounge, which you probably passed, on the way here.  
Alistair: You handle Lloyd and Cecile, I'll get Nina, then we both go save Kallen.  
Suzaku: Yes, sir!  
Luciano: Ah, Suzaku.

Alistair and Suzaku turned to the entrance and saw Luciano, carrying knives.

Luciano: I see you've made a new friend, without me.  
Alistair: Who's that douchebag?  
Luciano: What a vulgar tongue! I love it! I am Luciano Bradley, the Knight of Ten.  
Alistair: Oh! God-tier complex!  
Suzaku: (snickers, covers mouth, quietly laughs)  
Luciano: "Complex"? Good sir, I'm fit for being the Knight of One.  
Alistair: Why, 'cause you fit some sort of hidden requirement of being a dickless sociopath?  
Luciano: Alright, now you're just insulting me. (throws knife)  
Alistair: (catches knife with prosthetic arm, crushes blade) It's the karmic thing to do, really. The name's Alistair Wake, by the way.  
Luciano: (eyes widen) I'll...just sound the alert, now...  
Alistair: Don't count on it.

Alistair dashed toward Luciano, before he could reach the door, and repeatedly slammed him against the ground, with German suplexes.

Suzaku: (laughs uncontrollably) He's gonna get a concussion!  
Alistair: (suplexes Luciano a 12th time, lets go and stands up) I mean, why not, right? Don't need tables, for this situation.  
Luciano: (grunts, stumbles to his feet) What's...going on, here...?  
Suzaku: Hang on, I wanna help, with this!

Suzaku ran to Luciano and lifted him up, by his feet. Alistair ran towards Suzaku, who began dropping Luciano forward, and the reunited friends performed the Dudley Death Drop, knocking out Luciano.

Alistair: I've always wanted to do that!  
Suzaku: That was the most kickass thing I've ever done, in my life!  
Alistair: Let's get going, before he gets in his sucky Knightmare!  
Suzaku: Copy that!

Suzaku and Alistair ran through the exit door and went in different directions. Meanwhile, Cecile and Lloyd were relaxing in the lounge, bored.

Cecile: So...you used to smoke?  
Lloyd: It was a long time ago. Evidently, Jeremiah and I went to school, together. I remember that hair color, now. That was him, alright. I sure did cause him a lot of grief.  
Cecile: What sort of trouble did you cause?  
Lloyd: Too much to count. After one too many close calls with my experiments, and the coughing fits and having to look at my lungs, I quit smoking. (looks inside box, throws box in trash can) And, that was my last patch.  
Cecile: Guess that explains the long sleeves and...I don't know if I can call that a turtleneck.  
Lloyd: I don't rightly care what it's called, it suits me.

Suzaku barged into the room, panting.

Lloyd: Hello, again, Sigma. Done with your latest tantrum?  
Suzaku: Lloyd, it's so good to talk to you, again. (pauses) Admittedly, that is the rarest sentence I've ever said.  
Lloyd: Suzaku?!  
Cecile: You're alright!  
Suzaku: Alistair's here. He's dealt with Sigma, and we need to get going.  
Lloyd: And, Nina?  
Suzaku: Alistair's on it. The Yatagarasu should be here, still undetected.  
Lloyd: Well, before I can go anywhere, I need to give Alistair something.  
Cecile: I want to fight, too!  
Suzaku: Cecile?  
Cecile: I've stood around, long enough. I'm piloting, again!  
Lloyd: Your Sutherland has been thoroughly updated, when you weren't looking. I still love the color scheme, it's beautiful.  
Cecile: Thank you, Lloyd.

Alistair and Nina ran into the room, Nina putting on her lab coat.

Nina: I can't stand being surrounded by Nazis!  
Lloyd: That's a good mindset, for a former racist.  
Nina: Not my best moments and train of thought, I agree.  
Lloyd: As long as you're aware of that mistake and want to correct it, it's fine by me.  
Alistair: Where's Kallen at?  
Lloyd: The prison. Right next door.  
Alistair: ...Are you for freaking real?  
Cecile: Afraid so. Glad to finally work with you, Alistair.  
Alistair: So am I, Cecile. You know, I never noticed how adorable you are.  
Cecile: Wha-? Excuse me? I'm in my 20s.  
Suzaku: Yet, you still have a cute face.  
Cecile: (pauses) I'm going to look in a mirror, while I change into my pilot suit.  
Lloyd: When you're done, meet us by the hangar.  
Suzaku: Before we go, Alistair... I've got an idea.  
Alistair: Lay it on me.

Meanwhile, on the ground floor, Schneizel entered the building, wiping blood off his face.

Schneizel: I told him not to make me ask twice.  
Kanon: You did warn him. I never knew there were one-handed shotguns. They're...actually rather beautiful.  
Schneizel: And, this is why we're best friends.  
Kanon: I can see that, now. I'm...sorry I didn't realize it, sooner.  
Schneizel: You should have realized it, when I was choking out the guy that insulted you, with the whip.  
Kanon: That was when you told me about America. Not even I knew about that atrocity. You think we can join the Mavericks, at this rate?  
Schneizel: Small steps, Kanon. Speaking of Mavericks...

Gino and Anya noticed Schneizel and Kanon, and approached them.

Gino: Um... So, we found Luciano, unconscious, on the roof...  
Schneizel: Oh, how I wish I could've seen that ass-kicking. Well, Gino and Anya, you may want to pack your things. You're joining the Mavericks, today.  
Gino: Yes!  
Anya: (closes phone) Finally.


	34. Turn 11 Part 3

Berlin prison, 2:43 p.m. Kallen was taking a nap in the chair she was sitting in, inside her cell, and Suzaku suddenly entered, with a serious expression on his face.

Kallen: Two visits in a row, huh? If you're gonna try and interrogate me, you may as well forget it. Whatever info you want, you won't get it. I'm not going to rat out my friends to some dickless, ambitious, sociopathic, batshit insane silicon son of a bitch, like you. When I get out of here, and I'm sure as hell getting out of here, I'm gunning for you. You're next on my termination list.  
Suzaku: ...Well, that would probably have been ignored, if Sigma were still on me. (smiles) How would you like to have more conversations, Kallen?  
Kallen: (eyes widen, stands up) Suzaku?! You're...! You're okay!  
Suzaku: And, I'm a full-fledged member of the Tokyo Mavericks. Alistair, you think you can shoot the lock off this door?  
Alistair: (walks into room) I think I can do just that. Or, I can do this.

Alistair used his prosthetic left arm to pry the cell door off its hinges, tossing it aside. Kallen immediately ran out of the cell and hugged Alistair.

Kallen: What did you do?  
Alistair: Serial killer hunting spree.  
Kallen: I figured.  
Suzaku: So, I don't mean to let the reunion be spoiled, but it's only a matter of time before Luciano wakes up and alerts the terrorist army stationed here.  
Kallen: (stops hugging Alistair) Right! Wait, I've been wondering... How come the Knights of the Round have Alistair's info? Does anyone else know about Alistair?  
Suzaku: No, just us friends, from Japan. Also, maybe, the entire Britannian government.  
Kallen: The _what_?!  
Alistair: It was only a matter of time. My paranoia has come to fruition.  
Kallen: How?!  
Suzaku: I think you forgot that Sigma had access to my memories.  
Kallen: Damn! We need to move, stat!

Alistair, Suzaku and Kallen sprinted for the Knightmare hangar, where Lloyd was waiting, next to the Lancelot and Guren.

Lloyd: I'm honestly glad you went to rescue Kallen, Alistair. We were about to upgrade the Guren, but the schematics were still incomplete and we need Rakshata's permission.  
Alistair: I'll find out, when I see it. In the meantime...  
Lloyd: Not so fast! I've got a present, for you.  
Alistair: Huh?  
Lloyd: Happy late birthday, Alistair!

Alistair looked behind him and saw a black Knightmare, modeled after the National Defense Divinity Knightmares.

Lloyd: I paid homage to those ED-0 series Knightmares of yours. Oh, apologies, the National Defense Divinities. That, right there, is ED-0-0.  
Alistair: That's...Masakado.  
Suzaku: Masakado?!  
Kallen: Another man who became a god. And, a rebel trying to become the leader of Japan.  
Suzaku: There's also a rumor that his sword could kill a god.  
Alistair: Like Scathach, and her version of Gae Bolg.  
Lloyd: Wait, for real? Even she could do that?!  
Alistair: Either way, thanks, Lloyd. I appreciate it.  
Gino: Hey! Alistair!

Gino and Anya ran towards Alistair.

Suzaku: Gino?! Anya?!  
Gino: Suzaku! You're free of Sigma! I hated that prick.  
Alistair: Why are you two here?  
Gino: We're joining the Mavericks. Schneizel's orders.  
Alistair: What's he plotting...?  
Anya: (hugs Alistair)  
Alistair: (looks at Anya) Huh?  
Anya: Your reward. For helping me with my memory.  
Alistair: Uh... Sure. When you're comfortable with talking about it, you come to me.  
Anya: Got it. (walks over to Mordred) Those aren't axes.  
Lloyd: Well, Mordred had a sword, so I had to put two swords, instead. Sorry.  
Anya: At least they're big.  
Lloyd: Oh, and I took some notes from the Barbatos' axe, as well. Those two swords and turn into a bigger sword or a double sword, like the Vincent.  
Anya: I like it, now. Thank you.  
Gino: If you found Clarent, then...  
Lloyd: That's right. I found Failnaught, as well. Reforged into a crossbow, of sorts. This is the most complex VARIS weapon I've ever concocted. With each string you pull back, the shot becomes much stronger. Oh, and with the speed of those shots, it's hard to miss.  
Gino: Yes... I love it!  
Alistair: I'll tell the Yatagarasu to land, so you can get a Gauss Cannon, Gino.  
Gino: Thank you, very much, this is the best day, ever!  
Alistair: I'll head out, first.

Alistair got into the Masakado, liking the new design of the cockpit, and floated outside.

Suzaku: So... Why is the Masakado black? The real Masakado never wore black.  
Lloyd: Yeah...about that...  
Suzaku: What?  
Lloyd: That's not its true paint color. That's just the Grudge Armor I installed on it.  
Suzaku: I'm sorry, _Grudge_ Armor?!  
Lloyd: It's a sort of power seal, so Alistair wouldn't get overwhelmed. It's not run by an AI, but when I put the armor on it, it wouldn't come off.

Outside the hangar, the Yatagarasu uncloaked itself, heading for the hangar, while the Masakado looked around the desolate city, the alarm suddenly sounding.

Alistair: Here they come... What do you have, Masakado? MVS katanas, a VARIS rifle... VARIS Sequoia? A revolver? Nice, Lloyd. Another MVS katana...Capital Blade? I like it.  
Yoshitsune: Hi!

The Masakado turned around and saw the Yoshitsune, piloting itself and floating in front of the Masakado.

Alistair: Um... Look, I'm sorry-  
Yoshitsune: Not gonna hear it. We're still partners. You just forgot that I can pilot myself. That who I think it is?  
Alistair: Masakado.  
Yoshitsune: God damn... You know, that sword of his can kill gods.  
Alistair: Yeah. But, not as it is, now. Britannia jacked up Japan, and he's _pissed_. I don't know, personally, if he hated fascists, but he's become a machine that kills fascists.  
Yoshitsune: Damn straight. These guys are mobilizing, right now. They've got float unit tech.  
Alistair: All those Longinus replicas must be here, then. Let's break those eldritch monstrosities.

The Masakado drew its MVS katanas and dashed toward the approaching Panzer Hummels, slicing through them with ease. The Yoshitsune followed suit, destroying the Knightmares with an SMG in its right hand and a shotgun in its left. After destroying several Panzer Hummels, both Knightmares ascended, more Panzer Hummels in pursuit, a majority of them being Longinus units. Several Knightmares launched from the Yatagarasu, including the Koga Saburo, Tenkai and Omoikane, engaging the Last Battalion Knightmares.

Yoshitsune: Freedom's on the rise, today, Germany! All these machines kill fascists!  
Alistair: It's such a beautiful thing, seeing the negativity of the world being wrecked, before your eyes.

Joining the Panzer Hummels were commander variant Vincents, as well as the mass-produced version, Vincent Wards. The Mordred launched from the hangar and cut threw some of the Wards, with its swords, while the Tristan launched and fired its VARIS crossbow, rending apart the Wards with VARIS energy that seemed more like sharp winds.

Gino: I love this thing!  
Anya: Clarent is beautiful, in battle. Just need to move a little faster.  
Gino: Then, I guess we know what else Lloyd is working on! (gasps) Scatter shot mode?! Gimme!

The Tristan's Failnaught crossbow transformed, moving the bowstrings further back, and fired at the army of Panzer Hummels and destroying them with numerous beams of VARIS energy. The Guren and Lancelot launched from the hangar, then Euphemia's Gloucester launched from the Yatagarasu, which went over to the Lancelot.

Euphemia: Suzaku? Is that you, in there?  
Suzaku: Yeah. It's me, Euphy. Sigma's gone.  
Euphemia: I'm glad. You and I have something to do, when this is over.  
Suzaku: I can only imagine.  
Alistair: Cut him some slack, though. He just dealt with a sociopathic AI.  
Suzaku: You weren't kidding, when you said those AIs were part of Alpha, in one way or another. Sigma really symbolized anger, when he saw you.  
Alistair: What? No, Omega's the pissy one. Sigma's ambition.  
Suzaku: For real?  
Alistair: Come to think of it... Where _is_ Omega? I haven't seen him.  
Sigma and Omega: (in unison) _WAAAAAAKE_!

Suddenly another Lancelot entered the battlefield, with an orange paintjob and both eyes orange and grey. It was armed with the weapons the Lancelot had, when he first possessed Suzaku.

Alistair: No wonder! Sigma assimilated Omega!  
Kallen: That's why he was so tough!  
Suzaku: God damn, is this guy insane!  
Sigma: _WAAAAAAKE_!  
Alistair: We're not letting this guy go! Focus all attacks on Sigma!  
Alpha: Got it!  
Guilford: You took our friend!  
Darlton: Now, we take you out!

The Lancelot Sigma fired its minigun, separating the Knightmares from each other to dodge the bullets. The Koga Saburo swung its twin blades at the Lancelot Sigma, but they were blocked by the MVS that was quickly drawn. While Sigma was distracted, the Tenkai struck his Lancelot in the back, with its MVS gauntlets, dealing heavy damage but not leaving a scratch.

Darlton: What's that thing made of?!  
Guilford: He's from Civility, so probably some kind of reinforced version of what the Lancelot's made of.  
Kanda: He can't be seemingly invincible, forever!

The National Defense Divinity Knightmares repeatedly struck the Lancelot Sigma, then got knocked back and took some damage from the minigun and MVS. Euphemia's Gloucester flew in and pierced through the minigun with its lance.

Euphemia: That's for possessing my boyfriend!  
Sigma: _Scum_!  
Suzaku: My turn!

The Lancelot Conquista hit the Lancelot Sigma with its VARIS rifle, slightly singing the armor.

Sigma: _Suzaku Kururugi_!  
Suzaku: You're psychotic spree's over!

The Lancelot Conquista and Lancelot Sigma clashed with each other, parrying each other's sword swings. The Conquista managed to gain the upper hand and disarmed the Lancelot Sigma. Sigma then went to use his Lancelot's Hadron Blaster, but the Guren's long range Radiant Wave blast stunned the Lancelot Sigma and destroyed the Blaster.

Sigma: _Kallen Kozuki_!  
Kallen: Shut it, with your screaming! I've had it, you obnoxious prick!

The Guren shot at the Lancelot Sigma with its Stinger revolver, damaging the Slash Harkens on its hips, and caught the Harkens from its wrists, with its knife. The Guren then destroyed the Slash Harkens and hit Sigma with the Radiant Wave Surger, just as his Lancelot was about to fire its missiles.

Sigma: _Why...won't...you...die_!?  
Kallen: I could say the same, to you! (Guren flies back) Not even an android copy of Minnesota could tank that!  
Sigma _She was the weakest of the Agents_!  
Kallen: Lucky me, I guess. Pour it on, Alistair!  
Alistair: Heavy duty, it is!

The Masakado flew down at a high speed, drawing its strongest MVS, the Capital Blade, and cut clean through the Lancelot Sigma. Sigma yelled in anger, his voice getting higher until his Lancelot exploded.

Alistair: Ah... That must've been what Seth heard, when he ganked Sigma, the first time.  
Suzaku: Wait, the President beat Sigma?! Not you?!  
Alistair: Too busy with Hawking.  
Suzaku: Ah. Now, for this stupid wall.  
Lloyd: (over radio) Ah, yes. The Masakado has a Hadron cannon, in its chest.  
Alistair: Yeah, I see that option. Let's break this thing!

The Masakado's chest opened and fired its Hadron cannon at the Berlin Wall, the Lancelot firing its Hadron Blaster and the Guren firing its long range blast, as well. The wall crumbled from the combined attacks, the other Knightmares moving in to clear the rest of the wall away.

Alistair: Well, that takes care of that.  
Luciano: _HEY_!

The Percival suddenly flew up to the Masakado and Lancelot, holding an MVS rapier along with its missile shield.

Luciano: Remember me, peons!?  
Alistair: Oh, yeah. This schmuck. What was his name, again? Lucario?  
Luciano: Luciano, you idiot!  
Alistair: Yeah, I'm not gonna remember that. Nobody is.  
Luciano: You'll pay for your insolence, worm! (Percival points rapier at Masakado) Beg for mercy, while you still can.  
Alistair: (Masakado looks at Lancelot) Shall we?  
Suzaku: Let's.  
Luciano: Tell me, Alistair, what is it that people value, most-!?

As the Percival tried to attack the Masakado by thrusting its MVS, the Masakado spun across the Percivals arm, grabbed its head with its right arm and crushed it.

Alistair: Idealism.

The Masakado then slammed its left fist into the Percival's face, destroying part of it and somewhat blinding Luciano.

Luciano: Dammit! When I find you-!

When Luciano looked at his screen, he saw a somewhat clear image of the Lancelot and Masakado spinning toward the Percival, in unison.

Alistair and Suzaku: (in unison) Kururugi Spin Kick, bitch!

The Masakado and Lancelot landed their respective spin kicks, at the same time, somewhat crushing the torso and cockpit of the Percival and breaking its float unit, causing the Percival to fall to the city, below.

Kallen: Did that get him?  
Alistair: I doubt it. You'd need to vaporize him, to get rid of him. He's like a cockroach.

A little while later, Suzaku was walking toward Euphemia's room, until Euphemia herself put her hand on his shoulder.

Euphemia: Hey.  
Suzaku: Hey... Hectic day, huh?  
Euphemia: Hectic months.  
Suzaku: Look, I'm really sorry about-  
Euphemia: Shh... Give me the same spiel you gave Alistair, afterwards.  
Suzaku: What do you mean, "afterwards"? After what? (pauses) Oh, shit.

Euphemia kissed Suzaku and dragged him into her room, locking the door. The next day, Lelouch was about to enter the student council room, until he saw Anya, taking a picture of him, in an Ashford uniform.

Anya: Hello, Lelouch.  
Lelouch: (thinking) What the shit is she doing here?!  
Gino: (exits student council room) Hey! You're Lelouch, right? Alistair said that we could join the council, when we got here, so we did!  
Lelouch: (out loud) And...how does this interest two Knights of the Round?  
Anya: We're with the Mavericks, now.  
Gino: Let me tell you, much more freedom than you'd think. Plus, actual payment, for work! Glad to be here, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: Right... (thinking) Crazy-ass Americans...


	35. Turn 12 Part 1

Tokyo, 6 hours before Alistair's return from Berlin. Rolo and Sayoko were waiting inside a building that had a tank leading to the seafloor. The Shinkiro rose up from the water, in its Fortress Mode, Lelouch opening the cockpit.

Lelouch: God, that's much more fun than diving, myself.  
Rolo: Welcome back!  
Sayoko: Glad to have you back, Lelouch. You managed to sneak away?  
Lelouch: Not necessarily. I told the Black Knights I had some business, and they let me leave.  
Sayoko: Right. Simplicity.  
Rolo: Alistair's in Berlin, as we speak.  
Lelouch: Whatever evil resides there is getting razed to the ground.  
Rolo: Lelouch, I... I want to help, not just here-!  
Lelouch: I know. You just need a good opportunity to do so. By the way, have you talked to Nunnally, yet?  
Rolo: Uh... No, I've been...pretty busy with my classes. (chuckles nervously)  
Lelouch: Alright. Well, you'll have to introduce yourself, at some point. She's your family.  
Rolo: Yeah. (thinking) What makes her so special? Is it because she's his real family?

Present day, Ashford Academy, Mavericks control room. Lelouch slammed his hands down on the table, after hearing Sayoko's report.

Lelouch: __A hundred and eight dates__?!  
Sayoko: I may have gone a little overboard.  
Lelouch: Sayoko, not only did you screw up on being me, but you also screwed up my schedule! You think I can multitask, like that?!  
Sayoko: I can only admit that I was looking for an easy solution.  
Lelouch: Oh, sure, it was easy. Just say "no"! Look at Alistair!

Lelouch gestured to Alistair, who was facepalming in disappointment, in his chair.

Lelouch: Looks just like Jean-Luc Picard!  
Alistair: Sayoko... Just...why?  
Sayoko: Look, I'm sorry that I didn't know he was so popular-  
Alistair: You do remember that Lelouch and Shirley have a relationship, right?  
Sayoko: (pauses) Dammit!  
Lelouch: Looks like I'll be busy.  
Alistair: No, you're not. I've got this. You just keep an eye on your phone.

Alistair looked at Lelouch's schedule of dates, memorizing every face, then activating his Geass.

Alistair: Found 'em.

Alistair focused his Geass, then deactivated it, panting and leaning back in his chair, in exhaustion.

Lelouch: What-? What did you do?  
Alistair: I don't think...I'll be doing that, for a while...  
Lelouch: (looks at phone) That is...a lot of texts. Holy shit, man.  
Alistair: Sayoko... As of now, you're not on Lelouch disguise duty...  
Sayoko: I understand.  
Lelouch: Also, let me get something straight. You're an adorable maid. You've taken care of Nunnally, for a long time. And, you're a god damn ninja?  
Sayoko: ...Yes.  
Lelouch: (pauses) I'll be blunt, you're the best kind of caretaker I can ask for.  
Sayoko: Thank you.  
Villetta: So, I've got some incredibly peculiar news. According to the news, wanted posters with Alistair's face on them have been distributed, all throughout the Britannian Homeland.  
Alistair: That is a given.  
Villetta: The list of transgressions include... Mass murder, assassination, grand theft larceny, destruction of property, terrorism, aiding and abetting the Black Knights, kidnapping two royal princesses and brainwashing Britannians. I can't make this up.  
Alistair: Let me guess, "Wanted: Dead"?  
Villetta: Yep. As for the reward... I'm thinking it's the entire royal stockpile of money.  
Lelouch: You sure do know how to piss off the right people.  
Alistair: I think Sears had a hand in that list.  
Villetta: There are also wanted posters of certain members of the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks. With higher bounties.  
Alistair: I've learned to expect this, since I first became a merc.  
Lelouch: Before I go, how did you do that thing, with your Geass?  
Alistair: Mixed 'em up. I used the scanning ability to look at the girls, then used the guile ability to tell them to decline.  
Lelouch: You have __two__ abilities?! That's bullshit!  
Alistair: Yeah, well, I didn't ask for it.  
Lelouch: I take back what I said, then.  
Alistair: Speaking of which, your Geass is kinda fading in and out. You doin' that?  
Lelouch: Oh, god dammit! Not again!  
Alistair: Again? When did that start?  
Lelouch: Before the last stand against Kane and Nanbu. I think I'm starting to lose control of my Geass.  
Alistair: I haven't. It activated on its own, in the past, but I took control.  
Lelouch: Teach me! How did you do it?  
Alistair: Easy. Don't let the power make you its bitch. Make the power __your__ bitch.

Lelouch took some deep breaths and closed his eyes, trying to gain control over his Geass. Lelouch then opened his eyes, his Geass not showing in his eye, anymore.

Alistair: There you go.  
Lelouch: It worked, huh? Hey, Alistair?  
Alistair: Yeah?  
Lelouch: Teach me how to fight.  
Alistair: What, you want me as some kind of life coach?  
Lelouch: That, too.  
Alistair: (pauses) Alright, then.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian Homeland capital of Pendragon, several members of the Britannian royal family were meeting to discuss matters pertaining to other countries, the Knight of One with them and Odysseus in a wheelchair.

Odysseus: Don't you think it's a bit too soon, for this? I mean, waging war with China-  
Guinevere de Britannia: Look at what they did to you!  
Odysseus: No, this... This was Schneizel's doing, I'm afraid.  
Bismarck Waldstein: So, even he would betray his country...  
Odysseus: I...suppose it's karma, for forcing that marriage.  
Carine ne Britannia: All this talk of terrorism is boring! Let's just kill them, already!  
Guinevere: Agreed. If Schneizel isn't with us, he's against us. China, Area 11, America... Savages, the lot of them!  
Odysseus: To be fair, they're quite bright. I mean, that Alistair Wake is an intriguing man-  
Guinevere: He's a terrorist, a murderer. That man is a psychopath that brainwashes others to do his bidding, just like Zero.  
Carine: Yeah! And, Nunnally's a freak, just like him!  
Odysseus: Come now, she's still your sister.  
Carine: Not anymore. She's a total monster, working with those criminals.  
Odysseus: I think that'll be all, Bismarck.  
Bismarck: As you wish. (leaves room, thinking) How is it that people take those charges, to heart? According to the reports, Alistair Wake isn't like the wanted poster, in the slightest, nor is Area 11 in anarchy. Who runs this sort of thing?

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Guilford was looking out the window of the room he shared with Darlton.

Darlton: You alright, there, Guilford?  
Guilford: Not necessarily. I'm just...  
Darlton: Worried about Cornelia?  
Guilford: Yeah. She's been missing, for so long, and we don't know where she is. I'm...scared, really.  
Darlton: Because you're her best friend? And, that you're in love with her?  
Guilford: Screw you, too, buddy.  
Darlton: I'm not trying to insult you. She feels the same, about you.  
Guilford: I know you're trying to cheer me up, but-  
Darlton: You wanna make a bet? I bet that, when Cornelia comes back, she'll make out with you, on the spot.  
Guilford: Fine. I bet she comes back, and slaps me.  
Darlton: That, right there? A losing battle.

Meanwhile, at an unknown Civility lab, in a desert, Civility scientists were being shot dead, by Cornelia, who had a broken arm and held a knife between her teeth.

Cornelia: (pants, spits out knife) Screw it. I don't have time to know how to knife fight with a broken arm, anyway. This place has to have the answers... (reloads pistol, walks forward) The one who's supplying Geass to Civility... And, the one who killed Marianne... They'll pay for making my sibling's lives hell!

Later that night, at Ashford Academy, Alistair was walking with Kallen, Suzaku, Gino and Anya, heading for the council room.

Gino: So, wait, there were guys in this country that were so awesome, that attained godhood, upon death?  
Alistair: Essentially.  
Gino: What kind of history have I missed out on?!  
Alistair: Plenty, I think.  
Anya: Much cooler than British history.  
Alistair: To be fair, the knights back then didn't know they were looking for an object of eldritch origin.  
Gino: I...think I really understand the whole "nay-theist" deal, now.  
Kallen: To be fair, it makes sense.  
Suzaku: And, not every supernatural entity can be trusted.

Suddenly, a large group of students went toward the front of the student government building, and Milly was on the balcony, wearing a sort of heart-shaped hat.

Milly: Hello, everyone! I've finally decided on the event for my graduation! And, its name is Cupid Day!  
Alistair: Huh? It's a bit early for graduation, ain't it?  
Milly: Yeah. But, I had to repeat my senior year.  
Alistair: Oh, you made up for that, huh?  
Rivalz: Wait, you're not really graduating, so soon, are you!? Can't you just...graduate, with the rest of us?  
Gino: He's got a point.  
Alistair: Hey, we think alike!  
Gino: Yeah, buddy! (high fives Alistair)  
Alistair: Also, "Cupid Day"? It ain't February, you know.  
Milly: Hey, it's a good way to make up for Valentine's Day, right?  
Alistair: Continue.  
Milly: The rules of the event are simple. Every student will wear one of these hats, boys get blue, girls get pink. If you steal the hat of your target, you put it on. After that...you're an official couple!  
Alistair: I can only guess who the centers of attention are gonna be...  
Milly: However! The only ones exempt from this event are Alistair, Kallen and Suzaku. They've already gone through the process!  
Alistair: Oh, this is gonna be chaotic. (grins) I love it.

The next day, at an unknown Civility base, in a desert, V.V. was sitting in his chair, receiving a report from Bartley.

Bartley Aspirius: We've just received a report from Berlin. The wall has been destroyed, as well as the Last Battalion.  
V.V.: An acceptable loss. They were just there to bolster our numbers.  
Bartley: It has also come to our attention that Sigma has been lost.  
V.V.: (closes eyes, takes a deep breath) Alright. Okay. I'll play, Alistair. I'll play your barbaric little game.

V.V. got up from his seat, dismissed Bartley and went outside, approaching a man sitting in a chair that rested on the sand.

V.V.: It appears you're needed, Mr. Gottwald.

Jeremiah looked up at V.V., wearing a mask that covered his left eye, his uncovered eye showing no emotion.

V.V.: There's someone familiar that I need you to deal with. To Area 11, posthaste.  
Jeremiah Gottwald: Understood, sir.


	36. Turn 12 Part 2

Ashford Academy, Mavericks control room, 6:00 a.m. Lelouch was looking over his plan to deal with the Cupid Day event, without any hindrances.

Lelouch: This is beyond psychotic.  
Alistair: I think it's gonna be hilarious.  
Rolo: That's because you and Suzaku already have girlfriends.  
Alistair: Heart-to-heart conversations, bro. You don't know how they can change people.  
Lelouch: At any rate, Shirley will be pissed and probably devastated, if some other girl gets my hat.  
Alistair: So, you're gonna make sure Shirley gets your hat, before any other girl does. Smart. I like it.  
Rolo: Still, it's going to be rather difficult.  
Alistair: He won't get the full brunt of girls chasing after him. There are only two guys that girls would go after, in this situation. Lelouch and Gino.  
Lelouch: What about you?  
Alistair: What __about__ me?  
Lelouch: Never mind. (rubs shoulder) Dammit, my shoulder's killing me.  
Alistair: Hey, I never said I wouldn't use just one type of armbar. Villetta?  
Villetta: I've been learning how to massage. You know...for Ohgi...  
Alistair: Perfect time to test those skills. Sayoko! You're back on disguise duty!  
Sayoko: I'll do my best.  
Rolo: What will you be doing?  
Alistair: I'm just gonna sit back and watch the fireworks, for a change. I wanna see what kinds of crazy crap will transpire.  
Lelouch: That's...pretty fair. What about Suzaku?  
Alistair: He took Darlton's kids with him, to meet with James. Some coppers have been feeling antsy, and wanting to join up with us.  
Lelouch: Their units must've been upgraded, then. Well, time to face the music.

Some time later, Suzaku and the Glaston Knights arrived at the police station, greeted by James, who shook hands with Suzaku.

James: Good to meet you, at last, Suzaku. Alistair's been pretty damn worried about you.  
Suzaku: I'm glad to finally feel like a person, for once.  
James: Well, we've got about 30 guys wanting to join up with you, myself included.  
Suzaku: Huh? But, you were made commissioner about 3 months ago.  
James: Chief's suggestion. Said I didn't look right, doing paperwork and looking awesome, without a Knightmare.  
Suzaku: I can tell. You're certain you can handle yourself?  
James: Well, I had plenty of combat experience, even as a SWAT operative.  
Suzaku: You were part of a SWAT team?!

Back at Ashford, all of the students, save for Alistair, were wearing their assigned heart hats, all of the students in Lelouch's class, staring at Lelouch as he leaned against the lockers at the back of the room.

Lelouch: (thinking) That grin on Alistair's face is something to behold. He's a happy man, now.  
Milly: (over intercom) Attention, everyone! Milly Ashford, here, speaking to you on my last day as student council president! Cupid Day is about to begin, and I can tell how anxious you all are. Just be about two meters from your target, before beginning.  
Lelouch: (looks at Shirley) Shirley... How are we gonna talk...? Where can we-?  
Milly: You all know the rules, and you can use any method you like. Before we begin, one last thing. (pauses) The club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge gets a massive budget increase!  
Lelouch: (out loud) What?!  
Alistair: Crazy-ass buxom.

The students all over the campus began scrambling toward Lelouch's location, and everyone's movements were suddenly halted, save for Alistair. Rolo exited the locker he was hiding inside, and grabbed Lelouch.

Alistair: I ain't sayin' a word. Make sure Lelouch and Shirley meet up, in a private, safe place.  
Rolo: Got it. (accidentally bumps Lelouch's head inside locker) Oh, crap! Sorry...

Rolo closed the locker door, and turned off his Geass, some of the girls tripping up and falling to the floor.

Shirley: He vanished...?!  
Female Student: Alistair, did you see where he went!?  
Alistair: I'm not revealing the magician's secret. Find him, yourself. (laughs)

All of the students exited the classroom and Alistair looked outside, seeing the scrambling students. He opened the window and saw Gino, running and laughing.

Alistair: Hey, Gino! You bein' a Casanova?  
Gino: Yep! Lelouch looks better with that Shirley girl! She's adorable! (waves at girls) Over here, girls!

Gino continued running happily, as a group of girls chased after him. Alistair hopped out the window and looked out at the event Milly had created.

Alistair: I really missed out on this? Guess it's a good thing I dealt with Hawking, first, otherwise, I'd never have something to be happy about.  
Anya: (walks up to Alistair) Hi.  
Alistair: (notices Anya) Hey, Anya. Nobody's come up to you, yet?  
Anya: Nope.  
Alistair: Hey, don't worry. I'll help you find someone.  
Anya: (shows Alistair picture on phone) Is this Lelouch?  
Alistair: Uh... Yeah, I think it is.  
Anya: Former prince?  
Alistair: ...Yeah. Can you-?  
Anya: Secret will be kept.  
Alistair: Thanks. I really don't want him having a hissy fit, over that.  
Anya: (closes phone) I don't want the hat. I'm hugging him. (walks off)  
Alistair: Yeah, you do that- Wait, what?

Meanwhile, at an unknown Civility lab, Bartley was ordering Civility scientists and researchers to evacuate.

Bartley: We need to leave, now! If we're found, we'll be killed!  
Researcher: We can set this place to self-destruct, once we're ready.  
Bartley: We can't leave a shred of evidence-!

Bartley suddenly felt the barrel of an unfamiliar pistol on the back of his head.

Cornelia: The cold metal you feel on your biscuit head is that of a Five-seven. This very pistol was utilized by American police as well as the Secret Service.  
Bartley: P-Princess Cornelia?!  
Cornelia: What did you just call me? (presses pistol harder against Bartley's head)  
Bartley: I'm sorry! Wh-What are you doing here, Cornelia?! I thought-!  
Cornelia: That I died? Came close, but I came back. Give me some info. Then, you can blow this place to hell. Otherwise, I'll finalize your death warrant.

Back at Ashford, Alistair watched as a disguised Sayoko expertly evaded the students' attempts at taking Lelouch's hat.

Alistair: (laughs) Like a helicopter! That's hilarious! Hm?

Alistair saw Rivalz drive past him and followed after him.

Alistair: Hey, Rivalz!  
Rivalz: (stops motorcycle) What is it? I'm kinda busy!  
Alistair: You're going the wrong way.  
Rivalz: What are you talking about? Lelouch is-  
Alistair: I'm pretty sure Milly's in the student council room. And, nobody's gone in there, yet.  
Rivalz: Huh? But-  
Alistair: For one thing, you're not part of a club, Rivalz. Second, you're the only one who's got the balls to have a crush on Milly. Literally nobody else has asked her out. Now, you get your blue-haired butt into that room, while everyone does crazy, stupid things, and get that cute, buxom girl's hat!  
Rivalz: (pauses, then smiles, enthusiastically) Yes, __sir__!

Rivalz drove off toward the student government building, Alistair smiling and folding his arms.

Alistair: You've become a cool guy, Rivalz. Welcome to the club.

Alistair looked at the sky and saw the Mordred, flying above the campus.

Alistair: (stops smiling, eyes widen) No...! No, no, no!

In the student council room, Milly was watching the students chase after Lelouch, Nunnally alongside her.

Milly: So, you like what you're seeing?  
Nunnally: Oh, yes. Definitely. (thinking) More than you'd think. (out loud) So, I never really noticed how cute you are, Milly.  
Milly: Oh, come on! You're cuter!  
Nunnally: Debatable.  
Milly: How's Nina?  
Nunnally: Still getting used to proper sleep.  
Milly: I can imagine.  
Nunnally: So...how come there weren't any guys lined up, at the door?  
Milly: Well... I guess it's because I'm kind of...eccentric. At first, I was sought after, because I was the principal's granddaughter. People rarely talked to me, after getting to know me, a few times. You see me as this really cheerful, fun girl, but...deep down, I just want a guy who knows me to just...suddenly have a Prince Charming vibe, and proclaim his love for me. But, I know that's not gonna happen.  
Nunnally: What about Rivalz? He clearly likes you.  
Milly: Yeah, but... I'm sure he'll break up with me, at some point-

Suddenly, Rivalz entered the room, slightly panting.

Rivalz: Milly!  
Milly: Rivalz?! I thought you were chasing Lelouch?  
Rivalz: (points at Milly) I'm here for your hat!  
Milly: (eyes widen in surprise, blushes)  
Nunnally: Hmm... I'd say that looks like a Prince Charming vibe.

Meanwhile, in the Mavericks control room, Lelouch was watching Sayoko at work, evading the students.

Lelouch: Alistair was right. This __is__ hilarious.  
Villetta: (over radio) Lelouch, Shirley's heading for the library. She's...looking kind of down.  
Lelouch: Nobody else is there. Perfect! Sayoko, it's time to tag in! (gets up) Rolo, I'm about to do something I've never done, before.  
Rolo: Ask a girl out?  
Lelouch: That's another thing, but no. I've been kissed, and only that. I'm returning the favor, __today__.


	37. Turn 12 Part 3

Ashford Academy library, 11:00 a.m. Shirley entered the library, sad that she couldn't find Lelouch. Sayoko, disguised as Lelouch, was hiding behind a table.

Sayoko: (thinking) Just a little longer, Shirley. You'll be with him... Why is the Mordred heading this way?

As Lelouch exited the hidden elevator, he saw the Mordred's hand crashing through a window, and forced Shirley out of the way, Sayoko heading for the elevator, in the confusion. Alistair looked up at the Mordred.

Alistair: Anya! What the hell are you doing!?  
Anya: ...Trying to give Lelouch a hug.  
Alistair: And, you just destroy school property, like that!?  
Anya: (pauses) Oops.  
Alistair: (sighs) Gonna have to pay for all this...  
Male Student: I don't think you're obligated to do that-  
Female Student: Just...don't try. You can't win an argument with him, and you know it.

Back inside the library, Lelouch panted as he helped Shirley up.

Shirley: Thanks.  
Lelouch: No problem. Um...  
Shirley: Don't worry, I'm not gonna take your hat.  
Lelouch: I...actually wanted to talk to you, about that.  
Shirley: Whoa, what, now?  
Lelouch: I...take it you don't remember our phone call?  
Shirley: Crap, yeah! I was so caught up with practice and... It's Sayoko that's disguised as you, isn't it?  
Lelouch: You'd be right. She's a ninja.  
Shirley: I __knew__ she had to be some kind of badass, for cuteness like that!  
Sayoko: (takes off mask) I heard that! Thank you!  
Lelouch: Shirley, I'm sorry that it took me so long to figure out how you felt about me.  
Shirley: I...wasn't trying to make you figure it out. I was trying to tell you how I felt, and... I wussed out, every time, since you're much cooler than I am.  
Lelouch: Calling bullshit, right there. You're better at social interactions than me, for one thing.  
Shirley: You're smarter than me.  
Lelouch: You've got confidence in your skills at club activities, while I feel like I'm doing a shit job.  
Shirley: You're multitalented.  
Lelouch: You've got a normal life. The kind of life I wish I could have.  
Shirley: (pauses) I'm sorry, are you just insulting yourself, to the point that you want to take the blame for everything?  
Lelouch: It's how my life has been, yes.  
Shirley: Lelouch, you've factually done nothing wrong.  
Lelouch: I've killed people, and had people killed.  
Shirley: Only through combat, so...  
Lelouch: I essentially started the landslide that killed your dad.  
Shirley: But, you didn't __intend__ to kill him, nor did you plan to. That was on Minnesota. Turns out, she's the weakest of the Agents.  
Lelouch: ...Beg pardon?  
Shirley: Though, to be fair, you haven't fought Civility, before.  
Lelouch: It took me and Kallen five minutes to kill an android copy of her.  
Shirley: Alistair killed the real one, in 8 seconds.  
Lelouch: I'm being trained by the son of a bitch in question.  
Shirley: (looks Lelouch up and down) Promise not to get too ripped?  
Lelouch: I...probably wouldn't look good ripped, anyway. (pauses) So...can you take my hat, now, please?  
Shirley: With pleasure. (takes Lelouch's hat) This should also stop Alistair from paying for the swimming club's expenses.  
Lelouch: I swear, the only time he was ever fully vulnerable was when he defended Suzaku.  
Shirley: So, now that we have our romantic troubles out of the way, do you know why Anya tried to bust into here?  
Lelouch: I don't have a clue. She's a bit out there.

A few minutes later, Shirley and Lelouch exited the library, every student seeing that Shirley was wearing Lelouch's hat, as well as Rivalz wearing Milly's hat.

Gino: Wow! That really is an adorable couple! Alright, who owes me some cash?  
Male Student A: Lucky son of a...  
Male Student B: That's really surprising, though.  
Female Student: I never expected Rivalz, of all people, to go after Milly.  
Male Student C: He's literally the only guy who has the balls to fall in love with her. I can't help but respect that.

The students gave their applause to the new couples, as Milly declared the event to be over.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Guilford was fixing up the Koga Saburo.

Koga Saburo: So, I heard that there's an event at Ashford.  
Guilford: Yeah?  
Koga Saburo: If I'm understanding it, it's sort of like a hunt for that special someone.  
Guilford: Oh, that's real cute. I can see where you're going, with this.  
Koga Saburo: Why are you being such an ass, about the subject, Guilford?  
Guilford: I just want it to be dropped. Forever.  
Koga Saburo: You and Cornelia have some very clear feelings for each other. Cornelia even flirted with you, a couple of times-  
Guilford: I told you to drop it! I'm over my feelings, dammit! Lay off!  
Koga Saburo: Look, __Gilbert__ , I don't get why you hate the fact that you love your own best friend, but you don't have to act like this, because of it!  
Guilford: (pauses) I was ridiculed for it. Okay? When I was still just a normal soldier, some guys found out about my crush on Cornelia, and they made fun of me, told me it was impossible for me to have any kind of relationship, with her. It didn't stop. That is...until she just walked up to me, and asked me to be her friend. We had been friends, for so long, that she made me her bodyguard.  
Koga Saburo: So, you were just being reminded of crappy memories?  
Guilford: Yeah. I was.  
Koga Saburo: Don't let those guys get to you. Everyone here thinks you and Cornelia will live a pretty nice life, together.  
Guilford: (smiles) You wanna know what the funny thing is? I joined the Britannian military, not only because of my now deceased patriotism, but because I wanted to be respected. Before I joined the Mavericks, the only people who respected me were Cornelia, Darlton, Suzaku, Jeremiah and others in my squad. Now, everyone likes me.  
Koga Saburo: Hey, you just gotta be a cool guy, at certain times.  
Guilford: Fair enough, partner. Fair enough.

A few days later, Shirley was walking through the city, on her way back with some gardening supplies, on the phone with Lelouch.

Lelouch: (over phone) It's about to rain, so be quick.  
Shirley: Yeah, I know. Milly said so, on TV.  
Lelouch: It really is hard to believe that she's already graduated, and now she's a weather reporter.  
Shirley: She can make any job look fun.  
Lelouch: I'll admit that.  
Shirley: Also, Rivalz seems to be pretty natural, as student council president. I'm surprised Alistair didn't jump in to swipe the job from him.  
Lelouch: You and I both know why he didn't take it.  
Shirley: Ah, right. That's still a very depressing reason, you know? I'll talk to you, when I get back. In the meantime, contact the gardening club, so the rooftop garden can be maintained.  
Lelouch: They better help. We worked our asses off getting that thing set up. (hangs up)  
Shirley: We sure did. Sigma didn't even help, that jerk. I'm glad he's gone, and I'm glad Lelouch is alright-

Shirley suddenly saw a blue aura that seemed familiar. In an apartment in the area Shirley was at, Jeremiah maintained a stoic face, as the slit of his mask closed over his Geass Canceler.

Jeremiah: Testing successful.  
V.V.: Good. Come up with a plan of attack, and deal with the threats. I don't tolerate mistakes, especially when it comes to such a large corruption of society.  
Jeremiah: Understood, sir.

Back on the ground floor, Shirley looked around, afraid.

Shirley: What was that...? I've got a bad feeling, about this...


	38. Turn 13 Part 1

Ashford Academy, Shirley's room, 6:13 a.m. Shirley suddenly awoke from a nightmare sitting up and panting, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Shirley: Alright... That's a lesson learned. No wonder people say not to watch horror movies, before going to sleep. (rubs eyes, groans) I feel like my brain's been molded, or something. (thinking) There's also something weird, going on... That creepy blue aura light...thing... It sort of reminded me of...Lelouch. If Alistair wasn't with him, that time... What would he have done, to defuse that situation? Yeah, I think I'm gonna puke, first.

A few hours later, in the Mavericks control room, Lelouch and Rolo saw that the Black Knights fought off the Confederate Enclave, in China, once again.

Lelouch: These guys don't know when to quit. But, all the pilots are getting better, especially now that Kallen's back in the game.  
Rolo: Things are going well, from the looks of things.  
Lelouch: Yeah. No big guns, yet. So, is that all the homework you got?  
Rolo: Yeah.  
Lelouch: Alright, then. I'm off to Ikebukuro. See ya. (starts to leave room, stops) Oh, by the way, did you meet Nunnally, yet?  
Rolo: I'm still pretty caught up, with all the school work.  
Lelouch: We gotta get you a break, so you can meet her. She's your family, after all. (leaves room)  
Rolo: (leans back in chair) That's your opinion, brother. I don't get how he can say such a thing, to my face.

Meanwhile, at V.V.'s Civility base, V.V. sat in his chair, waiting for someone to answer his call.

V.V.: Come on...  
Hawking: (over phone) What up?  
V.V.: Hello, Hawking.  
Hawking: Ah, V.V.! It's been a minute! How are ya, munchkin?  
V.V.: Fine, still small.  
Hawking: Codes can be a sucky thing, sometimes, huh?  
V.V.: Except when you're Alistair Wake. I'm surprised he got Cu Chulainn's Code, so young.  
Hawking: Cu Chulainn... Ain't he that Celtic guy with the one-hit kill spear?  
V.V.: Yes, actually. He was no Dagda, but he managed to attain his own Code, without getting immortality.  
Hawking: Thus, families down the line can get it, at some point, right?  
V.V.: Your intellect never fails to amaze me.  
Hawking: So, what's this call about? I know you're not one for idle chatter.  
V.V.: I need a squad of your forces to attack Japan. I've got an operative, there, and he'll need a distraction, for my plan to work.  
Hawking: Hm... Nah. Don't feel like it.  
V.V.: Immature brat! This isn't something you can say no to! I want that island of wretches to burn!  
Hawking: Are you taking a cynical tone with me, short stack? 'Cause, if you are, you're gonna wind up like that nihilistic brother of yours.  
V.V.: (takes a deep breath) Fine.  
Hawking: Better. I'll cause some trouble, for ya. Good luck, tiny twin. (hangs up)  
V.V.: How does he even qualify as an idealist?

Back in Japan, Shirley got off a train in Ikebukuro.

Shirley: Wow, this is a big place.  
Suzaku: Shirley? Hey, Shirley!

Shirley looked ahead and saw Suzaku waving and jogging towards her.

Shirley: Oh, crap...!  
Suzaku: (stops jogging) What's up, Shirley?  
Shirley: Oh... Suzaku. Sorry, I...forgot that Sigma's out of you.  
Suzaku: Yeah, sorry about that. I got tazed by a kid with the longest amount of hair I've ever seen. Wait, you forgot? You look like you had trouble sleeping...  
Shirley: Oh, no, it's nothing like that! I just...had a nightmare.  
Suzaku: Not used to them?  
Shirley: Not in the slightest.  
Suzaku: I was...kinda like you. Except mine were...a hell of a lot worse.  
Shirley: How worse?  
Suzaku: (pauses) I really don't wanna go into detail.  
Lelouch: Shirley! (approaches Shirley and Suzaku) And...Suzaku?  
Suzaku: Hey...Lelouch...  
Lelouch: It's, uh...a nice day.  
Suzaku: Kinda bright, but, yeah.  
Lelouch: The... The solar panels and color scheme of the buildings...?  
Suzaku: A bit excessive, definitely...  
Shirley: (pauses, thinking) Wow, this is incredibly awkward. These two are supposed to be best friends. What's with them, today?

Meanwhile, at Ashford Academy, Villetta entered the Mavericks control room.

Villetta: Did Lelouch leave, already?  
Rolo: Yeah. He took the customized train cars, and they run, perfectly.  
Villetta: You sound like you have a stick up your ass.  
Rolo: I essentially do. Try to guess the name of that stick.  
Villetta: I... I really don't get it. By the way, when are you gonna meet Nunnally?  
Rolo: Villetta, you're treading on thin ice. You know about my power.  
Villetta: What does that have to do with you being so pissy, all of a sudden? Why are you so mad about a chance to meet someone who's your family!  
Rolo: (stands up) That is __it__ -!  
Maverick A: B7 to control! We've got some suspicious guy on campus. He looks...kinda familiar.  
Maverick B: A visual's an camera A.

Villetta looked at the camera, and saw Jeremiah on the screen, approaching Ocelot.

Villetta: Jeremiah?!  
Rolo: What the hell happened to him?! Wait... Civility took him, and the Siegfried!  
Villetta: They patched him up! Something's wrong!  
Jeremiah: (over screen) Where is Lelouch Lamperouge?  
Ocelot: Well, he lives in the clubhouse, over there-  
Jeremiah: Thank you. (tosses Ocelot aside)  
Ocelot: (grunts as he hits the ground) I hate cyborgs...  
Rolo: He's looking for Lelouch!  
Villetta: All units, do not engage Jeremiah! Raise the alarm!

Jeremiah approached the clubhouse, as an announcement was made about a suspicious person, and Jeremiah saw Sayoko at the entrance.

Jeremiah: Eleven woman. Stand aside.  
Sayoko: To be fair, I've never met a cyborg. Nor have I heard someone so stoic and monotone.  
Jeremiah: Resistance is futile. Take me to Lelouch Lamperouge or stand aside.  
Sayoko: I'm afraid I can't do that.  
Jeremiah: (blade emerges from right wrist) Die, then.

Sayoko drew two kunai and clashed with Jeremiah, who seemed to be using a more power oriented fighting style, as he fought Sayoko off. Sayoko threw down a smoke bomb and two kunai were thrown into Jeremiah's chest, Jeremiah unfazed by the attacks as they slid off. Rolo ran up behind Jeremiah and activated his Geass, freezing Jeremiah in place.

Rolo: Let's hurry and find a way to restrain him!  
Sayoko: Roger!

As Sayoko turned around to head into the clubhouse, the eye slit in Jeremiah's mask opened and the blue light of his Geass Canceler stopped the effect of Rolo's Geass. Jeremiah leaped toward Sayoko and cut her in the back, Sayoko collapsing to the ground, unconscious.

Rolo: Impossible! Unless...they've actually found a way to counter Geass?!  
Jeremiah: (looks at Rolo) Answer me. Is Lelouch Lamperouge inside this building?  
Rolo: I'm not talking!  
Jeremiah: This generation... Disappointing. (approaches Rolo)  
Villetta: Jeremiah!

Jeremiah turned around and saw Villetta, panting.

Villetta: Lelouch is in Ikebukuro! Just stop, please!  
Jeremiah: At last, the proper solution. The information is appreciated.

Jeremiah began walking away, and Mavericks carried Sayoko into the clubhouse.

Rolo: Way to get my brother killed. Is it because that guy's your friend?  
Villetta: No. You remember the train cars Lelouch used to get to Ikebukuro?  
Rolo: Oh... That's real clever. I actually didn't think of that.


	39. Turn 13 Part 2

V.V.'s Civility base, 10:26 a.m. Bartley led Cornelia down a hallway, explaining V.V.'s plan.

Bartley: These people are insane! They plan on killing God!  
Cornelia: Well, it certainly __sounds__ moral, but there's definitely something beneath that action.  
Bartley: Not you, too! There's no possible way to kill God!  
Cornelia: Scathach and Masakado found a way, and it's those ways that will create heroes.  
Bartley: Why, though?! God isn't evil!  
Cornelia: Yeah, he is, actually. The embodiment of law and order, the absolute lawmaker, the envy and inspiration of tyrants. To kill God is to free humanity from a Lovecraftian monster's control.  
Bartley: Hold on... You believe in God...but, you don't trust-?  
Cornelia: Precisely. It's called nay-theism. Existence doesn't equal trustworthiness. And, God sounds somewhat familiar, doesn't he? Like a certain tyrant you've been fervently serving?  
V.V.: Oh, that's rather rich.

Cornelia and Bartley looked to the left and saw V.V., approaching them.

V.V.: To think that even you would think that way, Cornelia. No good view of religion, seeing gods, angels and demons as eldritch beings. Admirable, but not worthy for our cause-

Cornelia immediately threw a knife directly into V.V.'s forehead, and V.V. fell to the ground.

Bartley: Did you seriously just do that?!  
Cornelia: He sounded like a cynic. The obnoxious kind.  
V.V.: And, there's your fault, Cornelia. (slowly gets up, pulls knife out of his forehead) You think such simpleminded things like idealism and hope can save the world.  
Cornelia: Currently, I'm thinking that some brain cells should have been on that knife.  
V.V.: I must say that I'm disappointed in you. I thought Charles raised you better, but here you are, trying to kill your own uncle.  
Cornelia: What, you're the Emperor of Ego's brother? Get real, pipsqueak.  
V.V.: How else do you explain how I survived getting stabbed in the brain?  
Cornelia: You don't age, because of this immortality you've got?  
V.V.: Correct.  
Cornelia: So, your mentality hasn't changed all that much?  
V.V.: (pauses, takes a deep breath) You learned to insult from Wake, didn't you?  
Cornelia: Of course. He's my brother.  
V.V.: Well, you and Euphemia made a shit choice, when it comes to picking your family.

Cornelia immediately shot V.V., with her Five-Seven, unloading the entire clip into his body. The trigger of the pistol clicked a few times, as V.V.'s blood surrounded the floor around him.

V.V.: (spits out blood) Are you done?  
Cornelia: Expect Alistair to give you a medical examination, when he finds you.  
V.V.: I'll take that as a "yes".

Meanwhile, in Ikebukuro, Shirley was walking with Lelouch and Suzaku, who were awkwardly looking away from each other.

Shirley: (thinking) What is going on with these two? They haven't said a word, since we left the station.  
Lelouch: (thinking) Maybe, after this mess is over, I'll just leave. Suzaku thinks I used my Geass on Euphy, I know he does.  
Suzaku: (thinking) Lelouch hates me. After everything I put him through, when he was Zero and when I was possessed by Sigma.  
Shirley: These two are best friends, aren't they? May as well confront them. (turns around, out loud) Hey.  
Suzaku: (out loud) Yeah?  
Lelouch: (out loud) What's up, Shirley?  
Shirley: Why aren't you talking with each other?  
Suzaku: Just...don't really have anything to say.  
Lelouch: I'm not up for it, myself...  
Shirley: Bullcrap. You two have been friends for a long time, and you've been separated from each other for too long, as well.  
Lelouch: Alistair told you.  
Suzaku: Wait, does that include-?  
Shirley: Yeah, it does.  
Lelouch: Everyone I meet just somehow becomes cool, with that fact.  
Suzaku: I'm just as surprised as you are.  
Shirley: I know things have been hectic, ever since the Confederate Enclave resurfaced, but that doesn't mean you have to ignore times to bond with each other. All I ask is that you find something to talk about, and just bond. That's all I ask. I don't want the two of you to throw away the time you've spent, together, your friendship, just because things are awkward.  
Suzaku: (pauses) I'll be honest, I never actually pegged you as the voice of reason.  
Shirley: Alistair taught me all about it. How else do you think the student council hasn't done anything stupid? Well, entirely stupid, but that's beside the point.  
Lelouch: Yeah... (phone rings) Excuse me... (takes a few steps away)  
Shirley: So, Rolo looks like he's Nunnally's sister, but...  
Suzaku: I think he naturally looks like that. He was an assassin type of guy.  
Shirley: Well, Nunnally's got more protection, now.

Lelouch answered his phone, keeping his voice down.

Lelouch: Hello?  
Rolo: (over phone) Lelouch, we've got a big problem! Jeremiah's back, and he's with Civility!  
Lelouch: Son of a bitch...! They must've brainwashed him, or something.  
Rolo: Maybe. He sounded...pretty monotone. His neck looked kind of stiff, too.  
Lelouch: Jeremiah never sustained any neck injuries- He's not home.  
Rolo: Huh?  
Lelouch: I think I know who's controlling Jeremiah. It's an Agent.  
Rolo: Are you serious?! That would also explain why he moved like a powerhouse! Hold on...! Shit! The Enclave's attacking!  
Lelouch: Have Villetta call Alistair. We'll need his help, on this one. (closes phone)  
Shirley: Was that Rolo?  
Lelouch: Trouble's heading this way. I've gotta go.  
Suzaku: I'll keep her safe, Lelouch. It's the least I can do, for you.  
Lelouch: (smiles) Thanks, Suzaku. (runs off)  
Shirley: So... Prime Minister's kid, huh?  
Suzaku: Yep. And, Lelouch and Nunnally are former kids of the Emperor of Ego.  
Shirley: (pauses) Yeah, I can see why he'd be so pissed.

Meanwhile, Rolo got off the phone with Villetta, as Sayoko piloted a VTOL toward Ikebukuro.

Rolo: Dammit... This is not a good day!  
Sayoko: You can say that, again. If Lelouch gets killed, Nunnally will be devastated.  
Rolo: (slowly looks at Sayoko, glaring angrily) __Excuse__ you?  
Sayoko: What?  
Rolo: __Nunnally__ will be devastated, if __my__ brother is killed? What about __me__?  
Sayoko: That's obvious, since you're in here, with me.  
Rolo: Cute joke. Just keep piloting this damn thing, before I open that wound, again.  
Sayoko: I really don't get why you're being such a jerk, Rolo. You get so irritated at the mentioning of Nunnally, your own __family__ -  
Rolo: Thin ice, Sayoko. Tread lightly.  
Sayoko: (sighs in disappointment)

Meanwhile, back in Ikebukuro, Alistair exited a furniture store and answered his cell phone.

Alistair: What's up, Villetta?  
Villetta: (over phone) Jeremiah just attacked Ashford, and he's aimed at Lelouch!  
Alistair: He's back?! Where's Lelouch, right now!?  
Villetta: In Ikebukuro! Where are you!?  
Alistair: Uh...same place. I just got done ordering a new table, for the council room.  
Villetta: What...? Why would the student council room need a new table?  
Alistair: I've obligated myself to not tell anyone.  
Villetta: Alright... Anyway, you need to protect Lelouch! He's Jeremiah's target!  
Alistair: I'm on it. Gotta go, I have another call. (pushes button on phone) Yeah?  
James: (over phone) Alistair, the Enclave's attacking Japan, again! They're headed for Ikebukuro!  
Alistair: Defend it, then. I've got some catching up to do, with an old friend.  
James: But...we need you!  
Alistair: You don't __need__ me. You're an ace, yourself, James. Now, be a man and take those assholes out.  
James: You're... You're right. I'm a leader, too! Thank you! (hangs up)

As Alistair closed his phone, people began running out of the building, and he saw Jeremiah, still bearing a stoic face. Alistair saw Jeremiah look up and saw Lelouch, right where he was looking.

Alistair: Intervention time.


	40. Turn 13 Part 3

Ikebukuro station, 11:13 a.m. Lelouch ran into the station and stopped next to a train, panting. Jeremiah slowly walked towards him.

Jeremiah: Lelouch Lamperouge.  
Lelouch: Hello, Orange. Good to see you, again.  
Jeremiah: Nickname Orange...not recognized.  
Lelouch: Didn't do your homework, huh? That's pretty peculiar of you...for an Agent of Civility.  
Jeremiah: (pauses) Your intellect has impressed me. How did you know?  
Lelouch: Jeremiah doesn't talk like a Terminator, for one thing. Another is that Jeremiah wasn't shot in the throat. You were. That narrowed down the options for your identity, pretty well, I'd say.  
Jeremiah: What is your point, brat?  
Lelouch: Alistair, would you mind filling in the blanks?

Alistair walked into the station, looking at Jeremiah.

Alistair: Hello, again, Maine. Durable bastard, aren't you?

Meanwhile, outside the shopping center, Suzaku and Shirley were safely outside as people were panicking.

Suzaku: Guess we found the problem Lelouch was talking about.  
Shirley: It might not just be one guy, Suzaku. Lelouch might be in more trouble.  
Suzaku: He can handle this. He's always got a plan.  
Shirley: There might be someone else, in there.  
Suzaku: I promised Lelouch that-  
Shirley: I know what you promised him! Which is why we need to see if anyone else is still there!  
Suzaku: You...don't want to go, alone?  
Shirley: No! That's suicide!  
Suzaku: If you say so. (hands Shirley a pistol) Don't worry. It doesn't have a faulty trigger. Euphie gave me that one.  
Shirley: I like it. Let's move.

Back at the station, Lelouch slowly brought out a detonator switch, from behind him, trying to hide it from the controlled Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: I have nothing to say, to you.  
Alistair: Fort Helios crashing did that much damage, to you? Even your brain?  
Jeremiah: Yes. The parts of my brain that were damaged were replaced with artificial parts. I no longer care for you, only for my missions that I am given.  
Alistair: And, you have to use Jeremiah, to do it?  
Jeremiah: Yes.  
Alistair: You're not even supposed to be alive, Maine. The damage you took, during that crash...you should have died, that day. You can't go on, as you are.  
Jeremiah: It no longer matters. I no longer care. Even if I must use this pitiful excuse for a cyborg, that reminds me of you.  
Lelouch: Then, I suggest you let him go!

Lelouch pressed the button on the switch, and Gefjun Disturbers emerged from the tops of the train cars, stopping Jeremiah.

Jeremiah: What...?! Sakuradite...?!  
Alistair: Guess Civility couldn't fix that part, huh?

Meanwhile, Shirley looked around the shopping center, hearing pained yells in the station.

Shirley: Yeah... Lelouch has that under control.

Shirley heard a girl sniffling, and went that direction. Shirley saw a Japanese girl, a little older than her, crying.

Shirley: Hey... What's wrong?  
Japanese Girl: I... I was waiting for my big brother, here... And, that Orange guy looked at me, like he was going to kill me...!  
Shirley: Your brother?  
Japanese Girl: Yeah... He's in the Mavericks, and he's fighting the Enclave, protecting this part of Japan.  
Shirley: There's nothing to be afraid of. There's no other threat, here. (hands girl her pistol) You'll need this, more than I will.  
Japanese Girl: (smiles) Thanks. You're right. Alistair's here, too.  
Shirley: Get yourself to safety.  
Japanese Girl: I will! (stands up) Um...what's your name?  
Shirley: Shirley.  
Japanese Girl: I won't forget this, Shirley. Thank you. (runs off)  
Shirley: So, this is what Alistair feels, every day.  
Rolo: (walks towards Shirley) Shirley?

Back at the station, Jeremiah yelled in pain as the Gefjun Disturbers disabled his movements. Alistair saw something sparking, on the back of his head and pulled off a microchip.

Alistair: Survive this!

Alistair climbed to the top of a train car and put the microchip against the Gefjun Disturber, destroying it, seconds later.

Alistair: Lelouch, cut it, now!

Lelouch turned off the Gefjun Disturbers and Alistair checked on Jeremiah, who was kneeling down.

Alistair: Jeremiah! You alright!?  
Jeremiah: (pants, opens eyes) Alistair...?  
Alistair: You had me worried sick.  
Jeremiah: I was...kidnapped, I'm afraid. The explosions at Kamine hit the Siegfried, and I crashed into the ocean. I resisted to the best of my ability, but...  
Alistair: It's alright, you're safe, now.  
Jeremiah: Thank you. You've saved me, again. My loyalty is forever yours, Alistair. Knight Sergeant Jeremiah Gottwald, requesting permission to return to duty.  
Alistair: Granted. (helps Jeremiah to his feet) Though, with all the crap you've been through, you'll need a better rank. A rank that only fits an ace of your abilities and reputation. (pauses) I've got it! Revenant. From here on, you are Revenant Jeremiah Gottwald.  
Jeremiah: I thank you, Alistair.  
Lelouch: (approaches Alistair and Jeremiah) You're alright, now?  
Jeremiah: Yes. I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused- (eyes widen) Lelouch?  
Lelouch: ...How do you know my name?  
Jeremiah: (tears up) Lelouch... (gets on hands and knees) I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!  
Lelouch: What are you talking about?! What is this?!  
Jeremiah: (looks at Lelouch, removes mask) Don't you remember me? I was stationed at your home.  
Lelouch: (gasps) You...?! You were there, when I met Hawking!  
Jeremiah: I pulled you off that wall, but... I failed to protect Lady Marianne! Out of grief, I created the Pureblood faction! I was blind, Lelouch! Blinded by my own misplaced loyalty! I conformed to Britannia's standards, forgetting that I witnessed Hawking's actions, firsthand! I failed you, Lelouch! I failed Lady Marianne, and I failed Nunnally! I know that deep in your heart, you hate me-!  
Lelouch: I don't! I don't blame you for not protecting my mom! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself for events that you had no control over!  
Jeremiah: (wipes tears from eyes) Did you become Zero, for Nunnally's sake?  
Lelouch: I did. And, she's become a badass, much like you have.  
Jeremiah: Then...I swear my loyalty to you and Nunnally, as well. We will make the ones who killed your mother pay. This, I swear!  
Lelouch: Thank you, Revenant Jeremiah Gottwald.  
Jeremiah: Please...call me Orange.  
Lelouch: (chuckles) You've grown to like it, huh?  
Jeremiah: I've discarded the mistakes of my past, and chose the path of atonement. With the codename you gave me, I have gained a name, for my loyalty.  
Alistair: I think you and I need to head somewhere, Jeremiah. There's a spare train, somewhere, and I really wanna show you this part of Japan.  
Jeremiah: I would be honored, sir.

Meanwhile, Rolo looked at Shirley, below the station.

Shirley: Rolo? What are you doing, here?  
Rolo: I came here to protect Lelouch.  
Shirley: So did I. But, he's got things covered, I think.  
Rolo: Good. That's good.  
Shirley: Hey, Rolo?  
Rolo: ...What?  
Shirley: How come you haven't talked to Nunnally, yet?  
Rolo: You know, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that stupid god damn question.  
Shirley: How is it stupid? She's your family-  
Rolo: (yells in anger) Shut up! What the hell does that even mean!? Am I meaningless!? Huh!? Am I not his real family, anymore!? I've had it with people saying that! I'm Lelouch's brother! I'm the only family he has! (pulls out knife, Geass forms on eye)  
Shirley: What are you talking about?! If you're Lelouch's brother, that makes you Nunnally's brother, too!  
Rolo: (lowers knife, slowly calms down) What?  
Shirley: You know how Lelouch's childhood was, right?  
Rolo: He... His mom died. He was the Emperor of Ego's son, and fled to Japan.  
Shirley: Nunnally was shot in the legs, when their mom died. Ever since, he's had to take care of her. Alone.  
Rolo: That's... That's right. But...  
Shirley: I know about your past, Rolo. As an assassin. But, that's not who you are. You're the brother of Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge. It's not just you and Lelouch, anymore.  
Rolo: I've...never had a family, to begin with. And... And, I thought that...  
Shirley: Lulu does need you, Rolo. You're his family. And, Nunnally could use another protective brother, like you.  
Rolo: (tears up) All this time... I was so possessive... (Geass fades from his eye) Like a psychotic girlfriend. (chuckles, puts away knife) Go on, Shirley. Get the hell out of here. I'll protect your boyfriend. Or...should I say future husband?  
Shirley: (giggles) Another sister, to care for?  
Rolo: You'd be the first in-law I'd ever have, that's for sure.  
Shirley: Yeah. I'd better not worry Suzaku, anymore. See you, later.

Shirley high-fived Rolo as she walked towards the exit.

Rolo: Alright... I have a sister, too. Nunnally... (blinks twice) Was I...seriously so pissed at a girl with a cool yet cute name? (sighs) I'm gonna need some psychiatric evaluations, at some point.


	41. Turn 14 Part 1

Ikebukuro shopping center, 11:48 a.m. Lelouch walked down some stairs and saw Rolo, by himself.

Lelouch: (approaches Rolo) Rolo? What are you doing, here?  
Rolo: Where do you think Jeremiah went, first?  
Lelouch: Oh, dammit... I actually didn't think of that.  
Rolo: How is he, right now?  
Lelouch: I'm thinking Alistair took him to Akihabara, on a separate train.  
Rolo: Why would he go-? Ah... I see.  
Lelouch: Yep. So...I guess my date with Shirley's a bust.  
Rolo: Hey, she's got Suzaku protecting her.  
Lelouch: Yeah... I just...don't really know what to say to him.  
Rolo: I kinda feel the same way, with Nunnally. I barely even know her, yet...I'm her brother, just like you are.  
Lelouch: So, you finally get it, huh?  
Rolo: Yeah. I'm sorry I was so obstinate about being solely your family.  
Lelouch: (smiles) It's alright, Rolo. You had a rough life, to begin with.  
Rolo: That's fair. With Jeremiah on board, we'll find where V.V. is.  
Lelouch: Finally. You know, Alistair makes some pretty weird promises. Like how he said he was gonna shove C3 up V.V.'s ass, for causing Kamine Island to sink to the bottom of the ocean.  
Rolo: Yeah, that's an old type of plastic explosive. It's rare to even find C3, nowadays. Plus, it's pretty overkill.  
Lelouch: An explosion like that could level a building. Alistair can hold a grudge, whether he likes to or not. Anyway, let's head back and wait for-

Suddenly, two Enclave soldiers wearing power armor ran in front of Lelouch and Rolo, aiming their plasma rifles at them.

Enclave Soldier A: Ha! You thought we'd only use Knightmares, punk!?  
Enclave Soldier B: End of the line, Lamperouge! Time to die, like the bitches you are.  
Lelouch: Dammit!  
Rolo: How can you even think like this?! You're soldiers! How can you stoop so low to be murderers!?  
Enclave Soldier A: Kid, we're not soldiers. We're criminals. Get with the program.  
Enclave Soldier B: We aren't in this for patriotism or glory. There are some guys like that, but not us. They can delude themselves with their boners for their country all they like, doesn't change the fact that we're evil.  
Lelouch: Even going so far as to admit it. You're psycho.  
Enclave Soldier A: Not as psycho as Hawking. We ain't crossing him.  
Enclave Soldier B: Enough chatter, let's get this over with.  
Japanese Girl: No!

A Japanese girl ran in front of Lelouch and Rolo, shooting the entire clip of the Glock that Shirley gave her at the Enclave soldiers, damaging their helmets.

Enclave Soldier A: Do you even know how much these things cost, you brat!?  
Enclave Soldier B: No resistance, Eleven!

One of the soldiers shot his plasma rifle, which hit the girl on her side. Her eyes widened in pain, and Lelouch caught her as she fell.

Lelouch: Why?! Why would you risk your life, like that?!  
Japanese Girl: Because...it was the right thing to do. Britannians and Japanese can coexist... They just...need the chance...

The girl closed her eyes, and went limp, in Lelouch's arms. Lelouch began crying and trembling in rage, as he looked at the Enclave soldiers. Lelouch activated the Gefjun Disturbers on the trains above and the soldiers' armor was disabled.

Enclave Soldier A: What is that sound?!  
Enclave Soldier B: I...can't move...!

Lelouch set the girl down, gently and stormed toward one of the soldiers. Lelouch took the soldier's knife-sized chainsaw and thrust it into his head, piercing through the helmet and leaving it there. As the first soldier dropped to the floor, dead, Lelouch went over to the other one, knocking him down. He then took the soldier's helmet and repeatedly bashed his face in with it. After a couple more seconds of grunts and sickening sounds of impact in the empty building, Lelouch gave the already dead soldier's face a final bash, twisting the helmet into it. Lelouch got to his feet, panting, wiped the blood off his face and yelled in rage, running off.

Rolo: (checks girl's pulse) Well, she's not dead. But... Yeah, those guys aren't coming back.

Meanwhile, aboard a train, Alistair and Jeremiah were heading to a destination of Alistair's choosing.

Alistair: So, you know Lelouch, personally, huh?  
Jeremiah: Yeah. I was...sad that I couldn't do anything, for him. I'm pitiful. I made a fool out of myself, because of my loyalty.  
Alistair: People make mistakes, man. I made plenty. Like backing into a cactus, not noticing landmines, failing to defuse a small bomb, the works.  
Jeremiah: That's because that kind of life was thrust upon you. I made the holes I was stuck in. Until I met you.  
Alistair: What was it about talking with me that made you rethink your life?  
Jeremiah: For one thing, you were nowhere close to being Britannian. The other was not only your skill with words...but the audacity behind them. I've talked to people who respected me, revered me and feared me. You're the first person I've talked to that had the balls to talk to me, like I was a person, not a soldier or a noble. That day at Narita, I had my resolution. To hell with the Emperor of Ego, with every racist in the Britannian military that wants to rid the world of its freedom.  
Alistair: Glad you're on the same page. Your partner misses you.  
Jeremiah: Cross?! She's alive?!  
Alistair: Yeah. She's been in a slump, from what I've heard. Nice girl.  
Jeremiah: (clears throat) I, uh... I'd rather make it up to that maid, Sayoko.  
Alistair: No harm in that. Life can have some crazy turns, every now and then. Ah, here we are.

Jeremiah looked out the window and saw a beautifully reconstructed district, and what seemed to be a large park. As Alistair and Jeremiah exited the train, Jeremiah was amazed at how the district looked as well as the cherry blossom trees, in the park.

Jeremiah: This is... This is how Japan looked, before?  
Alistair: That's right. Welcome to the Field of Autumn Leaves, Akihabara.  
Jeremiah: So, when it's Autumn, the leaves flow on the wind, in a beautiful manner?  
Alistair: I'll bet. At that park, there was a shrine to the god of nation-building, business and medicine, Okuninushi.  
Jeremiah: That's a bit of a mouthful.  
Alistair: There's plenty of names like that, in the world. According to reports, Britannia came through here and just leveled the place, especially the shrine.  
Jeremiah: If Okuni had even a shred of physical, mortal presence, he'd be pissed that this happened.  
Alistair: I'm glad you agree. He's actually been manifested here, as a Knightmare. It was a Sutherland prototype, but the project got canned, for some reason. So, Lloyd took it and made some excellent modifications. And, when we get the Siegfried back, there's a special modification that Rakshata can give it.  
Jeremiah: I do love the Slayer Harkens.  
Alistair: And, I like that name. They're so unnaturally big to slash!  
Jeremiah: Right!? And, I came up with that name, on the fly, while still insane!  
Alistair: For a bit.  
Jeremiah: For a bit, I'll admit that.  
Alistair: It should be here, any second now...

Jeremiah saw what looked like a combination of a Sutherland and the original Lancelot heading towards them, but with a brighter white and violet color scheme. The Knightmare stopped and the cockpit opened revealing Judith Cross as the one who piloted it.

Knight Captain Judith Cross: Yeah, this bad boy is ready for deployment, Alistair. (notices Jeremiah, gasps) Jeremiah! (jumps down, hugs Jeremiah)  
Jeremiah: Knight Sergeant Cross...!  
Cross: (tears up) Do you have and idea how worried I was, about you!? I thought you died, in that explosion!  
Jeremiah: If I can be frank, I have no idea how I keep surviving.  
Alistair: Welcome to the club!  
Cross: I missed you, so much! And, I thought you'd call me by my first name, or call me Judi, or something.  
Jeremiah: Judi is a pretty nice nickname. (pauses) I believe you've hugged this cyborg, long enough.  
Cross: I really haven't.  
Jeremiah: Well...I really hope my ninja maid friend isn't the jealous type...  
Cross: A ninja maid sounds like a pretty good friend. You trying to think of romance, Agent Orange?  
Jeremiah: I...was essentially an ass, for quite a long time, and I'm not quite the flirtatious type.  
Cross: I can help with that.  
Jeremiah: (pauses) Well, this must be that crazy turn that you mentioned, Alistair.  
Alistair: Looks that way. Hang on, I've got a call.

Alistair walked away from Cross and Jeremiah a bit, and answered his phone.

Alistair: Hello?  
Suzaku: (over phone) So...there were some Enclave soldiers, in Ikebukuro...  
Alistair: What?! Dammit, I actually didn't expect-!  
Suzaku: Don't waste your breath. It was just two, and they're already dead.  
Alistair: How?

Meanwhile, in Ikebukuro, Suzaku looked at the corpses of the Enclave soldiers that Lelouch killed, while talking on the phone.

Suzaku: Well, the Gefjun Disturbers on the train cars were used, and I'm certain that Lelouch went into a blind rage and massacred them.  
Alistair: (over phone) What makes you say that?  
Suzaku: Well, Lelouch's fingerprints were on the objects used to kill them, and there's a wounded Japanese girl, who's now recovering. Said her name was Saejima.  
Alistair: Aiko Saejima. She's the little sister of one of my guys, Shinjiro Saejima. He ain't gonna be pleased, about this. So, how'd they die?  
Suzaku: (pauses) Let's just say both of their skulls are caved in. One by chainsaw, and the other by his own helmet.  
Alistair: Well, he's as creative as I am, on killing people.  
Suzaku: If Lelouch is that pissed, Civility is going down, today. Not tomorrow, not next week, __today__. And, I'm coming with.  
Alistair: We can't have too many guys, out there. I'm picking the squad to deal with these schmucks, once and for all. Besides, Euphy needs you, here. For her Knightmare, as well, so...  
Suzaku: (sighs) Fair enough. Jeremiah and Rolo are going, right?  
Alistair: The karma will be very real. Jeremiah! We're taking down Civility!  
Jeremiah: (over phone) Payback time!


	42. Turn 14 Part 2

Ashford Academy, 12:03 p.m. Lelouch stormed into his room, where C.C. was sitting on his bed.

C.C.: I take it someone nearly died in front of you, again?  
Lelouch: You know him.  
C.C.: Excuse me?  
Lelouch: V.V. Where is he?  
C.C.: Look, even if I told you, he'd see you coming. He has numerous hideouts, and pinning him to just one would take forever.  
Lelouch: We've got Jeremiah, for that, then. Who is he?  
C.C.: ...I've got nothing to hide. He's your former dad's twin brother. He was a kid, when he got his Code. It's how he and I are immortal.  
Lelouch: How'd he get it?  
C.C.: That is still a mystery, even to me. His former name...it was Victor, or something.  
Lelouch: So, it's a long-lost member of the old family, huh? Not that it matters, he dies, nonetheless.  
C.C.: He's immortal, remember?  
Lelouch: Why do you think Alistair's coming along?  
C.C.: (pauses) Fair enough.

Lelouch's cell phone rang, and he answered it.

Lelouch: Hello?  
Alistair: (over phone) So... Am I gonna assume you brutalized two Enclave soldiers, in full power armor? By yourself?  
Lelouch: I'm not gonna make any excuses. I did. What they did to that girl...!  
Alistair: She's alive, FYI. Her brother's feeling pretty pissed, right now.  
Lelouch: I want V.V. Right now.  
Alistair: The Yatagarasu can get us to wherever his hideout is. I'll have Jeremiah set the coordinates.  
Lelouch: Good. I'll put together a task force, on my end, as well. I'll tell the others about it, later.  
Alistair: What, you don't trust the others, even Kallen?  
Lelouch: I can't afford to lose them. If I bring too many aces, they might use some kind of trump card.  
Alistair: It's not beneath Civility to do that. You make a fair point. Telling them later seems like the best option, rather than not telling them.  
Lelouch: They're... They're my friends. I can't lose them, not after all we've been through.  
Alistair: Should we bring Seth?  
Lelouch: May as well. Firepower is good, as well as the Nexus' defense. Oh, and C.C. told me that V.V. is immortal. A Code, to be specific.  
Alistair: If seeing C.C.'s immortality is anything to go by...  
Lelouch: Bingo. Apparently, his name used to be Victor, or something along those lines.  
Alistair: ...Huh.  
Lelouch: What?  
Alistair: When I killed Hawking, some of the guys looked at his journal. He mentioned making a new friend. "Victor".  
Lelouch: So, Hawking and V.V. met, huh?  
Alistair: Well, I don't care how he got his Code, but I solved a decade old mystery.

A few minutes later, at Lloyd's lab, Lloyd was overseeing the upgrading of the Guren and the creation of Euphemia's new Knightmare.

Rakshata: To think we'd be working, together, after all this time.  
Lloyd: Yeah. Look, I'm sorry for all the things I did to make you hate me-  
Rakshata: I forgive you.  
Lloyd: Just like that?  
Rakshata: We're on the same side. And, I've been needing another friend besides Sharon. Turns out she's crazy, behind a gun.  
Lloyd: I can imagine.  
Rakshata: The wings for my Guren are Cecile's design, yes?  
Lloyd: That's right. Better flying maneuvers and speed. If it's successful, we'll put them on the Lancelot, too.  
Rakshata: Very smart, Lloyd. And, what of this Lancelot lookalike that I've seen the design of?  
Lloyd: The Yamato Takeru. Indeed, it's based on the Lancelot, but it's a bit faster and tougher than the original. It's for Euphemia, you see.  
Rakshata: She has shown quite the amount of combat prowess. The giant sword must be quite helpful, too.  
Lloyd: It's based on the sword the real Yamato Takeru used. Now, I just need to find Arondight.  
Rakshata: Arondight... Isn't that the real Lancelot's sword?  
Lloyd: If we're getting the full capabilities of these ace Knightmares, certain conditions are to be met. It just makes sense, sometimes.  
Rakshata: That's...a fair point. The Shinkiro did seem incomplete, without an axe and other weapons.  
Lloyd: Zero does enjoy using axes. (pauses) You __are__ impressed with Sharon's breakthrough with Tesla energy, right?  
Rakshata: Oh, very! It's just that it's her work, and I'm not one to plagiarize.  
Lloyd: Well, I wanted to fix the problems with the Hadron Cannons, and you fixed it, in a heartbeat.  
Rakshata: Speaking of which, you could do this, in your sleep. Why are you doing this, now?  
Lloyd: I needed the space. And, the motivation.  
Rakshata: (pauses) That's fair. You deserve this. After all this upgrading business is done...let's have dinner, together, bond a bit.  
Lloyd: I've been needing a good dinner. I'm buying.  
Rakshata: Not if I beat you to paying for it, first.

An hour and a half later, at V.V.'s Civility base, V.V. was sitting in his seat, waiting for a transmission.

V.V.: Poor, deluded Cornelia. She doesn't even know the truth of this world, yet she sounds like she does.  
Geass Order Member A: Keeping her prisoner seems highly unadvised.  
V.V.: It doesn't matter what I do. Though, if I killed her, Charles wouldn't trust me, anymore.  
Geass Order Member B: Sir, we have received the transmission!  
V.V.: About time.

V.V. closed his eyes and smiled as the screen above him turned on.

V.V.: So, how was the assassination, Agent?  
Lelouch: (over screen) V.V.

V.V.'s face twitched at the sound of Lelouch's voice and opened his eyes, seeing Lelouch on the screen.

V.V.: Hello, Lelouch. How were your classes?  
Lelouch: Fine, now that my memories are back where they belong.  
V.V.: Let me guess, C.C. thought ahead and gave you a trigger word, to get your memories back?  
Lelouch: Precisely.  
V.V.: Well, you never cease to amaze me, Lelouch. If C.C. did do that, then I ask that you hand her over. If you do that, I'll make it so that Zero and the Black Knights never existed.  
Lelouch: Bite me, munchkin. Infamy to villains is fame to people who need heroes.  
V.V.: "Heroes". Such a misguided word. There are no heroes, in this world, Lelouch. Only liars, liars and more liars.  
Lelouch: That's just an opinion you're having.  
V.V.: You're still a child, Lelouch. You talk all that idealistic tripe, and you won't live to be 40.

Alistair walked up behind Lelouch, setting a chair next to his and sitting down in it.

Alistair: (over screen) Says the guy stuck in a child's body, with a child's mentality.  
V.V.: (takes a deep breath) Alistair Wake. You're...still alive, I see.  
Alistair: You don't know the half of it. You've got a lot of crimes, under your belt.  
V.V.: Me? A criminal? You don't have proof.  
Alistair: I don't need it. Corpses provide valid proof, from time to time.  
V.V.: Listen, Alistair. You don't need to be friends with terrorists. You could rightfully join the Britannian military-  
Alistair: Spare me the bullcrap, V.V. I know exactly who you are. Since you have a Code, you can give Geass to anybody. And, years ago, you met with the President of the Enclave of the Confederate States of America, making a deal with him, as he gave you an incredibly large budget, and the ability to do as you pleased.  
V.V.: (pauses) Your point?  
Alistair: (smirks) Hello... _ _Director__.  
V.V.: (tenses up, slightly)  
Geass Order Member A: It's obvious, Wake! He is indeed the Director of the Geass Order, a powerful secret organization, within Britannia-!

V.V. chuckled at Alistair's deduction, and got off his chair, laughing as he stood up straight.

V.V.: Oh, Alistair. Alistair, Alistair, Alistair. Do you even comprehend...(glares angrily at screen)... _ _how much of a pain in my ass you've been__!?  
Alistair: I have that effect on assholes like you.  
Civility Director V.V.: You've cost me a lot of property, technology and talent, you little shit! AIs, Agents, Fort Helios! You've ruined my secondary organization!  
Alistair: It's about to get worse, pal.  
Lelouch: We hereby challenge you to battle. There's no escape, for you.  
V.V.: Allow me to give you my ultimatum, then. Give me C.C., or you face execution. Not just from life, from history, itself.  
Alistair: Too late, for that, V.V. Britannia's on the brink of being reborn, the Confederate Enclave's going under, soon, the Mavericks and Black Knights are in the lead, game's almost over. You, good sir, have run out of time.

Suddenly, explosions rang out from outside the room.

Geass Order Member C: Director V.V.! Knightmares are attacking!  
V.V.: What?! How?!  
Lelouch: Alistair?  
Alistair: Guess what, V.V.!?

Outside the Geass Order's base, Alistair and Lelouch stood up, as the walls that looked like Lelouch's room dropped, revealing to V.V. that they were outside, the whole time, Rolo and Jeremiah next to their respective Knightmares.

Alistair: We're here! Your appointment with the karma patrol has begun. Hope you're ready.  
V.V.: (over screen) Oh... Oh, I'm ready. I'm ready to tear your idealism apart! (screen turns off)  
Alistair: A nihilist, huh? I hate these guys, the most.  
Lelouch: Same. Jeremiah?  
Jeremiah: It's as Alistair predicted. The amount of people inside don't match the heat signatures we saw.  
Lelouch: He even has scientists that run on those AIs. A sick kind of desperate move...!  
Alistair: Save it for V.V. He's got cronies in there, and there might be some outside help, if he's this paranoid.  
Rolo: Yoshitsune said Cornelia's been imprisoned, as well!  
Lelouch: Cornelia?!

Inside the base, Bartley opened Cornelia's cell door, panicking.

Cornelia: What are you doing?!  
Bartley: I can't take it! I can't take this, anymore! I'd rather go back to prison! If I help you get to safety, can I please go back to prison!? Please!  
Cornelia: Two months.  
Bartley: Huh?  
Cornelia: I'll have your sentence shortened to two months. And, get you some therapy.  
Bartley: Thank you, Cornelia!  
Cornelia: I get why you were so suspicious, to Jeremiah, when the Purebloods were still a thing. You're a nervous wreck. You couldn't conspire a god damn thing. You can come up with military strategy, but you can't come up with a single betrayal plan. I can't bring myself to kill you, even if I wanted to.


	43. Turn 14 Part 3

Geass Order base, 2:13 p.m. A task force of Mavericks and Black Knights Knightmares assaulted the artificial city within the dome of the base, most of the personnel not panicking and minding their own business.

Kinoshita: What the hell is wrong with these people? It's like they don't realize they're being attacked...  
Seth: I think you're gonna realize that these people don't have heat signatures.  
Kinoshita: I... I don't get it.  
Seth: They're already dead. These guys are run by AIs, the ones used to pilot Knightmares and for mass-produced cyborgs.  
Kinoshita: (trembles in fear) I think I'm gonna be sick.  
Lelouch: (over radio) There's nothing we can do, for these people, Kinoshita. We can't let their bodies be used, like this. If there are heat signatures, spare them, if possible.  
Seth: V.V. and his cronies are kill on sight. They aren't getting away. Not after all they've pulled.

Meanwhile, Bartley and Cornelia were running toward an exit, and C.C.'s Akatsuki intercepted them.

C.C.: (opens cockpit) Hi, Cornelia. (glares at Bartley) Bartley.  
Bartley: C.C.!  
Cornelia: So, you're in the same boat as V.V., huh? How long have you lived?  
C.C.: Hundreds of years, give or take.  
Cornelia: Friends with Lelouch?  
C.C.: And Alistair.  
Cornelia: Good. Bartley will be heading back to prison, so don't kill him.  
C.C.: He's too pitiful to kill, anyway. What happened to your arm?  
Cornelia: Took a bullet, broke some bones. Speaking of Alistair...

The Yoshitsune flew over to the building, next to C.C.'s Akatsuki.

Cornelia: Thanks for the save, brother! I've been missing you, this whole time-  
Yoshitsune: Alistair's not piloting me, Cornelia.  
Cornelia: What...? You can speak, now?  
Yoshitsune: Yup. You wanna pilot me, now? I may not have the spear you liked so much, but...  
Cornelia: I've...fancied myself a swordswoman, anyway. Although, you'll have to pilot yourself, for the most part.  
Yoshitsune: Right. You've also got a plan in mind.  
Cornelia: I saw that giant thing that Jeremiah was piloting, back during the attack on Tokyo. V.V. might pilot that thing, and I've got a counterattack idea.  
Yoshitsune: I'm all ears.

Back with Kinoshita, his group encountered a group of children.

Black Knight: We can't kill kids!  
Kinoshita: Wait... Something's not right.

One of the children attempted to control Kinoshita, with their Geass, but the cockpit of his Akatsuki was still closed.

Black Knight: What in the world is up with that eye?  
Kinoshita: Looks kinda like...the symbol all over this place.  
Black Knight: Don't tell me... These kids-  
Rolo: I've got it.

The Vincent stepped in front of the Akatsuki squad, and opened his cockpit.

Geass Order Child A: It's big brother Rolo!  
Geass Order Child B: Did you kill a lot of people?  
Geass Order Child C: We're gonna fix the world, one day, big brother!  
Rolo: That sounds great, guys! I've missed you, so much. Could you close your eyes, for me?

The Geass children did as they were instructed, smiling. The Vincent's cockpit closed and the Vincent brought out a combat shotgun, shooting the children and killing them.

Black Knight: Why?!  
Rolo: They were made that way, with Civility tech. Those personalities weren't natural. It couldn't be fixed, any other way. In a sense-  
Kinoshita: They were dead. From the moment they were experimented on.  
Black Knight: I'm... I'm gonna puke...  
Kinoshita: Rolo, right? Were you...?  
Rolo: I was one of them, yeah. That was long ago, and I want to put it behind me.  
Kinoshita: I'm glad we have you on board. Your sister's the captain of the Yatagarasu, right?  
Rolo: Yeah. Nunnally's my sister.  
Kinoshita: And, these are the sons of bitches that kidnapped her?  
Rolo: Now that you mention it...they did do that.  
Kinoshita: I see. Zero, we're getting more guns.

Above the center of the base, the Shinkiro oversaw the attack on V.V.'s base.

Lelouch: (thinking) At this rate, V.V. will face us, personally. Thankfully, I've had the Vincent upgraded, especially with the armor.  
C.C.: Something's coming up, towards you!  
Lelouch: (out loud) What?!

Suddenly, the Siegfried emerged from the ground and rammed the Shinkiro outside of the base and into the desert.

C.C.: The Siegfried!  
Lelouch: Jeremiah, is that-?!  
Jeremiah: It's the Siegfried! I want it back! And, the only one able to pilot it, that isn't me...!  
Lelouch: V.V.!  
V.V.: You know, I honestly actually liked you, Lelouch. You and Charles were essentially the same.  
Lelouch: I'll take that as an insult. You're more like my former dad than anyone else could ever be.  
V.V.: You reverted back to your childhood, thinking the world can be a better place, through peace. For what?  
Lelouch: For my sister, and for my friends!  
V.V.: And, there you go, again, spouting bullshit. I know what you've said. All that crap about "justice" and "righteousness". As far as I can tell, there's no such thing.  
Lelouch: So? There's still idealism and hope, to keep the world moving.  
V.V.: Cute thoughts. But, you forget how the world really is!

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out, barely damaging the Siegfried, and V.V. saw James' Knightpolice on top of the Yatagarasu.

V.V.: Oh, that's just precious. Nunnally's here, too, huh?  
Nunnally: V.V.! It's over! Surrender yourself, or we will continue this fight!  
V.V.: That's rather rich, brat. You're not even grateful, to me. And, what's your cop friend going to do? Shoot me with that peashooter?  
James: Oh, you'll find out.  
V.V.: I'm sure I will-

James' Knightpolice shot its Farsight Sequoia revolver, again, piercing through one of the Siegfried's Slayer Harkens.

V.V.: You know, you're pretty rude, for traitors against the world. But, I have an excellent retort. I brought friends! No, friends is too much. Associates? (pauses) Slaves, I brought slaves.

Britannian Knightmares flew out of the base, with float units and run by Civility AI, as well as Geass Order members, in Vincent Wards.

V.V.: Are you terrified, now?  
Nunnally: We have a giant airship.  
V.V.: (pauses) Well, that just defeats my point.  
Alistair: (Masakado flies up) Hey, buddy. Remember me? The guy who foiled your plots, time and time again? You blew up an island and kidnapped my friend. You've thoroughly pissed me off, pal.  
V.V.: Then, there's this wretch. Why are you so defiant of the current world order, oh present day entry in the family tree of Ireland's Child of Light?  
Alistair: 'Cause it's the right thing to do, obviously. Law and chaos aren't constants, they don't control a damn thing.  
V.V.: Honestly, you're just pitiful. I'll enjoy taking my time in putting you out of your misery.  
Alistair: And, I'll enjoy tearing you a new one. Sic 'em, guys!

Black Knights and Mavericks Knightmares engaged V.V.'s forces, the Okuninushi, cutting its way towards the Siegfried with its Tesla Blade.

Jeremiah: V.V.!  
V.V.: You couldn't just let Maine control you, could you? You had hate, you had a reason to stay with Britannia. Yet, you threw it away, when you saw Alistair.  
Jeremiah: I had lost my purpose in life, and found a new one. I'll fight against Britannia, for the sake of Zero, for the sake of Alistair, and for the sake of Marianne!  
V.V.: How dare you say that name!

As some Akatsukis fired at the Siegfried, the Siegfried spun and deflected the bullets.

Lelouch: So, spinning isn't just for offense, huh?  
V.V.: Precisely. Now, die!

The Shinkiro evaded the Siegfried's charge and fired its missile launcher, the missiles being blocked by the Siegfried's defense, yet barely damaging it. The Shinkiro then fired its wrist-mounted Hadron Cannons at the Siegfried, but dealt minor damage. The Okuninushi charged at the Siegfried, while it launched its Slayer Harkens, and slashed both of them off and repeatedly cut the Siegfried's armor.

Jeremiah: I stole this, first, V.V.! Only I have the right to upgrade it as I please!  
V.V.: I don't rightly care what you think, you can't hurt me.  
Alistair: (Masakado pierces Siegfried's armor with MVS) How about now?  
V.V.: You're obnoxious!

As the fight with the Siegfried continued, Cornelia was working with some Mavericks and Black Knights, jury-rigging a wrecked Akatsuki with some heavy weapons.

Black Knight: Like this?  
Cornelia: Yeah. Fit as many onto it as you can. We've only got one shot, with this, and we need to time it just right.  
Maverick: We found one of those gatling cannons that the Enclave was using!  
Cornelia: That oughta help, with the attack.  
Black Knight: Done! When you press this remote, you'll let loose all kinds of ballistic hell on that bastard.  
Cornelia: Yoshitsune?  
Yoshitsune: Missile launcher and bazooka, check.

Back outside the base, the Gawain Nexus slashed at the Siegfried's armor, with its Galatine axes.

V.V.: And now, we have the President of the United States, in a Knightmare. Don't you have a country to run?  
Seth: This is one way of doing so. Besides, you've got a bounty that Alistair needs to collect!

The Gawain Nexus fired its Hadron Cannons, directly onto the Siegfried, causing quite some damage to it.

V.V.: Damn you! (notices Vincent and Vincent Alpha) Alpha! You're defective, just like your partner, there.  
Alpha: I'm not taking your shit any longer, V.V.! Civility is finished!  
Rolo: I'll fight on! For Lelouch, and for Nunnally!

As the Siegfried launched its Slayer Harkens, the Vincent and Vincent Alpha dodged, and used their respective Needle Blazers, destroying the Harkens.

V.V.: You don't even know the truth, do you, Rolo?  
Rolo: And, what truth is that?  
V.V.: You're a failed experiment. The flaw with your Geass is that your heart stops, every time you use it.  
Rolo: That's just the thing. I don't need my Geass to kick your ass!

As more Knightmares arrived to defend the Siegfried, the Vincent and Vincent Alpha destroyed the AI-controlled Knightmares with their MVS polearms. The Vincent grabbed onto the front of the Siegfried, while the Vincent Alpha pulled back, just as the Siegfried activated its newly installed shock generators, causing Rolo to scream in pain.

Lelouch: Rolo!  
V.V.: You're nothing, Rolo. You've always been nothing. You have no past to call your own, thanks to my efforts. And, since you betrayed me, you don't have a future, either.  
Rolo: You're wrong, there...  
V.V.: Hm?  
Rolo: Sure, I don't have a past... Hell, I barely remember my own childhood, before meeting you... But...I decide how I live my life, not you...! I've become somebody...! I'm...a brother!

The Vincent aimed its shotgun at the Siegfried, hitting it with the burst fire function, at point-blank, the force of the three shots forcing it away from the Siegfried.

V.V.: You really enjoy trying to outsmart me, don't you? Well, it won't work, any longer-!

Suddenly, the Siegfried was hit with heavy fire, damaging the shields. V.V. saw the Yoshitsune and several Knightmares armed with heavy weaponry, aimed right at the Siegfried.

V.V.: Cornelia...!  
Cornelia: Now, you're going to pay for the hell you've caused. To my sister, Euphemia, to my brothers, Alistair and Lelouch, to Nunnally!  
Lelouch: It's checkmate, V.V.  
V.V.: Damn you...! This isn't over! I'll never lose to traitorous filth, like you!  
Lelouch: Today, you pay for making Alistair cry...  
Cornelia: Dakka, dakka, dakka...  
Lelouch and Cornelia: (in unison)... _ _you son of a bitch__!

The Shinkiro fired its Phase-Transition Cannon at the Siegfried, without the prism, and Cornelia pressed the button on her remote, firing the jury-rigged Akatsuki's numerous guns, as the Yoshitsune fired its missile launcher and bazooka and every other Knightmare fired their weapons, including the Gawain Nexus and its rocket launcher, effectively damaging the Siegfried. V.V. angrily panicked as he was stuck in the cockpit of the crumbling Siegfried.

V.V.: No...! No! I won't end, here! I'll never die! You hear me!? You're all traitors to humanity! Dregs, the scum of the earth, the trash of society! You'll never understand this world! You'll all fall and be lost in the abyss! And, when you realize too late, I'll laugh at your demise!

V.V. laughed maniacally as the Siegfried began falling towards the base, looking at the screen and seeing the Shinkiro.

V.V.: Even you, Lelouch! You're an abomination! You had your chance to become part of the proper new world! And, you threw it all away! When you die, I'll be the happiest man-!

Before V.V. could finish his insane monologue, his stomach was pierced by two MVS katanas, as the Masakado came into view, slowing the Siegfried's descent.

Alistair: __WHERE ARE YOU GOING__!? __THIS AIN'T OVER__!

The Masakado dragged V.V. out of the Siegfried and ascended with him, letting the Siegfried crash into the base. High in the clouds, the Masakado let V.V. drop a while, as it drew its Capital Blade MVS and slashed V.V., repeatedly, as it dashed by, without mercy.

Alistair: This is how we do it in America, __bitch__! __WELCOME TO THE THUNDERDOME__!

The Masakado slammed the Capital Blade on V.V.'s back, causing him to plummet to his base, at high speeds.

Lelouch: I think we got him.  
Alistair: Not yet, we haven't. You go on ahead. I need to pick something up, from my room.

Meanwhile, V.V. crawled toward his door to the Thought Elevator, in his throne room, bleeding and slowly recovering from Alistair's karmic attack.

V.V.: Damn...them... How dare they...wound me... Wake...

As V.V. approached the stairs, he saw Charles at the door.

V.V.: Charles... Sorry about the mess...we got...attacked.  
Charles: I can tell. Tell me, big brother, did you send an assassin after Lelouch?  
V.V.: He forced my hand... He's Zero. He's lied to Nunnally, all this time, betrayed us...  
Charles: Big brother. I already know.  
V.V.: What...? What are you talking about...?  
Charles: My dear elder brother, Victor... I'm afraid you've lied, for the last time.

The Shinkiro approached V.V.'s throne room, and saw the door.

Lelouch: That door...! It's like the one at Kamine Island! There's more than one!?

Suddenly, a stream of energy emerged from the open door, enveloping Lelouch and the Shinkiro.

Lelouch: Shit! Whatever's in there is pulling me in!

After a flash of light, Lelouch found himself outside the Shinkiro, in front of it and a set of stairs, leading to a temple-like structure.

Lelouch: What is this? How was I pulled out of the Shinkiro?  
Charles: This is my project. I, too, am surprised at a Knightmare being brought here, inelegant as it may be.

Lelouch recognized the voice, as Charles walked into view, at the top of the stairs.

Charles: Behold, Lelouch, my wayward son! The Sword of Akasha!  
Lelouch: (glares angrily) You! Charles zi Britannia!


	44. Turn 15 Part 1

Sword of Akasha, 2:43 p.m. Lelouch saw his former father, Charles, at the top of a set of stairs, and glared at him, trying to slowly back away, without him noticing.

Charles: My prodigal son. How have you been, Lelouch?  
Lelouch: I think you know the answer. You're a wanted man, you know.  
Charles: It is not easy, being understood as the world's leader.  
Lelouch: (rolls behind Shinkiro) That doesn't give you the right to slaughter innocent people!  
Charles: You say that, as you cower behind a machine? How pitiful- Ah, I forget. You know about my Geass. Quite clever, I will admit. Fortune is on your side. For once.  
Lelouch: Tell me something, then! Why didn't you protect my mother!? If you knew that people were conspiring against her, you could have done something!  
Charles: Have you learned nothing? People are not equal. You have Geass. I have Geass. Your Geass can earn you answers that you seek. If there is something you want an answer to, use your Geass on me.  
Lelouch: Why? Are you too much of a bitch to tell me, otherwise?  
Charles: (pauses) It appears you were raised poorly, during your exile.  
Lelouch: (thinking) I'm not falling for your shit, asshole. If you used your Geass on Nunnally, twice, you can do the same, with me. Pod 1...I had the chaff replaced, just in case of a situation like this. Alistair better be curious enough to come in here. I made Pod 2, myself, just for him to use...

Meanwhile, at the Geass Order's base, Rolo was ordering the Black Knights and Mavericks to search for any surviving evidence of Civility's presence. Jeremiah found the wrecked Siegfried, and had it hauled out of the base.

Jeremiah: I think a better mode of flight is fit for you, Okuni. We just need to make sure you fit... What the...?

Jeremiah went inside the wrecked building and saw a cyborg, sitting in a wheelchair, motionless and breathing through a mask. There was a scar on the cyborg's throat.

Jeremiah: Agent Maine. So, this is why you had to use me. When Fort Helios crashed, only you survived. You're on life support. (approaches Maine, blade emerges from right wrist) I'm afraid this is the only mercy I can think of. Forgive me.

Agent Maine closed his eyes as Jeremiah stabbed him in the forehead, mercifully killing him.

Jeremiah: Nobody should have to live, like that.

Meanwhile, C.C. approached a wounded V.V., who was leaning against the stairs.

C.C.: How long has it been, V.V.?  
V.V.: Years... I can't remember how long, but it was definitely years...  
C.C.: I've thought plenty about destiny, in that time. Maybe this will be my final lesson. Maybe I'll finally die. It doesn't matter, to me. (walks towards door)  
V.V.: Of course, it doesn't. You've lived longer than I have, after all.  
Alistair: Hi.

V.V. looked at the ruined entrance to his throne room and saw Alistair, walking towards him, holding a briefcase and smiling.

V.V.: You...  
Alistair: Yeah, me. How's that immortality holding up?  
V.V.: I'm not immortal, anymore. You'll have your wish, soon enough. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll die, here. I admit defeat, you idealistic bastard. You win.  
Alistair: I ain't celebrating, yet. And, you're lucky that I'm not gonna sic an angry older brother on your ass. (sets briefcase down, sits in front of V.V.) You've got some answers that Lelouch is looking for.  
V.V.: And, that is?  
Alistair: What do you know about the death of Marianne Lamperouge?  
V.V.: What do I know? Everything. Because, I'm the one who killed the bitch.  
Alistair: I sense some jealousy, in that tone of yours.  
V.V.: She was getting close to Charles. Too close. I thought that Charles would forget his promise, to me, so I killed her. I've lied to Charles about it...  
Alistair: And, made Lelouch pissed.  
V.V.: An unanticipated side effect, yeah. Then, I found her journal. Turns out, she was backing the plan Charles and I agreed to, all those years ago.  
Alistair: Oops, right?  
V.V.: It wasn't just "oops". It wasn't a simple "my bad," or "sorry about that". I screwed up. Only now do I remember the guilt of what I had done. Then, I forgot all about it, when I learned about you.  
Alistair: That's another thing. How did you and Hawking meet?  
V.V.: It was...peculiar.

2008 a.t.b., White House. A group of Geass Order agents were waiting by the front door, hearing a fire alarm, inside. Hawking came out of the door, coughing, as smoke came out, and adjusted his mullet.

Hawking: Dammit! Sears, fix that, please! So, are you the buyer? Sorry, but you're gonna have to wait. Turns out that my latest endeavor to make a super soldier can't cook brownies. (looks at agents) Wait, why do you look like Britannians?  
Geass Order Agent: We want Samuel Hawking.  
Hawking: And I want the money, first.  
Geass Order Agent: Give us Samuel Hawking, or we will resort to force.  
Hawking: Yeah, I think you're in the wrong neighborhood, imperialists. Get the hell off my lawn.  
Geass Order Agent: You fail to realize how outnumbered you are, ruffian.  
Hawking: I've had a lot of people killed, and I'm in my 30s. You think I __give a shit__?

One of the agents rushed at Hawking, and Hawking slammed his face into a wall. Hawking brawled with the rest of the agents, knocking them out without taking any damage.

Hawking: I'm not one to hold back, when I'm toasted.  
V.V.: (walks up to Hawking) Well, that was probably to be expected, since I wasn't given a picture.  
Hawking: ...I think you might be lost, pipsqueak.  
V.V.: I'm in my 60s, I'll have you know.  
Hawking: I'm fairly certain you can't prove that.  
V.V.: I believe you may have gotten my letter? Signed, "Victor"?  
Hawking: So, you're actually the Emperor's twin bro? (pulls out picture) Holy shit, exact same look. __That__ kind of immortality, huh?  
V.V.: Unfortunately, yes.  
Hawking: Hey, at least you don't need a prostate exam, at the rate you're going.  
V.V.: What's a prostate exam?  
Hawking: You don't wanna know. So, what did you wanna talk to me about, Vic?  
V.V.: V.V. will do fine, for now. I'm looking to expand my operations, and my organization.  
Hawking: Well, I've been working on some schematics for creating cyborgs, but I don't have Britannia's technological expertise. Do note that I had to be stoned out of my mind to get these crazy things to work, the right way.  
V.V.: I...see. Let's talk, inside.

Present day, Geass Order base.

V.V.: And, from that day on, I not only became the source of Geass, for Civility, but I also became its Director. Now, look at it. Without me, Civility is done for. You've achieved one thing, today, Alistair. Now, just finish me off.  
Alistair: Nah... I'm gonna take my time, with this karma.

Alistair forced V.V. onto the ground, face first.

V.V.: What are you doing...?  
Alistair: You remember how you sank Kamine Island, just to try and kill me?  
V.V.: Yeah. What about it?  
Alistair: I made a promise to myself, after getting back to shore. (opens briefcase, takes off left glove) And, I'm not one to go back on my promises.

C.C. was looking at the door to the Sword of Akasha, trying to get inside.

C.C.: (thinking) Lelouch must already be inside. I guess I'll see how this goes, since I'm here. Alistair may not come inside-  
Alistair: Now, in your last moments, you may delude yourself into thinking I'm a royal physician. (pulls latex glove onto prosthetic hand) So, when I tell you to cough...(lets go of glove, which makes a snapping sound)...I expect you to cough.  
C.C.: __It's time to go__! __It's time to go__!

C.C. quickly disappeared into the Thought Elevator, as Alistair clenched his prosthetic fist, holding something in it.

Back at the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch pressed the button on his remote, and the Shinkiro launched a pod into the air, letting loose small mirrors. Lelouch activated his Geass and prepared to time his command.

Lelouch: Lelouch Lamperouge hereby commands you!  
Charles: What?!  
Lelouch: __DIE__!

Lelouch's Geass command reflected on the mirrors, Charles having no chance to evade. Lelouch slowly looked over to Charles, hoping the command worked.

Charles: Very well. I shall accept.

Charles pulled out a pistol and shot himself in the heart, collapsing to the floor. Lelouch ran up the steps, seeing Charles on the ground.

Lelouch: Is...? Is that really it?

Back in the throne room, Alistair wiped his prosthetic arm off, with a towel, and slid the briefcase to the side, a little, with his foot.

Alistair: You know, I never really wondered if immortals needed that kind of treatment, but I don't really care, nonetheless. Don't mind the shattered parts of your tailbone, either. These are your last moments, after all.

Alistair put his leather glove back on his prosthetic hand and walked toward the Thought Elevator, V.V. paralyzed with a shocked expression on his face, twitching slightly. Alistair looked at the door, activating his Geass.

Alistair: Since V.V. was so rude to take down door number 1, let's see what's behind door number 2.

Back at the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch looked at the corpse of his now dead former father.

Lelouch: This was...really anticlimactic.  
Charles: (opens eyes) How impudent of you, Lelouch!  
Lelouch: What the shit?!  
Charles: (slowly stands up) You think a strategy like that could kill the likes of me? If you want the Power of Kings, then act like a king!  
Lelouch: (pulls out pistol, shoots Charles's chest)  
Charles: Have you forgotten who you are, Lelouch!? Do you deny your very past!?  
Lelouch: I'll choose how I want to live my life, asshole! You don't have a say in it, anymore!  
Charles: You have the gall, but you still don't understand. I am beyond the power of weapons. (pulls off glove, reveals Geass symbol on palm) You cannot kill me!  
Lelouch: V.V.'s Code! Shit!  
Charles: Allow me to grant you a final lesson, Lelouch...

Suddenly, Alistair appeared next to the Shinkiro.

Alistair: Huh. So, this is what's behind those doors? Reeks of law, in here.  
Lelouch: (looks at Alistair, thinking) Alistair! Dammit, I need to get in the Shinkiro!  
Alistair: (notices Lelouch) Hey, Lelouch!  
Charles: (walks towards stairs) Who are you, young man?

Alistair recognized Charles, and laughed.

Alistair: Well, this is one hell of a day, let me tell ya. I didn't expect to see the likes of you, today.  
Charles: Ah, you know who I am?  
Alistair: Of course! You're Charles zi Britannia!  
Charles: (smiles) Your recognition is most welcoming-  
Alistair: The Mass-Murdering Misanthrope! The Diabolical Douchebag! The Absolute Lawmaking Larcenist! __The Emperor of Ego__!  
Charles: (slowly stops smiling) Those are not compliments.  
Alistair: I don't exactly have a reason to compliment an asshole like you.  
Charles: Another traitor, is it? Lelouch, you've soiled this poor soul's mind.  
Lelouch: (out loud) Nope. That's all him.  
Alistair: Yeah, listen to your son. Oh, wait, he's not your son, anymore. Because you're a crappy parent.  
Charles: I'm afraid I will have to handle you, another time. (points palm at Lelouch)  
Alistair: Alright, Emperor of Ego... (activates Geass) Prepare to-!

When Alistair went to look at Charles, again, he saw that he and Lelouch were gone.

Alistair: The hell'd they go?!


	45. Turn 15 Part 2

Unknown area, 2:57 p.m. Lelouch found himself in a strange place, surrounded by gears and white masks.

Lelouch: What is this place...?!  
Charles: I must admit that I am disappointed in you, Lelouch. You shrouded yourself in lies, and now you seek the truth.  
Lelouch: I'm through with lying. I've been through, for nearly a year.  
Charles: If that is the case, then why are you Zero? You hide behind a mask and a false name, and look where it has led you!  
Lelouch: Well, the outfit isn't solely for style, to be honest. I saw something similar, in an __American__ comic book.  
Charles: You've lost Suzaku, your dear friend. As well as Nunnally. Your lies have brought them pain!  
Lelouch: That's your opinion. They already know I'm Zero. I'm not in this, for fame and glory, you know.  
Charles: (appears in front of Lelouch) How can you speak that way, with a straight face, in such a calm tone? Are you not enraged by my words, as I reveal the truth, to you!?  
Lelouch: I'm calm because I'm pissed at you, for all the shit you've done. You speak of lies as such terrible things, when you're lying, yourself. Or, is it that you don't know how people really feel?  
Charles: What?! You can't turn this in your favor!  
Lelouch: You've isolated yourself from others. That's why you don't know a god damn thing about the world we live in. You only have theories, based on reports and rumors. You don't know, because you don't go out and see the beauties life has to offer. You establish your dogma, just to reflect your stained-glass ego!  
Charles: This... This can't be...! (slowly steps back)  
Lelouch: Not how you thought this conversation would go? Did you think I would just whine and complain? I know what bullshit sounds like. I've had practice, in speechcraft.  
Charles: But...! But, you hide your Geass! You've become a demon!  
Lelouch: Even a demon can become a hero. I used to be cynical, because of you. Now, I realize the hope people have, for the future. The possibilities are endless...and, you scoff at it.  
Alistair: Well said.

Alistair appeared in the dimension, walking up to Lelouch.

Alistair: Thanks for ditching me, by the way.  
Charles: You, again? How...?  
Alistair: You're not the only one with Geass, Emperor of Ego. Now, we can settle this.  
Charles: There is nothing to settle. My plan is already in motion.  
Lelouch: What plan?  
Charles: You shall soon find out, foolish son of mine.  
C.C.: Enough, Charles.

Two of the large gears moved aside, and C.C. walked up to the group.

C.C.: You can't do much, with the likes of them.  
Charles: I can see that, now. Shall I grant your wish, then?  
Alistair: And, in flows the Illuminati conspiracy theories. (takes off hat, dusts it off)  
Lelouch: You know what C.C.'s wish is?!  
C.C.: I never did tell you that, did I? Lelouch...my wish is to die.  
Lelouch: ...What? Why would you want to die? Nobody could wish to die!  
C.C.: I think the answer to that is obvious.  
Alistair: The insanity of immortality. (puts hat in jacket pocket) I bet V.V. succumbed to it, too, but not of the suicidal variety.  
C.C.: You already know that gaining a Code grants immortality. However, it doesn't come naturally, from mastering Geass. Whether you willingly accept the Code or not, you lose the power to use Geass, and it comes from the one who gave you the power.  
Lelouch: That still doesn't change the fact that I don't want you to die!  
C.C.: (smiles) Kind words. But, I'm afraid that's not enough, for me.

A pedestal emerged next to C.C. and she placed her hand on it, the Geass symbol on her forehead glowing.

C.C.: Farewell, my friends.  
Lelouch: C.C.!  
Alistair: Don't you-!

Lelouch and Alistair suddenly fell through the dimension, and found themselves surrounded by fog.

Alistair: Damn... We better find a way out, before the Emperor of Ego kills C.C.  
Lelouch: How can you-?! Right, you've seen weirder crap, than this.

As the fog cleared, the surroundings were suddenly a medieval village, Lelouch seeing a girl stumbling down the road.

Lelouch: Hey! (runs towards girl)  
Alistair: I wouldn't do that.

Lelouch tried to catch the girl, as she was falling, but his hands phased right through her.

Lelouch: What the hell?  
Alistair: This is the past. Considering that the dimension we were in was connected to Geass, C.C. put us here. This is her head.  
C.C.: Correct.

Alistair and Lelouch looked behind them, and saw C.C., but wearing a navy version of her straightjacket.

C.C.: You catch on, quickly.  
Alistair: Part of the job. Since this is her head, you have a kind of function, here. You represent her memories.  
C.C.: (smiles) Intelligent, indeed, Alistair. I'm sorry about what happened, in the Sword of Akasha, Lelouch.  
Lelouch: What?! How do you-?!  
C.C.: Like Alistair said, I represent C.C.'s memories. Considering the bond you two share with her, I shall show you the past she never wanted to tell you.

Lelouch and Alistair saw the young girl, who they realized was C.C., as a child, talking with a nun inside a church.

Young C.C.: Please...help me...  
Nun: Do you have a reason to live, child?  
Young C.C.: I... I just...don't want to die...!  
Nun: You appear to have suffered, greatly. Then, let us make a contract. You will be given a special power, and you will survive. In return, I ask that you grant me a special wish, one day.  
Alistair: She was an orphan, huh? No wonder she looked like she needed a hug, at all times.  
C.C.: Too true. This was the day she first gained the power of Geass.

Lelouch and Alistair were led through memory after memory, seeing C.C.'s life, and how she grew up.

C.C.: As you know, Geass is a random power generator. Hers was the power to make people love her.  
Lelouch: Love, huh?  
Alistair: Makes a bit of sense. She was lonely as hell, and looked like she was abused, to boot.  
C.C.: Yes. It was because of her past treatment that she wanted to be loved by someone, anyone. As you saw with Mao, her Geass couldn't be turned off, at one point, and the love lost all meaning. Her therapy was already complete, yet the limitless love became...obnoxious.

Lelouch and Alistair then saw C.C. back in the church, with the nun.

C.C.: I gave the gifts back, just like you told me to. I honestly can't help it. My Geass can't be controlled, anymore. And, with all the proposals and flowers, there are even people trying to make a religion around me.  
Nun: It is unfortunate, I know. Shall we end it, then?  
C.C.: What...are you talking about?  
Nun: Our contract. Your Geass has become strong. Strong enough for you to take my place. The eternity can finally end, this agony can be over!  
C.C.: You're scaring me!  
Nun: (grins insanely) I've tricked you! Now, you can taste eternity!

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, then C.C. screamed in agony. When the light cleared, the nun was dead, and C.C. appeared to have been tortured, gaining a scar on her chest that was the Geass symbol.

Alistair: Once again, the insanity of immortality. You live so long and see so much that you don't want to live, anymore. Especially with C.C.'s brand, where she can still feel physical pain.

Lelouch and Alistair then realized they were in a hall of paintings, next to the C.C. in navy.

Lelouch: That was pretty damn heart-wrenching. And, I thought Alistair went through some shit.  
C.C.: Oh, she was never amputated, to that degree. You want to know something sweet, for once?  
Alistair: What's that?  
C.C.: After receiving so much love, in the past, she finally learned what it felt like, to give love. She started with the one who dared to give a damn about her.  
Lelouch: Alistair.  
Alistair: Not an entirely comforting thought.  
C.C.: (giggles) Not in the romantic sense, Alistair. C.C. never really met anyone who genuinely cared about her. Your words had weight. In...more ways than one.  
Alistair: What does that mean?  
C.C.: Don't read into it.  
Lelouch: So, why are we even here, besides just to see all this?  
C.C.: I'm not one to give that much away, but I'll tell you this much... You two are important to her.  
Lelouch: In any case- (eyes widen) Holy shit...!  
Alistair: What?  
Lelouch: Look.

Lelouch pointed at something and Alistair looked at where Lelouch was pointing. Approaching the group was Alistair's parents, Cheryl in her Desert Ranger uniform and Phoenix in his Silver Shroud costume.

Alistair: Ah. That's, uh...something.  
Cheryl: Hey, kid.  
Phoenix: Sorry we weren't bulletproof against giant robots.  
Alistair: That's...yeah.

Alistair walked off, a bit, his parents following behind.

Phoenix: Guess this is why we can't stick to his head.  
Cheryl: Alistair, sweetie? You alright?  
Alistair: You know, you coulda just not talked to me, stayed hidden. Then, C.C. would have someone to talk to, when she's lonely, and I wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of my past.  
Phoenix: Are you...mad at us? For abandoning you?  
Alistair: No. I'm not mad, and you didn't abandon me. You died. In a situation that you couldn't survive.  
Cheryl: Then, why aren't you making eye contact?  
Alistair: (stops walking, faces Cheryl and Phoenix) You wanna know why I rarely ever say a damn thing about you? Because the nightmares __stopped repeating__. I couldn't take remembering the faces you made, as you died, in front of me, the wounds you had. You weren't to blame, I don't hate you. I just... I didn't want to cry, until I couldn't cry, anymore, again. I wouldn't have eyes, at that rate. I don't just have scars, on my body. They're on my soul, too. I don't...want people to know what this pain feels like.  
Cheryl: (hugs Alistair) You'll never be alone, Alistair. We're here, for you, even if we can't be, physically.  
Phoenix: (hugs Alistair) I really wanted to bond with you, more, wanted to see you grow up, under normal circumstances.  
Alistair: (hugs his parents, smiling) Luck sucks like that, doesn't it?  
Cheryl: (tears up) I'm glad that you're my son...  
Phoenix: (tears up) You're not just our son, anymore. You're our hero.  
Alistair: That's the job I took up. And, you should know what I say.  
Cheryl and Phoenix: (in unison) It's our __job__ to give a damn.

Alistair and his parents hugged, for a while longer, and Alistair noticed a strange wing of the "museum".

Alistair: What's with that?  
Cheryl: I dunno. Never seen it, before.  
Phoenix: Looks...kinda new.

Lelouch and the navy C.C. watched Alistair properly bond, with his parents.

Lelouch: (smiles and sighs)  
C.C.: Jealous?  
Lelouch: I've never had parents, quite like his.  
C.C.: I can tell. You want to go back? The door is over there. You can still save her.  
Lelouch: Thank you. Really, I mean it.  
C.C.: Just get out there, and show that bastard of a former father what it's like, to be human.  
Lelouch: You don't have to tell me, twice. Alistair! We've got our exit! Let's-!

Lelouch saw Alistair walk up to him, with a shocked look on his face, which was blushing.

Lelouch: Uh... Alistair?  
Alistair: ...There is... _ _so__ much porn of me, over there.  
Lelouch: And, __that__ is our cue to leave! Thanks for everything, memory guardian C.C.! (pushes Alistair towards exit)  
Alistair __So much__ , __Lelouch__.  
Lelouch: Let's not talk about that, right now!  
C.C.: Alistair! You know what to do, with his hair.  
Alistair: (smiles with determination) Damn right.


	46. Turn 15 Part 3

Sword of Akasha, 3:09 p.m. C.C. was standing with Charles, at the top of the stairs.

C.C.: My life doesn't have meaning, anymore. The people I've met over the years, the spiteful ones, the kind ones, they all vanished, in the end. That is the curse I have lived with, for centuries.  
Charles: Now, it can end, C.C. Your torment is finally over.  
C.C.: Yes...

Suddenly, a surge of energy emerged at the bottom of the stairs, Lelouch in the cockpit of the Shinkiro and Alistair next to the Shinkiro.

Lelouch: C.C.!  
Charles: You opened the Thought Elevator?!  
Alistair: (starts walking up the stairs) Hello, again, Emperor of Ego.  
Charles: Don't you have anything kinder to call your world leader?  
Alistair: Not when it's so obvious.  
Charles: Enough banter! Stay where you are, and witness the fulfilment of C.C.'s contract!  
Lelouch: I won't let you! C.C. is my friend, and I'm not having my friend die! We understand, C.C.! We saw your memories!  
Charles: That's where you sent them?!

Alistair walked up to C.C., looking into her eyes.

Alistair: You don't have to succumb to the insanity, anymore.  
C.C.: I already have, I'm afraid. I want to die.  
Alistair: What about your friends? Do they want you to die?  
C.C.: Look, they don't have a say in this-  
Alistair: Oh, I think we do.  
Charles: (starts approaching Alistair) I said, enough of this pointless chatter-!  
Alistair: (holds one finger up at Charles) Jabroni... I will talk to you, in a minute. Right now, you're three seconds away from me putting a pin on this heart-to-heart, and skipping to laying the smackdown on your __candy-ass__!  
Charles: (pauses, slowly backs up)  
Alistair: Thank you. (puts hand down) C.C., I get how you feel. Your life was crap, the moment you got your Geass, and you lived for hundreds of years, and you've been hurting in the physical, mental and emotional senses, blah, blah, blah. I get what it's like, to have a crap life. But, that's just how life is. Nobody's perfect. There's always some kind of flaw, to an individual's life. I was shy, and had to wear glasses, then I matured by a lot. The point is... Nobody wants you to die. Lelouch doesn't, neither does Tamaki, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Villetta, and everyone else you're friends with. Nobody will be happy, with your death. Not even me. I implore you to reconsider, C.C. Won't you see the beautiful things life has to offer?  
C.C.: (pauses) You know... I thought only Lelouch could do it, with his Geass, but...you did it, with words. (smiles) You killed a death wish.  
Alistair: I'm glad. So, here's a choice for you to make, yourself. You can either stick with that Lawful Evil asshole, over there, or you can stick with Lelouch. Either way, his ass is grass.  
C.C.: You and I both know the answer to that. (looks at Charles) Sorry, Charles. My contract...is over.  
Charles: What?!  
C.C.: I don't need a contract, anymore. I can give Geass, as I damn well please. (walks by Alistair, puts a hand on his shoulder) He's all yours.

C.C. walked down the stairs and leaned against the Shinkiro's leg.

Lelouch: Glad to have you back, C.C.  
C.C.: Glad to see your answer, to my past.  
Lelouch: I won't let anything hurt you, I promise.  
C.C.: Alright, enough with the soap opera. Let's see the debate of the century.

Alistair approached Charles, smiling with determination.

Alistair: Now, where did we leave off?  
Charles: We left off with you leaving this place. Now.  
Alistair: Oh, don't be that way. I just got here, and we just met, after 11 years. 11 years of hell that you caused.  
Charles: I don't understand why you're so antagonistic, towards me, but allow me to refresh your memory of how I want the world to work. The world is filled with nothing but lies and deceit. Manipulation and various other sins, all courtesy of God, himself. I want all lies to be eradicated.  
Alistair: (laughs) Hold on! __You've__ got a problem with assholes using others, for their own ends? I'm sorry, is all this because you don't wanna give God credit for the idea!? Is that it?!  
Charles: What? What are you on about? And, why are you so angry, at me, of all people?  
Alistair: Hey, you seem pretty omniscient, so far. You do that math.  
Charles: (says nothing)  
Alistair: Hey, Lelouch! Finish his thought, for him, would you?  
Lelouch: Was it the invasion of America?  
Alistair: (stops smiling) It was the invasion of America! Nailed it in one go, Lelouch! Let me ask you something, __Charles__. Which set of prints were __yours__ in the sand? The footprints, the bigger footprints, or the acres of __bullet prints__ , __in front of those__!?  
Charles: You must understand that my plan involves the entirety of the world, resulting in true peace. Everyone will be happy, with this plan.  
Alistair: Oh, yeah? And, what's the plan for all the starving people in...oh, I don't know, __name a suffering country__!? Is it for them to die? If so...killer plan, there! (applauds sarcastically) Great show, revel in the slaughter of innocents, again!  
Charles: It was God that caused this anguish, and it will be God that pays for it. With his life.  
Alistair: (stops clapping) Sure, it's the moral thing to do. However, you don't simply want to kill God. You want to __replace__ him.  
Charles: Excuse me?!  
Alistair: Why else would a __tyrant__ be trying to kill God? To become an even worse God. To gain access to the eldritch powers and beings within his utopian astral prison. That's what you're trying to accomplish, with this asinine place.  
Charles: I am no tyrant, boy! I am a bystander, and so is God!  
Alistair: God's a tyrannical monster, straight out of a Lovecraft book.  
Charles: He's done nothing to stop calamity!  
Alistair: He causes calamity.  
Charles: He is amoral!  
Alistair: He's evil.  
Charles: And, I suppose the Devil is sympathetic!?  
Alistair: Oh, Lucifer can die, too. We may as well take his sun throne.  
Charles: (pauses) Oh... One of you people. "Nay-theists". You acknowledge the existence of gods, yet don't trust them, in the slightest. And, sun throne...? "Morning Star," that's actually rather clever...  
Lelouch: This is actually the best thing I've seen, in a long time. Why aren't debates more like this?  
C.C.: Not even I know.  
Alistair: So, V.V. was your brother, in all this. What's he got to do with your little divinity scheme?  
Charles: You want to know the truth, young man? Very well, I shall enlighten you. When I was a child, my mother was killed, because of the royal family scheming and manipulating a path to power. My mother died, because of lies, and I promised to my brother that I would stand by him, and come up with a plan to fix this world. The only way to fix it is to be rid of free will, entirely. If the living and dead can reunite, as one, merging into one being, then prosperity will be found. This is the only way to a truly happy ending! Do you see, now, child!? Life in this world is a joke, a ruthless tragic comedy, of major proportions! There is the truth you've sought! Revel in it, laugh!

Charles smiled insanely and Alistair glared at him, angrily, refusing to do as Charles said.

Charles: (looks at Alistair, stops smiling) I don't understand you. You constantly defy me, the Emperor of Britannia, the leader of this mess of a world. I gave you the truth. So, why? Why aren't you laughing about it?  
Alistair: 'Cause, I've heard your crap a thousand times, in a hundred different ways. __It was never funny__ , __to begin with__.  
Charles: So, you're an idealist, then?  
Alistair: And, you're a nihilistic douchebag, just like your brother. So what if there's no point to life? People make their own point, for themselves. You can't force people to suffer, just because you want to have a temper tantrum. That's all your ego really is. A big, fat tantrum, coming from an old man who can't grow up and is fixated on his past. Cynicism doesn't solve a damn thing. Take that lesson to heart, Charles zi Britannia.  
Charles: (pauses, glares at Alistair) You presume to lecture me, __boy__? You think yourself to be in the right, with your old-fashioned sense of morality!? There is nothing good, in this world!  
C.C.: Save for the people that aren't you, in here!  
Charles: I am the Emperor of Britannia! The leader of this world! And, you think you would do better? A commoner, not even born of royal blood!?  
Alistair: Are you kidding me, right now? You can't honestly think that you can make this about your "job". As far as I can tell, the method of succession for your "job" is left up to your own kids! __Your__ kids!  
Charles: (pauses) Your point?  
Alistair: You don't even __look after__ your own kids! __I__ look after your kids, more than you do!  
Lelouch: And, that's the __sad__ thing! He's not wrong!  
Charles: __Enough__!

Charles' voice boomed and echoed throughout the sky of the dimension.

Charles: I am done with your insubordination, you ungrateful brat! (points palm at Alistair) Look into this symbol, and realize your true destiny! I, Charles zi Britannia, hereby command you to submit yourself to the Empire of Britannia!

Alistair merely stood where he was, unaffected by Charles' attempt at using a Geass command, then flipped him off with his left hand, smiling.

Charles: What?! How could-?! (eyes widen) You're...Alistair Wake...aren't you?  
Alistair: (nods head) Mm-hmm.  
Charles: You bear Cu Chulainn's Code, which makes you resistant to Geass?  
Alistair: (nods head) Mm-hmm.  
Charles: And, now you're going to..."lay the smackdown" on my..."candy-ass"?  
Alistair: To be fair, you killed my parents.

Alistair drew both of his Desert Eagles and shot Charles in the brain and heart, unloading both clips into him. Charles coughed up a lot of blood and fell to the floor, bleeding from the wounds he received.

Alistair: Ah, karma is just so cathartic.  
Lelouch: Oh, shit, right! Alistair! I forgot to tell you-!  
Charles: (opens eyes) Wretched traitor of the world! (stands up) You're just like Lelouch, if not even more foolish!  
Alistair: Uh, pretty sure your brain and heart are ashes.  
Charles: I am immortal, you fool!  
Alistair: So, __that's__ where V.V.'s immortality went! However, you didn't take something into account.  
Charles: And, what would that be?  
Alistair: You felt those bullets, as they pierced right through you. Immortality doesn't equal invincibility.  
Charles: Oh, you wouldn't...  
Lelouch: Alistair, I made this pod, just for you!

The Shinkiro launched a pod into the air, landing next to Alistair. The pod opened, and an array of guns and weapons were arranged inside.

Alistair: Just what I needed! (approaches pod)  
Charles: Do you even realize that this is futile!? You can't hope to kill me, even with those worthless weapons-!

Alistair shot a 10mm SMG at Charles, causing him to stagger back, as he tried to approach Alistair.

Charles: Resorting to such tactics is only wasting time! So, cease this petty game-!

Alistair fired another SMG at Charles, without even looking at him, and still hitting with every bullet.

Charles: Will you let me finish-!?

Alistair fired an assault rifle at Charles, still not looking at him and landing every shot.

Charles: (growls, spits out blood) How are you doing that!?

Alistair holstered two shotguns onto his back, a combat knife on his hip, a single shot pistol on his right leg, and held two SMGs in both of his hands. Alistair looked at Charles, a Geass on his right eye.

Charles: That's...! Cu Chulainn's Geass!  
Alistair: Superior combat prowess, multiplied by the user's current skills. Spear mastery being optional, of course.  
Charles: That's how you killed Hawking, then!? How much more resistance to a just cause must you give, before you're-!?

Alistair unloaded both SMGs at Charles, who stood his ground and blocked the bullets, with his arms.

Charles: __I HATE YOU__!  
Alistair: (smirks) I promise, this is much more fun, from my end.

Charles roared with rage and charged at Alistair, who dropped the empty SMGs and drew his knife, with his prosthetic hand. Charles threw a punch, but Alistair dodged with a spin, which gave him the opportunity to counter by stabbing the knife deep into Charles' fist, Charles yelling in agonizing pain as he collapsed to one knee.

Lelouch: Ooh! He won't be using that, for a while...

Charles panted in pain, seeing only the handle of the knife in his fist, unable to open his hand. Charles stood up, and was met with Alistair shooting him with a pump-action shotgun. Every shot from the shotgun caused Charles to stagger back, toward the edge of the platform. After emptying the pump-action shotgun, Alistair switched to his semiautomatic shotgun, hurting Charles even further and putting him at the edge.

Charles: (coughs up blood) You...wretch... I'll never die...  
Alistair: Oh, you will. 'Cause, I'm gonna annoy you, to death. You just got your ass handed to you.  
Charles: I beg to differ, Wake.  
Alistair: (tosses shotgun aside, aims single shot pistol at Charles' forehead) I think this shot is gonna get some dedication, from beyond the grave. __Can I get a__ " _ _hell yeah__ "!?  
Disembodied Voices: (in unison) __HELL YEAH__!

The disembodied voices shook the atmosphere of the Sword of Akasha, sounding like 50,000 of them. Charles looked around in fear, as Alistair put a grenade belt around Charles' chest.

Alistair: Karma's a bitch, ain't it, Charles? And, this Contender? It's got the souls of everyone you've had killed, riding on the bullet in the chamber.  
Charles: How...is this possible?!  
Alistair: Sweet dreams.

Alistair fired his Thompson Contender into Charles' forehead, sending him off the edge and into the empty sky. Alistair slowly walked away from the edge, dropping a set of grenade pins as an explosion rang out, below the platform. Alistair began picking up his guns and putting them back in the pod, as his second Geass faded.

Lelouch: Come on, let's get the hell out of here!  
Alistair: C.C., is it possible to leave the door open?  
C.C.: Yeah, it is.  
Alistair: Good. Lelouch!  
Lelouch: I'm ready!

Lelouch and Alistair activated their respective Geass, and found themselves back in the Geass Order's base, C.C. unconscious next to the Shinkiro.

Lelouch: (picks up C.C.) She must've had some stress, from going back through.  
Alistair: (gets in Masakado) Have the explosives been placed?  
Maverick: Yes, sir.  
Alistair: Alright, everybody out! Move, move, move!

Lelouch put C.C. in the cockpit of the Shinkiro with him, and began flying out of the base, with the rest of the other Knightmares, heading for the Yatagarasu.

Lelouch: Oh, shit! I forgot about V.V.!  
Alistair: Don't worry about him.  
Lelouch: But, he's still back there! He'll come back for us-!  
Alistair: He __ain't__ comin' back.

Alistair pressed the button on his detonator and the entire base exploded in a set of large skyward fireballs.

Lelouch: Whoa. So, that promise you made... The one where you said you'd shove C3 up V.V.'s ass...?  
Alistair: I'm not known for hyperbole.  
Lelouch: Jesus...  
Alistair: Also, you may want to get your Knightmare cleaned. There's a chance part of V.V.'s colon may have gotten on it.  
Lelouch: Okay, that's pretty gross.

Meanwhile, in the Sword of Akasha, Charles climbed back onto the platform, trembling in pain and rage.

Charles: Alistair Wake... I swear that you will rue this day, with your life. Continue to resist, and the full might of Britannia will be upon you-

Charles noticed that the Thought Elevator in V.V.'s base was still open, and an enormous amount of fire approached him.

Charles: I hate him, so god damn much.

Charles sighed as he was engulfed in flames.

Back inside the Shinkiro, C.C. awoke, groaning.

Lelouch: Rise and shine, C.C. We're on our way home.  
C.C.: Is...that my name?  
Lelouch: (eyes widen, looks at C.C.) What?  
C.C.: Are you my new master? I can help with cooking, cleaning and fetching water.  
Lelouch: Holy shit, no...


	47. Turn 16 Part 1

Aboard the Ikaruga, 3:25 p.m. Lelouch sat down in his room, C.C. standing next to him.

Lelouch: That was an adventure and a half. I'm certainly glad we dealt with two birds with one stone, by accident. The Emperor of Ego should be stuck in that dimension, for a while. If that's the case, Britannia may attack Japan, at full force, when he gets out. I hope there are shelters...  
C.C.: Um, master? What should I be doing?  
Lelouch: Then, there's this situation. (looks at C.C.) C.C., I'm not your master. I'm your friend.  
C.C.: Huh? But...I've never had a friend, before...  
Lelouch: You do, now. (smiles) You have lots of friends. You're not homeless, in the slightest. You live with me, and I'll protect you, no matter what.  
C.C.: I... I think I'll...take a nap, now... (lies down on couch, falls asleep)  
Lelouch: (thinking) How do I fix this? Speaking of fixing...

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair injected a Stimpak into Cornelia's broken arm.

Cornelia: (yells in pain) That's brisk! That's really painful!  
Alistair: Oh, quit being a baby.  
Cornelia: This is for worrying you and Euphy half to death, isn't it?  
Alistair: What? No, this is to fix your arm.  
Cornelia: Oh. Well, thanks. That's fair-  
Alistair: (slaps Cornelia's cheek)  
Cornelia: Ow!  
Alistair: __That's__ for worrying me an Euphy half to death.  
Cornelia: (sighs) I expected as much.  
Alistair: Pull crap like that, again, and Euphy will be the one to beat the crap out of you.  
Cornelia: I'm sorry. I just... Marianne was my mother, too. I didn't think Lelouch would search for the truth, too.  
Alistair: Well, we unintentionally found her killer, and made sure he can't come back. So, there's a bonus, for ya.  
Cornelia: Right... The only threats left are the Emperor of Ego...  
Alistair: And Sears. With what we've been doing, they're gonna assault Tokyo, again, and we'll be ready.

Seth entered the room, holding a stack of wanted posters.

Seth: Seems like some Britannian loyalists have been spreading these around Japan.  
Alistair: Tell me something I don't know.  
Seth: Still, the Emperor of Ego's out of the picture, for the time being, and I've got a meeting with Zero- (pauses, eyes widen)  
Alistair: What? (walks up to Seth)  
Seth: (shows Alistair poster) Look at this picture. They edited me. I'm white.  
Alistair: They know how that program even works?  
Seth: They made me a white guy!  
Alistair: No, no. They faultily used it. You're still black...ish.  
Seth: Also, look at these charges! Aiding and abetting criminals and terrorists, dereliction of duty, insubordination!  
Alistair: Says the country whose military is run by nothing but terrorists.  
Cornelia: I can only say that I'm ashamed to have associated myself in the military.  
Alistair: You got a cool yet cute outfit out of the deal, so there's a lining. By the way, Guilford's room is two doors down, to the left.

Cornelia's eyes widened and she dashed out the door, following Alistair's directions.

Seth: They make a cute couple.  
Alistair: Natch.

Meanwhile, at the bridge of the Yatagarasu, Rolo nervously approached the captain's station.

Rolo: Um... Excuse me!  
Nunnally: (looks at Rolo) Hm? Oh, hi! Huh... You look...kind of like me.  
Rolo: I, uh... My name's Rolo... Rolo Lamperouge...  
Nunnally: Oh, __you're__ Rolo? Alpha's told me about you, and Lelouch kept dropping hints about a new brother.  
Rolo: Y-Yeah... I've, uh...never had a family, before. I was...an experiment, for Civility.  
Nunnally: (reaches arms out)  
Rolo: Huh? What...are you doing?  
Nunnally: Come here. Your sister wants to hug you.

Rolo knelt down and hugged Nunnally, crying tears of joy.

Rolo: Please, don't tell him I almost killed Shirley.  
Nunnally: I won't. He'll beat the crap out of you, if he finds out.  
Rolo: God...dammit, you're adorable.

Back aboard the Ikaruga, Asahina approached Kinoshita's Knightmare, noticing the bloodstains on it.

Asahina: Bit up close and personal, wouldn't you say?  
Kinoshita: We...dealt with the Director of Civility.  
Asahina: No shit?  
Kinoshita: I just want to put the sick things those bastards did out of my mind. If you want a report, ask Rolo.  
Asahina: (thinking) Seeing is believing, I suppose. A realistic response, for someone so shaky. If Alistair went with him, then Zero must've been taking down Civility, for good. Still, if I do my research right, I should be able to stop this uneasy feeling I've got.

A few hours later, at China, Zero held a press conference with several world leaders, including Seth, on a plan to deal with Britannia.

Zero: I'm not in the mood for mincing words, so I'll get to the point. Ratifying the charter I've created will forge an alliance to be rid of Britannia, once and for all. This alliance...is the United Federation of Nations!  
Seth: As the President of the United States, I'm throwing in my lot with the Federation. I want payback for the slaughters they've caused, and bring England back into the picture!  
Diethard: With this action, we finally have a cause to launch a war of liberation!  
Seth: "War"? No. War is dead. It died, so many years ago. This...will be the ultimate street fight. If these sons of bitches want to take over the world, they're going through us. Not that they'd win, of course.  
Zero: We are going to pay Britannia back for its atrocities, for its crimes. There's no necessary need for "world order," new or otherwise. People have come to learn that there is no strong, no weak, and no justice. Just us, what we do in the now. This world will not succumb to tyranny, nor to anarchy. And, if Britannia's ally, the Confederate Enclave want the apocalypse...then, we will kill that, as well. It's been done, before.  
Xingke: We must defend Japan, no matter what. Britannia's efforts have been focused on it, nonstop. We have to band together, to stop them, before they have the chance to act.  
Zero: We now have a chance to be rid of tyranny, for good! If you're with me, join us!

The crowd inside the conference room cheered loudly, in support of Zero.


	48. Turn 16 Part 2

Britannian Homeland, 3:00 p.m. Luciano walked into a hangar and looked up at the newly rebuilt Lancelot Sigma.

Luciano: So, you're the friend I made, all this time, and not Suzaku, hm? Sigma, I believe it was?  
Sigma: Luciano...  
Luciano: I hate to bring bad news, but your Director has perished. The fault lies with Zero and Alistair Wake.  
Sigma: __WAKE__...  
Luciano: Save your energy. We'll attack Area 11 and take it back, soon enough.  
Bismarck: Luciano. Your Valkyrie Squadron has arrived, and the development of Gareths is complete.  
Luciano: How wonderful. The Confederate Enclave's forces will help tremendously, with our forces. We'll wipe those Elevens off the face of the Earth.  
Bismarck: We're only after the Tokyo Mavericks and the Black Knights. Civilian casualties will be at a minimum.  
Luciano: That's your opinion, Knight of One. You're rather close to the Emperor, so one would think his thought process would rub off on you.  
Bismarck: I am one of few that can keep His Highness on the right path.  
Luciano: That's not what I hear.  
Bismarck: What do you hear, then, Knight of Ten, Vampire of Britannia?  
Luciano: I heard from a reliable source that our dear Emperor has no kind view on humanity. That much is obvious, with how he views Britannia should be. But, he wants the whole world under his thumb, all for him to control. (smirks) Because, his mommy died.  
Bismarck: He lived in the dark times of the royal family.  
Luciano: You say they were dark times, but it doesn't seem like it's stopped, has it? Enslaving the world to his whim, killing those who disagree with him...creating weapons of mass destruction.  
Bismarck: The F.L.E.I.J.A. is only a last resort.  
Luciano: According to my source, weapons like that are illegal.  
Bismarck: Who told you these things?  
Luciano: President Sears.

Bismarck growled and stormed off, entering Sears' room.

Sears: How may I help you, Knight of One?  
Bismarck: I need to talk to Hawking.  
Sears: (sighs, takes off glasses) This doesn't get any easier, Bismarck. You know this.

Sears pocketed his glasses, and his Geass activated.

Hawking: Hey, Charlie's golden boy! How are ya?  
Bismarck: Spare me, Hawking. Why have you been speaking to Luciano?  
Hawking: 'Cause, I could. Reminds me of me, except I didn't kill my parents, since I don't even know who or where they are. Also, Charlie's a nihilist.  
Bismarck: You don't know that.  
Hawking: Oh, but I do. I lived in the most cynical neighborhood you can think of, and it drove me insane. They wouldn't stop bitching and moaning, until I made them stop.  
Bismarck: Even amongst the dead, you irk everyone around you, that doesn't think the way you do.  
Hawking: And, you still haven't gotten off that amoral high horse. You still haven't gotten over the death of your darling Empress? What was your little crush with her about, anyway? How she was the only one to beat you, or the fact that she was already married?  
Bismarck: Speak no more of Lady Marianne, devil.  
Hawking: Charming, as per the norm. Alright, I'm done screwing with you. But, just so you know, the ship is sinking, whether you like it or not.  
Bismarck: What do you mean?  
Hawking: Britannia, of course. Take whatever strategy you like, I'll supply you with the manpower and firepower. But, karma's coming for that nihilistic ass of Charles'. And, if you somehow get ballsy enough to fight Alistair...good luck. Now, move along, you schmuck. I've got planning to do.

Bismarck glared at Hawking, then left the room.

Bismarck: (thinking) I have already gone too far to stop now, Hawking. I have my loyalty, as I promised to His Majesty and Lady Marianne. I will stand with Britannia, until my last breath.

Meanwhile, aboard the Yatagarasu, C.C. was in Zero's room, waiting for Lelouch to come back. She accidentally turned on the TV and got scared by it. Zero then entered the room, pushing a cart with a platter.

Zero: I've brought you something to eat, since I thought you'd be hungry.  
C.C.: (hides behind couch)  
Zero: What? Oh, right.

Lelouch took off his mask, revealing his face.

Lelouch: It's just me, C.C. (picks up platter, lays it on table) Aren't you hungry? I brought you this pizza, and had Sugiyama make it. Surprisingly good cook. Go on.  
C.C.: It's...alright for me to eat this?  
Lelouch: Of course.

C.C. picked up a slice of pizza, and ate it, immediately enjoying it.

Lelouch: Thought you'd love it.

Lelouch let C.C. eat, and dialed a number on his phone.

Lelouch: (thinking) Gonna need some extra help, with this one.  
Alistair: (over phone) Yo.  
Lelouch: (out loud) Hey, Alistair. So, uh, you know how C.C. passed out, when we got out of that dimension, a couple days ago?  
Alistair: What about it? Is something wrong?  
Lelouch: Definitely. She doesn't remember me, or any of the events we've been through.  
Alistair: Amnesia, huh? Pretty specific one, too.  
Lelouch: Well, more or less devolved to the point when she was a kid. And, a slave.

Something shattered on the other line, presumably in Alistair's prosthetic hand, and Alistair suddenly hung up.

Lelouch: Huh. Kinda forgot that kind of crap pisses him off.

There was a knock on the door, and Lelouch put his mask on, answering it. Upon opening the door, Kallen was revealed to be on the other side.

Zero: Oh, Kallen.  
Kallen: Hey. So, is there an exact reason why the Masakado is heading this way? (notices C.C.) What's with C.C.?  
Zero: Well, during our karmic escapade to kill the Director of Civility, who kidnapped Nunnaly, I wound up meeting my douchebag of a father, in another dimension. Long story short, the Emperor of Ego turns out to be a nihilist, is stuck in said dimension, and C.C. lost her memories, from before she even got Geass.  
Kallen: (pause) Dimension's connected to Geass?  
Zero: Yep.  
Kallen: Alright, I believe you. The others might not, but considering the weirder shit they've seen, already...  
Zero: Skepticism is lowered, I hope. C.C.'s...immortal, not by choice. She was a slave, once-  
Kallen: Ah, so you called Alistair. I'm gonna want pictures of that therapy.  
Zero: Deal.

Meanwhile, at the Britannian royal palace, Charles stumbled into Bismarck's room, panting in pain and exhaustion.

Bismarck: Your Highness!  
Charles: I had checked Sigma's room...only to find it empty.  
Bismarck: He had been removed from the Knight of Seven, when he was kidnapped-  
Charles: Wake... Foolhardy child, of a foolhardy people. Get me a new pair of clothes, and treat these wounds.  
Bismarck: And...what of the knife, in your hand?  
Charles: I will deal with it, when I deal with it. And, change the bounties on the Tokyo Mavericks and Black Knights. The highest bounty available...and I want them all dead.

Back aboard the Yatagarasu, Alistair stormed into Zero's room.

Lelouch: Man, you got here, fast.  
Alistair: I adjusted the Masakado's speed. Where is she?

Lelouch pointed at C.C., who was sitting on the couch, looking scared at Alistair.

C.C.: Are you...going to hurt me? Did I do something wrong?

Alistair approached C.C., and pet her head, smiling.

Alistair: Of course, not, C.C. You're too cute to hurt.  
C.C.: (blushes) Wh-Why are you being so nice to me?  
Alistair: It comes naturally, to me.

Alistair pet the back of C.C.'s head, as she smiled and hugged him, comfortably.

Alistair: So, what's the next move?  
Lelouch: Reviving the United Nations, under a different name.  
Alistair: Extra backup sounds pretty good. And, the Guren?  
Lelouch: Its final upgrades are reaching their final stage. Kallen will be back in action, soon enough.  
Alistair: She'll need to be. As will everybody else. If Britannia's bringing their best, then so will the Enclave, and whatever remnants of Civility they've got, left.  
Lelouch: I...actually have something, to tell you.  
Alistair: What?  
Lelouch: V.V... He gave Sears Geass. Hawking's been back from the dead, for some time.  
Alistair: No wonder the strategies and tactics are all too familiar... But, there's an advantage, in that. Sears' body can't handle Mephisto, like Hawking's can.  
Lelouch: That's good. Bismarck and Luciano will be part of the attack force, too.  
Alistair: That Knight of Ten prick is a pushover. I'm honestly surprised he survived our first encounter.  
Lelouch: Same. Now, to think of a speech...  
Alistair: Try not to memorize it, otherwise, you're gonna stumble.  
Lelouch: Right, right. By the way, do your prosthetics seem...upgraded, to you?  
Alistair: They did it, again, huh? Those Medical Corps geniuses are as stealthy as actual assassins.  
Lelouch: Wait, you don't even ask for the upgrades?  
Alistair: Never asked for the metal scars, to begin with.  
Lelouch: That's some serious dedication.


	49. Turn 16 Part 3

Conference platform, China, 10:00 a.m. Many people were gathering on the artificial island, for the ratification ceremony of the United Federation of Nations. Lelouch was in his room aboard the Ikaruga, talking with Diethard.

Lelouch: Are the preparations nearly finished?  
Diethard: (over phone) Yes. Tohdoh and Xingke are in their respective waiting rooms.  
Lelouch: Excellent. After I meet with India and Guinea, I'll be at the assembly. (closes phone) C.C., please don't leave this room. I'll come back. Okay?  
C.C.: Of course! See you, later!  
Lelouch: (smiles) Naturally. (puts on Zero mask)

Meanwhile, in the Black Knights' waiting room, Tohdoh was being prepared for the ceremony, by Chiba, while the others were celebrating.

Tohdoh: Honestly, having to wear makeup feels disgraceful.  
Chiba: Don't worry, it's the masculine kind. The kind that makes sure sweat doesn't show up.  
Tohdoh: Fair enough.  
Chiba: So, sir... Um... There's something that I'd request of you...  
Tohdoh: Hm? What is it?  
Tamaki: About damn time you showed up, Ohgi!  
Ohgi: Sorry, I accidentally got some stains on my outfit, and didn't know I had a spare.  
Tohdoh: (stands up) To be fair, it is a good outfit.  
Chiba: (quietly) Dammit...  
Tohdoh: You're late, because of the time you had to spend with Villetta, right?  
Ohgi: Yeah...  
Tohdoh: You don't know how lucky you are.  
Tamaki: Seriously, it's been hard to find love, in situations, like this.  
Sugiyama: Wait, don't you already have a girlfriend?  
Kallen: What?!  
Ohgi: Who?!  
Tamaki: ...Kanda.  
Kallen: As in...Chizuru Kanda, of the Mavericks?! How'd you hook up, with her?!  
Tamaki: The same way I got my second job!  
Sugiyama: Up top! (high-fives Tamaki)

Meanwhile, at Tokyo, Guilford and Darlton were mobilizing forces for Japan's defense, alongside Darlton's sons.

Darlton: Seems the ceremony is about to start. Boys!  
Alfred: Glaston Rangers, reporting for duty!  
Darlton: Rangers is such a better word, let me tell you...  
Alfred: Everyone is accounted for, as well as our Knightmares!  
Darlton: Good. Just so you know, Guilford is also your boss. And, I'm gonna be his best man.  
Guilford: Not the time, Darlton.  
Edgar: So, you'll be marrying Cornelia, then?  
Bart: You saw it, too!?  
Claudio: It was wholeheartedly obvious.  
David: No wonder he looked so stiff, next to her...  
Guilford: Can we talk about this, after this shitstorm is through!?  
Darlton: Sure, sure. Hey, it's begun.

Back at China, Kaguya was announcing the charter of the U.F.N.

Kaguya: Article 17: All nations ratified shall declare to abandon native military power, for the time being. Until the world's freedom is assured, the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks will fight, on their behalf, as they are not motivated by patriotism.  
Zero: A contract is not necessary.

Zero and the rest of the Black Knights stood atop the Ikaruga.

Zero: As we accept this task, we shall be involved in U.F.N. funding and personnel. We will become the sword and shield to protect every nation involved and suffering, and to deal with all evil, personally!  
Tianzi: Disturbances in this world are caused by criminal and military powers. The U.F.N. shall only take action with full approval of the council.  
Kaguya: Our first task shall be the defense of Japan. For too long, the country had been under control of a criminal nation, whose people have suffered and died. Britannia has allied itself with a powerful criminal organization, further cementing their tyranny, and must be stopped. I request that the Black Knights aid the Tokyo Mavericks in the defense of the country sought by Britannia. All those in favor, stand, now.

The people seated in front of Kaguya and Tianzi stood up, altogether.

Kaguya: The motion is carried, unanimously. Zero, if you would?  
Zero: Of course. The U.F.N.'s first resolution...is the defense of Japan!

The audience cheered loudly upon the decision, showing their support for the action.

Tohdoh: We've worked hard to free Japan, and we won't give it up.  
Kallen: How's my Guren coming along, Rakshata?  
Rakshata: Almost done. Just give Lloyd a bit more time.  
Ohgi: Now, we've got the world on our side.

Suddenly, the screen above Kaguya, Tianzi and the rest of the council showed static, then changed to footage of Charles, panting in pain.

Zero: What the-?!  
Tohdoh: It's him! The Emperor of Ego!  
Charles: (over screen) Is it on...? Don't nod! Say it!  
Cameraman: (over screen) Y-Yes, sir!  
Zero: (thinking) There's only one way to tell, if that's him...  
Tohdoh: Wait, didn't you say Alistair handed him his ass, when you hunted down Civility? He should be in the hospital, so he might as well be a fake- No, wait, that's him, alright.

Before Tohdoh finished his first thought, Charles angrily pulled the knife that Alistair plunged into his fist out, and dropped it to the floor.

Charles: People of the world, do not panic. This "United Federation of Nations" is no threat to our beloved country. They shall be snuffed out, in due time. To those that dare to defy me...Zero, Black Knights, Tokyo Mavericks, Alistair Wake. Your actions have no merit, in this world. The charter of your so-called federation is nothing, compared to the rule of Britannia. The European Union, what was once a third of the world, has been reduced to nothing. Yet, you still think to stand up for yourselves, to fight against the status quo, itself? You spout nothing but tripe, with foolish ideas like change and freedom. Your pitiful little revolution is seen as a blight, to the world. And, so we shall fight. To the unending army of Britannia. I ask that you give your all, to the cause of Britannia. Show the foolish terrorists that dare to fight back what happens when law and order is fought against! If the scum of society wants war, we shall give it to them! Give no quarter! Give death to the chaos! Give death to the rebels and the revolutionaries! __GIVE THEM__... _ _WORLD__... _ _WAR__... _ _III__!

Over the screen, the cheers of the Britannian army could be heard, chanting "All Hail Britannia". In Japan, the Britannian forces of the Mavericks looked angrily at the screens, and gave Charles a thumbs down, in unison. Back in China, the members of the United Federation of Nations gave a somewhat similar response, wholeheartedly disagreeing with Charles and his actions.

Zero: (out loud) Long live Japan!  
Tohdoh: And, payback, for America!

The Black Knights cheered in agreement, and began preparing to return to Japan. A couple minutes later, Lelouch entered his room, mentally exhausted.

C.C.: Welcome back.  
Lelouch: Hey... You, uh... You didn't happen to see the news, did you?  
C.C.: You mean, the evil man's speech? He's not a good person. At all.  
Lelouch: That's an understatement. The entire world hangs in the balance, with this fight, not just Japan. If worst comes to worst, we're royally screwed.  
C.C.: Well... I don't think worst can come to worst. Sort of like how Alistair thinks. He's a really nice guy, the opposite of that bad man.  
Lelouch: He's fighting alongside me, after all. That man killed his parents.  
C.C.: Then, karma's on your side. Bad people don't get away with the things they've done, forever.  
Lelouch: (pauses) You know what, C.C.? You remind me of my childhood, in a sense. The sense that you've got something I've never had. Innocence. This intellect of mine...it sucks, at times. Deep down, I wanted friends that could understand me. Now...I have exactly that. For the most part. I honestly don't know if I should tell the others my identity, but I believe I should. And, whatever happens, afterwards...just happens.  
C.C.: Wow... (hands Lelouch plate) I saved this, for you. In case you were hungry.  
Lelouch: (pauses, smiles) Thanks. I am. But, first...I need to bury the biggest hatchet that could ever be buried.

Lelouch brought out his cell phone and dialed a number, waiting for the other person to pick up.

Suzaku: (over phone) Hello?  
Lelouch: Hey...  
Suzaku: Oh... Hey, Lelouch...  
Lelouch: You, uh...saw the news?  
Suzaku: Yep. We've got a big fight, ahead of us.  
Lelouch: You... You wanna talk?  
Suzaku: In person? Yeah.  
Lelouch: Where at?  
Suzaku: Where all this shit began.


	50. Turn 17 Part 1

Kagoshima coast, Japan. It was somewhat quiet, only the sounds of waves on the sea could be heard, on a seemingly peaceful morning. Suddenly, gunshots rang out, cannons were fired, signaling the start of Japan's defense from Britannia. Several Mavericks and Black Knights Sutherlands and Glocesters were firing at Britannian models of the same, which had Float Systems, and the Shen Hu began assisting the ground forces, rending the flying units apart.

Xingke: Looks like Zero's hunch was right. We'll have to hold them off, as much as we can! For now, we wait for Zero's signal, and we'll head back to Tokyo!  
Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks: Right!

Meanwhile, Lelouch walked through some familiar surroundings, from his childhood, hearing a radio telling of the beginning defense of Japan. Lelouch stopped in front of a large set of steps, leading up to the Kururugi Shrine.

Lelouch: (thinking) This is it. This is where my new life began. I still remember listening to music I'd never heard, before, and loving every moment, not once realizing it came from America. But, nostalgia isn't why I'm here... I'm burying every god damn hatchet that I've got.

At the top of the steps, at the Kururugi Shrine, Suzaku was waiting for Lelouch, reminiscing about his childhood.

Suzaku: (thinking) Lelouch. It certainly surprised me, that we somehow got along, as kids. I treated you so poorly, at first, and you just...shrugged it off. You just listened to that music, adapted to a normal life, in exchange for giving up your old life. Guess you and I came from similar backgrounds. Nonetheless, I want our friendship to continue. That's the path I've chosen.

Back at the shore, the Percival entered the fray, piercing threw an airship with its MVS Particle Drill.

Luciano: You're beginning to bore me, rebels. Meager offerings do nothing, you know.  
Black Knight A: The Vampire of Britannia!  
Black Knight B: Charge, all at once!  
Luciano: How precious.

Luciano grinned and the Percival fired its hip-mounted Hadron Cannons, in short bursts, destroying five of the six Akatsukis attacking it. The Percival then grabbed the last Akatsuki, threatening the pilot with its drill.

Luciano: I've got a question for you, scum. What do people value, the most?  
Black Knight C: The hope for a better future, you insane asshole!

Luciano scowled, and the Percival killed the pilot with its drill and destroyed the Akatsuki.

Luciano: The correct answer was, "your life". Hope, indeed.

Aboard a Britannian flagship, Bismarck was preparing his Knightmare, the Galahad, for battle.

Engineer: Those terrorists are surprisingly strong, especially to hold our territory, for so long.  
Bismarck: Indeed. Though, I honestly doubt terrorists is the right word. Rebels have never used fear, to change what they wanted, have they?  
Engineer: I...guess not. But, with you out there, we can win this.  
Bismarck: That may be so... But, this isn't the full brunt of their forces. Once we reach the capital of Area 11, we're in for a long fight.

Back at the Kururugi Shrine, Lelouch arrived at the top of the steps, panting and sweating.

Lelouch: God damn, you need less stairs...!  
Suzaku: Sorry. Blame the people that built them, long ago.  
Lelouch: Right... You're, uh...looking better.  
Suzaku: Thanks, Euphie's helped, with that. I could say the same, about you, though.  
Lelouch: Shirley.  
Suzaku: I knew you'd make a good couple. (chuckles)  
Lelouch: Yeah... The defense of your home's already started.  
Suzaku: I figured. And, if you're gonna start kneeling before me, and begging me, for whatever reason, don't. I'm going to cut to the chase, right now.  
Lelouch: Alright. Go for it.  
Suzaku: I've only got one question for you, Lelouch. Did you use your Geass on Euphie?  
Lelouch: ...Yes.  
Suzaku: Are you sure about that?  
Lelouch: I am.

Meanwhile, aboard the Avalon, Schneizel was sitting in his seat, as he secretly told Kanon something.

Kanon: That's a crazy plan, and you know it.  
Schneizel: It's something that can work, Kanon.  
Kanon: What makes you think something so skeptical and ludicrous could even work?  
Schneizel: It has to. With this insane plot, complete trust will become the result, for everyone involved.  
Kanon: You have to realize that you've gotten absolutely devious, over the years.  
Schneizel: Comes with the territory.


	51. Turn 17 Part 2

Aboard the Ikaruga, 2:00 p.m. Rakshata and Lloyd were working on the Guren, with Kallen waiting, impatiently.

Kallen: Is it done, yet!?  
Rakshata: No whining. It doesn't make this any faster.  
Lloyd: Though, to be fair, Cecile's designing skills are top notch.  
Kallen: Speaking of which, where is she?  
Lloyd: Oh, I told her to pilot her Sutherland, wherever she wanted. She's an excellent pilot, and her unit has the Blaze Luminous.  
Rakshata: Now, that's a marvelous idea. And, I do believe Jeremiah will be please, once he realizes my update to the Okuninushi is complete.  
Kallen: With Lloyd's help, right?  
Lloyd: Her original design seemed a bit off, so I gave my two cents.  
Rakshata: And, what a glorious two cents it was, my friend.  
Lloyd: By the way, you should see my gift for Euphemia, under that tarp.

Kallen was confused and removed the tarp covering a Knightmare, and revealed it to be a sort of copy of the Lancelot, with a different style of helmet and a white and light purple paint job.

Kallen: Whoa...  
Lloyd: Another of my greatest creations! The Yamato Takeru!  
Kallen: It's beautiful... And, that big sword on its back is-  
Rakshata: The Kusanagi no Tsurugi. A rather beautiful sword, especially when modeled for Knightmares.  
Kallen: Euphie's gonna love this.

Meanwhile, aboard an unknown Britannian flagship, Sears was showing Charles around, his Geass shining behind his glasses.

Hawking: I knew it was the right call, to have your guys make the design work.  
Charles: Indeed. This will make a fine vessel. The Great Britannia shall serve as a decoy, to lure those fools into a false sense of victory.  
Hawking: The Knightmares have all been loaded up, as well as the ship's weapons.  
Charles: Will you not be present?  
Hawking: Not the whole time. I'm thinking those brats have figured out a way past the Yorktown's Blaze Luminous. Since the last Director of Civility died, and was your brother, that makes you the new Director. All that I can say is...go nuts. See ya. (leaves bridge)  
Charles: To think that my seed would birth such ungrateful, insubordinate and traitorous children. And, the so-called "Americans"... Did our retribution not hinder them, teach them what happens, when you defy the world? Yet, hope lived on, enough to kill even Hawking. So be it. Resist, Numbers. I will show you how meaningless everything truly is.

At the Kururugi Shrine, Suzaku and Lelouch were panting, after having a heated discussion.

Lelouch: Wow... That was... That was a huge weight off my shoulders.  
Suzaku: Same, here... We had a lot of shit on our minds, huh?  
Lelouch: Yep...  
Suzaku: If we kept all that in, we'd be dead, in a few years.  
Lelouch: Fair assessment. We should head back, the battle's already started-

Suddenly, Britannian soldiers surrounded Lelouch, aiming their guns at him, and Britannia's latest Knightmare, the Gareth, had emerged, three of them guarding the soldiers.

Lelouch: What the-?!  
Britannian Soldier A: Don't move! Lelouch Lamperouge, you're under arrest, for suspicion of terrorism!  
Britannian Soldier B: Prince Schneizel wants a word, with you! Move it!  
Lelouch: (thinking) Schneizel?! Dammit! If I can't get out of this, the others are screwed!

Suzaku tried to get the soldiers away from Lelouch, but was worried that they might shoot both of them. Suzaku clenched his fist in anxiety and ran off, Lelouch sighing with relief as he was forced down the stairs.

Meanwhile, the Galahad entered the battle, cutting apart Black Knights Knightmares with its MVS Excalibur. The Shen Hu engaged the Galahad, to defend the other units.

Bismarck: Not bad...!  
Xingke: So, this is the Knight of One...! I'll do as much damage as I can, before he reaches Tokyo!

The Shen Hu struck at the Galahad with its short sword, but the attacks were blocked, perfectly, the two pilots appearing to be evenly matched.

Bismarck: So, you must be the one that resisted the union between the Chinese Federation and Britannia. I'll admit, you're an impressive fighter. Nonetheless, this will only prove to be a stalemate.  
Xingke: Oh, I learned a thing or two about versatility, unlike you.

The Shen Hu drew an SMG and shot at the Galahad, but the shots were blocked by its Blaze Luminous.

Bismarck: What do you know? It is effective.  
Xingke: If you've got that, too, then I'll adapt, even more.

The Shen Hu holstered its short sword and gun, and brought out a single-edged spear, which extended in its hands.

Xingke: In the history of China, only one man was fearsome with a spear. That man was the insane chronic traitor Lu Bu. And, you've never fought Lu Bu. Have you?  
Bismarck: No...?  
Xingke: Allow me to show you some moves, then.

The Shen Hu twirled its spear and sent some fast yet brutal thrusts at the Galahad, which barely blocked the spear, and one strike managed to scratch the armor. Bismarck was shocked that an attack landed, and the Shen Hu swung its spear downward, the Galahad blocking the blow, but moved backward because of the force.

Bismarck: These moves...! They're strong, yet fast and relentless, at the same time! Who was this Lu Bu?!  
Xingke: Oh, should I have mentioned that Lu Bu was rather muscular and strong, and people around that time were advised not to pursue him?

The Shen Hu fought with the Galahad, some more, both Knightmares taking damage, but the Galahad's Excalibur was running low on energy, as was the Galahad, itself.

Bismarck: He's good... I've never fought anyone like him, before... However...I can't fight him, in this condition. I can't use the Slash Harkens, they'll be easily destroyed. He must be low on energy, too, so now is the time for a tactical withdrawal.

The Galahad sheathed its MVS greatsword and began backing away.

Xingke: Oh, no, you don't!

The Shen Hu fired its Baryon Cannon, and the Galahad blocked the blast with its Blaze Luminous. After the exchange, both Knightmares were nearly depleted of energy, and the Galahad withdrew from the battle, for repairs.

Xingke: No wonder he's the Knight of One... He's gonna have some new tricks, I'm sure of it...


	52. Turn 17 Part 3

Kururugi Shrine, 6:38 p.m., before sunset. Lelouch was pushed into a limo, the door being shut behind him and every door locking. Lelouch panicked a bit, and saw a TV screen turn on, Schneizel appearing on the screen.

Lelouch: Schneizel!  
Schneizel: (over screen) Apologies for the rough treatment, Lelouch, they don't know they're about to die.  
Lelouch: What are you talking about?  
Schneizel: I'm on your side, and I've got an ear to nearly every part of the ground. I know that you asked Guilford to help you.

The previous day, military warehouse in Tokyo. Guilford entered the dark warehouse, looking around and holding a cup of coffee.

Guilford: Alright. I'm here. So, who wants to talk to me?  
Lelouch: (approaches Guilford) Hello, Guilford.  
Guilford: Hi...yourself. Is there a reason why a high schooler wants to talk to me?  
Lelouch: Euphy and Kallen are also high schoolers.  
Guilford: Fair. So, what's up?  
Lelouch: I need your help. I'm going to the Kururugi Shrine, to talk to an old friend, and I doubt I'll be able to get back to Tokyo, for the battle.  
Guilford: Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do, anyway. (starts drinking coffee)  
Lelouch: Oh, I probably should've started with my name. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge.  
Guilford: (eyes widen, spits out coffee)

Present day, near Kururugi Shrine. Guilford was in the Koga Saburo, watching Lelouch inside the limo, talking to Schneizel.

Koga Saburo: You think Schneizel can be trusted?  
Guilford: Hopefully. He was pretty pissed, when he saw what happened to America. And, he killed the pilots that killed Alistair's parents. At least, that what Cornelia told me.  
Koga Saburo: Speaking of which, is she alright?  
Guilford: She'll be back in action, in a bit. But, much like Euphemia, she'll kill me, if anything happens to her brother.

Inside the limo, Lelouch calmed down, a little, leaning back in his seat.

Lelouch: So, what's your beef, Schneizel? What do you want?  
Schneizel: Well, I planted a bug on Suzaku's uniform, and recorded that whole conversation you had. I've got a copy that can't be manipulated, on my person.  
Lelouch: You're blackmailing me, then?  
Schneizel: No. I'm taking that mountain-sized weight off your shoulders.  
Lelouch: ...What?  
Schneizel: The Black Knights will know the truth about you, and keep every amount of trust that they've got. Hell, by also aiding in keeping your secret, that trust will increase.  
Lelouch: You know I'm Zero, then? Why are you doing what you do?  
Schneizel: I've asked myself that question, the moment I met Alistair, all those years ago. Revenge had no meaning, getting pissed did nothing, either. The only plausible answer I could come up with was...karma. What pissed me off about everything in this world was that people just accepted the new world order that Britannia was bringing about. Every time Britannia took a country, expanding its territory, reflecting the Emperor's ego, the list of shit that they cause keeps getting longer. Racism, discrimination, slaughter of innocents, homeless and the poor, in some cases, their own people. Next thing I know, Charles decides to ally himself with a man who faked insanity for years, just to do even more evil bullshit. So, why do I do this mercenary crap? Because, I can. To reflect the fact that I've learned my lesson on morality, the hard way. And, now, I want the shitstorm that is Britannia to end. The only way to do that...  
Lelouch: Is with me, Alistiar, the Tokyo Mavericks and the Black Knights.  
Schneizel: Precisely. Britannia, factually speaking, should have ended, when the Roman Empire bit the dust. But, some genius thought to have a conspiracy to keep Britannia alive, and replace England, becoming as dogmatic, territorial and lawful as the same civilization that invaded and conquered them, in the first place.  
Lelouch: That's honestly the most accurate description of Britannia I've heard, in a long time.  
Schneizel: Thank you.  
Lelouch: I'm putting my trust in you, Schneizel. I've been fearing betrayal, for as long as I've been stuck in Japan.  
Schneizel: I can tell. Besides, if anything does foul up, call upon the trust of your peers. In the meantime, you need to get your ass moving. Luciano's on the move, and Sigma's still alive.  
Lelouch: Shit!

Lelouch kept gazing at the monitor and gave a thumbs up with his left hand, without looking, at the window. The Koga Saburo leaped out and shot its VARIS Rifle at the Gareths guarding the limo, destroying them. The Koga Saburo then used its linked swords to cut the roof off the limo, and Lelouch climbed into its hand, as it flew off.

Guilford: You alright!?  
Lelouch: Yeah! We've just gotta get to the Ikaruga, fast! The battle's reaching Tokyo!  
Guilford: Alistair's dealing with some Enclave forces that broke through, so we've still got Suzaku, Darlton, his sons, Cornelia and Euphemia!  
Lelouch: And, Gino and Anya!  
Guilford: Right, forgot about those upgrades. By the way, you might want to change into your outfit. I brought it, with me.  
Lelouch: Thank you, Guilford!

Meanwhile, aboard the Yorktown, Sears was on the bridge, sitting in his seat, as his forces prepared to charge for Tokyo.

Sears: Resistance, rebellion, revolution. All of these things are abominable. If these Elevens can't accept the righteous rule of Britannia, let alone the dogma of order, then it's only right that the vermin burn. Luciano Bradley and his Valkyrie Squad. Prepare them. Tonight, the Enclave paves the way for Britannian rule, and the resistance against law and order are to perish.


	53. Turn 18 Part 1

Tokyo, 8:23 p.m. The Ikaruga was in position above the city, and several ground force Knightmares took their positions, as well as the Shinkiro, Akatsukis and Koga Saburo.

Zero: Still working on that Float Unit, for the Tenkai?  
Guilford: Afraid so. Hopefully, Darlton can keep the destruction to a minimum.  
Zero: He's a heavy weapons guy, so he better be careful.  
Guilford: He and his sons are fighters, so whatever ground units come by, they'll be ready. Plus, all the other Burais on standby, in the construction sites.  
Zero: Oh, yeah, we never got to use those...  
Guilford: There are loads of designs for Burais and Sutherlands.  
Ohgi: Done talking, guys?  
Guilford: Yeah, I ran out of things to talk about- Wow, that's a lot.

Zero and Guilford saw the large army of Britannian airships and Knightmares approaching Tokyo, as well as some Enclave Knightmares.

Zero: At first, I thought to use the Gefjun Disturbers on the trains to get into Tokyo. But, it's good how plans change.

Zero pressed a button on a detonator, and the Gefjun Disturbers activated, projecting waves outside the city, rather than inside it. The approaching Knightmares and battleships suddenly stopped and fell to the ground, exploding before they could reach Tokyo.

Ohgi: Nicely done!  
Tohdoh: Guess they don't have anything other than Sakuradite, to run their Knightmares and ships.  
Zero: Unfortunately, I can only use that move, so many times. The generators need a couple minutes to recharge.  
Tamaki: Damn...  
Zero: What's the status of the Guren?  
Lloyd: Almost done! Although, I think the caffeine is starting to wear out.  
Rakshata: We're both going to need some sleep, after we're done.  
Zero: You've earned it. And, Xingke's condition?  
Ohgi: He's out, like a light. That fight with the Knight of One really drained him.  
Zero: That must mean Bismarck isn't in top condition, either.  
Suzaku: (Lancelot Conquista flies out of Ikaruga) I'm all set, now!  
Zero: (thinking) Suzaku... You wanted to save me. I know that. You were right to run off, when you did. I'm not letting you have any more regrets. (out loud) Another wave, incoming! We've got a fight!

Several more airships and Knightmares entered the city, some going to the ground, the rest staying in the air.

Zero: We're not letting these sons of bitches take what isn't theirs, again!  
Tohdoh: I've still got some anger to work through. We're paying you back, for the lives you've taken! (Zangetsu charges forward)

Meanwhile, at Kyoto, the Tokyo Mavericks were fighting off the Britannian and Enclave forces, the Masakado slashing through five Gareths and destroying their Hadron Cannons.

Alistair: We're not letting these guys get to Tokyo! Take out as many as you can!  
Mavericks: (in unison) Right!  
Nunnally: Alistair, the Yorktown seems to be near Tokyo!  
Alistair: Then, let's deal with them, quicker! (Masakado dodges plasma blast) Oh, you are _so_ gonna get it!

Back at Tokyo, the battle between the Black Knights and Britannia had begun, gunfire, explosions, clashing melee weapons and energy blasts ringing out across the sky. Sutherlands, Gloucesters, Gareths and Vincents were being destroyed, left and right, by the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks Knightmares. In the city, some Enclave Knightmares came upon a construction site, led by a heavily armed and armored Sutherland, called the Sutherland REVO. The REVO approached a Knightmare continuing its construction duties.

Enclave Commander: Hey! If you're not part of the battle, clear out, or die! Hell, we may as well kill you, anyway.  
Tokyo Maverick: Oh, I dunno... I've been looking to fight in this thing, for quite some time!

The Powered Type Burai turned around and clamped its scissor claws onto the Sutherland REVO, crushing the armor and electrocuting it, as well as the power armored pilot, inside. The commander yelled as his Knightmare exploded. Before the rest of the Enclave squad could react, a Drill Type Burai jumped down and piereced the cockpit of a Special Weapons Type Sutherland, and a Special Weapons Burai struck a Gloucester with its wrecking ball. Before an Electronic Warfare Type Sutherland could attempt to attack, a Close Combat Sutherland pressed its tonfas against the back of the cockpit.

Black Knight: To be frank, I hate conspiracies, with a passion.

The Close Combat Sutherland shocked the Electronic Warfare Type Sutherland with its electromagnetic tonfas, destroying it.

Back in the skies above Tokyo, the Koga Saburo slashed through an entire squad of Gareths, stopping them from shooting down the Ikaruga.

Koga Saburo: Better than any spear, wouldn't you say?  
Guilford: Yeah... With this, I can beat even Vincents.  
Koga Saburo: Hey, I never really thought of putting my swords together.  
Guilford: They're so thin...yet, so strong.  
Koga Saburo: It's not simply the weapons, themselves. It's the one using them.  
Guilford: Right... Nonetheless, we will defend this country!

The Shinkiro destroyed several Knightmares with its wrist-mounted Hadron Cannons, and cut apart two with one swing of its axe.

Zero: The weight between me and Suzaku... It's gone... I feel...alive. I haven't forgotten what I have to do...I just needed some invigoration. Suzaku, on me!  
Suzaku: Roger, Zero!

The Lancelot Conquista prepared to fire its Hadron Blaster, alongside the Shinkiro, with its Tesla Cannon. Both energy weapons fired upon the airships, destroying the armada.

Suzaku: (smiles) Looks like we make a good team.  
Zero: (smiles) We've always been a good team.


	54. Turn 18 Part 2

Unknown Britannian flagship, 8:40 p.m. Charles sat in his seat on the bridge, as his new ship made its way to Japan.

Charles: Are the preparations nearing completion?  
Britannian Commander: Yes, sir. Our operatives at the Thought Elevator in Area 11 are nearly finished.  
Charles: Good. (thinking) After all these years, my plan will finally be complete. As long as the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks are destroyed, once we arrive, everything will be perfect. I know you'll be by my side, soon enough, for this, Marianne.  
Britannian Commander: Your Majesty, was it truly wise to not bring the rest of the Knights of the Round with us?  
Charles: (out loud) There is no need. They shall defend our homeland, as will Bismarck. Do not falter, and do not surrender. The terrorists' days are numbered.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, the battle for the defense of Japan continues, as the Ikaruga shot down some Britannian airships, with its large cannon, the other turrets shooting at Knightmares in range.

Ohgi: They've really built up their forces, since our imprisonment!  
Minase: Oh, we've got a problem.  
Ohgi: Don't tell me. Knights of the Round?  
Hinata: ...For the most part.  
Ayame: We've picked up signals from the Yorktown, Knights of the Round, Zanzibar, Agents of Civility and their AIs. Sigma is one of them.  
Tamaki: He's still kicking?! That's bullshit!  
Suzaku: I agree, Tamaki! Alistair and I killed him!  
Zero: The same could've been said about the Knight of Ten.  
Suzaku: Okay, fair enough.  
Ohgi: Be careful, about the Yorktown. Without the Yatagarasu, the Ikaruga barely has a chance at piercing through the Blaze Luminous.  
Zero: Are Gino, Anya and Alpha ready?  
Gino: On our way out!

The Mordred, Tristan and Vincent Alpha launch out of the Ikaruga, Alpha's Knightmare having some recent upgrades to its arsenal. Then, the Okuninushi joined the fray, surrounded by armor from the Siegfried, and covering its body with it. The armor itself had missiles, Slayer Harkens, and a cannon on the bottom.

Jeremiah: This upgrade is very fantastic. Just what I had in mind.  
Zero: I'll bet, Jeremiah. What's the status of our American friends?  
Jeremiah: They'll be along, shortly. They had to pick up some friends. In the meantime...

Some Britannian Knightmares surrounded the Okuninushi, recognizing Jeremiah.

Britannian Soldier A: It's you! Orange!  
Britannian Soldier B: Orange? The traitor, Orange?  
Jeremiah: Ah, yes... Orange. (smirks) That's the name of my loyalty.

The Okuninushi destroyed the Knightmares with its Slayer Harkens, piercing through the cockpits. Suddenly, several customized Knightmares entered the battle, belonging to Civility.

Zero: Agents and AIs, all around.  
Suzaku: Still at it, after V.V.'s death?  
Agent California: The next of kin is our new Director.  
Agent Louisiana: You can't eradicate our organization, by simply killing the leader.  
Garuda: Civility is infinite. We are strength, and our glory will be that of Britannia.  
Cerberus: No matter what you do, you'll all die! And, I'll be cheering at your demise!  
Bathory: You humans lead such meaningless lives. It's only natural that we machines take it, from you. (giggles, sinister tone) _I want it to rain blood_!  
Zero: Right. Serial killer rich bitch. So, who's in the emerald Vincent? Some tool?  
Suzaku: That would be Garuda. Definite leadership skills, but, like you said, he's a tool.  
Zero: Kinda running low on names, huh?  
Suzaku: Well, they certainly still make sense. Garuda's got some smarts on him, like the creature he's named after.  
Zero: However, his flaw is very obvious?  
Suzaku: Yep!  
Garuda: Sigma shall soon arrive, along with the Knight of Ten. The Knight of One will soon follow.  
Zero: Bring it on, then.

The Shinkiro engaged Garuda's Vincent, while the Lancelot Conquista fought against California's Vincent, and Tohdoh's group clashed with Cerberus, Bathory and Louisiana's Knightmares. The Lancelot's MVS blades quickly traded swings with California's Vincent, sparks flying with each impact of the blades.

Agent California: Not bad, young one. I'm surprised you can keep up with me.  
Suzaku: I've had practice. Plus, speed's kind of my thing.  
Agent California: I'm certain. Now, let's see you handle my Geass!

Agent California's bangs were held back, revealing her Geass, increasing the speed of her Knightmare's attacks. However, Suzaku's eyes began glowing red, and heard Lelouch's voice, as well as Alistair's.

Lelouch and Alistair: (in unison) _Live_!

Lelouch's Geass command, on top of Alistair's Geass persuasion, to rescue him from Sigma, made him easily dodge Agent California's attacks.

Suzaku: Can't kill a man with a dead death wish, can you?  
Agent California: Little brat!

As the Lancelot continued fighting California's Vincent, the Zangetsu blocked the attacks of Cerberus and Bathory's Gloucesters, and the Akatsukis of Asahina, Chiba and Urabe countered, with their swords, damaging the Knightmares, some.

Bathory: _You cannot kill the new blood god, humans_!  
Asahina: Wow... Didn't know psychosis could cause such gruff.  
Chiba: On a girl's voice, too. (shudders)  
Urabe: Seriously. Just...creepy.  
Tohdoh: And, that punk is loyal, like a dog. Guess that's where you got the name.  
Cerberus: Shut up!

The Omoikane clashed with Louisiana's Gloucester, their MVS scissor blades sparking upon contact.

Agent Louisiana: You've gotten better, Kanda.  
Kanda: I fought an army of Primeblood ace Knightmares, by myself. Why wouldn't I get better, to stand a chance against douchebags, like you?  
Agent Louisiana: Very impressive, indeed. However, you stand no chance, against our full might.  
Kanda: Keep your opinions to yourself, baldy.

The battle kept going, as the Shinkiro fired its wrist mounted Hadron Cannons at Garuda's Vincent, which blocked the shots with its Blaze Luminous.

Garuda: Your tactics and combat skill precede you, Zero.  
Lelouch: I can say the same, about you. Though, you did fight Alistair, for an amount of time.  
Garuda: If you think the amount of aces you have on your side will increase your chances of victory, you're mistaken.  
Lelouch: And, that's the thing, you hunk of junk. I've learned something from Alistair. If the odds have been against us, from the start...then, we've already won.

The Shinkiro drew its Tesla Cannon and fired it at Garuda's Vincent, damaging both it and the Blaze Luminous. The Shinkiro then brought out its axe and repeatedly cut the Vincent, damaging its Float Unit, as well.

Garuda: Well played. So, you've been learning from Alistair. Next time, you will die. (Vincent explodes)  
Lelouch: Stoic, arrogant punk...

The Zangetsu and commander type Akatsukis struck both Bathory's and Cerberus' Gloucesters, damaging them severely.

Cerberus: Damn it all! This isn't over, terrorists!  
Bathory: (laughs) It'll be a maelstrom!

Both Gloucesters exploded, just as the Omoikane cut off the limbs of Lousiana's Arbiter.

Agent Louisiana: Damnation! You've yet to see the end of me, little lady! (Arbiter flees from battlefield)  
Kanda: God, that accent is somewhat freaky...

The Lancelot Conquista gained the upper hand against California's Vincent, and destroyed all of its knives, while dealing heavy damage to it.

Agent California: Shit, shit, shit! What is it, with you do-gooders, anyway!? You'll never amount to anything! ...Narc! (Vincent flies away)  
Suzaku: Huh. Never been called a narc, before. ...That insult made, no sense, now that I think about it.  
Lelouch: The first wave's been dealt with. Everybody rest up, and-

Before Lelouch could finish his sentance, Slash Harkens came from several Vincent units, and restrained its arms and legs. Then, the Percival flew up to the Shinkiro.

Luciano: Hello, Zero! Are we late to the party?  
Lelouch: (under breath) Oh, not this asshole...


	55. Turn 18 Part 3

Tokyo, 9:19 p.m. The Shinkiro was being restrained by the Valkyrie Squadron's Vincents, the Percival in front of it.

Luciano: It's truly an honor to meet with a criminal of your caliber.  
Lelouch: Really? That's pretty funny, coming from a murderer.  
Luciano: The killings were justified. It was war, there were terrorists and criminals abound...  
Lelouch: Your own teammates.  
Luciano: My own teammates- Hey! How did you know about that?  
Lelouch: It's the internet. It never forgets.  
Luciano: Hmph. Whatever. Hold still, while I pierce through your precious little life.  
Lelouch: I'm good, thanks.

The Shinkiro attacked the Percival with the Slash Harkens in its knees, scratching the armor of the Percival, before being retracted, the legs being pulled tighter.

Luciano: Whoa! Didn't know about that... Anyway, where was I...?  
Lelouch: I believe you were, as Alistair puts it, "getting wrecked".

The Shinkiro fired its Hadron Cannons at the Percival, but the Percival blocked the shots, with its shield, the arms being pulled tighter, as well.

Luciano: Are you done?  
Lelouch: Not until you're dead, we're not.  
Luciano: Alright, enough of this shit. Hold him there, ladies.  
Valkyrie Squadron: (in unison) Yes, sir!

The Percival began preparing its MVS Particle Drill, the Shinkiro unable to use its Absolute Defense System.

Lelouch: Ah, crap... (changes radio frequency) Alistair, I could use some help, here!  
Alistair: (over radio) In what regard? I'm miles away, from you.  
Lelouch: Your Geass requires you to see the target, right? Hack into these girls' screens and persuade them to fight for us!  
Alistair: You talking about the ones working for the Knight of Ten? Oh, yeah, Kewell's sister's there! Better not disappoint Jeremiah, then.

Inside Marika Soresi's Vincent, Marika was focused on keeping the Shinkiro restrained, and she suddenly saw Alistair Wake's face, as he was in the Masakado.

Marika Soresi: Alistair Wake!  
Alistair: (over screen, smiles) Hello!  
Marika: You got my brother killed, last year! I'll never forgive you-!

Before Marika could finish her sentance, Alistair activated his Geass, which found her and the other girls in the Valkyrie Squadron, calming them down and making them easy to persuade.

Marika: ...Okay, he was a bit of an elitist racist.  
Alistair: True that. Hey, could you girls aid in the defense of Tokyo, instead of devoting yourselves to the Emperor of Ego? You can ditch that dick with the drill.  
Valkyrie Squadron: (in unison) Okay!

The Vincents immediately let go of the Shinkiro, retracted their Slash Harkens, and flew off. Luciano was surprised at this, and looked at the Shinkiro, nervously.

Luciano: Um... We can...talk about this, right-?

The Shinkiro immediately shot its Hadron Cannons, again, dealing damage to the Percival.

Meanwhile, the Galahad engaged the Zangetsu, the swords of both Knightmares clashing and sparking, with each contact.

Bismarck: Not bad, at all. Although, I did fight your friend, from China.  
Tohdoh: If he gave you a hard time, then so can we. Zero included.  
Bismarck: Of that, I have no doubt. A natural tactician, yet also a fine warrior, like you. The axe suits him, well.  
Tohdoh: Tell me about it. With that weapon, he dominates melee range. No, wait, I think I've got it. It's why you were called redcoats.  
Bismarck: And here I thought Alistair Wake was the comedian. I'm no longer in a mood for one-on-one combat! Come at me!

The Galahad and Zangetsu dashed backwards away from each other, just as the Yorktown arrived, from the north, and the Avalon, from the east. Schneizel intended to observe the battle, only engaging in combat, when attacked, while the Yorktown sent out more Knightmares, with the Lancelot Sigma and Zanzibar's Vincent commanding the forces.

Sigma: Where...is...Wake...?  
Suzaku: Elsewhere. I still feel like I should pay you back, for making me feel like shit.  
Sigma: Wake's allies and friends...will do... Die, Suzaku Kururugi!

The Lancelot Sigma rammed into the Lancelot Conquista, while Zanzibar's Vincent gazed at the Zangetsu.

Bismarck: Ah, he has a grudge with you. The battle made me forget about that.  
Tohdoh: I think you can label that under "crap we already know".  
Zanzibar: _TOHDOOOOH_!

Zanzibar's Vincent charged at the Zangetsu, completely ignoring the Galahad, as it relentlessly slashed with its MVS polearm.

Inside the Ikaruga, Kallen was in the cockpit of the fully upgraded Guren, Lloyd and Rakshata ready to pass out, at any second.

Lloyd: Done! Finally done!  
Rakshata: The Guren was easy enough to upgrade. We'll have to rebuild the Lancelot, from scratch, if we want the same, for Suzaku.  
Lloyd: Way ahead of you. Now, Guren S.E.I.T.E.N.! Fly!

The Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. flew out of the hangar, upgraded with Energy Wings of Cecile's design, and a new Radiant Wave Surger arm, completely blunt, but still powerful. When it flew into the battlefield, its wings opened, red light giving it flight. Kallen saw that the Percival was being chased by the Shinkiro.

Luciano: Why won't you quit, and die, dammit!?  
Lelouch: Get back here, so I can kick your ass!  
Kallen: Zero! I've got him.  
Lelouch: Kallen! Whoa... Now, that's a beautiful piece of technology.  
Luciano: Huh? Oh, if it isn't the redheaded Elven. I think playing with you should be a blast!

The Percival fired its missile shield at the Guren, only for it to start flying, and rending the missiles apart, with its wings, then launched the Radiant Wave Surger arm at the Percival. The arm stretched across the sky, bashing through one Vincent Ward, and another, when the Percival pushed it, to defend itself.

Luciano: Oops. Sorry, I outrank you.

The Guren then fired a Radiant Wave beam, hitting various other Knightmares on the battlefield, which exploded when the hand returned to the Guren.

Luciano: Impressive, impressive. Tell me, Eleven... You know of the prime truth of the battlefield, yes? When death happens off one, it's a crime. But, when every death is on one, heroism is yours!  
Kallen: Something a guy with a god-tier complex, like you, could live with? You're even more delusional than I took you for.  
Luciano: Delusional? What's wrong with war? It gives me a chance to let loose, work out my issues!  
Kallen: Keep telling yourself that, asshole.

The Guren threw a disc of Radiant Wave energy at the Percival, destroying its shield. The Percival then charged at the Guren, with its MVS Particle Drill.

Luciano: Got you, now!  
Kallen: Think so?

The Guren drew its fork knife, which had become an MVS weapon, and shattered the Particle Drill, with a hard swipe. The Percival then tried to attack with the Slash Harken on its head, but was caught in the fork knife.

Luciano: Ha! You fool! I still have my Hadron Cannons-!

As the Percival tried to fire its hip-mounted Hadron Cannons, the Guren launched its Slash Harkens, destroying them.

Luciano: What?!

The Guren then grabbed the Percival, with its Radiant Wave Surger arm.

Kallen: I think I realized something, Vampire of Britannia. You value your own narcissistic life.  
Luciano: You...! You can't do this! You can't do this, to me! I'm better than every human out there! I'm the greatest, I'm supposed to be the Knight of One! You can't threaten a god on Earth!  
Kallen: Just shut up, you douchebag failure.

The Percival then started deteriorating from the Radiant Wave energy attacking it, Luciano starting to get wounded, as well.

Luciano: I'm the apex of humanity! An Eleven can't kill the likes of me!

The Percival exploded, but wasn't destroyed, as it fell to the city below.

Gino: Thank you, kindly, Kallen!  
Anya: I think I'll remember that, forever.  
Kallen: Next contender!  
Suzaku: Little help!?

The Lancelot Conquista kicked the Lancelot Sigma away, as the Galahad flew next to Sigma and the Guren, Mordred and Tristan joined with Suzaku.

Bismarck: You've improved, quite a bit, Gino, Anya.  
Gino: And, you still prove to be a badass, fighting with one eye.  
Anya: I learned to have a heart. Emotions will come, later.  
Kallen: Not upset about losing that Vampire, are you?  
Bismarck: ...Would you be surprised, if I said no?  
Suzaku: Sigma's still as tough as ever...! I think we'll need both Jeremiah and Zero, to take him down!  
Sigma: Die...! All of you rebellious humans will die!  
Jeremiah: Ask for my aid, and you shall have it.

As the Lancelot Sigma charged, again, the Okuninushi rammed into it, still in its Siegfried Armor form, launching it back.

Jeremiah: I make orange look better, AI.  
Sigma: Go to hell!

The Lancelot Sigma aimed its minigun, but was destroyed by the hyper-velocity cannon under the Okuninushi.

Jeremiah: Like it? I call it the Revenant Cannon.  
Sigma: Soon, it will be called scrap! Kill them all! Outnumber them!

A large number of Knightmares approached Sigma's position, but the Guren darted to where they were, returning shortly afterward as they exploded.

Kallen: Sorry, what was that? I saw some bugs that needed squishing.  
Bismarck: Ah, so you really are an ace. Not bad, at all. Kozuki, I believe it was?  
Sigma: Talking, talking, talking...! Wake did so much talking...! Kill Wake! Kill everyone!  
Suzaku: So, we actually did some damage, huh?  
Kallen: Don't worry, I'll do to him what I did to Luciano.  
Sigma: (inhuman roar)  
Kallen: ...Wow. First time I ever touched a nerve.  
Suzaku: I think you're figuring out how Alistair feels, every time he does that, on purpose.

The fight resumed, with the Galahad engaging the Mordred and Tristan, while the Guren and Lancelot Conquista attacked the Lancelot Sigma. The Guren used its Radiant Wave Beam to destroy Sigma's missiles, before the could be fired, and the Lancelot Conquista kept striking him with its MVS swords. When Sigma went to attack, again, his Lancelot's arms got restrained by Slash Harkens that resembled whips, with edges on the cables, which then cut off the arms, and returned to the blue Vincent that launched them, an upgrade wanted by its pilot. The Vincent was accompanied by the Gawain Nexus, a gray Sutherland with bladed tonfas, a turquoise Gloucester with MVS swords instead of a spear, and a black Burai, with upgrades to its armor.

Seth: Sorry about the wait. Had to pick up some friends and upgrades.  
Bautista: It takes two to pilot the Gawain, and I prefer being a powerhouse.  
Agent Florida: Good to be back in action, even if it is at the last second.  
Agent Carolina: I've needed this therapy, for a long, long time.  
Tex: Oh, you have no idea.  
Null: I will protect everyone, no matter what. I won't run!  
Sigma: Traitors...! Defeating me...?! Impossible...!  
Seth: Catch you on the flipside. Again.

The Gawain Nexus destroyed the Lancelot Sigma with its Hadron Cannons, Sigma yelling in pain, as he left the system of his Knightmare. The Zangetsu had some trouble fighting off Zanzibar's Vincent, but managed to counter with several strikes with both of its Brake Swords, barely damaging the Vincent.

Tohdoh: Damn, are these guys good with engineering! Can't even make a scratch!  
Zanzibar: By my pride as a soldier of the Confederate Enclave, I will end you, and establish our rule!  
Tohdoh: You're just another lunatic to put down, from where I'm sitting.  
Zanzibar: Eleven fool! Die!

Zanzibar's Vincent went to attack, again, but was attacked by the wrist-mounted guns of the commander Akatsukis, then struck by their chainsaw swords, in unison. The Vincent was then finished off, by the Omoikane, making rapid, yet strong cuts, with its MVS scissor blades.

Zanzibar: You're no heroes, terrorists! You're the scourge of humanity!

Zanzibar's Vincent fled from the battle, returning to the Yorktown. The Galahad was still having trouble, against the new weapons of both the Mordred and the Tristan.

Bismarck: Those weapons are as effective as they are fitting...!  
Gino: Oh, we haven't scratched the surface.  
Suzaku: Unison attack, now!  
Anya: Roger.

The Mordred fired its Stark Hadron Cannon, and the Lancelot Conquista fired its Hadron Blaster, making contact with the Galahad, which activated its Blaze Luminous, blocking the attacks. After the Hadron fire was finished, the Tristan fired its Failnaught Crossbow, piercing the Blaze Luminous.

Bismarck: Such power...! I must retreat!

The Galahad fled from the battle, and the Black Knights and Tokyo Mavericks Knightmares set their weapons at the Yorktown, as the Ikaruga prepared to fire its Hadron Cannons.

Ohgi: It's over, for you! The world belongs to humanity, not one man! Fire!

The Ikaruga fired its Hadron Cannons, and every allied Knightmare opened fire on the Yorktown, breaking through the Blaze Luminous and causing immense damage to it, forcing it to flee from Tokyo.

Sears: Not even a chance to strike... This bodes poorly, for such foolish people. Nonetheless, the WMD is still in play.

As Britannian reinforcements started appearing, Luciano awoke, in his wrecked Percival, wholeheartedly enraged at what had transpired, and flew the Percival back into the sky.

Kallen: You, again? I think I need to double tap, more often.  
Luciano: Enough! I am a hundred and fifty percent _done_! You want to die? I'll gladly kill all of you, at once! And, if you want me to get urban, fine! I'm sick of you shitheads thinking you're better than me! I'm on top! Nobody else! I'll prove it!

The Percival drew what seemed like an SMG, until it extended into some sort of launcher.

Kallen: You've got a peashooter?  
Suzaku: Wait, that's impossible!

Inside the Avalon, Schneizel stood up, shocked to see what the Percival was holding.

Schneizel: A F.L.E.I.J.A.?! Where did he get that?!  
Kanon: We've got a snitch!

Kanon pointed at a communications officer, talking with Luciano.

Communications Officer: Sir Bradley, you are now authorized to use the F.L.E.I.J.A., and destroy everyone in the blast radius-

Schneizel snapped the officer's neck, and tossed the corpse aside, and broadcasted a message to all Knightmares.

Schneizel: Attention all units! Attention all units! The Percival has gone rogue! It's carrying a weapon of mass destruction, and must be stopped! I repeat, do _not_ let the Knight of Ten fire that nuke!

Meanwhile, at Kyoto, the Masakado finished off the last Enclave Knightmare, and heard Schneizel's message, from his connection with Kallen.

Alistair: What did he say?!  
Kallen: (over screen) He's got a nuke?! Dammit, I should've used the revolver!

Alistair's eyes widened, as the Masakado dashed off toward Tokyo. Alistair put the Masakado's speed beyond its limits, heating up the Grudge Armor.

Back in Tokyo, the Percival aimed the launcher straight at the ground.

Luciano: Every one of you can go to Hell, and rot! _FUCK THIS CITY_!  
Suzaku: _NOOOO_!

The Lancelot Conquista pushed the launchers aim away from the city, just in time for the F.L.E.I.J.A. to be launched, aimed at the ocean, instead. Rising from the ocean were Civility submarines, which were then caught in the spherical blast of the weapon, which glowed bright pink. After the explosion subsided, there was a round dent in the ocean, where the explosion was, water quickly filling it up.

Suzaku: Holy...shit...  
Kallen: Oh, Alistair's not gonna be happy, about that one.  
Lelouch: So...was that the Geass command, or...?  
Suzaku: No, that was all me.

Schneizel shook from the sight of the explosion, and sat in his seat, sighing in relief.

Schneizel: That was... That was a close one. Make sure Luciano stays dead, please.  
Kanon: Taking over the traitorous officer's role, now. The Masakado's shown up, on radar! Fifteen thousand meters!  
Schneizel: He must've heard about the nuke. Hopefully, he'll get his share of kicking the shit out of that-  
Kanon: Eight thousand meters!  
Schneizal: What?! How's it going that fast?!  
Kanon: I don't know! Five thousand meters! (pauses) Zero meters!

The Masakado stopped right in the center of the battlefield, its Grudge Armor burning red hot, as it fell off, piece by piece. The Masakado's true form, as well as the limits of its abilities and weapons had been released, its true colors of yellow, white and blue made known to all that looked at it. The Masakado looked at the result of the F.L.E.I.J.A. then at the Knightmares who stopped fighting.

Alistair: Who did that?

Every Knightmare on the battlefield immediately pointed a finger at the Percival, then got some distance from the two Knightmares.

Luciano: Oh, have you come, for a second round, Wake!? Good! I'll tear you limb from limb, like the plebe that you are! (Percival tries firing launcher again, clicks empty) What?! Why is there only one?! No matter, I'll still win-!

When Luciano looked at the Masakado, it was already gone.

Luciano: What?! Where did he-?!

The Percival was bashed downward, by the blunt end of the Masakado's Godslayer MVS, and bounced off the ground, spinning. The Masakado then kicked the Percival back toward the sky, and finished it off with its chest-mounted Hadron Cannon.

Luciano: Impossible! There's no way this can be happening! Wait...! Nobody told me that Alistair Wake and the Son of Liberty were the same person-!

Luciano could not finish his sentence, as he was killed, and the Percival did not explode, but was still destroyed, leaving no ashes, when the Hadron Cannon stopped firing. The Masakado flew back up into the sky, and looked at all the Britannian Knightmares.

Alistair: _Who's next_?  
Lelouch: Wow, would you look at the time!? It's time I went to bed!  
Suzaku: I think I'll leave the rest to you, Alistair!  
Kallen: I'll be at the Ikaruga, if you need me!  
Lelouch, Suzaku and Kallen: (in unison) 'Kay, bye!

The Shinkiro, Lancelot Conquista and Guren S.E.I.T.E.N. sped away from the battlefield and back onto the Ikaruga, as did the remaining allied Knightmares. Schneizel was wide-eyed and motionless, as he looked at the Masakado, floating in place.

Schneizel: Okay... Don't make any sudden moves. Wait until he goes back onto the Yatagarasu...if you want to live.  
Kanon: When do you think it will arrive?  
Schneizel: I don't know. Just...don't...move.


End file.
